Knock Me Up, Please
by gabby1017
Summary: Bella decides she wants a baby and her biological clock ticks like a time bomb. She won't try a sperm bank; she wants to meet a man, talk and check out his genes and then roll him over in the clover for a one-night Lo-ver. Can it happen that way?
1. Chapter 1

Knock me up, please?

Bella decides she wants a baby and her biological clock ticks like a time bomb. She won't try a sperm bank; she wants to meet a man, talk and check out his genes and then roll him over in the clover for a one-night Lo-ver. Can it happen that way?

A/N: at end

Chapter One: The Decision

It's a night of easy access for the 'in' crowd. The massive bouncers know us well and usher us past the waiting line, through the front doors of blaring music and a pounding bass vibrate your heart right out of your chest. My two, best friends drag me into our usual hangout for Ladies Night. It's dark with colorful strobe lights flashing in unison with the music. The place is wall-to-wall females with cheap drinks in their hands and expectations of hungry men on the prowl.

After an hour, I'm a little blurry-eyed, gulping down the rest of my drink and dribbling a little on my chin. I wipe it clean with the dampened napkin under my glass, as I lick my wet fingers, fanning them in front of my face. I try to focus on my blood red fingernails, but my vision is blurry right now.

Alice sneakily comes up behind me and threatens in my ear, "Don't you even think about it!"

I turn to her and feign a doe-eyed innocence, "What?"

"I know you want to bite off that color." She glares with squinted eyes and places another wine glass in front of me.

I annoyingly brush her away. "Get out of my head."

Rosalie plunks down next to me, wiggles her fingers and laughs. "She's trying her who do Voodoo on you again?"

"That's a given," I moan to Rosalie.

Alice places her drink on the black lacquered table and slithers carefully onto a clear, acrylic body-formed chair across from us hiking her skin-tight, spandex dress mid-thigh. Straightening her posture, she sits, crossing one leg over the other with head held high. "You'd be a mess without me."

"I'm a mess with you!" I glare.

"Look, stop complaining. You needed a night out," Alice chirps.

Rosalie chimes in, "I agree. You spend too much time alone." She pulls my hair. "Let that hair down and loosen up. Maybe you'll get laid."

I raise my arms. "Look around, ladies. Do you see one prospect in this room?"

"Well, if you took your head out of her prissy ass, you might find someone," Rosalie sarcastically challenges.

We all stare uncomfortably at one another in silence.

Rosalie quietly apologizes, "I'm sorry, Bella. That wasn't called for … especially from me."

"It's okay. Point taken and noted," I answer and stare at my nails.

Alice clears her throat and shouts, "It's too loud out here." She points to the back. "Want to go into one of the private rooms, so we can actually talk?"

Rosalie stands with her drink in hand, "Sure, let them think we're having a threesome."

She struts on flinging her full blonde hair back off her bare shoulders, as she passes the bartender with three fingers up.

Alice and I dutifully follow as the bartender nods, adding the expenditures to our tab.

Before the door closes, a skimpily dressed cocktail waitress places a tray with three bottles of white wine and glasses on a small end table. She nervously giggles at the three of us and exits the room.

Rosalie dryly taunts, "She was cute, we should ask her back and have a foursome."

Alice grabs a bottle and uncorks it. "You're in rare form tonight."

"Emmett's been gone all week and he'd so excited. He's helping an old friend move into his apartment. Apparently, they were thick as thieves growing up."

Alice adds, "Must be the same one Jasper's with."

"Is Jasper in love with him, too?" Rosalie spews as Alice nods. "Emmett has been nonstop and has been too busy for me." She looks at the two of us. "I needed my girls."

Alice and I rush to her holding on tightly and falling over one another on the pink satin lounge.

Laughing hysterically, Rose gasps, "We can still call the waitress back."

I tweak her boob and declare, "Oh no, Rosie, these babies are mine."

Alice grabs her ass. "And these cheeks are mine. No sharing."

"Weirdos," Rosalie huffs.

We all fall on the floor side by side laughing.

Alice crawls over, grabs the open wine bottle and takes a large swig, "Fuck the glasses."

Rosalie and I take turns handing the bottle to one another.

"Okay, so what's got you so closed off, Bella?" Alice slides in and takes the bottle from me.

I shake my head. "Nothing, I've had a lot of reading to go over."

"What are you working on?" Rosalie frowns.

"A new writer," I quickly answer.

Alice hands the bottle to Rosalie. "What's the book about?"

"A single girl …" I slowly explain.

I get nervous and reach for the bottle, but Rosalie holds it back. "What about a single girl?"

Alice and Rosalie take a quick glance at one another.

I sigh and mumble. "It's about her plight to adopt a child."

They groan.

"No, you're getting the wrong idea," I plead.

Alice stands and paces. "No, we aren't. You cooped yourself up in your apartment for the past few weeks because you are back at it … again."

I lower my head.

"Don't hide your face. We're right," Alice admonishes.

Rosalie slowly entwines her hand in mine. "We love you ... You can't hide from us."

"I wasn't hiding," I defend.

"Then, what was it?" Alice sits down next to me. "Why did you avoid us?"

"It wasn't anything like that." I sit up straight and cross my arms. "The book is about a woman who tries to adopt, her process and the years it took for her to finally get a baby."

I take a deep breath and beg for the bottle. Rosalie hands it to me and I gulp down some courage.

"She was in her thirties. I don't want to be that old."

Standing, I wrap my arms around my middle and lean up against the wall.

Alice quietly sympathizes, "Oh Bella … You're only twenty-five."

"Yeah, with no boyfriend or any future prospects!"

"You don't know that," Rosalie murmurs.

"I do know that!" I shout.

Alice agrees, "You could have prospects, Bella, but you can't find someone with your head in books."

My eyes widen at Alice's statement. "Then, you do see?"

"Yes, I see. I see a beautiful, _young_ woman with an incredible heart and so much love to give that she shelters herself away from the world. You have so many talents, yet you burrow into your hole and don't let us in … or anyone." She begins to cry. "It hurts us. We hurt for you, Bella, don't _YOU_ see?"

I rush to Alice and both Rosalie and I hold her as she hysterically cries. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

Alice sniffs, "We have husbands, well, once Rosalie finally gives in to Emmett, it's a done deal."

She grabs my face with her hands and leans her forehead on mine with her eyes closed. "Bella please, don't torture yourself." She pulls back and gives me a small smile. "You just need to socialize."

I smile back at her. "You're right."

"Wait, did you just agree with me?" Alice yelps in surprise.

"Yeah, I heard her, too," Rosalie adds staring at me. "Who are you and what have you done with our Bella?"

I giggle. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. And yeah, no man is going to fall from my ceiling for me. I know I have to go out and meet new people; men."

Alice squeezes me in a very tight hug and rants, "This is great. You'll see. You'll meet the right guy in no time, fall in love, get married and have a baby." She take an enormous breath.

I hold up my hand. "Stop!"

"But you just said?" She tries to continue.

I interrupt her, "Alice, I said I have to go out and meet men. I didn't say anything about marriage."

Rosalie sits up and calmly asks, "So, how are you going to work this? Find a guy, sleep with him and get pregnant?"

I shrug, "Hmmm, not that easily."

Alice rants, "You're going to do one-night-stands until someone hits the jackpot?"

I roll my eyes. "You think I'm that much a slut?"

"No! You're quite the opposite. I don't get it." Alice's arms flail all over the place. "I'm confused."

Rosalie moans, "Me, too."

I take the bottle and swig it down. "I'm going to go out, meet possible 'daddies'. I'm going to keep a record of my ovulation and when I meet the right one, I'm going to sleep with him. Simple, but not so simple."

"You've lost your damn mind!" Alice complains.

Rosalie tilts her head. "No, no, you've really given this plan a lot of thought. I can see it in your eyes. You want to raise this baby on your own."

Alice barely whispers, "Fatherless?"

"C'mon, Ali … Rose, think about it. What guy will want to hook up after only going out a few times?"

"Bella, I'm all for getting laid, but carefully. You can't sleep with just anyone and not use protection. Jesus, are you asking for a STD or worse?" Rosalie adds.

"No, I'm not talking about screwing around." I hesitate and begin, "I'm talking about going out, and getting to know the guy."

Alice throws her arms up. "You might as well date him if you are doing that."

"Not enough time for that."

Rose shakes her head. "It's not about the time. You want all the control. Having a baby on your own gives you total power."

"Well, it's part of it, Rose. But guys don't do the shotgun wedding thing anymore. I get pregnant, they run in another direction," I blurt out. "Why open myself to disappointment?"

Rosalie interjects, "But what if you meet a really nice guy who will run the distance with you?"

"A miracle such as that won't happen and I have to be realistic. I want a baby. I'm not going through the system and wait years," I spew.

"You're really going to do this, Bella?" Alice sadly asks.

"Yeah, I've made the decision. I can support a baby. I work at home, so I have the time."

Rosalie and Alice stare at me and I pleadingly look at them.

"And I'll have my best friends … I hope."

A/N: Well, new story, everyone. Be ready for some bumpy rides.

Yes, I want to hear where you think we will all be going with this new one.

As for 'Under My Nose', I am working on the screenplay. It's not easy converting 445 pages into 120, sooo slowly but surely…

Send me your love… and I'll send it back to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Knock Me Up, Please?

Hi Everyone…

It's so nice to see the support from all of you.

This chapter is a toughy … so hang in there.

I want to thank my Beta, Fran… She carries a red pen and colors me in. I have the most aware prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your sharp eyes and amazing suggestions.

And thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews inspire, compliment and keep me going.

Chapter Two: The Search Begins

I whine to myself about my long, crappy day at home. It's gray with dark clouds, the rain pounds in a dull, uneven beat and I can't concentrate as I read the same line repeatedly. My client's plight for adoption depresses me, so I close the manuscript and shove it aside.

My girls are busy with their men. Apparently, Emmett's friend is out of their radar for the day and evening. Rosalie plans a night of nonstop sex and Alice just wants Jasper to fix her faucet. I didn't dare ask if she was using a metaphor.

I hum to myself, tap my fingers and try to whistle. I'm not good at that.

I lean back in my chair and spin around, staring up at the ceiling and mumbling, "Nope, no man is gonna fall through there!"

I walk from my office to the kitchen, open the refrigerator, scope out my barren shelves, pull the meat drawer out and find something … green. Cringing, I close the door and back away from the growing jaded mass. I need to go shopping soon.

With a puckered blow, my other attempt to whistle, I pull out my takeout drawer and fan through menus. I feel my irritability growl like my empty stomach.

An hour later, I eat vegetable fried rice with spareribs in my living room on a snack tray watching reruns of 'Friends'. Tangy sauce covers my hands and circles my lips. I catch my reflection in the TV screen, slowly lay the half-eaten rib on my plate and freeze at my expression.

I don't even realize the tears falling from the corners of my eyes.

Loss of control overcomes me, and a panic attack strikes as I heave for breath. Frantic, I scrunch up napkins furiously cleaning my face and hands, taking long strides back and forth across the room, breathing slowly in through my nose and out through my mouth. The tears flow heavily and I cry loudly to the point of screaming.

I can be thankful that my house is at the end of the street and no one can hear my rantings. Privacy can be underrated.

I have the raccoon look of a crestfallen woman with blackened, mascara streaks down my burning cheeks, the tip of my nose is bulbously red and I sorely ache from the inside out. I'm too young to be this miserable.

This is all bullshit.

Finally, the anger at my lack of initiative fades and my pity party passes; it's time for action; time to get the hell out and do something about this atmosphere of despair.

Time to implement my plan.

There's no time like the present.

The shower comforts my aches and pains, my legs are silky smooth, and my waist-length hair is the scent of fresh strawberries and all up in a claw. The tension loosens and I am pleasantly content with the idea of exploring new hunting grounds.

Yes, the Huntress is on the prowl. I can only hope I don't chicken out.

Turning onto Highway 101 and driving for an hour, I reach my destination, 'The Ticking Clock'. The name is apropos. It's a new bar. No one knows me here and the anonymity appeals to me. I can be a whole new girl in a whole new world.

Twin bouncers stand at the double, glass doors in the front of the club with muscular arms across their chests. Sentinel statues that are attachments to the two-story building. Its neon signs and colorful, geometric designs wrap around the red brick. Balconies on the second floor host wildly made up girls moving back and forth and in and out on vine swings through the doors. They huskily giggle as male counterparts stroke their backs and push them forward.

The underground parking lot is right around the corner. Once I park, I take the elevator to the first floor checking out my appearance in the mirrored panels. Wiping lipstick free from the corners of my mouth and smoothing my little black dress over my hips, I exit the elevator to the entrance. One more thing … I pause; taking the claw out and running my fingers through my hair letting it all hang down.

Both burly bouncers pleasantly greet me, opening the doors, as one escorts me to the reception area. He turns, raises my hand to his lips and softly kisses my knuckles. He bends to stare into my eyes and orders, "If you need anything, come to me, pretty lady. And should you leave alone, find me and I will take you to your car."

That's what I call booty service.

I smile, massage his upper arm and coyly whisper, "Thanks."

As I walk away from the athletic Adonis, I stare at my silver stilettos and shake my head swinging my silvery clutch and hips. "Who am I?" I giggle.

The club is quite eclectic in its design. There are specific sections for each kind of entertainment and these sections bask in their own color. There is a small, red-lit stage off to the right for acoustic performances or karaoke. In the back, there is a vast area for pool tables, video games, pinball and air hockey tables all with overhead yellow lights, And on the left is a larger, blue-lit stage area for bands as well as a dance floor and each with their own bar.

I sway to the band area's bar and approach the bartender as he cleans a glass. He lifts his head and sparks a toothy grin. "What can I get for you, lovely lady?"

I flash him an equally big smile, batting my eyelashes and sitting on a stool. "I'd like a sweet, white wine, please."

He pours a simple house wine and places it in front of me. I reach in my purse for a credit card, but he waves me off. "First drink is on the house."

"Thank you." I glow.

He predicts, "And keep your card to yourself, pretty lady, I got a feeling you won't have to buy your drinks tonight."

As I begin to question his remark, I feel the movement of the stool next to me.

A husky voice melts my ear, "Is this seat taken?"

I turn, surprisingly looking up to a Jared Leto look-a-like. His bright blue eyes crinkle with a cheerful spark. Oh my, it's Jordan Catalano in a sports jacket and jeans.

He bends his head shaking it from side to side. "No, I'm not him."

And I girlishly giggle, "No, this seat is not taken."

He orders a scotch neat, very manly, and sits. "Well, you're new here."

I swivel the stool to face him, crossing one leg over the other leaning forward and sipping my wine. "You must be a regular."

He blurts out, "I'm the owner."

The embarrassment flushes my cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed."

He waves it off. "No problem."

"Well, the place looks great and you certainly have a full house," I chirp.

"It appears." He take a gulp of his drink. "So, why is a beautiful girl like yourself here … alone?"

"Just checking out the new surroundings."

"Alone?"

"Just curious," I stupidly answer.

"You know it killed the cat," he informs.

I have no filter. "But satisfaction brought it back."

He leans closer. "Did it now?" He smiles to show off some very deep dimples.

I smile with a chill. "Yes, it did."

Tit for tat. He continues, "So, am I giving you any satisfaction?"

I boldly reply, once again without filter, "You're giving my lady bits a run for their money."

His eyes widen and he slowly smiles. "That's quite a statement …"

I fill in the blank, "Bella."

"Befitting. James Larson." He extends his hand to me.

I place my hand in his, "Bella Swan."

He caresses my hand with his thumb. "It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. Oh, you are a Miss?"

"Unfortunately," I grouse.

"Or fortunately for me," he happily declares. "Now, you're giving my male bits a run for their money." He laughs.

I laugh.

He finishes his drink and stands. "As much as I hate to do this, I have some work in my office, if you'll excuse me. I do plan on a late dinner. Would you join me around nine?"

I shrug, "Sure."

He taps the bar and the bartender approaches. "Joe, take care of this lovely lady and show her to my office at nine."

Bartender Joe stands at attention. "Yes, Mr. Larson."

James bends to kiss my cheek. "See you soon … Bella."

I turn to watch him disappear down a hallway touching my cheek. Is this my lucky night? Maybe Alice _is_ right. He didn't wear a wedding ring, but that doesn't mean a thing. Some men don't wear a ring.

Nine o'clock breezes by quickly and Joe escorts me down the long hallway. There are many framed photos of James with celebrities and multiple women. He's a bar owner. It is what it is and I decide to enter into his office with no expectations and emotions on hold.

Joe stops at a door and knocks.

James opens it. "Thanks, Joe. And I don't want to be disturbed."

"Yes, Mr. Larson."

Joe walks back down the hallway while James grabs my hand gently pulling me into the room and closing the door. "I'm glad you kept your word."

"Now, that would have been rude of me," I reply.

Still holding my hand, I follow behind him to a table near a window.

"I hope you're hungry." He leads me to the chair but maneuvers me to face him.

I look up and smirk. "I'm starved."

He leans down with his hands cupping my cheeks. "I plan to feed you." His full lips gently cover mine, ever so quickly.

He sits across from me, lifts the sterling lid off the huge platter and I gasps at the feast.

"You do eat seafood?" he asks.

"Anything and everything that lives in the sea," I playfully answer and take in the mounds of shellfish, mollusks and crustaceans lying on a bed of ice.

We dig in inhaling each morsel. I watch James suck down a dozen oysters in less than a minute.

With my mouth wide open, I comment with foot in mouth, "You must have amazing stamina."

"Are you always this blunt, Bella?" he laughingly mumbles as he continues to eat.

"I continue to have no filter with you." I moan, "Did I offend you?"

"Oh, not in the least, I find you very refreshing." He dips a huge chunk of lobster into a butter bath, then inhales the fleshy meat and suggestively licks his fingers.

I literally close my mouth with my hands and compose my thoughts. "So, have you always been in the nightclub business?"

He protests, "No, no, enough of me. I want to know about you."

"What do you want to know?" I coyly ask.

"Everything." James takes his napkin from his lap, wipes his hands and mouth and takes a swig from his Heineken. He leans back in his chair staring intently.

I inhale a deep breath and sigh. "Okay, well … I'm the only daughter of the Police Chief of Forks. Yes, I still live there. No ... not with him."

"So, the Ticking Clock isn't in your neighbor," he fishes.

"No."

"Why did you travel this far alone? Are you keeping a secret from someone?" he asks with furrowed brows.

"I didn't want the scrutiny of my two best friends," I honestly purge.

He nods his head. "I see."

"I'm not a sophisticated ingénue. I'm a small town girl out for the evening who just happened to cross the path of a very nice guy with a lot of seafood." I giggle.

He smiles. "Keep going … please."

I give him a brief rundown of my mundane life from being a twenty-five-year-old editor with a major publishing house to an amateur home baker. He hears about Rose and Alice, but not about my obsession.

The private things are mine to keep.

He asks me if I want to get married, would I relocate and how do I feel about dating a man with children.

Hmmm, that is an interesting question. I throwback, "How many children?"

"Five." He doesn't bat an eye.

I maintain my cool. "Are _you_ married?"

"No." He breaks a sweat and defends, "I'm very active with all of them."

My stomach recoils and I take a deep breath trying to hold back my bile.

Too good to be true.

Too good to be true.

"It's honorable that you are a real father." I finally say.

"My daughters are my driving force," he proudly announces.

At this point, I stand. "I can't thank you enough for a lovely dinner and the company."

"I have scared you away," James sadly whispers.

"No, not scared, just practical," I motion for him to remain seated, bend and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

I walk out of the office, wave a short goodbye to Joe and exit the club avoiding the Adonis at the door.

My heart races with a deep pounding in my chest and a ringing in my ears. I inhale slowly and exhale in short breaths. When I find my car, I lean on the door gasping for breath.

I'm a monster. What I did what was beyond my comprehension.

Talking aloud while pacing in the empty parking lot, I deservedly berate myself. "He was a nice man. He showed a sincere interest and you blew him off because you were jealous of his five kids. You've reached a new low."

I straighten myself up and shake my head knowing what I need to do.

I know you want to smack her… But hang in there with me… And please, review… I want to read what you think about all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

Knock Me Up, Please?

My thank yous first:

I want to thank my Beta, Fran… She carries a red pen and colors me in. I have the most aware prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your sharp eyes and amazing suggestions. And my best friend, Jannie, is on board, too.

Thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews inspire, compliment and keep me going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: at end.

Chapter Three: The Search… continues

With determination, I step away from my car, click the security remote and walk towards the elevator. I find my Adonis at the front doors. He gives me a puzzled look and a finger shaking.

"I thought I told you to find me," he scolds.

I lie, "I forgot my cell and ran out to my car." I squeeze his bicep, pout and cross my heart. "When I do leave, I promise to find you."

He smiles, I slip back into the club and down the long hallway to James' office. The door is slightly ajar as I push it forward. James sits at his desk with his head in his hands.

I quietly walk to his side and place a hand on his shoulder.

He looks up at me with surprise, "Bella?"

I kneel looking up at him. "James, I had to come back." I swallow hard. "My behavior was callous and very selfish. I'm so sorry."

He cups my face in his hands and smiles. "You left me rather speechless."

"I wouldn't blame you if you kicked me the hell out, to be honest."

He shakes his head. "No, I imagine that the thought of a tryst with an older man with kids, five kids, blew your idea right out of the water. I'd be scared, too."

"I wasn't scared, James," I admit.

He furrows his brow, "Wha…"

I interrupt, "I was jealous."

I stand and pace about the room as James watches my every move.

"Coming here was trial and error that was poorly planned, impulsive and highly irregular of my nature," I confess. "You see, I want a baby, and you have … five."

He snorts. "And I thought you ran because I would be a ready-made family."

I laugh. "No, I didn't get that far." I wave my hands around me. "I have this plan to find a man, get pregnant and go about my life."

He doesn't say anything, so I continue.

"My friends don't understand. They have committed relationships and I have … no one. My time is running out."

"Let me understand this … Bella ... You want to have a one-night-stand, walk away in hopes of getting pregnant and raise a child on your own," he surmises.

Sighing, I sit on James' desk facing him. "When you put it that way, it all sounds rather crazy."

He sits up and holds my hands. "It is when you are that free, Bella. How many men have you approached?"

I crinkle my nose and whisper, "Just you."

He rubs my knuckles with his thumbs and sits back in his chair. "Aw… So why the rush?"

"I don't want to have kids when I'm in my late twenties or thirties," I blurt out.

James sadly questions, "But you're only twenty-five, I think you have plenty of time." He forces a smile. "Wouldn't you want marriage and a partner to raise your child together? Believe me, it's not easy being a single parent."

The realization hits me. "You have your daughters?"

He quietly murmurs, "I lost my wife three years ago."

Without a thought, I hug him close and whisper near his ear, "I'm so sorry, James. When you said you weren't married, I figured you were divorced."

"No, Victoria was determined to have more children. At thirty-five, she gave birth to triplets." He pauses. "There were complications before the third one was delivered, Vicki had a massive heart attack. She couldn't be revived and the doctor performed an emergency Cesarean."

I hug him tighter. "So sorry," I cry.

He breaks away, walks toward the window looking out, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have plenty of help, but they're my kids." He turns to look at me. "You can't think about your own needs, Bella, they have to come first."

This incredible sensation comes over me, and I wrap my arms around James' waist and lean my head against his back. "I do understand that my baby's needs will be my first and only priority, James."

He turns, holding me tight and rubbing his hands over my back. James reaches down and squeezes my ass pulling me into him. "I haven't held a woman in a very long time, Bella. You feel so good."

James is rough yet gentle in his caresses. "Can I kiss you?"

I turn my face up to him and he crashes his lips over mine. He draws me in with every stroke of his desperate tongue. The longing along with his sensuality set me afire. James picks me up, grabs my legs wrapping them around his waist tightly; his erection is prominent. Like a magnet, I dance with him, the sexual friction between us sizzling. Running my fingers through his hair and bringing him closer to my mouth, we breathe heavily, moaning our desire.

There is a leather sofa to the right side of the office and James maneuvers us to the cushions. His thrusts hit my core as my legs tighten their hold around his waist and my hands fist his hair.

Breathing heavily he asks, "Is this alright? … Am I taking advantage?"

"I think we both need this, James," I plead.

He continues to kiss me holding my hands over my head. James doesn't remove one stitch of clothing yet I feel as though he soars inside me.

I repeat his name as the fire builds around my walls. He growls 'Bella' over my ear, lunging harder as all sounds cease to be heard. My heart pounds rapidly in my chest and fireworks explode with intense color of the heat. James takes one huge breath, collapses over me and barely hums a 'thank you'.

We lie silently for a few minutes. Then, James stands excusing himself to his en-suite.

I sit up slowly as I smooth down my dress.

James walks into the room wearing a clean pair of jeans and a Polo shirt. He is barefoot, holding a pair of loafers and sits down next to me.

"You're a sexy girl, Bella and I'm sure you will find many willing takers. I just hope you'll be careful," he warns as he leans back on the sofa engulfing me in a hug. "I hope you understand why I kept us clothed."

I quietly answer, "Yeah, I get what you were doing." I look up at him. "One step at a time?"

He smiles, "Sexy and smart … I hope."

"Thank you," I awkwardly shrug and stand.

James steps towards me and hands me his business card. "All my numbers … if you need anything."

"Thanks." I huff, as I take his card. "Stop being so nice."

He waves his hands, "I can't help being a nice guy." He smiles, wraps his arms around my waist and squeezes me tight. "Be careful going home."

We break apart; I kiss his cheek and sigh, "Awww, Jordan Catalanoooo!"

He swats my ass as I head for the door.

The drive back to Forks was quick but lighter. I feel good about my encounter with James.

My head is back on straight and the alignment didn't hurt either.

It's eleven thirty, not quite the bewitching hour, but I don't want to go home and be alone. I'm thirsty and full of energy. So, I stop at 'Two Joes', my neighborhood bar, for a nightcap or two. It's right down the street from my house I can easily walk it. I'll have a drink, hang out with Joe and have a slice of JoAnn's famous cheesecake. My mouth waters as I walk through the door.

"Hey, Bella!" Joe screams out to me with a huge smile under his handlebar mustache.

As I sit at the bar, I get a pinch on the cheek and a draft beer. "Hi Joe."

"What are you doing without your two bodyguards?" he ribs.

I giggle, "Rose is making up for lost time with Emmett and Alice is keeping Jasper busy with home repairs."

Joe belly laughs, "She's got him fixing her plumbing again?"

We both laugh together.

"Soooo, where've you been all dressed up? Hot date?" Joe slyly asks.

I grumble, "I wish."

"Bella, all work and no play …" He pokes me in the arm, gives me his evil eye and shakes a finger in my face. "It's time to get serious."

"I know, I know."

"Don't 'I know' me, I understand you have a great job, but you need to meet people, meet men!" he stresses.

"That's why I come here, Joe," I answer.

"And I thought it was my winning smile and stache!" he chuckles.

"Hey, I grew up with a stache," I retaliate.

"Speaking of the 'head' stache, he was in here earlier. There was a three-car pile-up near the diner," Joe reports.

I ask, "Anyone hurt?

"Yeah, it was bad. He was pretty shaken up. But you know JoAnn, a little cheesecake, and sympathy …"

"Where is JoAnn?"

"She went home after Charlie left."

I nod my head. "Speaking of cheesecake … any available?" I beg.

"Yeah, yeah, let me get you a piece." He disappears into the back kitchen, and rushes right out with a huge chunk and places it in front of me. "Bon Appetit!"

I dig right in and moan, "This is heaven."

"Did you eat at all tonight?" His fatherly inquisition is so sweet.

"I had a slew of seafood at The Ticking Clock in Port Angeles," I mumble with a full mouth.

Joe adds, "I heard it was a great place. It has everything."

"It does."

"Did you have a date there?" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Thank goodness, someone shouts for a refill and Joe gets busy.

I gobble up the cheesecake, grab my beer and head toward the pool tables, watching a couple of locals knock a few balls around.

The bar starts to get crowded. With JoAnn at home and a waitress out, I pitch in and help Joe by waiting tables and cleaning up.

Joe runs in the back for more ice, so I man the bar. If I ever get bored with editing, I can always bartend. I make a mean frozen margarita; any flavor.

My feet are sore from the high heels so I kick them off and lose four inches. That feels so much better and I move faster.

The door opens and a group comes in all wearing in scrubs. They look beat and sit at one of the large tables. Joe manages to get their orders of beer, beer and beer.

One straggler sits at the end of the bar with his head in his hands and I make my way towards him. When he finally looks up at me, I quietly gasp.

"Oh my."

Guess who?

Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528


	4. Chapter 4:

Knock me up, please.

My thank yous first:

I want to thank my Beta, Fran… God bless her because I give her a lot to do with each chapter and this one was a trip! My pre-readers: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your sharp eyes and amazing suggestions. My best friend, Jannie, is on board, too.

Thank you my readers for the love. I cherish your reviews. They inspire, compliment and keep me going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: at end.

Chapter Four: The Search ... Fated

Smoothing down my hair and wiping my sweaty palms on the sides my dress, I compose myself and ask, "What can I get for you?"

He looks up at me with a worn, defeated expression and softly asks for a beer. He grabs his knitted cap, pulling it off slowly showing an array of golden bronze strands full of static electricity.

I turn, pour a draft beer with a great head and place it in front of him. "That's three-fifty."

He takes a long drink, a short breath and asks, "Can I have a running tab?"

"We don't use a computer system. It's a cash business," I inform.

He pulls a wad of bills from his wallet, places it in my hand and says, "Keep them coming."

I nod and head to the other side of the bar waiting on another customer. After writing out Bronze Boy's tab and placing his money in a plastic cup near the bottles by the cash register, I glance his way and see his glass is empty. He holds it up shaking for a refill.

After three beers, he adds shots of whiskey. Yeah, he wants to get messed up quickly.

The group at the table call him over, but he remains on his stool unmoving, waving them off. One bold girl in frilly scrubs tries to dig her claws into him. I watch her rub his arm and whisper into his ear only to witness a very smooth rejection on his part. Embarrassment covers her beet red face as she saunters back to her table.

I smirk with admiration, turning to face him and find him staring at me. I shrug with a half-smile, "Sorry, some people just don't get the hint."

Joe comes out from the back room with a huge container of ice. I quickly grab the other end and we toss it into the bin. I raise one bare foot in the effort as Joe gives me a bear hug, a 'thank you' and a kiss on my head. "You're a good girl. Now, put your hair up." He smiles, pats my cheek and retreats to the back.

As I ponytail my locks, I glance over to see Bronze Boy still staring at me. "What?" I grimace.

"Do you always tend bar barefoot?" he questions.

"Only when my feet hurt," I sing.

"May I get another whiskey and beer?" he asks very politely almost slurring his words.

I hesitate to warn him he's smashed, but he's well over twenty-one and needs to drown something. As I slide his drinks in front of him, he grabs my hand.

"Are you the kind of bartender that has a strong shoulder?" He finally stares up with those green, hollow pools of sadness.

My heart falls to my stomach and I feel for him. He really is quite down and I wonder what bothers him to get this stinking drunk.

I give him a sympathetic grin. "Yeah, I'm pretty strong and I'm a great listener."

A lone tear falls from the corner of his right eye. He shrugs, palms it away and clears his throat, taking a deep breath, "I lost three patients today." He waits for my response.

Without thinking, I cup my hands over his. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

His dark lashes fan over his lightly freckled cheekbones. I take in his strong square jawline with a very dark five o'clock … or maybe a very, after midnight, shadow. His eyes are a combination of dark and light green with gold specks and right now, they are very bloodshot. His ears burn red, as does the tip of his nose.

I don't believe he is a heavy drinker.

He humphs, "You're staring."

No filter, I blurt out, "You have amazing eyes."

He finally smiles, "I bet you say that to all the guys."

My turn to blush.

The bar starts to quiet down as most of the people clear out. Joe grabs all the receipts and asks if I wouldn't mind staying until closing. I can't say no to the old guy, so I grab a few beers and sit next to Bronze Boy.

The seats are very uncomfortable, so we move to a table in the corner near the back exit.

He tells me about the horrific accident near the diner, involving a young couple with a three-year-old little boy. Their car hit an oil slick, losing control and rolling them over an embankment behind the diner. He could do nothing to revive the man and woman.

Sorrow fills me and I finish my first beer and guzzle the second one quickly. This is so painful, that poor family.

With a shaky voice, he continues, "I tried everything, but there was internal bleeding. He never had a chance … Fuck ... Only three years old."

I hold his hand. "You did all that you could. I can't imagine your grief, but you can't blame yourself." I kiss his hair to comfort him. "I'm so sorry," I chant over and over.

He leans forward and grabs hold of me tightly. He sobs into the crick of my neck and I wrap my arms around his shoulders, running a hand through his soft hair. "It's all right, it's all right."

The buzz of the beer…

His masculine scent …

Our closeness …

I break from our embrace and kiss his cheek.

He watches me with blurred eyes.

Sucking in a deep breath, I kiss along his jawline. I am so overcome with grief for this family, for him that I need to ease his pain. Gently, I cover his lips with mine. "It's all right."

Another soft kiss. "It's all right." I rub my nose against his and slightly graze his lips with mine.

"Let me make you feel better, make you forget."

He tilts his head to the side, cups my face into his hands and kisses me with great force.

The vibration between the two of us creates a low, tingling sound as his touch ignites my skin.

I think of James and the difference between both of them. James' encounter … A sheer moment of flirtation, but this man has my soul. He tugs at my heart and I want, no I need, to help him forget about this horrible experience, even if only for tonight.

His kiss is pure fire and I burn from the inside out.

He seems to react to me, as I react to him.

We can't get any closer to one another.

I have to have more.

Breathlessly, I lead him to a back storage room. He stumbles, but I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him inside.

No one will interrupt us.

I lock the door.

He pins me up against the wall and his assault is rough, but he apologizes immediately. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No," I barely mutter.

He continues kissing my neck running his hands up my sides.

I keep thinking, 'I can fix him. I can fix him.'

I lift his scrub shirt, undo his belt, unbutton his jeans and pull his zipper down stroking his ample erection.

He groans as he reaches under my dress, hiking it up, easily removing my panties then lifting me around the waist and sinking in forcefully.

I hold my breath as he fills me with his entire length. We both still in dull silence, taking in the euphoria, the magic, the ultimate explosion this moment brings.

He begins to move with care and purpose. The pleasure is intense and builds quickly. My walls tighten and he moans into my ear, "Never felt like this before."

In my mind, I agree.

Something is so different.

My entire body vibrates; the tip of my head tingles and my toes go numb. I feel as though I have no speech. My voice is mute, but my body screams from all ends. His power over me radiates through my fingertips, down to my toes and then back up to the ends of my hair.

Then, I feel it.

It's as if I internally explode.

My blood bursts into flames and pumps harder, stronger and thicker. I feel torn apart yet also feel pulled together.

I grab his shoulders and tug him closer to me.

I want more.

And he says, "I need more."

We move in unison.

Push and pull,

Back and forth.

I tighten my hold as he quickens his thrusts. The wall creeks, he losses his head within my hair and together we release.

I don't know where he ends and I begin.

I hold my breath.

He holds his.

We fall into one another sliding to the floor still connected. My legs drape over his as our arms remain around one another.

And he … cries.

I cry with deep sobs for him.

Eventually, he passes out, falling against the wall.

I carefully disconnect our bond. I find paper towels on one of the shelves, clean him and zip up his jeans.

Quickly I open the door and check for Joe. I can hear his whistling from behind the bar.

I sneak back into the bathroom, clean myself up and head back to the storage room. My boy is out like a light with a hint of a smile on his face.

It's too bad he most likely won't recall a thing.

I lie to Joe that I was taking him to the bathroom, but we didn't quite make it. He helps me get him into the office and up onto a beat up old sofa.

_Why do men have sofas in their offices?_

Joe says he'll let him sleep it off and get him a cab in the morning if he doesn't have a car.

He thanks me for all of my help and offers me fifty bucks. I curl the cash back into his palm, kissing his cheek and thanking him for all the fun.

I show him Bronze Boy's tab and all the cash. Again, he will settle it all in the morning.

Once at home I step into the shower, but I stop myself. Some of his scent is still there and I want to hold onto it right now.

In bed, I cry until I have no more tears, my stomach is aching and I long for him.

I pray that fate will be on my side and I will see him again.

Yeah, we can bet they _WILL_ meet again. What do you think? Please, leave a review. I wanna know!

Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read. (I will add to the lost)

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983


	5. Chapter 5

Knock me up, please?

My thank yous first:

I'll always thank my Beta, Fran… I don't know what I would do without her. (But I still have some typos that are my doing.) I have the most aware prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you guys for everything at all hours.. And my best friend, Jannie, is on board, too.

Thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews inspire, compliment and keep me going. The reviews are my fuel… so FEED ME!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: at end.

Chapter Five: The Day After

I awake to a sneaky, bright sunbeam streaming across my face. Rubbing my eyes, I'm a little light in the head from either the beer or beautiful Bronze Boy. I slowly tumble out of bed and sorely walk to the bathroom … still in my little … black … dress.

I lower myself to the toilet, raising my dress and realizing I'm without my panties. Panic. Oh God, did I leave them in Joe's bathroom? I frown focusing. No, I didn't have them when I cleaned myself up after ... Could they still be in the store room? My heart races. Joe can't find my panties, worse yet, either can JoAnn.

I rush through a shower, brush my teeth and stare into the mirror, "You are such an idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

_I didn't think_ … I sigh … As my mind echos, "_Fix him_."

When I arrive at Joe's, he's behind the bar whistling as usual.

"Good morning, Joe," I chirp nervously.

Joe turns with a huge smile. "Aw, Bella, what brings you in so very early?"

_Yeah, I lie_, "I think I left my shoes behind the bar."

Joe shakes his head. "No, you walked out with them on, Bella."

_I roll my eyes._

"Funny, but I couldn't find them at home."

_Yeah, I can keep my shoes on but not my underwear._

"So, did that guy get home okay?" I ask trying to act natural.

"Oh, he left hours ago. Nice boy." He nods his head. "Overpaid for his drinks and told me that I had a very attentive bartender."

I blush. "Really?"

"Yes, I think he was smitten with you," he kids.

"Naw, he was drunk. I'm sure he won't remember me," I rattle off.

"Well, you must have done a great job at whatever you did." He pinches my cheek.

I think of Bronze Boy's hands running down my sides and shake my head. "Just poured him some much needed drinks."

"You okay? You look a little flushed," Joe observes.

JoAnn walks out from the storeroom with a handful of paper towels and no undergarments.

I sigh inwardly.

"Bella, Joe told me how you helped last night. Thank you so much," she beams. "Maybe you want a part time job?" She crinkles her nose.

I smile. "No, but should you need help, you can always call me."

"You want a piece of cheesecake? I've got your favorite; salted caramel with extra sauce on the side," she tempts.

I spend the rest of the morning eating cheesecake because JoAnn likes the 'girl' talk thing. Well, she talks I listen.

"You look different this morning," JoAnn comments as checks me out.

I shrug. "In what way?"

"You glow."

I look at her and huff, "Like a beacon?"

"No, it's something different. It's an inner thing, Bella," she ponders my face. "I don't know yet but when I figure it out, I'll let you know."

I giggle, "You do that."

She reminds me that I should call my dad and check on him, which I promise her I will do that when I get back home; where I now have no black lace panties to match the black lace bra. I really liked that set, too.

She also sends me home with a care package.

As I walk in the door to my house, my cell sounds off with 'Bad Boys' and I quickly scan Charlie's face and put the phone to my ear, "Hey, Dad. I was just going to call you."

"Hey Bells, I was wondering if you had any time for lunch?" he asks.

Happily, I offer, "I have corned beef for a fat Reuben, you interested?"

Dad doesn't hesitate, "I'll be right there."

Sitting at my kitchen table, we both hunch over our plates sinking our teeth into thick corn beef-laden Ruebens with dressing and cheese humming our palatable pleasure together.

"I can't take the credit for this sandwich, Dad. Joe has a new food service that supplies deli meats. He wants to broaden his menu," I mumble through a full mouth.

Charlie wipes his face; take a sip of coffee and swallows. "That's a good idea."

I hum, "I could eat this all the time, for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"So um, what's going on with you? I haven't talked to you in two weeks," he grumbles.

I wipe my mouth and swallow. "I've been busy with a new book. Alice and Rose dragged me out the other night, so, no, I'm not hiding my head."

"Glad to hear that." He continues to devour his sandwich.

"I've decided to get out more and meet new people." I smile at him. "Yeah, leave the wallflower at home and socialize."

"Alice finally convinced you?" He smirks.

"No, this is all on my own. Four walls aren't enough, to quote my Dad!" I snark.

"Don't get fresh with me, young lady. I'm still your father," he warns with a glint in his eye.

I sing out, "Yeah. Yeah."

He cautiously mumbles, "Um, Jake asked about you the other day."

I grit my teeth. "Not interested."

"Bella, he did apologize. He didn't mean ..." Charlie pleads.

I fume, "I don't want to talk about him. He's dead to me, Dad. Dead!"

"Bella, it's not good for you…"

I interrupt, "No!"

I get up and take my plate to the sink. With my back to my father, I slowly speak, "Please, I don't want to hear his name. I don't care that he is sorry. What's done is done!"

"I'm sorry, kid. I shouldn't have brought him up," Charlie sighs.

I begin to cry and Charlie stands to hold me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Dad." I sob.

The next few days I focus on the adoption book and finish the editing before my deadline. I fax it off to the home office and wash my hands of the project. My boss, Cheryl, calls me with a _job well-done _speech and a bonus trip to New York. She says she has a few proposals for me that she can only present in person.

I agree.

Avoiding my girls is the plan, so I could definitely use the time away. I need new surroundings - get lost in crowds and not be around Alice to figure out my indiscretion of sympathy. My crazy need to reach out, heal the world and a boy with crazy red hair. Yeah, get my mind off 'Bronze Boy' and allow Cheryl to mother me.

I catch a break when both Rosalie and Alice don't answer their phones. I leave them messages that I am off to New York for a few days, that I will bring them back something special and will call as soon as I get home.

When days fly by into weeks and endless phone calls to my girls aren't enough, it's time to go home.

Cheryl tries to convince me to stay or make a move, but I am a west coast girl; what can I say? All the great restaurants, nightlife, and plenty of men, I can find back home. Maybe it isn't as flamboyant or sophisticated but down-to-earth is more my speed.

New York does inspire my creativity and Cheryl opens me to new ideas. She begs me to try my hand at screenwriting for one of my clients. She has a deal on the table for a movie and won't allow anyone to touch her work, but me. This is not my expertise, but I agree to look into some online courses to strengthen my knowledge. This deal and talk about a new direction for the company is what keeps me in the city for the extra weeks, and Cheryl expects me back next month for a rundown with the fussy client.

I can't remember if I have ever been away from Alice this long. Her mother calls us the Siamese twins and my dad thinks we share the same brain. Jasper knows we can't live without one another, that's one reason why he and Alice work. And Rosalie's the same way with Emmett. I'm the last link that needs to find my easy clasp.

I sigh, "_Bronze Boy_."

Almost two months later and I still think about him; get butterflies in my stomach, weak in the knees and feel this pull. I hope I will run into him when I get back, maybe he'll come back to Two Joes.

I don't sleep on planes.

After getting only a few hours of sleep after traveling the redeye, I call my girls to tell them that I'm home. Alice and Rosalie are on their way over with pizza, wine, and cheesecake. Yeah, I can see us in forty years, '_The Golden Girls'_. For some reason, this makes me laugh and nauseous at the same time.

When the doorbell rings, I am met with a group hug. Alice cries, "Don't you ever leave me like that again."

We finally separate and crowd around the dining room table.

I shove pizza into my mouth hungrily devour a slice.

"Jesus Bella, you sucked that up in no time," Rosalie observes.

"Oh, Rose, leave her alone. I'm sure she ate very little while she was in New York." She looks closely at me. "You do look kind of drawn, Bellsy."

"Yeah, I'd say sallow," Rose comments with a frown. "What have you been doing?"

"Cheryl and I worked on schedules with new writers and new projects. I must have caught a flu last week; I stayed in bed tossing my cookies for a few days. I lost a little weight, but I'm fine, now."

I grab another piece. "I'm starving."

Alice chirps, "That's because you're home and around me."

"Yeah, I missed you guys. Oh, I forgot to tell you, before I left Forks, I went out and met this really great guy."

"You went out without us?" Rose spews.

"What? Where did you go?" Alice shrieks at me. "And you met a guy and didn't tell us?

"Don't get all pissy, you two were busy with your boys. Remember?" I point accusingly.

They nod their heads.

"So, I got bored and took a drive to Port Angeles … To The Ticking Clock," I carefully explain. "Look, I didn't want to tell you over the phone while I was in New York."

Alice drills me, "What about the guy?"

"He was nice and looked like Jared Leto," I smirk.

"You're kidding?" Rosalie squeaks.

"Dead ringer," I tease Rose.

Rose shakes her finger at me. "So, are you going to make him your baby's daddy?"

Alice protests, "Really Rose that was even low for you."

"Stop, no fighting today. I missed you guys. And as for James, well, we decided on friends."

I finish my pizza and take another slice.

Rose stares. "Why just friends?"

"He's the owner of the club, has five daughters he's raising himself and he's an hour away," I list.

Alice challenges, "Why are you so ready to give up on this James?"

"It's a friendship chemistry," I mumble as I chew. I put the rest of the slice down and rub my stomach slowly. "Whoa, I ate too fast." I take a deep breath.

Alice grabs my hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little queasy," I whisper.

My body does this lurching motion and I run to the bathroom with Alice and Rose not far behind. Kneeling over the toilet, I wrench my guts out with Alice holding my hair and Rose rubbing my back.

Alice moans, "It looks like that flu you had isn't over."

"It's okay, we're here." Rose still rubs.

I heave a few more times and rest my head on my arms. "Sorry, guys."

"Don't be silly." Alice smooths my hair. "You done?"

"Yeah, let me rinse my mouth."

I start to get up as Alice and Rose watch with pensive stares as I brush my teeth. I look back at them in the mirror. "What?"

Rose accuses, "You slept with him; that James."

I shake my head, "No … No, I didn't ..."

I hesitate, "Well, we got close, but nothing happened in the actual sense."

Alice crosses her arms over her chest. "In what actual sense?"

"Okay, we dry humped one another," I blurt out. "I ran out like a blazing bitch, but I went back and apologized."

"Do tell, Bella, I have a feeling you're leaving a lot out," Suspicious Rose hums.

"It was a momentary indiscretion. We had dinner in his office … Alone. We got caught up and I got horny, but not one shred of clothing was taken off," I explain. "And that's all I am saying."

"Why are you clamming up? What are you hiding?" Alice frowns.

"Nothing, just drop it." I stand my ground.

Silence.

"Maybe you'd like your surprises?" I tease.

They both squeal. I know my girls and they are off the subject …

For now.

_But I need to call James_.

Well, more to learn … and wonder about with Bella.

Makes you think, "What happened with Jake?"

Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983


	6. Chapter 6

Knock me up, please?

My thank yous first:

I will always thank my Beta, Fran… My life saver and comma cop! My wonderful prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for just hanging with me and pointing out my typos and mistakes.

Thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews inspire, compliment and keep me going. So PLEASE, review… I have no problem begging.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: at end.

Chapter Six: The Test

I love my girls and being away from them was hard, but there are times I just want to be alone. I'm tired from my trip, traveling the red-eye flight, and this stupid flu bug, coming and going back and forth. They finally walk out my door and I grab my purse searching for James' card.

It's only five o'clock and the club doesn't open until nine, so hopefully he won't be busy.

I punch in the numbers for his private line and he answers in one ring, "James?"

"Bella?" he questions.

"Yes, James." I smile.

"Well, I'm so glad to hear from you, even though it has been two months," he groans.

"I apologize for that, but I was in New York for business and I just got back today."

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Maybe a little guilty. I feel like I took advantage of you," he admits.

I sigh with laughter, "Noooo, you didn't. If anyone should be guilty, it should be me."

He sighs with laughter, impersonating me, "Noooo, you shouldn't."

We laugh.

His laughter dies down and he asks, "Did you have a reason for calling?"

"Yeah, I do. You gave me all your numbers, but I wanted to give you mine … in case I could do anything for you," I shyly offer.

James sincerely replies, "That's very kind of you."

"I think we could be great friends."

"I'd like that, Bella."

"You're a decent man. With someone else ... well, things could have been different on that sofa," I admit.

"Yeah … Look, I have some free time. You want to get together?"

"That would be great, but I've had this crazy off and on flu bug…"

"Say no more, give me your address and I'll be right there."

An hour and a half later, James is at my door with a container of chicken soup, three boxes of crackers, a bouquet of yellow roses and a huge hug. "You didn't have to bring anything."

"My chef says that this soup cures anything and you have to have crackers with soup." He slowly pulls away and pleads his case. "And flowers for my friend."

"Thank you." I blush.

"So, where's your kitchen?"

We walk to the back of the house. James instructs me to sit at the table while he makes himself quite at home and places the soup container in my microwave.

He turns to face me. "Vase, Bowl, silverware?"

"Right top cabinet and the drawer underneath."

He places the flowers in a vase, fills it with water and puts it on the table. When the microwave dings, James brings me a bowl of soup, along with spoon and crackers and then sits across for me.

He urges, "Eat."

"What about you?" I ask.

"I'm good."

I smirk. "You're so motherly."

"My wife was a good teacher." Sadness fills him.

I reach for his hand. "You still miss her."

"I always will. She was my best friend since we learned to walk. The only woman I ever slept with … well … you."

"We didn't do …" I linger.

"No, we didn't, but I felt guilty for her and you," he openly admits. "I just felt this pull."

"James, you do have needs. You're an attractive guy. I can't believe you haven't been with…" I trail off. "No, I take that back. You are a one woman man and she was that woman."

He shakes his head. "That's why I didn't remove any of our clothing. I don't believe I could have done anything other than what we did."

I smile and rub his hand. "I understand."

"Believe me, you're a beautiful girl and I wanted you," he confesses.

"It's okay, James. I was on a blind mission, but you made some sense of things."

He smiles. "Eat your soup before it gets cold."

I take a sip. "Hmmm, it's good." I proceed to eat half of the bowl's contents as James talks about his daughters. "That was good. Thank you, James."

"My pleasure. At least you got something down."

"I would love to meet your girls. And should you need a babysitter, I'm pretty good," I boast.

"Well, I'm sure they would love to meet you. My oldest, Sienna, would want to brush your hair," he fondly runs a hand through its length. "She used to brush her mother's hair, but it was flame red with massive waves."

I smile but feel a twinge in my stomach. "Whoo."

James looks at me with concern. "You okay?"

"Queasy, again." I breathe slowly. "Every time I eat, I want to throw it up."

"When did this start?" he asks.

"A few weeks ago in New York, I couldn't keep anything down, but naps helped. I got so tired."

"I'll be right back." I move quickly to the bathroom with James on my heels.

Once again, I hurl into the bowl. James cups my hair in one hand and rubs my back with the other.

I heave a breath, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

James helps me up, I rinse my mouth and we walk back to the kitchen.

"You need to get into bed and rest," he orders. "I'll straighten out here."

"No, you don't have to do that. I know you need to get to the club."

"I've got time. Let's get you into bed," he orders, again.

I kid, "Hmm, so masterful."

"I'd slap your ass if you weren't sick!"

James tucks me under the covers and sits on the side of the bed, threading his fingers through mine. "You want a bedtime story, little girl."

I smile. "It feels as though I have known you forever. Thank you, James."

"You're welcome. Just feel better. I'll call you tomorrow to check on you."

"That would be nice, but would you text me when you get back to Port Angeles?" I pout.

"Sure. Now, try to get some sleep."

James rises, leans over and kisses my forehead. I get his cheek and squeeze his hand.

"What about locking your front door?" he asks.

"I have an extra key in a small box by my huge blue planter. It looks heavy so no one would think to pick it up," I giggle.

"Okay, talk to you later." He starts to walk out.

"James?"

He turns. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He waves and exits my room.

I hear the front door open and close and I fall asleep.

An hour or so later, I receive a text from James that he arrived safe and sound.

I text, "Glad you are back in PA. Talk soon. Thanks again."

He texts back, "Stop thanking me."

I plug my cell into its charger and fall back to sleep and dream …

_In slow motion and through a strong wind, I walk to Two Joes wearing a sheer, white dress that clings to my body with white ballet flats and my hair hanging freely down my back. I manage to run through the opposing gusts and make my way to the front door._

_It's foggy inside and I call out for 'Bronze Boy'. I say his name, but I don't hear it. Stopping Joe as he comes out of the storage room, I ask him, "Where he is, where did he go?" _

_He looks at me with surprise, "Who?"_

"_My Bronze Boy, Joe!" I anxiously shout._

_Joe shakes his head back and forth saying, "I haven't seen him, Bella."_

_I begin to cry, "I need him. Please, help me find him." I cover my eyes with my hands._

_Joe tries to comfort me with a pat on the shoulder._

_JoAnn joins us and stares at me, "You're glowing." _

_I am like a beacon of light, shining through the fog bright and bold._

_With in minutes, Bronze Boy walks into the bar. I turn and run to him, but he backs away. No words pass between us and he looks at me with anger._

_I reach for him, he backs away, his gaze is harsh and he's gone._

I awake with a start, my skin soaked with a cold sweat and I slowly lean back into my pillows. "What the hell?"

Looking at my alarm clock, I see it's only eleven forty-five. I feel tired, but I don't want to sleep. My stomach growls, but I'm afraid to eat anything for fear I'll upchuck again. It's too late to call Alice or Rose. I won't bother James. I could call Cheryl, but she's probably having a late dinner with her husband. And dad's at work.

Alone … my thoughts go to Bronze Boy …

And I wonder …

I pull on some jeans and a T-shirt, put on a face of mascara and lip-gloss, brush my hair and walk the short, four-tenths of a mile to Two Joes.

The place is smoky, dark and filled wall-to-wall people. I don't see any scrubs and I sigh.

As I pass through the door, I wiggle my way through all the bodies to get to the bar. Joe pours a draft and looks up to see me. "My Bella, where've you been?"

I raise my voice over the noise, "I was out of town on business."

"Well, we missed you and so did your boy. He came by quite a few times, but I haven't seen him in a couple weeks. Guess he gave up when he didn't see you." He laughs and points at me. "I knew he would remember you."

I blush.

"Hey, look at you all embarrassed," Joe taunts.

"Stop," I giggle.

"I knew he was sweet on you. The next time he comes in I'm gonna call you, and you can put him out of his misery."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah." as my heart races. "So, where's JoAnn?" I ask.

"She's in the kitchen. Since we added the deli sandwiches to the menu, people are going crazy." He excitedly waves his hands. "JoAnn is up to her elbows in salami and corned beef." He laughs.

"Well, if you want a good recipe for coleslaw, I got one."

He pours another draft. "Sounds good." He gestures with his head towards the back. "Go tell JoAnn."

Squeezing my way through the crowd, I push towards the kitchen and poke my head through the door finding JoAnn on a stool with a book on her lap. She looks up with her glasses down her nose and smiles. "Bella, where've you been?"

"As I told Joe, I was away on business." I walk in and JoAnn gasps. "What?"

She avoids my eyes, "Nothing."

"JoAnn?" I walk towards her and she side-glances me. "What's wrong?"

JoAnn slowly raises her eyes and stares at me. Biting her lip and closing her eyes, she reaches for my hand and holds it in both of hers. Then, she places her hands on my stomach.

Unsure how to react, she shrugs. "You're pregnant."

Looks like JoAnn dropped the 'bomb'!

Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983


	7. Chapter 7

Knock me up, please.

**My thank yous first:**

I want to thank my Beta, Fran… She saves my writing life. I have the best prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your hawk eyes and amazing suggestions. And my best friend, Jannie, is on board, too.

Thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews inspire, compliment and keep me going. So REVIEW…. a lot!

Oh, disclaimer …. I don't claim anything Twilight.

**A/N: at end.**

**Chapter Seven: The Realization**

I can't speak.

I stare at JoAnn.

She finally looks into my eyes. "Yeah, you're pregnant all right. I can see it."

Mustering the courage and looking into her eyes, I swallow hard and whisper, "How?"

Her arms flail. "It's a knack. I've been doing it since I was a kid." She turns her head to the side and shrugs. "Pregnancy stands out to me."

JoAnn squints at my belly. "You're not showing yet, so you're about twoooo … maybe two and a half months along," she joyously bubbles. "You're alright with that, Bella?"

"I need to sit down," I shake. "I thought I had the flu."

JoAnn rises and helps me onto the stool. She grabs a glass of water and tells me to drink, "Take small sips."

At first, I slowly sip from the glass, tightly wrapping my hands around the top, and then, I insatiably guzzle as though my thirst compromises my breathing. Gasping for air, I intake my life's need, pondering as the water dribbles in rivulets down my chin and on my T-shirt.

JoAnn's stare doesn't waver. She watches with concern as my fears turn into shocking laughter, starting with a small giggle and bubbling through my lips to hysterical heaves of cackling.

Lost in myself, I shout, looking up, "I didn't even try." Staring at light, I chant in a whisper to myself, "I didn't even try."

"It's okay, Honey," she soothes rubbing my back.

I look at JoAnn. "I really need to go."

Promising she won't say a word to anyone, especially Joe, JoAnn places an arm around my shoulders and walks me to the back door. She offers to take me home, but I decline needing the time alone.

Cupping my face in her hands, JoAnn offers, "If you need anything, I'm here. It's not my business to question, Bella, but I can listen."

I smile. "Thanks, JoAnn."

She hugs me tightly and I sneak out the back, almost running to the corner, all-night drug store.

Buying three different pregnancy tests, I await the results in my bathroom. Three minutes, I would know. Checking out my medicine cabinet as though I'm a guest, I read all the labels, pacing in a line before the mirror.

I change the sheets on my bed in record time and fluff up my pillows. Looking at the clock, I have one minute to go; a very long minute.

Once again overcome with thirst, I grab a water bottle from the refrigerator and drink it down. A minute does pass.

I pick up all three tests and gaze at them, one at a time. They are **all **positive and one even predicts how many weeks along I am. Technology surprises me from the 'at home' viewpoint and JoAnn hits the nail on the head. I'm eight weeks. Bronze Boy is certainly the father; not that there could be any other.

I cry.

I laugh.

I jump up and down, then stop and hug my middle.

I stare into the mirror and whisper, "Wow."

This is my dream.

I _will_ have my baby, _this time_. Maybe, just maybe I'll give it a go with 'Bronze Boy'.

I like him.

I feel drawn to him.

Rolling my eyes, I can't get him out of my mind.

Alice feels that I could fall in love. All I have to do is find him and hope Joe is right.

Now that I know I am not flu-ish just baby-ish, I am ravenous for food. At three a.m. I have a buffet set on my kitchen table. There's a twenty-four-hour diner a block and a half away that delivers at all hours, and the sky's the limit. Baby back ribs with tart BBQ sauce, french fries, onion rings, coleslaw, pickles, a cheeseburger with extra bacon, and homemade apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

I change into a huge, loose T-shirt and stuff a round pillow underneath against my belly, and sit with the bump.

I want the whole effect.

I happily eat for two. Sticking my finger in the melted ice cream and dipping in a pickle (eww, well, not bad), I eat dessert first. Still hungry, I woof down the cheeseburger, fries, onion rings and cole slaw. No signs of nausea, so I nibble on the ribs, as the sauce covers my front, arms and all over my face.

I rest my hands over the fluffy bump and echo a long burp. Slowly massaging over my navel, I relax, feeling content and in control. I could get used to this.

Well, I will have to for the next seven months.

I squeal …

Maybe it's psychological …

Maybe I'm just happy ...

But I don't feel like throwing up.

I feel like going to the hospital around the corner. He's an ER doctor, maybe he's there or someone will know his name!

**EPOV**

After work, I am ravenous with uncontrollable hunger and stop at the twenty-four-hour diner to quench the beast. I call Emmett to join me knowing I _will_ be able to keep up with him. His hobby is competitive eating. So, this will be an eat-fest or Em's midnight snack.

We scan the menu and decide on steaks, burgers and ribs with all the side dishes. When our waitress and two others bring our order, they escort us to a larger table to accommodate all of our plates. With a little giggling and applauding, the eating frenzy begins, and within an hour, we order an apple pie with vanilla ice cream.

Emmett leans back in his chair patting his belly and squinting at me, "Okay, that was some appetizer, what do you want for dinner?

Catching me off guard, I surprisingly ask, "What?"

"Kidding, Edward ... Just kidding. Look, what's eating at you … other than the ribs?" he laughingly questions.

Sighing, I run my hands through my hair. "I can't get this girl out of my mind."

His voice rises, "You mean your 'Bartender Babe"?"

"Yeah," I moan.

"Why don't you go by the bar and see her?" he grants me his solution.

"Em, I have. I went back a few times, but she's never there. So, I didn't go back. The bar owner was pretty tight-lipped anyway," I explain.

"Did you at least get her name?"

I shake my head 'no', rubbing my hand over my neck.

"Man, tough break. Maybe she was sick or went on vacation. You should try again. You want her that much, then don't give up," Emmett urges me on. "If you want, I'll go with you."

"Moral support?"

"Something like that." He shrugs. "But Edward was she into you?"

"I was having a rough night, Emmett. It was the night I lost that family." I admit, "I didn't tell you everything that happened."

He leans forward and whispers, "Did you do her?"

I blush. "I vaguely recall, but I have flashes of some pretty hot moments."

"You sure?" he doubts.

Nodding my head, I reassure, "Yeah, we were in a dark room with no one else around."

"Man, you were that drunk, Edward, you could have imagined it." Emmett nods.

I huff, "I have a pair of black lace panties that make me believe I did."

**Back to Bella**

Entering the double-doors my nasal senses are surrounded with cold, sterile cleanliness. I falter and lean my hands on the reception desk, suddenly feeling dizzy. The nurse looks up and asks if I am all right.

I recognize her from the night I met Bronze Boy. She's the one who flirted with him. I know she knows him. Now to get her to tell me his name.

I give her a friendly smile reading her name tag. "I'm fine, thank you, Lauren. I'm looking for a doctor."

She sits up straight. "Who did you want to see?"

I clear my throat and fidget. "I don't know his name."

She gets this 'stink' eye look on her face and points, "Aren't you the bartender from Two Joes?"

"Yeah." I nervously look down. "I wanted to talk with the doctor who sat at the bar."

"Usually, Dr. Cullen is with me," she territorially spews. "But he finished working a few hours ago. I _will _see him later. Can I give him a message?"

I don't believe her and shake my head, "No … Thank you ... That's fine." I turn and walk away.

"Hey?" she calls out.

I turn.

"What did you want him for?" she bats her eyes.

"_He's the father of my baby and I can't wait to tell him."_ I berate her in my thoughts. but that would certainly shut her up quickly.

"Actually, he was looking for _me_." I walk away, smiling.

Once I walk in my door, I head for the shower and allow the heat to cover my tired, aching muscles. The soothing stream flows over my head, through my hair, runs down my flat stomach. Slowly massaging over my navel, I relax, I feel content and I feel in control. Somehow, I will find him.

Foregoing pajamas and surrounding my wet hair in a towel, I crawl under my covers allowing my bare skin to caress the coolness of the satin. I watch romantic comedies of the pregnant kind until the sun pokes through the clouds.

I'm hungry. It's a great incentive for getting out of bed and going for breakfast.

I would call Alice and Rosalie, but they would kill me this early. So, I traipse to the diner and sit at the counter thinking of ordering pancakes, eggs, bacon and corned beef hash with a large decaf coffee and a lot of milk.

As I scrutinize the menu again, from the corner of my eye I see someone sit next to me from the corner of my eye.

"Hey Bella, what brings you here so early?"

I stare at Emmett. "I could ask you the same."

Em explains, "I was here a few hours ago with my buddy, Edward. With so little sleep, I needed coffee. And if I'm going to drink coffee, I want breakfast."

"Sounds reasonable," I sing.

"So, how was New York, Belly Bee?" He stares at the menu, then a slide glance at me.

"Good. Busy. I have to go back in a month."

The waitress finally approaches us and we order.

Emmett looks at me in shock, "Whoa, Buxom Bella." I swear he glares at my boobs. "That's a lot of food for a little girl like you."

I shrug. "I'm hungry?"

He laughs and tells me about his feast with Edward. "And the waitress had to place us at a bigger table."

"Does he do the food competitions, too?" I ask.

"No, he was having a tough night. Look, let's get everyone together when you get back after your trip. I miss you." He softly pokes me.

I poke him. "I miss you, too."

We see our waitress approaching with our plates.

"Bet I can finish before you!" Emmett taunts.

"You're on, Em!"

I grab my fork and dig in.

**Who do you think will win that contest?**

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983


	8. Chapter 8

Knock me up, please?

My thank yous first:

Always to my Beta, Fran.. The woman is a saint and doesn't miss a typo. (We met in person and had dinner in the French Quarter. There was atmosphere, but then there was Fran! I adore this woman!) My posse prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your time, efforts and help. My best friend, Jannie, is on board, too, and has a job at Disney World. (the happy place)

Thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews inspire, compliment and keep me going. So REVIEW! (please) Yeah, I will keep saying all of that!

Oh, disclaimer …. I don't claim anything Twilight.

**Chapter Eight: The Reveal**

After the breakfast challenge, of which I was the winner, I walk through my front door with my cell buzzing in my bag. I smile when I see Rose's face on the screen

"Hey Rosebud, what are you doing up this early?" I chirp.

"Bella, when did you get an appetite? Emmett was banging on my door totally blown away by your breakfast buffet," she reports.

"I ate my weight in eggs and bacon because I was tossing up my cookies for the last three weeks. What would you expect?" I defend myself a little shaken.

"You ate more than him," she accuses.

I put my bag and keys on the table by the door, walk into my kitchen, grab a bottle of water out of the fridge and lean on the island.

"Emmett and I figured weight and size. He did consume more food, but the ratio was in my favor," I explain.

That seems to appease her. "Oh, okay."

Long silence.

"Are you okay? Emmett said that you were … different," she edges out.

I scoff, "Different … how?"

"I don't know, he said you looked … different." She makes a strangling sound. "I'm sorry, Bella, forget about all of this. It's Emmett. What does he know?"

I giggle. "Food. He knows food and hates to be beaten."

Rosalie belly laughs, "You got that right. He was pissy over a midnight eat-a-thon with his buddy Edward. Apparently Edward ate right along with him."

"That's twice in a row Emmett was on shaky food ground. There's your answer," I sigh with relief.

"Oh, he also mentioned doing BBQ tomorrow night. You game?" she sneers.

"Bad joke, Rose. But yeah, I'm in. Just let me know what time, okay?"

"You want to meet for lunch tomorrow anyway? Alice found this great sushi place," she excitedly gushes.

"Actually, I'm staying clear of raw fish," I stumble but rub my belly, "You know, after that stomach thing."

"They have hibachi, too," she adds.

"Oh okay, I can do that."

We decide to meet at twelve-thirty and Rose continues to chat about her work, long hours and how she plans to shop her overtime pay at Victoria's Secret for Emmett's other appetite.

Once we hang up, I trudge into my bathroom and stare at myself in the full-length mirror, twisting and turning at every angle trying to see what was different about me. Pulling off my T-shirt, bra and jeans, I examine my breasts. They are fuller as I cup them and very tender to the touch.

I bend to stare more carefully at my stomach and there is a little pouch over my middle. God, I'm showing. Is that possible? How did I not see all of this?

All these thoughts roll through my head and I panic, rush into my office, get online and start reading about eight weeks of pregnancy. At eight weeks you don't show, but I should still have morning sickness. My skin is all fresh and glowy, but not full of acne and dark splotches. After frustrating myself into a frenzy and knowing it's all subjective per individual, I decide it's time to find an OBGYN, since they recommend a prenatal visit at this time. I look on sites for local obstetricians and gynecologists and find a few I think I might like.

My phone chimes. It's James.

I smile. He has perfect timing. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself. What are you doing?" he cheerfully asks.

I blatantly answer, "I was looking for an OBGYN."

James cautiously questions, "Bella, what?"

I giggle, "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Before you start to freak out, you're not the father," I reassure him.

He stutters, "I know that … we didn't … I couldn't have …"

"No, you didn't, but I did."

"Bella, I thought you reconsidered your plan of action," he disappointedly grumbles.

"This was a total surprise, James," I plead and tell him about 'Bronze Boy,' then JoAnn's comment.

"That's some story," he mumbles. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, after I've been to a doctor."

"Bella, why haven't you gone?" he questions.

"James, I thought I had the flu. You know. You saw me."

"Do you have time right now? I can get you in as soon as you get here."

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah, just come to the club. I'll arrange everything."

"Will you stay with me, too?" I whisper.

"Of course."

I can't seem to drive fast enough to Port Angeles, but we arrive at the doctor's office in record timing. James grabs my hand and doesn't let go. He stays with me through all the testing.

Dr. Cope's office is small , but pleasant, not the usual office setting. The walls are a pale green with framed prints of children at play. James and I sit in chairs across from her desk.

As I look around, I feel eyes on me. I turn to James and smile. "Thank you for doing this."

"My pleasure, are you nervous?" He smiles back.

"A little."

Dr. Cope enters the room with a folder in her hands. She sits behind her desk, as she tosses the folder in front of her. "Absolutely good news for you, young lady," she addresses me. "You are pregnant. I do want you to start the iron pills right away. You were a little anemic, but we can control that. The sonogram will give us a better look at how far along you are in this pregnancy, but I assess by your measurements that you are around ten weeks."

Frowning, I quickly speak, "No, I'm only eight weeks, Dr. Cope. I know when I conceived."

She looks at me with determination. "The sonogram will tell us who is right."

With gel on my stomach, I watch Dr. Cope swish the transducer around my navel. The picture on the sonogram is wavering, but she slides it all around looking for the baby.

I watch the darkened screen as James stands next to me still holding my hand.

"Well, I'll be … " Dr. Cope trails off and stares closely at the screen.

I panic, "Is there something wrong?" I start to sit up, but Dr Cope gently nudges me back down.

"No, nothing's wrong, just an amazing find here, Bella." She turns to me, face to face and smiles, "You're having twins."

I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. Then, I think of James and his wife's multiple

births. I squeeze his hand. "Oh, James."

He smiles the most sincere smile and whispers, "I'm fine, and you got a double wish."

The doctor points out two separate black spheres with a fat headed lizard in the middle. Well to me that's what they look like on the screen.

"Aha, that's why your measurements are larger. You have two buns in the oven, my dear." Dr. Cope sings.

James hugs me with a 'congratulations'. I thank them both, over and over.

With a prescription and doctor recommendations in Forks, I hop into my car, buzz down my window as James leans in and I take his hand. "Thank you."

He laughs, "You're always thanking me."

I point. "You're always doing something for me. I wish I could do something for you. Dr. Cope was great."

"Yeah, I kind of like her," James grins.

"Did she deliver … ? "

"Oh no … she's my mother," he boldly laughs.

"Noooooo? Really?" I gasp.

"She uses her maiden name in her practice."

I nod. "I see."

"Does she know anything…." I trail off.

"She knows you are my friend." He smiles "Listen, text me when you get home. Okay?"

I salute. "Yes, sir!"

James places a hand on my lips. "And don't thank me again. I get it."

I grin. "I appreciate all that you've done. And … I'm going home."

James reaches in, grabs my face and kisses my cheek. "Hey, little mama."

I quietly squeal, "I know. I know. I know."

He points. "Text me."

"Text you." I start the car and drive away.

I do text James as I walk through my door. He answers quickly promising a get together with his kids in a few days.

The sheer bliss of my babies lulls me to a heavy, contented sleep, and I dream of a redheaded boy and a cocoa brunette girl.

I awake to the sound of my cell. Alice's smiling face glows on the screen.

Groggy from sleep, I croak out a 'hello'.

"You sound pleasant, Ms. Swan," Alice sarcastically whines.

"You woke me up," I cough and stare at the time. "Aw crap, it's after one?"

"Yeah, sleepyhead, Rose and yours truly have been waiting for you at the sushi place for a half hour. Get your ass in gear and get here," she orders.

"Give me a minute to get ready and I'll be there in ten."

I wash my face, brush my teeth, comb my hair into a low ponytail, throw on an old T-shirt and jeans. I'm out the door in three minutes and at the restaurant in two. I'm good.

The T-shirt is a little small for me and Rose comments right away as I approach the table. "Bella, you have boobs!"

I twist my face in surprise and whisper, "Duh Rose, I've always had them."

Rose stares at my chest, points and shouts, "Not like those. You had a boob job and didn't tell us?"

I look around to find all eyes are on my chest. I turn bright red and quietly react with clenched teeth, "Jesus Rose, keep it down."

Alice gets up, extends her arms and shouts, "Yes, she has boobs. Eat you fish, people!"

Everyone turns their heads down, as Alice instructed.

She nods her head and sighs.

"What? What's that look on your face?" I question.

She softly says, "You did it."

We fix our eyes on one another as Rose chatters. "Did what, the boob job?"

Alice slowly looks away from me to Rose and emphasizes, "Baby?"

Rose's face grows into recognition as her mouth opens wide.

I reach over the table lifting her chin, closing her mouth and smiling broadly. I giggle, "Make that two."

Alice covers her mouth with her hands whispering a squeal, "Oh my God!"

Rose has yet to move or talk. She shakes her head, gulps down a glass of water and stares at me. "You found some poor sap to impregnate you?"

I try to explain, ""It wasn't that …"

Alice interrupts, "This really is so unlike you, Bella. I can't believe you slept with a random stranger."

I can't argue that point.

"I'm going to assume you saw a doctor," Alice crosses her arms over her chest giving me the death stare.

"I saw one yesterday in Port Angeles," I pout.

"Why there?" Rose finally speaks.

"My friend arranged for an impromptu appointment for me."

"What friend …. that James guy?" Alice leans forward.

"Yes. It turns out his mother is an OBGYN and she saw me right away."

"Is he the daddy?" Rose asks.

"No." I look down.

"Who is?" Rose continues.

"Just some guy I met at a bar."

"Oh, Bellaaa," Alice whines.

"Look, I don't want to talk about that now. Can't you guys be happy for me?" I smile, "I'm having babies … two."

I give them pleading looks back and forth. "Please? You know how much this means to me."

Alice leans over and hugs me. "If this is what you want, then I am happy for you. You just caught us off guard."

Rose reaches over and squeezes my hand. "I know it was tough last year." She shakes her head and giggles, "We're going to be aunties. Let's go shopping after lunch!"

And we shop. It takes me a week to put things away.

Emmett calls me hooting and hollering, "One of them better be a boy! I'm going to teach him to throw a ball."

I laugh, "You can gladly have that job."

"When are you getting here? The grill's all fired up," Emmett razes.

"It's not the only thing fired up," I quip.

"Ah, c'mon, Belly-Boo, I can't wait to see you," he rhymes.

"I'll be there soon, okay?"

"I bought you a T-bone, little mama!"

I laugh, we hang up, I grab my purse and head out the door.

I walk halfway up the driveway and Emmett comes running out the front door, grabbing me and spinning me around … always the role of the big brother.

Hysterically laughing, we enter the house and out the back to find Jasper, Alice and Rose fighting over the grill and a very tall figure to one side.

Emmett grabs my hand and drags me to him. "Hey Edward, now this is our Belly Boo."

He turns to face me and I gasp, "Bronze Boy" as he shouts, "Bartender Babe!"

**I know… small world! **

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983


	9. Chapter 9

Knock me up, please?

**My thank yous first:**

Fran, you are _my_ Queen of the Betas … My writing sounds normal because of you. My quad prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your eagle eyes and amazing suggestions. And my best friend, Jannie, who tells it like it is.

Thank you, my readers, for the love. Your reviews inspire, compliment and keep me going.

Please review … I'm not ashamed to beg … It's so cool to see the numbers.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: **This chapter is not Beta'd. I was without my Fran who was gallivanting throughout the Mississippi River. We did get to meet for dinner. I love that woman. My fault that I didn't send her this chapter. My bad. But my prereaders did take a look over. I did type it … so any mistake is possible. Oh, tissue warning.

**Chapter Nine: The Confrontation**

We step closer to one another and Edward takes my hands and whispers, 'Bartender Babe'. He gives me a radiant smile.

"Bella," I quietly say and shyly look up into his eyes. Turning beet red, I declare, 'Bronze Boy'.

He gently squeezes my hands and smoothly answers, "Edward."

Rosalie gasps, "Oh my God, Bella was the bartender?" She looks at me. "Were you helping out at Two Joe's, again?"

Smiling, I nod.

Edward scolds Emmett, "You told Rosalie?"

Emmett shrugs. "I tell her everything." And his light bulb goes on and his filter turns off. "Edward's the sap you tricked to knock you up?"

I stare at Rose and she shrugs biting her lip and waving her hands in an upward movement.

Dead … silence.

Edward takes a step back, releasing my hands and questions, "You tricked me?"

I shake my head, pleading, "No, no, it wasn't like that."

He stares at my stomach and furrows his brow. "You're pregnant?"

The fence feels as though it is closing in on me. All distorted eyes stare in disbelief and disappointment. I feel the air restricts in my lungs and my stomach tightens with nausea as the wind howls, leaves dryly rustle and the trees draw closer. I can't breathe. I feel trapped.

"I got to get out of here," I begin to cry.

I run through the house and out the front door to my car. Edward trails behind me and shouts, "Wait."

I ignore his pleas and continue to run, but he grabs my upper arm and spins me around. "Just wait." He grabs my other arm holding both tightly. I don't struggle.

Tears cover my cheeks as I contain my sobs. I barely hold myself together feeling my seams about to tear apart.

"Is this my baby?" he bends to stare at me at eye level. His eyes are like flaming lasers boring a hole through me.

I straighten myself holding my head high. "Yes, twins."

With shock on his face, he questions, "You've seen a doctor?"

"Yes."

"So you were swinging those hips to get my attention?" he angrily shouts. "You were going in for the kill!" He tightens his grip, I bear the pain and through clenched teeth, he seethes with sarcasm, "Knock me up, please!"

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper crowd the front entrance way and watch us in horror.

With my head down, I answer a 'no'. I begin to speak, but Edward interrupts.

"I was out of my head with grief, Bella. I poured my heart out to you, blinding drunk and you took advantage of that!" he growls.

I shake my head. "No, no, it wasn't like that."

Edward intakes a deep breath, looks upward and brings his head down to fiercely stare into my eyes, again. He slows his rapid breaths to a calm. "You're two months?"

I quietly answer, "Yes, eight weeks."

"I'm the father?"

I nod.

"I want a paternity test."

"Okay, but there's only been you."

Through his fiery anger, I see a look of sadness and I want to comfort him, but he finally pulls away with disgust, "Knock me up … please."

My heart deflates from his second low blow.

He turns to Emmett. "Emmett, I'll catch you later, man." Edward releases my arms without a glance, gets into his car and speeds off as I sink to the ground on my knees with my hands covering my eyes.

Alice screeches my name, runs and falls next to me, wrapping me in a tight embrace. Seconds later, Rosalie does the same.

It's when Emmett leans down and picks me up, I lose it completely and hysterically cry.

He whispers into my ear, "I'm sorry, Belly Boo. It will be alright. I know Edward. He will come to his senses and do the right thing."

**EPOV**

I drive around, still unsure of my surroundings. Every turn the greenery looks the same. After circling the hospital, I park and walk up the back stairwell to my office. I carefully watch the nurse's station as I step across the hallway to avoid any eyes. Lauren is on duty and I don't want to fall into one of her droll conversations about herself.

I unlock my door, enter and relock it. Opting for the moonlight from my windows, I keep the lights off and my whereabouts unknown. Throwing my keys onto my desk and sinking into my chair, I lean back and blow out a long sigh.

The dark mahogany wood of my desk and chairs blend into the darkness as a blur. Maybe it's my thoughts blurring my tainted sight.

I think about the bits and pieces I try to recall of that night. Her scent and the feel of her skin remain in my mind. She haunts me in my daylight hours and my nighttime dreams. The dreams open the subconscious valves and allow me to see our intimacy, how perfect she fit and how I fit within her. The only real proof … black satin and lace.

Opening my middle drawer, I wrap my hand around the softness, clutching, squeezing, balling my fist with a crushing power.

I'm a fool.

To learn about her game, and to feel used for her selfish desires to be a mother, I am lost, yet still want her. That confuses me. I have to take control, I have to watch over her and make sure my babies … God … babies … come into this world and know decency. You don't use people to get what you want. You don't take advantage of someone who is suffering. You don't hurt someone who wants you with every fiber of their being.

Rubbing my eyes, I realize the tears.

Rubbing my chest, I feel the ache of loss and catch my breath.

I'm not a man who cries easily, but this is a death of wills. As much as I want her, I have to let this go. I have to take responsibility despite my innocence; two lives depend on me. I will not yield. I will not disappoint them. Maybe I'm self righteous, but they will not be devious and cunning.

It surprises me because this isn't the Bella Emmett and Jasper went on and on about in past conversations. This selfless girl who gives with a full heart. I moan with contempt, "She gives me a future I want and now I can't claim it … fully." It makes me sick and full of rage.

Not thinking, I grab my keys and throw them across the room to slam into the door.

Within minutes, Lauren is on the other side shouting and turning the doorknob, "What's going on? Who's in there? This is Dr. Cullen's office. You'd better get out before I call security!"

Wiping my eyes, I shout out, "Sorry Lauren to have startled you."

"Edward, is that you?" she purrs.

"Yes, I'm doing some research," I blurt out.

"In the dark?" she questions.

I fumble, but recover, "I'm on my cell, Lauren. Thank you for checking. I appreciate your diligence."

She offers, "I can come in and assist you if you like."

"Thank you, Lauren, but I'll be finished in a moment."

"I'm getting off my shift soon. If you're done with your work, we could do something."

I roll my eyes and sit up. "Thanks, but I have a date."

She whines, "With that bartender from Two Joes?"

I quickly get up and open my door. "What do _you_ know about Bella?"

"She was here the other night looking for you." She humphs. "Didn't know your name, but said you were looking for her."

I lean forward. "Did she say anything else?"

She shakes her head. "Nope." She sighs. "Guess you two have a thing?"

I huff, "We have a few things."

**BPOV **

Despite the loving attention of my friends, I am at home … alone.

I want to be alone. They didn't believe me. They may love me and help support my pregnancy, but they feel I tricked Edward.

Now, he thinks I am this devious, conniving whore who fucked him over to get pregnant. How little they all know.

James set me straight to think of the child first; their feelings, their needs and wants. I did abandon my plan because it was selfish. The child comes first. Well, children, despite all the rage I have for Jake.

I sob into a pillow.

The pregnant pillow.

I throw it across the room.

I cry out, "… even my Alice."

I curl tighter into a ball on my living room sofa covering myself with my grandmother's afghan. The only light is from the TV, but I click it off needing the dark.

My stomach grumbles and I don't feel like eating, but I have to feed my babies.

I slowly unravel myself from the yarn cover and like a cat, I make my way to the kitchen.

Toast and tea with a few pieces of cheese satisfy the hunger, but the emptiness remains.

I walk from room to room wanting to do something yet not caring to do anything. I find myself lightly moving my fingertips over the furniture until I get a rag to dust and turn the lights on. The passion I portray in my movements. I actually lift objects to dust under them.

Once clean, the furniture seems to shine. I drift to the hall closet and pull out the vacuum, pushing and pulling back and forth in a "v" pattern. The scatter rugs are lint-free and wood floors now shine.

Cheryl calls and we discuss the plan for the next book. I welcome the distraction, but my mind wavers and I miss five minutes of her conversation.

"And it's raining M&amp;Ms and I thought I'd open the window with my mouth open," she continues.

"What?" I ask.

"Oh, you caught that?" she taunts me. "Where's your head, Bella? You seem to be out of it."

I want to tell her, but I'm not ready to talk with anyone.

"It's one of those nights, Cheryl, just a little out of it," I cover.

"Well, go get some rest. We can talk tomorrow. Maybe you can fly out in the next few days. I really would like you here," she pleads.

"A little needy?" I kid.

She quickly answers, "Maybe."

"You okay?"

She fluffs it off, "Yeah, go rest. Talk tomorrow."

There's a knock at my door.

"Yes, I'll call you in the morning. Someone's at my door," I rush.

"Go!" She hangs up.

Forgetting my messy hair, droopy yoga pants hanging over my hips and braless tanktop, I open the door.

Edward equally a mess stands in my doorway. "We need to talk."

**Hmmm, so what's Edward going to say to a noncommunicative Bella?**

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

**Postapocalypticdepository** **id: 4165532**

**OhGeeFantasy ****id: 4486773**

**DiniaSteel ****id: 3225194**

**jane-with-a-y id: 2434729**

**bornonhalloween id: 1784930**

**Nolebucgrl id: 1901714**

**AshesAshes83 id: 4246885**

**Edward's Eternal id: 1986894**

**HopeSparkles id: 3076873**

**shouldbecleaning id: 5057467**

**RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935**

**camoozle id: 1918869**

**RRose id: 2756124**

**pattyrose id: 1965286**

**Shadow Masen id: 312528**

**Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy** **id: 10168983**


	10. Chapter 10

**Knock me up, please?**

My thank yous first:

Thank you to my Beta, Fran… She's my queen along with Barbra. My wonderful prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia; the princesses of my FF world. And my best friend, Jannie.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and support. Please, review. It's such a thrill to read your thoughts and ideas.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**Chapter Ten: The Plan**

Edward bolts through my door and stands there with his hands on his hips. After a quick look around, he focuses on me. "I'm sorry for the late hour, but Emmett only gave me your address, not your number." _He's nervous_. "I guess he thought I wouldn't come by tonight." He rubs the back of his neck with his head down. "But I need some answers."

I stammer as I close the front door, "Ah, um, would you like to sit down?"

He nods his head and I lead us into my living room. My bare feet pad across the dark wood floor followed by the screech of Edward's sneakers.

He sits on one end of my rounded, over-stuffed sofa and awkwardly moves one of the throw pillows to one side as he leans his left arm on the rest.

I offer him a drink and he declines. I take a place on the other end of the sofa, bringing my feet up, sitting Indian-style while resting my elbows on my knees. "So, what questions did you want answered?" My voice isn't shaky, but I tremble on the inside.

He clears his throat, "First, I want to know about your doctor. Who he is? What has he found?"

As I begin to answer, I sit forward and one of my tank straps falls to my elbow. Edward's eyes follow my hand as I raise it back into place, unintentional giving him a great show of cleavage. I make light of this, pulling the tank down in the back, thus raising the front as I continue, "My doctor is a woman. She's the mother of a friend."

"I thought Alice's mother was a teacher and Rose's a florist," he interrupts.

"They are; it's my friend James whose mother is an OBGYN. When I told him I was pregnant, he arranged an appointment for me right away," I interject.

"So you told James before me?" he snaps.

"I didn't know your name, but I went to the hospital looking for you, and the reception nurse intimated that you were with her. She recognized me from that night in Two Joes," I quietly explain. "I did try to find you, Edward."

He sighs, "Lauren. Believe me, we're not together, but that's very unimportant. So, what did _James' _mother say?"

"My stomach measurements had her believing I was ten weeks, but after the sonogram she saw the twins. They are progressing well. They looked like flat-headed lizards to me." I half smile.

He huffs and I hear a small chuckle but he catches himself, becomes serious and

crosses an ankle over his knee. "What did she say about you?"

"I was a little anemic, but she prescribed a prenatal with extra iron. She also gave me a list of foods that were beneficial and one of do's and don't's."

"I'd like to see that. Also, I would like to meet with her." Edward answers in a very businesslike manner.

"Well, I won't be keeping her as my doctor since she's located in Port Angeles," I flatly state. "She did recommend a few doctors here."

"I would like to see that list, too, Bella."

"Sure." I walk out of the room and return, handing the lists to Edward.

Instead of sitting at the end of the sofa, I sit in the middle watching Edward as he looks over the papers.

His wayward, full hair falls over his forehead and frames his brows. No man should have hair begging to be touched that way. His lashes fan over his cheeks and it's not fair that he should have such thick, long ones. No man should smell so clean yet musky from a long day's wear. No man should be this desirable in his angered tolerance. Subconsciously my mouth begins to water as I stare, rubbing a finger over my bottom lip.

He looks up and with his mouth agape, his eyes follow my finger.

Neither one of us moves, speaks or breaks eye contact.

I have to keep in mind that I can't show my feelings. It wears on me that Edward thinks I tricked him so I am not a candidate for 'Mommy of the Year'. I will have to tolerate his distrust and misguided opinion of me for now.

Edward sits up with papers in hand. "I think she has covered all the bases, but I would like to add a few things for you, Bella. Also, help pick a doctor and arrange for the DNA test."

I nod.

He continues, "Do you still have nausea?"

I stir out of my daze. "Ah, I have felt queasy, but it has subsided. Since I found out I was pregnant, all I want to do is eat."

"Are you eating right?" He shows the doctor face.

"If you're asking if I eat junk food, I don't." I quietly answer him. "But the morning sickness

was an-all-day-affair. I've eaten little in the past few weeks. I thought it was the flu."

"Any leg cramps, dizziness, or insomnia?

"No. I sleep like the dead."

"Constipation?"

I frown, "Really, Edward?"

He shakes his head. "What about being tired?"

I sing with a hint. "Well, I could sleep right now."

"I have one question," he barely whispers.

I lean forward to hear him.

He sadly looks into my eyes. "Why me?"

Do I tell him the truth and bear my soul?

I shake my head.

He won't believe me.

I dryly say very slowly, "Why not you, Edward?"

I get up go to the door and open it. "Drunk or not, Edward, you wanted me, too."

He says nothing to my comment.

He clears his throat while reaching into his wallet and taking out a business card. "Would you call my cell, so I will have your number? This way I can call you without barging in like this."

"Sure," I flatly mumble.

"When you are rested, I would like to continue this conversation, Bella." He hands me his card. "We have a lot to talk about."

He leaves without speaking or saying goodbye.

_I text him, "Here you go." B._

_Within seconds, he answers, "Thank you." E._

_I banter with arrogance, "Should you be driving and texting?" B._

_He writes, ""I'm still in your driveway." E._

I slyly push the curtains to one side and his car is there. Something comes over me and I open them all the way looking out.

Edward's eyes lock with mine; I give him a small smile and a sigh, closing the draperies.

My phone chimes again.

_Edward texts, "Get some sleep." E_

I don't bother to answer.

This little bit of defiance makes me stand straight and I head to bed detouring to the kitchen for a snack.

**EPOV**

She exasperates me, but I didn't want to push her. The dark circles under her colorless eyes concern me about her health and her ability to care for herself and my children. We need to implement a diet and exercise plan, a work schedule, and a sleep routine. Then we can establish some sort of understanding for our future and our children, depending on the DNA tests. Although, I do believe they are mine.

There are so many questions running through my mind but I don't seem to be able to focus on any of them. If I honestly think about all of this, I am angry with her and her selfish means. Emmett says she has her reasons and I need to ask her. Well, I would like to know what would possess someone to trick another in a devious attempt to become pregnant by a total stranger.

It's reckless.

It's impulsive.

It's self-destructive.

Maybe I need to think about full custody should she be unfit.

I look up and see movement from the front window. Bella looks out and our eyes meet. Her little smile pulls at me.

I text her to get some sleep, but she doesn't answer. There's a heaviness in my chest and I

rub it gently as I back out of her driveway.

**BPOV**

I awake to the text chime of my cell. I grumble, "If Alice is texting to meet somewhere I'll…"

It's Edward. He's on his way over with breakfast. Jesus, doesn't he work?

"_Aw, you just woke me up!" B_

He texts back in record time_._

"_Well good, you're up and you can eat." E_

I don't even take two steps out of my bathroom and there is a hard knock on my front door.

Once again, I look a mess, but at least my teeth and hair are brushed.

I find Edward on my doorstep, holding two, huge, brown grocery bags. He asks where the kitchen is and walks down the hallway with me close behind, staring at his ass.

It's a nice ass.

He places the bags on my island and proceeds to take Styrofoam containers, and what appear to be bottles of juice, out of them. I sit on a stool and question him, "What's all of this?"

"Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are in the white containers and the bottles are different tonics," he mumbles as he takes each item out and places them on the island avoiding my eyes.

"Edward, I do have food." I sigh. "But I thank you for your thoughtfulness."

His answer stings, "Don't get any ideas, Bella, this is not thoughtfulness. You're anemic. I see it in your eyes." He grabs my hand and runs a finger over my nails. "And your nails have ridges."

I pull my hand away.

"You need to take better care of yourself. The tonics are for precautionary measures. I left a report on each one for you to read. I hope you will drink them. I certainly can't force you, but they will prevent any complications during pregnancy and delivery."

He sounds like a textbook.

"If you have any questions, let me know." He starts to walk out of the room.

"Edward …"

He turns. "Yes?"

I stammer, "Um … I … never mind. Thank you."

"Sure." He walks out once again with no goodbye.

Once the front door closes, I feel the tears fall down my cheeks. Wiping them away, I take a bottle and read the taped report on the side with a three-page letter from Edward about how wise women would take herbal tonics for child rearing thousands of years ago. The herbs improve the health condition of a pregnant woman by balancing and sustaining the energy flow of the body.

Edward suggests I drink a cup of the Raspberry Tonic Infusion in place of coffee. I grab the Raspberry bottle, open the lid and smell. Hmm, pleasant. Tipping the bottle to my lips, I take a gulp. My eyes pop with the delicious taste and I lick any remaining liquid from my lips.

The bottle has all the benefits written in impeccable handwriting. I assume it's Edward's.

As I read, I nod my head.

Raspberry tones the uterus, preventing miscarriage and hemorrhaging. It eases morning sickness and nausea, reduces pain during labor and delivery, assists in the production of breast milk and increases fertility in men and women. I wonder if Edward takes this, because of his super sperm.

He also has a list of foods that will aid in my anemia. Another tonic, Nettle, acts the same as raspberry, but also nourishes both mother and child. It eases leg cramps and spasms, tightens and strengthens blood vessels, reducing hemorrhoids (oh brother) and postpartum hemorrhage and has a high calcium content.

This is all good for the babies and for me. Edward's intent is surely the insurance for healthy newborns.

But he knows.

He knows they are his; I can see it in his eyes.

The paternity tests are for everyone else.

Because he knows.

**Maybe … just maybe … he might listen to the truth.**

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983


	11. Chapter 11

**Knock me up, please?**

**My thank yous first:**

I want to thank my Beta, Fran… She carries a red pen and colors me in. I have the most aware prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your sharp eyes and amazing suggestions. And my best friend, Jannie, is on board, too.

Thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews inspire, compliment and keep me going.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**Chapter Eleven: The Rules**

**BPOV**

My witching hour is seven a.m. on … the … dot.

**Wake up, Bella; your DNA test is at nine am. I'll meet you at the lab on the second floor." E**

I text and sarcastically talk back_, _**Good morning to you, too. B**

I hyperventilate and try to catch my breath. "I can do this. It's not the same."

I huff, I puff and throw the blanket to the side, dangling my feet over the edge of the bed, mumbling, "He's going to be the death of me."

After my shower, I dry off, flat iron my hair and rummage through my closet. Feeling puffy, I search for something loose fitting and comfortable. My tiny baby bump doesn't really hinder any tightness, but I don't want to wear anything constricting. Maybe I want to give that hint of the 'bump'.

I smile.

I find a very feminine, baby-doll dress layered in an ombre blue T-shirt fabric. This is perfect with a pair of royal blue ballet flats ... not provocative, but sweet.

It's ten minutes until nine o'clock and I stand outside the lab door. I try to keep my breathing regular, but my nerves get the better of me. I shift my weight from one leg to the other and intake the 'white' of the hallway. The walls feel as though they are closing in on me. I grit my teeth, ball my fists and will myself to 'man up'. Mumbling to myself, I huff, "Get a grip, Bella."

No, Edward.

However, as I turn to the left and see him running gracefully down the hallway. In my mind, this is in slow motion, and when he reaches me, he smiles, taking me in his arms, hungrily feasting on my lips.

In reality, Edward holds his stethoscope around his neck, keeping it still as he jogs in my direction. When reaching the door, he opens it and acknowledges my apprehension. His head dips, nudging me forward, motioning me into the lab first.

I momentarily forget my jitteriness, thinking about my version of his approach, his wayward hair tousled in the wind, his smile gleaming with dotted beams of light. Hmm. I turn, realizing he's caught me gawking at him. My surprise makes him frown and it knit his eyebrows. He mistakes my embarrassment for anxiety regarding the procedure, and leans down whispering in my ear, "The technician is a friend of Emmett's. He'll be very discreet."

Edward continues, "You didn't ask me if I wanted to be a father. You made that decision for me for the rest of my life. I think a few tests are nothing compared to that."

Suddenly, my hopefulness over his tender gestures and soft words vaporizes. My heart drops. "I-I-I didn't ..."

I stop and hear, "Hi Bella. It's been a long time."

I shakily grin, "Hey, Paul. How are you?"

Edward stands shifting his eyes back and forth from Paul to me as he crosses his arms over his chest and leans to one side. "You know one another?"

Paul chuckles, "It's a small town, Edward. We all hung out at the Rez. Jake taught Bella to ride."

I roll my eyes and nervously giggle, as I change the subject, "Discreet? He's a gossip."

Paul protests, "Says the town's recluse."

We hug and Paul squeezes me tightly. "How are you, Bella?"

I shake it all off. "Fine, how about you?" I squeeze his waist.

"Okay, Leah has been out of town for a few days on business. I'm starving," he laughs.

"Well, if you start to show ribs, you can come by and I'll feed you." I poke his side.

"Just make me your famous chocolate chip cookies and I will be fine." He pokes my side.

Edward clears his throat, glaring at the two of us.

I awkwardly back away from Paul and smile, "Cookies, it is. Now, can we get this over with, I have work to do."

Paul nods. "Yeah, right, DNA test?"

I confess, "Yeah."

Paul's uncomfortably glances at Edward and then back at me. "You're pregnant, Bella?"

Shyly smiling, I nod and cover my tiny bump. "It appears so."

"Emmett didn't mention this was for you." Realization hits him and Paul excitedly congratulates me, "I'm happy for you." And hugs me again and whispers, "It will be all right this time. Stop shaking."

"Thanks." I break away from him while Edward watches on with great curiosity.

"Okay, both of you take a seat and we'll get started in a minute. Edward wants me to do a Non-Invasive Prenatal Paternity, Bella. This test will cause no risk to you or the fetus. It's relatively painless. I need to take blood from the both of you and we match it all up. Simple as that."

Paul pats my shoulder and exits the room.

Edward turns to me. "What was that all about?"

I frown. "His wife is out of town and Paul can't boil water. I always make cookies for my friends."

"No, the part about it will be all right, this time, _and who's Jake_?" he emphasizes.

I turn white and stammer, "I don't want to talk about the 'that', Edward."

"Well, apparently this is upsetting you," he pushes.

I stare at my hands on my lap, "And it's not your business."

He growls, "Fine." He turns away from me.

_He's such a child._

**EPOV**

It unnerves me that there is something from her past she won't tell me. Grant it, I haven't been an easy guy to talk with, but normally I would listen under different circumstances.

Her long, soft hair runs down her back, and I want to fist it in my hands and run my nose through its clean scent.

She looks so naturally beautiful in her blue dress. Her smooth, pale skin I remember tasting that night. It's a small flash, but I smell the lustful taste. I can still hear her say, "_It's okay. Shh, it will be okay._"

_What will be okay?_

I can see the small baby bump and that excites me; my twins.

I sigh realizing she's still tense over me being judgmental and is now sniffling and dabbing at her eyes.

I softly apologize, "Bella, I'm sorry for pushing you."

She still looks at her hands, "That's okay."

I don't know what to say after that.

We sit next to one another in silence. I steal a few glances from the corner of my eye. She's the epitome of femininity. Her small hands twist a tissue into a spiral. Her nail polish is a light pink. I like that she wears a simple color.

I remember my agony trying to find her and the old guy in the bar giving me nothing, not even her name. And now, I distrust her … but I still want her.

I want to place my hands over that bump and feel my children. To be honest, I want to feel her.

After Paul finishes with me, I check my schedule for the week at the nurse's station. Twenty minutes later, I see Bella exit the lab and I approach her. "Do you have time to talk?"

She removes her sunglasses and looks straight into my eyes. "I have a conference call at one, but I'm free now."

"My office is on the first floor."

She nods and I allow her to take the lead to the elevator, my hand on the swell of her back.

As we approach the end of the corridor, the elevator doors open and we slide in to meet Lauren.

"Well, well, well, aren't you two cozy," Lauren sarcastically coos.

The door closes and Lauren stands on my right as Bella is on my left. Yeah, I'm in the middle.

Lauren squints her eyes at Bella, "I see you finally found Edward."

Bella blinks up at me and wraps her arms around my waist. In return, I wrap my arm around her shoulder.

Bella smiles sweetly, "Actually, we found one another, _Lauren_." She snuggles close, and it's a perfect fit.

Lauren gives one of her fake smiles and crosses her arms over her chest while the elevator doors open. I allow her to exit first. She walks away with a 'bye' over her shoulder.

Bella slips her hands away from me. "Thanks for doing that."

"Believe me; I did it for the both of us. She's like a pit bull that won't let go. I've had to dodge every day since I started here."

Bella walks with me to my office. We pass the nurse's station, and Lauren is deep in conversation with another nurse with her eyes flickering back to Bella and me.

Bella sighs quietly, "And the rumor mill turns."

I open my door and allow Bella to walk in before me. "Have a seat. Are you thirsty? Hungry? I can …"

Bella interrupts, "No, I'm fine, thank you. I've had my raspberry infusion with a banana, yogurt and all my supplements."

"About that ... then, you're going to drink the tonics?" I sit behind my desk.

She nods. "Yes, it makes perfect sense. I'm not usually a breakfast eater, but the twins give me quite an appetite."

"If you don't object, I'd like your records from James' mother. Anemia needs to be treated and I would like to keep a watchful eye on your progress. We don't want any complications."

"That's fine," she agrees.

"Also, I took the liberty and spoke with two OBGYNs here. If you like, you can make a decision from either one of them. Both were on the list. The hospital has an exercise program, too, that would be beneficial for any leg cramps, numbness, and any possible issues in the future. I believe that would be an excellent safeguard."

She hums lightly, "Hmmm."

"I would like to know what kind of birth you want to have. If you choose natural, I will accompany you to the classes and help you during the births. I would recommend that because you would be free of any pain medication and the babies would not be affected by any foreign stimulus. Ah, I read up on birthing tubs …"

**BPOV**

I listen to Edward spout off birthing techniques, and as he continues with the multiple positions other than being on my back, I become nauseated. I breathe in from my nose and out through my mouth. I finally ask for the bathroom and run for the door.

The raspberry infusion fills the bowl as I heave. Edward holds my hair and runs his other hand up and down my back. I empty my stomach and lean my face on the cold seat groaning mercilessly, not moving any part of my body. Another muscle constriction hits and I empty more pink fluid and bile. Edward places a hand over my bump and soothes the tightness.

"Bella, are you all right?" Edward breathes near my ear as he hovers over me.

The tears flow to the side of my face and I whimper.

Quietly, with no control,

I weep,

I sob,

I cry.

'_Dammit'._

Edward's hands release my body; he backs away from me and removes his comfort.

I am alone once again.

Slowly, I get to my feet, wash my face, cup some water in my hands taking a gulp and collect myself. I slowly walk into the office, and Edward is right by the door.

He asks, "Are you feeling a little better?"

I move to the chair and pick up my purse. "I think I'll go home and lie down."

"Would you like me to drive you?" he mechanically offers.

"No, I'm quite capable of getting myself home. Don't worry about it." I turn to him. "We'll be fine."

"Bella …"

I quietly keep my calm, "No, Edward, I've heard enough for now and I need some time to digest all of your suggestions. I'm very well aware of what has transpired, and that I placed _you _in a difficult situation that you have to deal with the rest of your life. I wished you only knew."

I leave.

**EPOV**

And just like that, she exits my office, leaving me to believe I am the culprit with my offered help. Any other guy would have left her stranded and alone.

I pace.

I openly talk to myself, "I'm not aware of what?"

My voice elevates, "If you would talk with me and tell me, maybe just maybe, I would understand what the _fuck_ you are talking about!"

I hear voices from out in the hallway and see my door is still open. In two strides, I reach the door, shoving it closed with a loud crash, while glaring at the staff.

Then, I kick my chair, hitting it the wrong way and hobble on one foot swearing.

Sitting down rubbing my foot, I smile.

At least I felt the bump with my babies inside.

**Maybe just maybe he's softening.**

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983


	12. Chapter 12

**Knock me up, please?**

My thank yous first:

I want to thank my Beta, Fran … alway. She is my rock with a red pen, and a sister! My quad prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for the strength, care and know-how. My best friend, Jannie, who's a great cheerleader.

Thank you my readers for your love. Your reviews mean the world to me, and I answer all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**Chapter Twelve: The Rules Broken**

BPOV

As I drive home, every hormone is on fire as tears flow down my cheeks. My heart races, my palms sweat, and my mind keeps repeating Edward's words, "_You didn't ask me if I wanted to be a father. You made that decision for me for the rest of my life."_

And, _HE _took the liberty, _the liberty, _who says that? I mumble, "He wants to control which doctor I chose, what I eat, when I sleep …."

I screech and hit the steering wheel. "Exercise program. I don't need any stinkin' exercise program."

I'm hot with chills as I open all four windows. My teeth are unable to stop chattering and I sicken myself with every heave as I try to intake the cool fresh air to clear my head and stop my hiccupping sobs.

To no avail.

The drive home is a blur and I barely make it out of the car to my front hall, half bath. With my face in the toilet bowl, I exhaust the rest of the contents of my sore belly. After a little rub and a calming talk to the twins, I rest my arms over the cool porcelain for the second time today and breathe slowly, closing my dampened eyes.

I'm not a drama queen, but I am out of whack, crazy, on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Who cries over birthing techniques and picking a doctor?

Moreover, the lack of any type of caring is unbearable.

He's a textbook.

Who can be that cold?

I know he's upset with me and thinking the worse kind of scenarios I put to use to trap him. I get that, but I can't find the courage to explain I didn't trick him; that his pain of losing a small child was my pain that night, too. Edward vibrates my every being. He seeps into my soul and triggers all my feelings deep within me. His touch, his smell, his voice sets me on high alert. I don't know if I can maintain any closeness with him. It just hurts too much. The man hates me and the rejection cuts me to the core, and I don't deserve this treatment.

My friends believe I am some sort of monstrous slut. I can hear it in their voices. I'm a conniving, selfish bitch, and now that I have what I want to make me happy at Edward's expense, I'm the pond scum on top of pond scum.

Man, I should be shot.

I don't call them and they don't call me.

Yes, it's pity party time and I'm the only guest. I toast myself with a crystal flute of whole milk; guzzling it down in three … huge … gulps.

It hits the spot.

A text chimes. **Whatcha doing? J**

**Just polished off a larg****e flute of milk, you****? B**

**Thought I'd invite myself over with the girls and my mom, the day after tomorrow. J**

**That would be great. How about coming for lunch? B**

**I'll have Chef cook us up mommy-friendly foods. J**

**No, I can cook. B**

**No, you can rest. Wait. You can bake the girls their favorite cookies. If that's okay? J**

**Sure, what kind of cookies do they like? B**

**Chocolate chip and Snickerdoodles. J**

**What about your Mom? B**

**Banana Bread. J**

**And you? B**

**All of the above. J**

**Okay, I know you have to be at the club by four, so is noon good for you? B**

**Perfect, see you then. J**

**Great. Thank you. B**

**Stop thanking me. J**

I giggle to myself, "My accidental friend, James."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

My one o'clock conference call with Cheryl is a bust since both of us come to the conclusion we aren't in any business frame of mind. We don't elaborate on our issues but agree to postpone the meeting until the weekend with Cheryl talking me into coming to the 'City' and booking my flight. I don't argue because I need the time away … from Edward.

The past few days have been very quiet. No word, ha, no instructions from Edward. My stomach is in knots just waiting to hear about what he wants me to do concerning _his_ children. I wish he would let up. I'm almost back to being 'me' again and I won't take his crap for too much longer.

It's a few days later, a little past noon, and I'm at my desk still smelling the scent of chocolate chip cookies, Snickerdoodles, and banana bread; early baking with the birds. I want James' daughters to feel comfortable and cookies are comfort food.

I plan to redecorate my den into the twins' room, but in the meantime, I have an assortment of dolls, a dollhouse, a kitchen with a table and four chairs, plus a variety books for the girls; all pink, purple and glittery. Should they need some playtime, I'm ready for them. James didn't want me to fuss, but his mother explained I was nesting and to leave me alone I would do what I wanted to do … end of story.

We fit well around my dining room table and have a very cheerful lunch of fresh, sliced turkey, roast beef, cheeses, fresh vegetables and fruits. James laughs, "All natural for the little mother-to-be."

Each one of the girls has her own personality and I drink up their cuteness. Sienna, the oldest, is a slender, nine-year-old beauty with long, strawberry blonde hair and sparkling gray eyes. She loves to read and explores the books in the den. Madison, the six-year-old, blue-eyed brunette, clings to her grandmother holding onto one of the baby dolls. She watches intently. The three-year-old triplets, Vanessa, Vivien and Victoria have flaming red hair and all have the same facial features, but each has a different shade of green eyes. They keep the giggles going within their private bubble as they munch on cookies.

Once Dr. Cope, or Shelley, as she wants to be called, can peel Madison off her arm, she takes the girls into the den to play. She turns around and winks at us. I smirk at James and quietly hint, "Hmm, seems as though we are alone."

He scoots over to the chair next to me and squeezes my hand. "Now, how are you holding up, Bella?"

I smile at him. "I'm fine."

He squints. "No, you're not."

"Okay, it's not a perfect situation, but Edward's not running away from his responsibilities."

"You look stressed out, Bella," James moans.

"Well, he has all these …" I sigh … "Ideas."

He lowly growls, "Fuck his ideas. What about what you want?"

I roll my eyes. "Didn't someone tell me that the child, children come first? They're not bad ideas, all very natural and helpful."

James snorts, "I'm sure he's very medically prudent, but he isn't very smart about your emotional well-being."

"Would you be happy if you thought someone tricked you?"

"Your friend, Emmett, is an idiot!" he spits.

I do another eye roll

"That's how he is. He doesn't mean any harm, but he and all my friends feel I executed my plan and Edward was my target. If it had been a stranger, all would have been different."

"You need a break." He gives me a smile.

"Well, I spoke with my boss and I need to go to New York this weekend. That will be a break."

"Good. You need a ride to the airport?" he offers.

"Thank you, no. I'll take a limo."

"Oooh, a limo?" James teases.

"The company pays. Besides, half the time, Cheryl and I go out to eat and shop. Want me

to bring you back a little Statue of Liberty? He becomes serious. "Yeah, I would, if you don't mind. Sienna has a report due on the Statue of Liberty in a few weeks."

"No problem and I'll bring back all the pamphlets for her, too."

Shelley walks back into the room all smiles. "Bella, the room is a little girl's dream come true. Sienna is reading on that big puffy chair, Maddy is playing on the floor with all the baby dolls and the triplets are cooking up a storm. You're all set if you have girls."

I laugh, "Oh, all those things are for the girls. I still have time."

Shelley pats my hand.

My text chimes. "Excuse me."

I stand, and grab my cell phone out of my purse by the door.

"**The DNA tests are back. You were right. May I come by?" E**

I look at James. "The DNA tests came in. Edward knows the truth. He asked to come over?"

James looks at his watch. "Yeah, we really need to get going. We'll leave so you can talk."

Shelley walks into the den and looks over her shoulder. "I'll get the girls."

I text him back. "**Sure." B**

James hugs me. "You okay?"

"It will be fine, now that he knows he _is_ the father." I shrug.

Shelley walks out from the den with the girls, we hug our goodbyes at the front door and as I swing it open, I see Edward about to press the doorbell. I must look like a deer caught in the headlights with bulging eyes. "Edward?"

He uncomfortably clears his throat. "Sorry, you didn't say you had visitors and I was right around the corner."

James quickly responds, "We were just leaving." He extends his hand to Edward. "James Larsen."

Edward shakes his hand, "Edward Cullen."

James nods. "Yes, I know."

"Ah, come on in." I usher Edward.

Edward makes his way past James and family.

James saves the day. "Edward, these are my daughters, Sienna, Madison, Vanessa, Vivien, and Victoria. And my mom, Dr. Shelley Cope."

Edward's eyes flash with recognition. "Dr. Cope, I hope we can speak sometime in the near future."

She reaches into her bag and hands him her business card, looking at me. I nod. "Anytime, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, Edward," he smiles at her, yet he doesn't smile at me.

"Well, we need to get going, I have work," James explains.

Edward turns towards James. "And what do you do, James?"

"I own a nightclub in Port Angeles."

Edward side glances me. "Is that how you met Bella?"

"Yes, one night she just walked into my club and into my life. She's a good friend." James holds his head proudly and kisses my cheek.

He makes me smile.

"I'm sure she did," Edward mumbles.

Madison looks up at Edward, takes us all by surprise by grabbing his hand and asking, "Are you going to be a daddy?"

Edward looks at her, bends down and smiles, "Yes, I am, Madison."

"You know there are two?" she informs.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, please take care of Bella. When you have more than one, the mommy dies." She looks down and whimpers.

Edward stands and back away, speechless.

Shelley looks at James as he lifts Madison into his arms. "Oh, Maddy," He sadly looks at me and mouths, 'sorry'.

I walk over to Maddy and rub her back. "I'm fine Madison. I hope you will come help me when the babies are born."

She tearfully grabs at me and cries in my arms. "Oh, sweetheart, it will be okay."

James takes her from me. "We need to go. I'll call you later."

"Okay, text me when you get home?" I half-smile.

"I will. All right, my ladies, let's hit the road." James exits with the girls.

Shelley hugs me. "Sorry about that. She misses her mother."

"I understand."

I close the door to find Edward staring at me.

I blankly say, "James lost his wife in childbirth. She had a heart attack before the last triplet was born."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he barely whispers.

I shake my head and sit on one of the sofas. "Well, the DNA tests. Now, you know I wasn't lying."

Edward sits across from me. "Yeah."

"I don't have much time to talk. I have to pack for an early flight in the morning," I automatically offer.

"Where are you going?" Edward inquires.

"New York."

Edward stands, "That's too far away."

I snort, "Yes, it is."

He stares me down. "I forbid it."

I angrily stand and point my finger on his chest. "You what? You don't have a say in the matter, Edward."

He rants, "Yes, I do. I'm the father!"

"Well, they aren't out yet, and as I would always say to my dad after I turned twenty-one …

"You aren't the boss of me!"

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Woo hoo, Bella fights back.**

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983


	13. Chapter 13

**Knock me up, please?**

**My thank yous first:**

I want to thank my Beta, Fran. She really knows what to do with my words. She gets into my head and knows what I am trying to say. I have the most aware prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you. I love all of you and respect your insights. And my best friend, Jannie who visits, from time to time.

Thank you my readers for the love. Last chapter … wow … 74 amazing reviews! You keep this up and I will just have to keep writing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: Added to the author list.**

**Chapter Thirteen: The Man does …**

Edward backs away in shock rubbing his chest. He clears his throat, scowls and quietly says, "If you can't take care of yourself, then you aren't giving the best care to the twins."

My cheeks redden as my anger rises. "How dare you! Do you think it's easy being nagged to death by you?"

"C'mon, I'm trying to help you," he shouts, pointing his index finger at my nose.

"I didn't ask for your help. I can take care of myself and the twins quite well without you," I furiously add.

He smirks sarcastically, "Yeah that was your plan."

I squint, "Yeah … was."

"Look, I'm trying to deal here and do what's right," he admits.

"I don't need you to get involved. Again, I never asked for it. You just go about your life and don't worry about doing what's right, Edward."

I stand behind an end chair and hold onto the back as a swarm of dizziness fills my head. I hold on tight, close my eyes and breathe slowly.

"You're seriously anemic, Bella, do you have any idea what could be going on with you and how that affects the babies?"

Once again, the textbook attitude spills from his mouth.

I slowly open my eyes and collect my thoughts. "Edward, I will make sure that these babies have the best of what they need. You don't have to remind me. If anything is going on with me, ten to one, you're the cause."

"Me? You're blaming your condition on me?" he spits.

My chest begins to heave, as I do my best to breathe in gulps of air. "You took things at face value never asking me what happened and why. You accepted a convoluted comment Emmett blurted out about information he was totally unaware of, and you never, _**never**_ asked me."

"All your friends knew you wanted a baby and had a … plan."

"A plan that was aborted." Tears betray me and run down my cheeks. I can't control them. I shakily order, "Please, go."

He hesitates, but I don't. "Go, get out!"

Once Edward walks through the front door, I sink to the floor; crawl up into a ball and cry.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

I stand outside the door and hear her sobs. I look through the window and see her curled up on the floor; shaking. It takes every ounce of my restraint not to rush back inside and hold her.

But I can't.

Fucked up; that's exactly what this situation is.

And what did Bella mean when she said that Emmett was wrong?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

With clenched teeth, I seethe. "God, I'm so mad at myself."

I slowly grab onto the chair and pull myself up; sitting with my elbows on my knees as my hands run through my hair. In a few minutes, my breathing is back to normal.

"Dammit, Emmett."

Cupping my hand over my mouth, I cry harder.

"Alice." She was my best friend.

Jesus, he infuriates me.

His attitude

His stance

His gorgeous face when he's angry.

I can't get a break because it's all so fucked up.

I need to pack.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

With no thought to my argument with Edward, I call James to see if Sienna needs anything else for her project. James doesn't need to hear the BS.

He tells me the girls want to visit again and bake with me, which makes me smile.

"So, are you up for New York?" he asks.

"You know, I'm looking forward to spending time with Cheryl. She has been great about my pregnancy. She offered to fly here if things were getting too much for me."

James agrees, "She sounds like a great friend who happens to be your boss."

"Yeah, she is. Hopefully she'll come out soon and you can meet her. She used to sing in clubs like yours."

"Really?" He says with interest.

"Yeah, she only sang for me one night, but she was stinkin' drunk and still stayed in key," I giggle.

"Maybe I should audition her?" he teases.

"Thanks, James. I know you are going to say, '_don't thank me'_, but I always want to," I declare.

"Bella, you're welcome," he laughs.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Nothing compares to the sounds of New York. It's a separate country from the rest of the States.

The sizzle of the nightlife,

The hustle and bustle of the daylight streets,

A hot dog stand on every corner,

A cab that rushes through bumper to bumper traffic,

NY talk, 'Youse guys move',

Messengers on bikes,

And the little old lady in the middle of the street shooting a bird to everyone who passes her by.

Cheryl flips on the lights as we walk through her front door.

We make our way down the long hallway and turn left at the guest room.

Everything is different. I see new paint, furniture, flooring, and lighting, highly feminine, and very colorful.

"Did you start nesting, too?" I giggle as I look around.

Her smile fades, "No, Miles left."

I grab her into a tight hug. "Oh, Cheryl, what happened?"

"He wanted out. I needed more. This was entirely mutual. Somehow, we couldn't balance our schedules. We didn't see one another for days at a time and still lived in the same space." She huffs. "I envy you, Bella." She touches my little baby bump. "You have more courage and strength that I could ever muster."

I barely whisper, "I'm so sorry."

"Honestly, there is nothing to be sorry about. I actually feel relieved." She giggles. "I need someone who needs me. Maybe, I'll move to Forks and be your nanny."

We laugh.

My cell chimes for the fortieth time … Edward.

Cheryl puffs her chin at my cell, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

I huff, "It's Edward asking if I arrived."

"Well, that's sweet of him, Bella," Cheryl coos.

"Sweet, my ass, he has texted me forty times already. Did I eat? Did I drink enough water? Did I remember to take my vitamins? He's too busy trying to control everything." I complain.

"Seems to me he's looking after you," Cheryl observes.

"No, he's not. He thinks I tricked him," I angrily growl.

She questions, "Bella, haven't you told him?

"I tried yesterday, but he got me so angry I threw the condescending SOB out of my house. Then, I cried like a baby." I cry. "I hate being so hormonal. Fuck. All I do is cry."

Cheryl smiles, "I'm sure once he knows the truth everything will change."

I rant, "Change into what? He's not the type that says, 'I'm sorry'. He will continue to berate and question me. He can't forgive or forget." I work myself into a rage. I start pacing and my breathing becomes erratic. "He hates me, Cheryl. All my friends sold me out. James has been great, but Alice… Alice … fucking Alice turned her back on me."

Cheryl places her hand on my shoulder, "C'mon, Bella, don't get yourself all worked up over this."

"I can't help it. I thought getting pregnant was the best answer; that it was going to end my pain, but Edward continues to rip my heart out." I cry. "I have no freakin' control over this.

Anxiety washes over me and in slow motion, the room spins. I feel myself fall and fade into blackness hearing Cheryl scream, "Bella."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

There's a faint echo that rummages through my head.

My name sings over and over.

I smile.

That voice is home.

That voice is every bit a sister.

That voice speaks in a soft, quieting tone, "C'mon, Bella, open your eyes, I don't have all day."

I giggle to myself. Only she would get pissy.

"I think her eyes fluttered."

"She moved."

"Yeah, she's starting to wake."

"C'mon, Bella, open your eyes, sweetheart."

I frown and mumble, "Mom?"

I slowly open my eyes to two sets of huge orbs anxiously staring at me.

Cheryl half-giggles cries, "I know I mother you, but I'm not that old."

With a huge sigh and tight squeeze of my hand, Alice places her cheek against my palm and sobs, "I'm so sorry" and a "thank God".

I scan the room … hospital …

There is an IV in my hand, monitor wires thread to a blood pressure machine, and I think EKG thingies are on my chest and back.

With a raspy whisper from a very dry mouth, I ask, "What happened?"

Cheryl sits in the chair near me. "You became agitated, your blood pressure skyrocketed and you passed out. When I couldn't revive you, I called emergency and Alice."

I look from Cheryl to Alice. "How long have I been …?"

Cheryl's lip quivers, "A little over twelve hours. You scared me, Bella."

"I'm sorry. I told you I don't have much control over my emotions." I sigh and look at Alice's tear and mascara stained face.

She rambles, "After the fiasco at Emmett's, I was sent to London on a last-minute assignment. I called and texted you several times with no replies. Then, I lost my phone, called Jasper to tell you I was stranded in Sheffield and would be home in a few days. However, that led to another assignment back in London, and I didn't know that the rest of them shut you down. No one said anything to me. I thought you were busy with another book or the screenplay. God, Bella, I know you. You know I know you. I'm sorry about everything. I'm sorry about what happened with Edward."

Cheryl angrily growls, "She's in here because of him."

"He hates me, Alice. Edward believes that I tricked him into having sex so I could get pregnant."

"So, what actually happened?"

I tell her the whole story and she nods her head in understanding.

"Why haven't you explained all of this to him?"

I roll my eyes. "I tried before I left, but he pissed me off. I kicked him out of my house."

"That's my girl. Nevertheless, I think you need to straighten this all out. You both can't continue in this direction with children on the way. And I think he deserves to know the truth about your night together and about your loss."

Alice look towards the door.

I follow her eyes to the place she has in her sights …

To Edward.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Hmm, maybe reconciliation? **

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124


	14. Chapter 14

**Knock me up, please?**

**My thank yous first:**

I want to thank my Beta, Fran, who works her magic at a moment's notice. My quad prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your sharp eyes and amazing suggestions. And my best friend, Jannie, is on board, too, in and out.

Thank you my readers for the love, love, love. Your reviews keep me going and are very helpful. I can not believe this story had ninety-four reviews for chapter Thirteen. (I am blown away.) Thank you everyone. I also apologize for any later replies, but FF didn't send out the alerts on time. Things happen.

Also, this is unBeta'd… My Fran wasn't feeling very well, my quad did hold my hand with the pen.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: Additions to author list**

**Chapter Fourteen: The Woman tells …**

Edward stands in the doorway, leaning to one side. There are dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, his face is unshaven and his jeans hang from his slender waist while his wrinkled T-shirt sticks to his back. He clears his throat, runs a hand through his wayward hair and his eyes never leave mine. "May I come in?"

I nod.

Alice looks at me, then at Edward. "Cheryl, how about we go get a coffee?"

Cheryl grabs her purse from in end of the bed. "Great idea. There's a Starbuck's around the corner." She gently pats my foot and smiles. "We'll be back later." She shakes a finger at me and gives me 'eyes'.

Alice bends down, kisses my head and whispers, "Please B, tell him."

Cheryl and Alice exit the room as Edward slowly approaches the bed.

I gesture for him to sit on the chair near me. "Have a seat."

He slowly lowers himself leaning forward with his elbows on his thighs. "How are you feeling?"

I snark, "Do you mean, how's the crow?" I stop myself. "No ... sorry." I raise my hands in regret.

"I deserved that," he sadly mumbles, rubs his eyes and smooths his hands down his scruff. He look so tired.

"Edward, how much did you hear outside the door?" I try to hold back a yawn with a hand over my mouth.

He does the same. "I had just walked up as Alice said that I deserved to know the truth."

I sigh. "That, you do. I should have explained a long time ago."

He half-smiles, "Emmett took your thunder."

"Emmett's more like lightning with his foot-in-mouth-disease." I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Well, I found out who my true friends were."

Silence.

I begin, "Joe and JoAnn are good people. Sometimes when they are missing help, I give them a hand. The night we met was one of those nights."

"That's why you got away with being barefoot?" he asks.

"Do you remember anything?" I ask.

"I get flashes of that night."

"Edward, will you allow me to tell you everything and not interrupt? Please, hear me out." I calmly state.

He nods. "Yeah."

I inhale deeply, fold my hands over my baby bump for security, and keep my eyes down.

"I was restless that night. I had been out earlier to arrive home with a lot on my mind." I sigh. "I'll go back to that after I explain our meeting."

"As I arrived at Two Joes, my plan was to get a drink, shoot the shit with JoAnn and then go back home. They were busy without a server and I never can say no to Joe."

"When the group of doctors came in first, I had cleaned up tables and returned to the bar. You sat down and the look on your face was devastating. I asked you what you wanted and got you the beer. When you took your cap off, your bronze mop fell out with strands all over the place." I smile. "Bronze Boy was born."

He smiles and remembers, "Bartender Babe."

"You asked to keep the beer coming. When the other doctors called you over, you waved your hand and continued alone. Well, until Lauren tried to coax you over. By the way, you were very smooth in your rejection. She actually got the hint."

"Not really, she bugged me the next day," he complains.

"After your alcohol consumption for the state of New Jersey, you asked me if I had a strong shoulder. Once it was established that I could listen, you told me about losing three patients. But it was the loss of the little boy that hit me. Edward, you were so affected by his death. I can't explain the pull I felt for you. The strong need to help you through all of it. I just wanted to wrap you in my arms and take your pain away."

The tears flow down my cheeks and I take a large breath. "You see, no one was there for me when I lost my baby." I hold back my sobs biting my lip.

"How long ago? he asks with great interest.

"Two years. I had dated Paul for four. His cousin and my friend, Jake, found out about the pregnancy from him and was angry." I huff, "Paul skipped town."

Edward shakes his head in disgust.

"I had car trouble and Jake picked me up from work. He was agitated and drove like a maniac. He became reckless, swerving from side to side, and driving faster. I begged him to slow down, but he shrugged me off. I tugged on his arm, screaming at him. He flung his arm out and I was tossed off the bike and rolled into a ravine of solid rock. I landed on my side, but the impact was severe and I bled immediately. He stood at the top and stared down at me doing nothing. I rolled into a ball, clutching my stomach begging him to get help."

"He … did … nothing."

"He watched me lose my baby and almost my life."

My chin quivers, the tears flow and I sob, "I lost my little girl. He stole my little girl from me."

Edward covers my hands with his and sincerely whispers, "I'm sorry."

I shake my head and straighten up as though a freeze festers from his touch. I slowly move my hands away and wipe under my eyes looking off into nowhere. "You cried about the little boy, Edward. I held you trying to comfort you, saying. 'It's all right. It's all right.' I wanted to take your pain away, because no one took mine."

A nurse walks into the room, sees the state we are in and walks out.

"As I held you, I started to kiss your jaw, your cheeks, stroking your hair. You turned your head and I kissed your lips so very softly. I never felt such a pull in my life. When you kissed me back, I felt whole. It was as though I was being drawn into a vortex. I wanted to go deeper. The more we kissed, the lighter I felt, and I was a part of you. I was on fire and I needed more of you to add to the flames. You didn't object, Edward."

He solemnly mutters, "No, I didn't."

"You may have been cloudy with beer and whiskey, but they didn't dull your pain." I pause, grab my cup on the table and sip my water.

"The place was empty and Joe had taken all the money and the receipts back to his office. We were alone. It all happened so fast."

"The burn was too great."

"We couldn't take our hands off one another."

"I helped you into the storage room, locked the door and you roughly pinned me against the wall. You were worried you hurt me."

He nods.

"I hadn't been with anyone in over two years and had stopped taking my pills. I didn't think. I couldn't think. You consumed me in your blaze."

Edward adds, "I remember thinking, 'I never felt this way before'. I wanted you, too. I went back to the bar, Bella."

"I know, Joe told me. And I didn't put two and two together that you were Emmett and Jasper's friend. I didn't know your name."

"I didn't know yours," he pleads. "I went back to the bar quite a few times looking for you."

"I never once thought of getting pregnant. I didn't try to trap you, Edward." My breathing becomes labored. "I know that was my plan, but James showed me I was selfish."

His eyes angrily squint as he deeply grumbles, "James seems to be very close to you."

"As I said earlier, before I went to Two Joes, I went to a nightclub in Port Angeles." I feel nervous while watching Edward's reaction.

He sits up and defensively crosses his arms over his chest. "James' club?" he asks.

"Yes. I went out on my own. Rose and Alice were busy with Emmett and Jasper."

I feel a little faint, close my eyes and try to calm myself.

"Edward, I was looking for a potential donor." My face reddens and I take another sip of my water. "I'm ashamed of that, now."

He watches with such intensity. His breathing is faster, unravels his arms from his chest and fists his hands over his legs. He looks so angry.

I continue, "I sat at one of the bars and James approached me. I thought he was a regular until he told me he owned the place."

"You didn't know him…"

I interrupt, "No, I met James earlier in the evening. We had dinner together in his office and I came on to him."

Edward's eyes become dark and feral looking. He says nothing, but I can see his mind is turning.

"We were having an amazing conversation getting to know one another. Then, James told me he had five daughters and I rudely left. "

Edward looks at me with shock and wonderment. "Why? Apparently he's fertile," he bitterly growls.

"I was jealous. He had five beautiful daughters and I lost mine," I grieve.

"My behavior was childish and hurtful. As I walked to my car, I felt guilt and shame. I turned myself right around and went back to apologize. He thought I walked out because he had baggage." I huff. "I told him I was jealous and confessed my devious plan. James was kind and very understanding, but he spoke of things I didn't consider. The main thing he said that turned my head around was that the child must come first. Whatever I wanted was unimportant and selfish. I hugged him and promised that my baby would be my first and only priority."

"James sounds like a good guy," Edward murmurs to himself.

"He's a good friend, Edward. We learned a lot about one another."

I hesitate.

"James' wife died over three years ago."

I bite my lip.

"He asked to kiss me and I let him."

Edwards eyes flare, he rages, "You slept with him?"

I shake my head. "No, but neither one of us had any physical contact in years."

I ramble, "We were lost and alone. We didn't take our clothes off. Never was skin touching skin. My hands were in his hair. He held my hips. It was a dance, a release."

My head feels like a balloon and I can't catch my breath.

"We did nothing wrong. He still loves his wife. It was out of need … not want."

I breathlessly heave, "We didn't have sex. It wasn't like that."

Edward stands over me, "Bella, you need to calm down."

I wildly look at him. "We're just friends. We did nothing wrong."

Edward rings for the nurse. "Bella, take slow breaths. Look me in the eyes, Bella.

Slow breaths."

I try to focus, but my head feels as though it's going to explode. My heart pounds in heavy beats. I can't feel my hands and feet. I clutch at my baby bump.

I cry to Edward, "Please, don't let me lose these babies. Edward …"

"Bella," he soothes rubbing my arms, "Please, try to relax."

Two nurses enter the room. I barely hear Edward telling them he is the father and a doctor.

One nurse leaves the room, while Edward tries to talk me down and the other nurse takes my blood pressure.

"Bella, come on, baby, focus on me." He stares into my glazed eyes. "You have got to calm down." He places his hands on my cheeks. "Look at me." I finally look at his caring face. "Good. Take a breath in from your nose and then breath out of your mouth." I do as he asks. "Good, relax." He pensively stares at the blood pressure monitor. "Please, Bella."

I rant, "Promise me you won't let me lose these babies, Edward." I cry hysterically and grab onto his T-shirt, bringing him closer to me. "Please, promise me. I can't lose them."

"I won't let anything happen to them or you," he reassures rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

The other nurse returns and injects a needle into the IV. My eyes flutter. Edward gently whispers, "It's all right. It will be allright."

He presses his forehead to mine, I feel his arms go around me, as I fade to black.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Okay, I'm worn out and very upset over all the angst. Bella finally cleared up many questions.

Now, what will they do?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945


	15. Chapter 15

Knock me up, please? 

My thank yous first:

Beta Fran does what she does, and my posse of four prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia did a once over or two...

Always thank you, readers for the love. I appreciate every review, alert and favorite.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Knock me up, please?

Chapter Fifteen: The Truce

EPOV:

The sedative works quickly on Bella. Her blood pressure begins to settle down and she sleeps peacefully. I watch her move her head to one side as her chestnut hair falls onto her face. I lean over, thread my fingers through her strands and gently move the waves out of her eyes, running my knuckles down her soft cheek. She mumbles with a slight smile, 'Edward'. That surprises me.

A quick look at the baby bump and I long to place my hands over my children, but the intimate gesture implies … Sure, there is nothing to feel, but I would feel something.

Slouching down in the chair, I rub my tired eyes with the pads of my palms and smooth the scruff on my jaw. I need a shave. Closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose, I feel the burn underneath my lids from the lack of sleep; having just finished a twelve-hour shift at the hospital with no breaks and little sleep from the night before.

How could I sleep? My brain turns over repeatedly with the thoughts of her, my children, and an uncertain future.

Will she cut me out?

Will they have my name?

I think back to Alice's hysterical call that 'something is wrong with Bella, she's in the hospital and I'll be there pick you up in ten minutes'. She's a fierce little thing with good connections at the airport.

Talks. Talks. Talks.

Nevertheless, she loves Bella.

Five and a half hours of Alice.

Stories about her and Bella.

Brave ... funny ... clumsy ... smart …

Then, it hits. Bella's confession runs through my mind. What man stands and watches a friend suffer in pain to almost their death, but also to an unborn child's death? Did she file charges against him? Is he in jail?

I stand to stretch my legs, pace the room and turn to look at her small, frail appearance. Her

coloring looks better now that there's a little pink in her cheeks and her lips.

I'd have to be heartless not to feel for her loss. How could her then-boyfriend run out on her? I'm here and we aren't even in a relationship.

I look out the window and mumble, "She's in this hospital because of me. Because of my anger and feelings of betrayal, my need to put her in her place and my fucking stupidity for not asking her what actually happened that night and why."

I turn, lean on the windowsill and look at her. I can toss these thoughts back and forth, but the truth stands in my face. She is only guilty of caring about me during my time of despair and need. Man, I remember touching her, needing her close and releasing my pain and the loss into her waiting body.

I thanked her with distance, coldness and cruelty.

I will make amends.

I will apologize for my behavior. I will find a way to care for and protect her health and our children …

if she will let me.

KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP

BPOV

Stretching my arms, I feel the pull of the IV tubes and clarity forms, 'I'm in the hospital'.

My throat is scratchy-dry and it's tough to swallow. I look around the room for a water pitcher and my gaze falls upon a sleeping Edward. He slouches in a chair very close to the bed with his head to the side, arms across his chest and legs stretched out underneath the bed. I want to crawl into his lap and tuck my head under his chin with his arms around me.

I sigh louder than I realize and Edward stirs. His eyes open, he draws in a huge breath and sits up. "Sorry, I fell asleep."

I ask, "Where are Alice and Cheryl?"

"I told them I would stay. They went to get some dinner," he rasps, then yawns.

"Edward, you're tired. You should go get some rest and something to eat." I swallow hard.

He reaches over to the food tray, pours water into a Styrofoam cup, and hands it to me. "Here, you must be all cottonmouth because of the drugs."

I shyly take it from him. "Thank you." I take a few sips.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

I feel a little insecure with him. "I'm fine, just a little worn out."

We both start to speak, but I gesture for him to begin.

"I have some questions. If you don't mind."

"I'm sure you do. It's fine." I place the cup on the tray and try to adjust the pillows.

Edward quickly rises, "Let me help you." He fixes the pillows for me.

As he sits back into the chair, he clears his throat. "What happened to Jake?"

I sigh, "He's a tough subject." I bite my lip. "He was ordered by the court to stay away from me. No, I didn't press charges. His father is my dad's best friend."

"But Bella …"

I interrupt, "Jake had some issues, Edward. He went into shock when I was thrown. He watched me, but couldn't move. I understand that, I really do, but I lost my baby." I start to tear. "He could have helped in some way. I don't know. I wasn't going to hurt his father; he's a good man. I did that for my dad. But when I lost my daughter, I lost my friend."

"So Paul was the father?" he asks.

"Not the Paul, who did our tests. There are two cousins by that name."

"Have you heard from him at all?" he carefully asks.

"No, but I hear from the other Rez boys. He's somewhere in the East," I shrug.

"Well, I take my responsibility very seriously, Bella," he sternly states.

I huff. "Yeah, I get that."

"Look, I'm sorry what I put you through. I took Emmett at face value." He looks down.

"I know. Again, I get it …"

I pause.

"I felt something for you that night, Edward. Something I've never felt with anyone. I couldn't wait to see you." I sadly smile.

"I fucked that up so bad."

"Yeah, you did. Doesn't mean I still don't have those feelings; I just can't trust you." I admit.

"I know." He looks me straight in the eyes.

"You forbade me to go to New York," I argue.

He quickly responds, "I was worried about you, Bella."

"But you didn't say that you just ordered me. "I wring the sheets into a ball.

"I can't take care of you if you are across the country," he shouts, then shakes his head and sighs. "Look what happened."

"I don't want to point a finger, but …"

I watch as Edward struggles. He begins to open his mouth and he huffs.

"What do you want to say?" I half-smile. "Edward, what?"

"I'm a very private guy, Bella. Emmett and Jasper don't know anything about what I'm going to tell you."

"I won't say anything," I promise.

He nods.

"I graduated high school barely at fifteen, finished college at eighteen and entered medical school shortly after. I've been an ER doctor for two years and I'm twenty-seven years old."

I kid, "A real Doogie Howser."

I get a smile out of him. He's beautiful when he smiles; his green eyes light up and his face glows.

"You should do that more often," I suggest.

"I've not had much to smile about," he casually says.

I turn my head in question. "Elaborate," I demand.

"Don't get me wrong I had a great childhood. My parents always supported me. I got good grades, played sports and loved music, but kept to myself during my awkward years of thick glasses and being a skinny beanpole."

"When I started college, I was academically equal to my peers, but the three years were a big difference. I looked like someone's baby brother until my first friend, Vlad, took me under his wing." He smiles in remembrance.

"He was this big Russian weightlifter who would say to me with a thick accent, You come to gym, I build you up, mladshiy brat, which was little brother. He created a great balance for me. I would go to class and study and then meet him at the gym to work out." He says with a Russian accent, "I get strong and fill my bones."

He laughs and it's music to my ears.

"We would run on the weekends and I physically caught up. I wasn't that tall, skinny kid anymore. Vlad had me on natural vitamins and increased my food intake. I was at the time; six-foot and I weighed one hundred fifty-four-pounds. Three years later, I grew another three inches and gained fifty pounds of muscle."

I smile and raise my eyebrows. "Impressive."

"After graduation, Vlad returned to Russia and married his little ballerina, Katarina. I received a letter from him a few days ago that she gave birth to their third daughter."

"You miss him," I whisper.

"Yes, I do. He was a faithful friend. But when I got into med school, I met Emmett, who physically reminded me of Vlad. Of course, Emmett is more carefree."

I sigh, "Yeah."

"I'm sorry, Bella," he sadly apologize.

I shake my head and run my fingers through to the ends. "Yeah well, sometimes you get kicked in the gut." My eyes well up with my unshed tears. "We were all so close. I just can't understand why they stopped being my friend. I know I went on and on about having a baby. They knew what I went through, but to believe I would trick anyone …" I stop myself.

"Bella, my behavior wasn't any better," he admits.

"I expected that of you, Edward. You didn't know me. After what Emmett did, what were you to believe?"

I urge him on, "Please, go on with what you were saying."

Edward sits forward with his elbows on his thighs. "I continued my workouts, keeping fit and studying hard. I had little time for a social life. When I did date, I was the perfect gentleman. I learned very quickly no one wanted that from me. Med students can't afford the time to begin serious relationships but they still needed to burn off sexual energy. Vlad's departing

gift to me was a huge box of condoms. He adamantly insisted that 'if you put your manhood in the warmth of a woman, you wear protection'. And I did."

"I lost my virginity at eighteen to a girl who was in my chemistry class. She was seven years my senior and gave me the crash course in female anatomy."

He turns red.

I tease him, "Sooo, you became a man whore."

He shakes his head chuckling, "No."

I shrug with my arms out. "No, that's it?"

"It was what it was, mutual satisfaction. I didn't seek it, but when a girl wanted me and it was conducive to my schedule, we fucked." He shrugs.

"Didn't you ever want to have something more?" I ask.

"No, I didn't have the time or the desire."

"Wow," I exhaust.

"Look, I'm not great with people. I am a good guy. I'm loyal, honest. I make a good living. I need to know where I stand, Bella." His eyes pierce mine. "Marry me, so our children have my name. Let them be proud of their birth and that both of their parents want them. As your friend James said, "Think of the child, first."

I think the color runs out of my face and my mouth is wide open.

Cheryl and Alice walk into the room.

Alice sees my expression and scolds Edward.

"What did you do to her Edward?"

KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP

Well, that came out of left field!

KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP

KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP

Well, that came out of left field!

KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP

Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945


	16. Chapter 16

**Knock me up, please?**

My thank yous first:

I want to thank my Beta, Fran… She makes my words shine and polishes up my sentences. (And they are readable.) The most wonderful gang of pre-readers; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you. Thank you, Thank you.

Thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews kickstart me and also kick my tush!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N:** Frannie has created a group on Facebook and in her words:

I love WIPs, so I created this page to showcase them. I will be spotlighting the talented group of girls I have the pleasure to work with, as well as, any other stories that may have caught my eye.

We can have friendly discussions, debates, and we can also agree to disagree … respectfully.

So let's get started, this should be fun.

It's Facebook groups: Pay it Forward. Yes, there are sunflowers on the header.

groups / 896806390388220 /

(scrunch this all back together) And come join the fun.

**A/N: ** New author added on the rec list.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Tough Love**

**BPOV:**

Edward stands abruptly, "I've done nothing wrong."

I look up at Alice and Cheryl. "He didn't do anything, but we are talking." I plead, "We need to."

Cheryl smiles, "I have some calls I need to make. Alice, why don't you come along with me to my place and rest, give Bella and Edward some time, okay?"

Alice looks leery, "Well, I guess." She stares at me. "You really are okay?"

I nod.

She points a finger at Edward, "If you do anything to upset her, you'll have me to deal with me, Edward Cullen!"

She and Cheryl walk out the door.

Edward sits back in the chair and mumbles "Little pit bull." He looks up at me. "As I was saying…"

I harshly interrupt, wildly pointing my index finger, "You're done _saying_ for the moment."

He closes his mouth and crosses his arms over his chest.

"For the past month, you have badgered me non-stop, criticizing my every move and decision. If you weren't trying to shove raspberry tonic down my throat, you were waywardly demanding I do as you wished."

He opens his mouth and I put my hands in a 'stop' position. "You don't get to talk right now!"

I beat the bed with my fists. "God, I wish I could pace."

I huff, "You thought I tricked you into this pregnancy, yet you want to marry me, so the kids have your name and believe their mother wasn't a whore and you weren't a one-night-stand."

"I didn't mean it that way," he interjects.

"Maybe not, but it sure as hell sounded that way, Edward." I breathe heavily as though steam is coming out my ears.

I quiet down. "Edward, I have strong feelings for you that I'm fighting. The attraction is overwhelming, the pull is magnetically absorbing and breathing you in is the only air that I need. It doesn't make any sense, because half of the time I want to kill you.

I don't know you.

You don't know me.

You based your entire opinion of me on one stupid statement from Emmett. Now that you know my truth, you want to marry me? You're going to have to earn me, Edward. I'm not some booby prize you win at a carnival."

I breathe heavily and grab for my cup of water.

Silence.

Edward sits with his head down; the cogs and wheels are turning inside. I see he is battling back and forth about something.

He stands, paces and doesn't directly talk to me. "Do you think it's easy for me? I am fighting my feelings for you, too, Bella. Feelings I have never had. Feelings that are alien and uncontrollable, yet comfortable."

"I'm a twenty-seven-year-old male with the brain of a forty-year-old and the maturation level of sixteen. I've never fit in. I still don't fit in." He sighs. "I don't know how."

He pulls at my heartstrings and I feel for him.

I feel sorry that he can't relate to anyone.

He's like a fish out of water.

What do I do with this man-child who _is_ the father of my babies? I softly rub my bump.

I speak carefully, "Edward, I can't say 'yes' to your proposal. It's not for the lack of caring. It's the lack of time. Sure, we have this amazing chemistry, but we need more. Our children _deserve_ more."

He looks up and we take one another in. "We can draw up papers. You will be on the birth certificate as their father. Yes, they will have our names, Swan-Cullen."

He nods. There are tears in his eyes.

There are tears in mine.

"I will _not _push you out, Edward. You have every right to these children. They are very much a part of you as they are a part of me." I tearfully giggle. "Maybe they'll have your wayward hair."

I smile at him and he smiles back.

"You have to give me a break … some credit … and a chance. I'm not going to keep quiet to keep the peace. I'm over that. When you fuck up, I will call you on it." I glare at him.

"Duly noted." He seriously nods.

With saddened eyes, I instruct, "You can't tell me what to do, either."

"You're right." He barely whispers.

"And you can't hover. I'm a very independent person, Edward. I don't need someone to take care of me." I plead my case.

With great thought and care, he finally says, "I would like to be a part of everything with the twins." He takes a breath. "You are a part of that," he softly implores.

"I won't shut you out … as long as you behave." I smile. "Keep your sixteen-year-old in tow."

"Bella, I'm a guy who finds you very attractive. I may not have wanted much before, but now I want it all." There's nothing but sincerity in his eyes.

"And I'm not saying that you, _we,_ can't have that. We need time to learn about one another." I bite my lip. "We're kind of backwards."

"Story of my life," he huffs.

"Well, it's time for a change," I state.

"Then, instead of marrying me, would you go out on a date?" He shyly asks. "Maybe some dinner? You asked for a chance. I'd like one, too."

I swoon on the inside, but I have to tell him, "Edward, that was so sweet. You gave me goosebumps."

"I'd like to give you more." He blushes and reaches out for my hand. I willingly place mine in his and he kisses my palm, holding it to his lips and closing his eyes. He begs, "Please, be patient with me. Many women liked what they saw, but didn't stay."

I stroke his cheek and he leans into me. Swallowing hard, I guide his hand over the bump and his fingers surround it. A slight gasp escapes his lips, and he begins to cry.

The connection at the bar repeats itself as I hold him close running my hands through his hair, quieting him with a whispering 'shhh."

"Of course, I'll go out with you."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

I awake with an arm around my middle and Edward's head by my side. He's down for the count and I don't have the heart to wake him.

The nurses come in and out and work around the sleeping figure. One nurse stops in mid- track and stares at Edward, she smiles up at me and back at Edward. "My darling, you are going to have some pretty babies. Look at him sleeping all close to you. Naw, he's the kind of husband who will let you sleep and get up and do all the dirty work."

I begin to correct her about 'husband', but I just allow her to continue.

"Hope they have his wild hair." She giggles. They will certainly stand out."

She gives me a friendly nod, a squeeze on my upper arm and exits.

I play with Edward's hair lightly. I don't want to wake him, but it seems to soothe him.

Alice and Cheryl enter the room. Both stand in front of the bed and take in the view.

Alice quietly quips, "Well, I see you didn't kill him."

Cheryl giggles, "Looks like you're going to have three babies, Bella."

Alice sits on the edge of the bed. "You look comfortable playing with his hair."

I give Alice squinty eyes and the doctor walks into the room. I scoot up and Edward stirs.

"Ms. Swan, how are you feeling?" Dr. Hansen greets and gestures, "Already the worn out the daddy."

Edward sits up slowly.

"Edward, this is Dr. Hansen," I introduce.

Edward stands and shakes his hand. "Dr. Edward Cullen."

"Well, Dr. Cullen, it seems your girl here is stable."

Alice coughs.

"I'm going to sign release papers and you can take her home. My only suggestion, since you live in Washington State, would be to follow the diet and medication plan your physician has scheduled for Isabella. I would set an appointment right away after your arrival."

"I'll do that," I answer.

"Good." He smiles. "And good luck with your twins." He gives a short wave to all of us and leaves the room.

I turn to Cheryl. "I'm sorry to cut this trip short, but I want to go home."

"I think that's an excellent idea. Being in your own home will give you comfort. That's why I am going with you." She smirks. "If you'll have me?"

I beam, "I'd love that."

"Okay, I'll go home to pack, arrange for flights and limos," Cheryl coos. "Whoo hoo, I'm going to Forks.

Alice kids, "Don't get too excited, Cheryl, it's the boonies."

Cheryl nods her head, "Exactly what I need." She winks at me.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

_**EPOV:**_

We arrive in Forks a little past midnight via a limo. Cheryl likes to travel in style and comfort. She sits next to Alice as they talk about Jasper's behavior towards Bella. Alice refuses to go home. It's nice to hear that she is loyal to her friend, and Jasper has some serious explaining to do. Alice's words.

Bella sleeps close to me. She didn't start out that way when I saw her nod off and almost fall over, I cradled her under my arm.

The limo stops in front of Bella's house. I quietly say, "Don't worry about your bags. I'll get them once I get Bella into the house."

Cheryl grabs Bella's purse. "Thank you, Edward." She exits the car.

Alice slyly smiles, "You look good holding her."

I smile and nod back.

Alice exits the car and holds the door for me, as I carefully shift Bella so I can get out. I reach back in and pick her up.

Cheryl holds the front door open, as I walk into the living room.

Alice chirps, "Bella's room is down the hallway, Edward."

I head down the hall, towards Bella's room, juggle her in my arms as I flip on a light switch and gently place her on the bed. I do a three-sixty taking in her warm surroundings. It's comfortable. The dark hardwood floors are a huge contrast to the white walls and bedding. The four-post bed, dresser, and vanity are all of dark wood. There is a worn chevron- knitted afghan of rainbow colors on the edge of the bed. I use it to cover Bella and slip off her shoes.

I quickly run out to get the bags and bring them into the living room.

Bella's landline rings. Cheryl, Alice and I look at one another as the answering machine clicks on, "Bella, I just went into the diner and met your friend Emmett McCarty." All three of us moan. "He congratulated me on becoming a grandfather. Call me as soon as you get this."

Alice shakes her head. "Oh shit, she didn't tell Charlie."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

"Oh shit, she _didn't_ tell Charlie."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722


	17. Chapter 17

**Knock me up, please?**

I want to thank my Beta, Fran, who is a lightning bolt. I can place an update on FF and Fran will rec it before I turn my head. Lightning Bolt! Thank you to my quartet of prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your time and amazing suggestions.

Thank you for all the readers. Your reviews are unconditional love that still kicks my tush.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: This chapter proves to be my favorite … so far.**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Emotions**

**APOV**

The three of us stand paralyzed by Charlie's message. I turn to see Bella walking down the hall.

"Why are you up? You need to rest," I nervously say.

Bella looks around and mumbles, "I thought I heard my father's voice."

I look at Cheryl and then at Edward.

"Alice, what's going on? You look like a deer lost in headlights."

I sigh, "You did hear Charlie's voice. He called and left a message."

Bella frowns, "At this hour? Is he okay?" She heads for the hall, but I grab her arm.

I hesitate, "He was at the diner and saw Emmett."

Her face falls. "Oh … no … He didn't?"

Edward nods, "He did."

Bella rants, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I haven't talked to Charlie about this. Why can't Emmett keep his mouth shut?"

I mumble, "He started all the trouble. I can't understand why the three of them have been distant."

Bella blurts out, "Rose wants to marry Emmett so badly, and she'll do anything he says."

Alice points out. "But I don't understand it all, Bella, Emmett thinks of you as his sister."

Edward clears his throat. "I believe Emmett was defending me. Rose told him that Bella was hell-bent on finding a man to get her pregnant. He felt you trapped me, Bella."

"That still doesn't make any sense. Rose knew I wanted to get pregnant, raise the child on my own and not involve anyone else." Bella insists.

"Well, I'm more upset over Jazz. Why he kept quiet is beyond me. He has always been supportive of our friendship. He knows I would choose you over him any day." I hug Bella. "You're more than a sister."

She squeezes me tight, "I love you, too, Alice, and I'm very upset about Jazz. I don't want to come between the two of you."

"You didn't create this mess and something about all of this stinks very badly, "I nod my head. "I feel it in my bones."

Bella paces. "Right now, I'm concerned about what Emmett told my father."

"Apparently, your dad is up and you won't sleep with this hanging over your head." Edward grabs my hand. "Call him, Bella, we're here for you."

I watch Bella look in Edward's eyes, and then she turns to me. "Alice, what do you think?"

"Edward's right, you won't sleep. Call Charlie," I shrug.

Cheryl agrees, "You should."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

I call Charlie and he's on his way.

Both Cheryl and Alice walk to the guest room feeling they should be out of the equation.

Edward sits on the sofa fidgeting and I pace in front of him.

Alice calls out, "Bella, make sure Charlie removes his holster."

Wide-eyed, Edward questions, "Your father carries a gun?"

I nonchalantly answer, "He's Chief of Police, Edward."

There is a knock at the door.

World War III is about to begin.

I open the door and Charlie bolts in and rants, "Why am I the last to know anything about you? And this time, young lady, is not something I should be kept in the dark about." He turns with both hands on his hips, legs apart and the laser rays boring into my eye sockets.

"So, was McCarty telling the truth?"

I sigh deeply, "Yes."

Charlie finally sees Edward. "Who's this?"

Edward stands and approaches Charlie, "It's nice to meet you, Chief Swan, I'm Edward Cullen."

Charlie looks at Edward with great sympathy. "You're the doc that tried to save that family."

Edward quietly nods, "Yes, sir."

Charlie's eyes fill with tears. "Roughest night of my twenty-five years on the force. I pulled out the little boy."

Edward agrees, "I did everything I could, but it wasn't in my hands."

"It never is, son." Charlie grabs Edward's shoulder. "But I heard you kept going."

I watch the two of them interact with this horrendous bond of sympathy for one another, sharing a memory of great pain and loss.

Charlie … Edward … Son.

The irony.

The tears roll down my cheeks and I sob … like a baby.

Charlie and Edward turn towards me as I weep**.** "That's why I'm pregnant."

Edward bolts to my side and wraps his arms around me.

And I let him.

Dad looks on with highly curious eyes. "Am I to assume Edward is the father?"

Edward stands strong, "Yes, sir."

"I don't need the details. Kids today don't wait for marriage." He huffs. "Hell, your mother and I didn't."

I look at Charlie in shock. "Dad?"

"What, we were human back then." He takes a huge breath and hesitates. "Are you happy about being pregnant?"

"Dad, you can talk, Edward knows everything," I grant him an open door.

"I know you went through the ringer with Jake. I also know you didn't press charges because of Billy. He appreciated that, but still being Chief of the Quilettes, he stepped aside for the counsel to discipline Jake's actions. His fate with the tribe is being reviewed."

"I never wanted any problems for him, but he allowed my baby to die and I almost did, too. But I've moved passed that, Dad," I say.

Charlie frowns, "Are you?"

I nod, "Yes, for the first time I feel liberated."

"Next time, tell McCarty if he shoots his mouth off or I might shoot him!" He opens the door and takes a step and turns. "Damn, I'm going to be a grandpa."

I giggle, "Of twins."

Charlie smiles, "Wow, a double shot. I'll be …"

He exits.

I look up at Edward and wipe my eyes.

"What just happened?"

Edward broadly smiles, "I think your dad likes me."

I stare at the door, "I do, too."

And Alice yells from the hall, "He must. He didn't even pull out his gun or threaten any bodily harm."

We all laugh.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

All seems to be calmer since Bella's father now knows she is pregnant. Chief Swan and I have a mutual admiration for one another and Alice finds it all rather 'Karmic' since we all

have fallen into place together.

It's comical how many times he stops by and leaves a stuffed animal by the door with a message for Bella. "Drink milk. Put your feet up. Sing to the sprouts."

I like Alice. She's a good friend to Bella and she feels we are 'meant to be'. I watch her scurry along the rooftop of my condo, decorating for our first date. Both Cheryl and Alice fill me in on Bella's likes and dislikes.

Bella's not a fancy person. She likes simple things, basic foods, and chocolate. I plan to surprise her with a home-cooked meal, her favorite chocolate truffle cake from a little dive bakery in Seattle, and some entertainment.

Cheryl is quite the home chef and helps me prepare a particular salad dressing, which Bella loves. So, between the both of them, I have all the bases covered.

I pick Bella up a little after seven just as the sun sets behind the trees. We walk to my car and I take in her manner of dress. I don't know the fundamentals of maternity wear, but this blue, short dress shows off Bella's shapely legs. Her shoes are flat which accentuates the difference in our height. I could easily fit my chin over the top of her head and peer down at her ample chest. I have moments of impropriety, besides, it's a great view.

The drive to my condo is less than five minutes.

The elevator ride is shorter.

When we enter my home, I watch Bella absorb my surroundings. She doesn't touch a thing but scans with intense analysis. She smiles. "I love your choice of colors."

I like the raw, earth tones of browns, rust and gold, very similar to Bella's home.

I did a quick clean up in the kitchen and Bella frowns, as there is no food in sight.

I bend my lips to her ear. "Dinner will be served on the roof."

She broadly smiles. "Okay."

When we reach the roof door, I place a blindfold over her eyes. "For the surprise effect."

She slightly giggles, "Okay."

I maneuver Bella to the center of the roof and remove the blindfold. She opens her eyes to stare in utter amazement. I have a 'green' space in one area growing potted plants and small trees. These surround a square table set for two, with tiny, sparkling lights giving the appearance of glowing stars. Soft instrumental music of the Beatles; play from my iPod, and the weather cooperates with a small balmy breeze. I escort Bella to the table, pull out a

chair for her and she sits. I take the bottle from the chiller and fill her wine glass with sparkling water.

She glows with giddiness as she sips from the glass. "Hmm, raspberry?"

"Alice said you like raspberries." I have fresh raspberries in the drink.

I walk to her other side and remove the sterling silver plate cover. Bella gasps at the veggie burger on a toasted sesame roll, sweet potato fries, and pickle chips. She looks up at me. "Oh, Edward, how did you know?"

"Alice and Cheryl."

She looks around. "They helped you?"

"Cheryl got me through the salad dressing."

Bella sees the salad bowl. "This is my favorite."

I smile, "I know."

"And the lights?"

"Well, your wiry little friend did help string them with me and chose the music," I inform her.

"I love the Beatles," she swoons.

We eat in silence for a little while.

Bella hums as she takes bite after bite, "This is so good. What's in these?"

I swallow; wipe my mouth and list, "Black beans, green pepper, onion, bread crumbs, and spices. My mom used to make them for me."

"You'll have to tell her they're delicious." She takes another huge bite.

"I lost her to cancer when I was twelve."

"Oh, I'm sorry Edward." Bella reaches over and squeezes my hand.

"What about your mom? Does she have any great recipes?" I add.

"Well, she ran away when I was nine. Charlie and I have no idea of her whereabouts."

"Wow, I didn't expect to hear that. I'm sorry," I apologize.

We stare at one another.

"It's fine. Charlie and I balance very well. I used to do all the cooking and he would do the cleaning up afterward."

I nod. "Same with my dad. He's a doctor, too. He would spend long hours away at the hospital. He says that I raised myself."

"Funny, Charlie used to say that about me, too. I've always been older for my years."

"Is that why you like the Beatles?" I ask.

"Actually, it's the one thing I recall from my mother." Bella smiles. "She always played their music."

"May I play something for you?"

She looks surprised. "You play something?"

I lean over, shut the iPod off and take my guitar out of the case. After I tune up, I play and sing …

_There are places I remember all my life_

_Though some have changed_

_Some forever, not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_Of lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I loved them all_

_And with all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these mem'ries lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_And I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I loved you more_

_And I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I loved you more_

_In my life I loved you more_

_(In My Life by The Beatles Rubber Soul)_

Placing the guitar back in the case and putting the iPod back on, I reach for a teary-eyed

Bella, "May I have this dance?"

She speechlessly nods.

I take her in my arms and we dance to the Beatles' version.

Bella looks up at me, "That's my favorite song."

I smile, "I know."

"Did Alice tell you everything? she asks.

"I had a lot of questions."

She gasps. "You really outdid yourself, Edward. All of this is amazing. You took my breath away."

"Did I give you goosebumps?" I rub her arms.

She gives me a sly smile, "That and more."

I bend and lightly kiss her lips.

**_KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP_**

I don't know about all of you, but I got goosebumps writing it.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722


	18. Chapter 18

**Knock me up, please?**

My thank yous first:

Always a thanks to my Beta, Fran, my big sis. Her belief in my writing and me is more than supportive, it's magical. I have the most aware prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. Thank you for your all of your help and watchful eyes.

Thank you my readers for the love. Your reviews keep me going. We went over one-thousand reviews. So, wow!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**Chapter Eighteen: The Knowing**

**BPOV**

When we break from the kiss, the sensation of his touch still lingers. It's as though he reads my mind he runs a finger over my bottom lip.

"I'm trying very hard not to do that again," he whispers close to my ear.

I smile, "I wouldn't object."

We both smile as Edward places three, quick, loud kisses around my lips. "I know I don't have very much control around you, Bella, but tonight's about learning and reconnecting and I don't want to fuck this up."

He holds my hand and we stand looking over the skyline. The hospital is a stone's throw to the left and the highway to the right. Edward moves behind me, kisses my hand and wraps his arms around my waist. When he lowers his hands to the bump, he gently caresses and I place my hands over his.

My body tingles from his touch. I lean back onto his chest and close my eyes, as Edward lightly massages. My skin is on fire as his fingers swirl back and forth. Yet, I feel so comfortable, so safe.

I hum, "That feels so good."

"You're relaxing to my touch," he breathes into my ear.

"Edward, have you ever thought about having children," I carefully ask.

He chuckles, "I've never had a woman stick around long enough."

I huff, "Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because it's the truth, Bella." He backs away, runs a hand through his hair and stares out over the horizon. "I was focused on school. Some just wanted a lay. Sometimes I just wanted a lay. No one ever made me want them … until you."

I look carefully up at him, "And now?"

He smiles, "It's all I think about."

I approach him and weave our fingers together, "Yeah?"

He nods, "Yeah." A small, sly smile grows into a toothy grin. "We have three options. There can be two girls or two boys or one of each."

"What would you like?" I ask.

"Boys," he answers quickly. "I seem to screw up with the girls."

"Edward, they'll be your daughters," I smile. "Daddy's girls."

"You'd like girls." He uneasily stammers, "I mean…"

I sadly sigh, "I can't replace the one I lost, Edward, but I can start fresh."

"So can we? Will you give 'us' a try, Bella? Can we spend the time getting to know one another?" he sincerely pleads.

I turn my head slightly to the side and look up at him. "Yes, of course."

He brilliantly smiles again. "Great."

"I want to know you, too." I grab his hand.

"Bella, it's important that you don't overdo. I know you are very independent, but you have the high blood pressure produced by anxiety. We need to keep you calm and comfortable. I hope you will listen to me and not become irritated … I won't tell you what to do, but I am a doctor."

I squeeze his hand. "I won't be so unreasonable. Well, I'll try not to be."

He extends his hand, "Deal?"

I grab his hand but reach up and kiss his lips. "Deal."

Edward starts to deepen the kiss, stops, and clears his throat, "I have dessert for you."

I giggle, "Oh yeah, what did you have in mind?"

"Chocolate truffle cake."

I exhaust, "Nooo, you're kidding me?"

" … From Little Rae's Bakery?" he teases.

He's so handsome when he smiles.

"I bought you a big one," he taunts.

"Oh, you _are_ a bad boy," I smirk.

"With only good intentions," he surrenders with his hands up in front.

"So Alice gave you ammunition with the big guns?" I question with my head to the side and my arms crossed over my chest.

"I asked."

"Why?"

He doesn't hesitate, "Because, for once, I want to get what I want."

I huff, "Well, I want cake."

Edward tugs me to the table, sits me down and brings a box from the serving table.

"Here's your cake." He opens the lid and my mouth waters.

"That's sin in a box," I moan.

I watch Edward lift the cake out and slice a huge piece for me. He hands me the plate and I don't waste any time shoveling a large bite into my awaiting mouth. With full cheeks, I savor the chocolatey creaminess as it tantalizing my tastebuds.

I bellowing out another groan.

He laughs, "I'll keep you in the chocolate you're accustomed to, I'll rub your aching back and sore swollen ankles and feet, and I'll sing you to sleep with any Beatles song you request."

I smirk, "Those are some seriously, strong promises, Edward."

His earnest eyes stare into mine. "Let me take care of you."

"Edward, my own father knows he can only go so far with me. I can't promise I will relinquish my free will."

"How about trust? We're on the same page with the kids. We know where we stand. I won't push you and you won't ignore me."

"Is this sealed with cake?" I raise my fork.

He leans over and captures my lips very lightly with his. "That's only the beginning."

"And you said you weren't good with the ladies," I kid.

"I said that they didn't stay."

I take another bite of cake. "You sold me."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

The ride to my house is quiet, except for Edward softly singing '_Michelle' _by the Beatles. But he sings, '_Bella, my belle'_. One thing about Edward, when he falls he falls hard and the 'I love yous' are a little louder than the rest of the lyrics.

I smile to myself.

We drive into my driveway to find Emmett's truck parked on the right side. I look at Edward and he begs me to stay in the car, please. I do as he wishes, as he promises to roll the windows down.

Emmett leans against his door with his arms crossed at his chest, but straightens up as Edward approaches him.

He stands in front of Emmett. "What are you doing here, Emmett?"

Emmett clears his throat. "I came to talk to Bella."

"I think it's a little late for that," Edward sternly expresses.

"Look, I didn't know." Emmett looks around Edward to me and pleads, "I didn't know, Bella. I trusted her. I thought she was your friend."

"Edward?" I look at him. "Please?"

Edward opens the door and helps me out of the car.

"Let's go inside," I say.

As I enter the house, I find Alice curled up on the sofa on her cell phone. She looks up at me, then at Emmett and disconnects her phone. "Why are _you_ here?"

"You might as well stay right where you are, Alice, you need to hear this, too," Emmett urges.

Cheryl walks out from the kitchen all smiles, "So, how was your date?"

Then, she sees Emmett.

"Oh, my." She points backward, "I'll just go back to the …" She quickly moved herself out of the picture.

I sit next to Alice, she grabs my hand and whispers, "Did you have a nice time?"

I smile, "It was incredible."

Edward sits on the arm near me and Emmett paces.

The three of us watch him.

He stops, puts his hands into his front pockets and explains, "Rosalie and I had a fight tonight."

"And how does that have any bearing on your stupid behavior?" Alice spits.

"Totally, Alice. Both Jasper and I were sucked into believing Bella trapped Edward."

"And how was that possible, Emmett? Rose knew the truth, I told her myself," I defend.

Emmett jumps in, "But _she_ never told _me_, Bella, she was, she _is _very jealous of you."

I laugh. "Me? C'mon, Em, what would she be jealous of? I was a mess after losing a baby."

"But you could _have _a baby." He mumbles, "Even though you lost her. And tnow, you're having two babies!

Alice chimes in, "And?"

Emmett sighs, "She can't have children. Rose had a hysterectomy when she was nineteen."

I shake my head. "She never said anything."

"I didn't know of it until tonight." He sits on a chair across from us and leans his elbows on his thighs. "Bellie, she was angry because I wanted to talk to you. I've missed you."

"And it took a fight for you to believe Bella," Alice shouts. "And what's Jazz's excuse? You both know Bella. I can't understand how Rose could sway both you idiots."

"Alice, I know this all looks bad, but I believed her. She was so convincing. And when you love someone, you don't think they would steer you in the wrong direction. She had an answer to every question we had. He believed her and so did I."

Emmett tearfully says, "I'm so sorry."

Edward finally speaks. "I made a mistake because I thought you knew the situation. And when you blurted out that Bella tricked me, I believed you, Emmett. But my excuse was that I didn't _know _Bella, but you did. Didn't any of this make you wonder?"

"Of course it did, Edward. I struggled with it. Every day, I told Rose I needed to talk to Bella, but she would plead with me to leave it all alone. It was best for Bella to wallow in her sorrow for playing you dirty."

Alice gasps, "Oh my God. You told Jasper not to talk with Bella?"

"It was Rose, Alice," he sadly admits.

"I don't care if it was Rose, you know better. God, both of you do." Alice gets up. "I can't hear any more of this crap." She turns to Emmett shaking her finger, "You should have known better. Have you any idea what you guys put Bella through? Is this why Jasper didn't tell me anything while I was on my buying trip? He kept this from me purposely?"

"Rose told him not to tell you. She was very convincing, Alice. I swear, Jasper and I were fucked up over all of this," he moans.

"I just can't believe it." She cries, "Bella is our friend and you and Jasper made her feel abandoned and alone." She grabs my hand. "You idiots didn't think for yourselves and it just cost you and Jasper, two friends."

She runs out of the room.

Emmett hangs his head. "I want to make this right." He looks down the hall. "I don't want Jasper to lose Alice." He looks up at me. "And I don't want to lose you, Bella."

I start to cry and Edward grabs me. "It's all right."

He glares at Emmett, "I think you need to go. You've said what you wanted to say."

Sadly, Emmett whispers, "I wanted to make this right."

Edward rises and stands over Emmett. "Not tonight."

Edward walks Emmett to the door. "Is there anything I can do to make this better, Edward?"

Edward throws a sucker punch and catches Emmett's left eye. He steps back from the force and Edward cuttingly grits his teeth, "Well, that's a start."

Then he closes the door on Emmett.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Edward punched Emmett. Was that hot or not?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722


	19. Chapter 19

**Knock me up, please?**

My thank yous first:

Fran, my Beta Queen and quick with a pen, takes my chapters and polishes, fine-tunes and makes them legible, catchy and so delicious. PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia are my quad squad of pre-readers. I can read and reread for mistakes, yet they still can point out a typo like a needle in a haystack. Thank you, ladies, for all of your help putting me right.

And thank you to my readers who return every week to find out what happens with my version of Stephenie's characters.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: **I have sent in a O/S for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society: Ms. Evie Has Words- Outtake for Under My Nose. Please, go to the following site, donate to a very good cause and acquire a compilation of many wonderful stories from your favorite authors.

: / (scrunch together)

Also, There is a contest: Meet Your Mate. Check out some great stories and vote for your favs. You never know, I might have one there.

s:/ u/6798308/ MeetTheMateContest (scrunch together)

Two New Authors added … Both with chilling stories.

**Chapter Nineteen: The Mating in Progress**

**EPOV**

I shake out my hand, but the sting feels so good with Emmett's look of surprise and bruised eye.

Bella glares at me, frowns and teases, "I'm not sure if that was horrible or hot." She takes a large breath. "You okay?"

I smile at her, "I'm all right." I squeeze my fist. "It was worth the sting. So, it was hot, huh?"

She crinkles her nose, "Maybe."

I sit holding her in my arms. "I've got an early day tomorrow." I lower my head and kiss her cheek." How about I bring dinner for everyone after I get off my shift?"

She cozies into my side and slowly slides her thumb over my jaw. "You don't have to do that. I can cook, you know."

I lower my head, linger my lips over hers and whisper, "I know you can, but the idea is to pamper you."

She brushes her lips lightly over mine. "You really are racking up the brownie points, Dr. Cullen."

I sigh, "I have some making up to do."

"I think you've made your quota," she teases.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

_**BPOV**_

"So, I'll be back around dinnertime. You want me to pick something up?" Alice rushes around grabbing her purse and jacket.

"No, I'm going to make pot roast and veggies and I need to go to Port Angeles and deliver the gifts to James' girls."

"Are you going alone?" Alice questions.

"No, Cheryl's going with me, but Alice, I can still drive. I'm not an invalid," I argue.

"I never said you were an invalid." She smiles. "Speaking of pregnant, you and Edward were getting very close last night."

I turn bright red.

She points, "Look at you getting all red and embarrassed. Did you two hook up, after I left the room?"

"No, Edward had an early day today."

"What's that got to do with anything? No slap and tickle play?" she teases.

"C'mon, Alice, we're getting to know one another," I plead.

She laughs, "I'd say you already know one another with two buns in the oven."

I roll my eyes.

She rambles off, "I have a meeting with an overseas client, I'm going to finish up the campaign for the hospital and then see Jasper. He texted last night and I told him I would meet him at his office this afternoon."

"You okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine, Bella. Well, I'm pissed, and yeah, I love him, but what he did was inexcusable and I won't tolerate being with a wussy lamb."

"I don't want you to separate because of me," I confess.

"You didn't alienate him; you didn't lie to me or hide anything from me. So, as far as I'm concerned, Jasper's got a long way to go to save himself."

"Listen to him, Alice, I have a feeling Rose really pulled out all the stops. Why wouldn't they believe her? She acted like a true friend to me," I explain.

She jumps, "Jasper has free will, Bella. He knows you. He also knows that nothing separates the two of us."

"Alice, you love him," I plead.

"No one, _no one, _cared about me." She points a finger at me. "You and Charlie took me in when my mother went bonkers. You shared your room, your clothes and your dad with me. End of the discussion." She walks over to the hallway closet and pulls out a huge, stuffed bear. "Oh, Charlie left this by the front door."

"Yeah, I need to talk to him about that, the damn things are getting bigger," I moan.

"Okay, I'm going, but please, be careful driving to Port Angeles. Bella, you just got out of the hospital. Edward and Charlie would have a fit if they knew you were going there," she hints.

"Honestly, Cheryl is going with me. And I don't need their permission."

'All right, all right, I'll see you around seven." She opens the front door. "Love you."

I smile at her, "Love you, too."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Cheryl walks out from the guest room holding two dresses on hangers as I walk down the hall. "Which one?" she asks.

I look at both and tell her to put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "You're not going on an interview, Cheryl, loosen up." I wink.

She nod, "Thanks."

Cheryl may be in her late thirties, but when she dresses down, she looks ten years younger. I follow her and plead, "Let me style your hair with the flat iron."

So, I pull an Alice and dress her in jeans, ballet flats, an Aerosmith T-shirt and one of my hoodies. Her light brown hair is all one length and barely touching her shoulders. For a new effect, I give her bangs that show off her sparkling, hazel eyes.

Once again, I make record timing getting to Port Angeles. James' instructions to his home are right on the money. We turn onto a circle driveway with a three-car garage and a perfectly manicured lawn leading to the back door of a two-story wooden house.

As we get out of the car, carrying numerous bags, Madison, clutching a baby doll and jumping up and down, meets us at the door. "Bella. Bella." She then takes one look at Cheryl, puts her hands up to be held and giggles, "Pretty Lady, what's in the bags?"

Cheryl smiles and picks her up, "Some surprises for all of you."

Madison giggles.

"Cheryl, consider that a major compliment, she goes to no one," I whisper in her ear.

Cheryl humbly states, "That's because everyone likes me."

And on that note, as if in slow motion, James turns the corner with long strides towards us and his focus falls on Cheryl. His graceful movements toss his long hair with a shake of his head and as he reaches for her hand. It's a ballet in motion. She reacts to Jordan Catalano and swoons. Well, she didn't outwardly swoon, but I could tell she's fangirl squealing on the inside.

As they stare at one another, I speak, "James, this is my boss, Cheryl, and Cheryl; this is my friend, James."

Madison giggles, "She's pretty, Daddy."

For the first time ever, I see Cheryl blush and become silent.

James straightens up and smiles, "I tend to agree, Maddy." His eyes remain on Cheryl. "Hi, Bella."

Fate takes over and a match happens right before my eyes.

_Hey, you close one door and another opens._

"C'mon, Maddy." James grabs Madison from Cheryl and leads us through a hallway that opens up into a living room area with a chef's kitchen to the right.

I am speechless.

The entire back of the house consists of all glass windows and doors with a panoramic view of the harbor, Victoria and the Olympic Mountains that steal your breath away.

He nonchalantly announces, "I hope you don't mind, but I set up lunch on the deck. It's so peaceful out there."

The girls join us around the patio table on an open deck. I scan the huge backyard and take in the spectacular view from the outside.

There is a chain link fence with weavings of flowers and leaves surrounding the perimeter. At the edge of the property, James has a firepit with Adirondack chairs around it.

Once again, James serves a buffet of delectable morsels from soup to nuts. Cheeses, veggies, meats and breads; the twins do a flip.

James wants to show Cheryl the club, but I need to get back home to make sure I didn't burn it down with the pot roast cooking in the crockpot.

With a lot of begging, I talk her into staying as James promises he'll take her back and I'll text as soon as I arrive home.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

No sooner than I text James, there is a knock on my front door.

I open it with a huge smile, "Well, you're early …" I trail off staring at Rose instead of Edward. "What are _you _doing here?"

She barrels into the living room, "I need to talk to you."

I huff, "You have a lot of nerve coming here, Rose. Haven't you done enough?"

She disregards my statement and recites this prepared speech, "Look, I came here to get one thing straight. I didn't lie to Emmett. I told him exactly what you were planning to do." She laughs, "And damn, Bella, you did it. It's just too bad you screwed over one of his friends."

I take a deep sigh trying to keep my temper in tow. "Rose, I thought we were friends."

"We were until you played this little game of 'Knock Me Up, Please,'" she spits. "Poor, little Bella loses a baby and pines for another. That made me sick. I tried to help you, but you went on and on about your loss."

She wildly paces around the room with her arms flailing in all directions. I don't recognize _this_ Rose. "At least you can get pregnant." She whines, "You're not the only one who wants a baby, Bella."

Rose gets lost in her thoughts and I remain silent and sit on the sofa feeling a little faint.

I breathe in through my nose and out through my mouth slowly, steadying my air flow. "Rose, I'm sorry you feel that way."

"What do you know about my feelings? Did you ever ask me?" she taunts.

I stare up at her in disbelief. "I always asked you. You and Alice are my closest friends."

She shakes her head and points at me. "No, no, Alice is your friend. Your bosom … buddies."

Then, I realize she's drunk. "Rose, have you been drinking?"

She gawks, "Is it that obvious? I was at Two Joes, and JoAnn was going on and on about how wonderful it is that you are pregnant. I can't even go into a bar without your condition being flaunted in my face." She turns around and knocks a frame over and the glass shatters.

She giggles.

And … she yells, "I was pregnant, too. I was nineteen years old and my boyfriend knocked me up, but he wanted me to get an abortion. When I refused, he walked away. He returned later that night with his friends and beat me near death."

I gasp.

"Yeah, Bella, I lost my baby and my uterus. They did a total hysterectomy," she says in a daze. "Here you are sitting with twins and I have nothing. You have Edward and Emmett won't talk to me. All he ever talked about was you, Bella. How brave you were. How strong you were. He was actually happy that it was Edward who got you pregnant. He wanted to tell everyone he was going to be an uncle."

"Why did he stay away, Rose?"

"Because I had to protect my assets; I told him everything you wanted to do."

"No, you didn't. You know I changed my mind after talking with James."

"Please, Bella, after he dry-humped you," she spits.

I feel my heart pumping hard, filling my ears and pounding inside my chest. My breath catches and I struggle for air. I wildly look around grasping at the cushion. "Water, I need water."

I can't move my legs and my ankles feel strained and puffy. Tears run down my cheeks as I lean back onto the sofa.

Slowly twisting her head to the side, Rose watches with a sinister smirk. She looks like a predator about to pounce.

The panic sets in. There is pressure on my chest and I gasp for a single breath. I plead, "Please, help me, Rose."

She laughs and walks out, slamming the door behind her.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Anxiety disorders are the most common mental illnesses in the U.S., affecting 40 million adults in the United States age 18 and older, or 18% of the population.

Panic attacks are a real condition. People sometimes feel as though they are having a heart attack, the anxiety is that great.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228


	20. Chapter 20

**Knock Me Up, Please**.

My thank yous first:

I love my Frannie. She betas me and gets me. My Quad Squad prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia really see things that I miss. I am thankful for my handful.

Thank you, my readers, for the love, your viewpoints, and for sticking around with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: **I have sent in a O/S for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society: Ms. Evie Has Words- Outtake for Under My Nose. Please, go to the following site, donate to a very good cause and acquire a compilation of many stories from your favorite authors.

(scrunch together)

**Chapter Twenty: The Trouble Begins**

**EPOV**

I arrange to get out of work an hour earlier so I can assist Bella with dinner. I don't want her to overtax herself preparing all the food. I glance over at the bouquet of flowers and the box of assorted chocolate pastries on my passenger side.

_I smile._

My girl has a sweet tooth.

Yeah ... my girl. I finally get the girl. Well, I don't actually have her yet, but I will.

I turn the corner to Bella's street and see Rose laughingly stumble out of the door and across the lawn. Nothing good can come out of this. My heart races as I park. Leaving the door open, I dart into the house.

The door is slightly ajar but for some reason I push it with brute force and it loudly bangs against the wall.

She is on the sofa curled into a fetal position gasping for breath.

"Shit." I rush to her side and hold her in my arms, placing her in my lap, "Bella," I softly whisper in her ear. "I'm here. You're not alone."

I rub her back with my palms in wide circles, kissing her temples and leaning my head against hers. "It's all right, baby, I'm here. Take slow breaths. Lean on me, c'mon, you can get through this."

I rock her.

She violently shakes as I hold her tighter. I grab the afghan over the back and cover her shoulders. "I need you to look at me, Bella."

I wrap my hands around her shoulders and lean her back to look into her eyes. Once I have the connection I speak slowly, but she closes her eyes again, "Bella, Rose is gone. I won't let her near you again. Hell, the Chief won't allow that. Please, look at me, baby."

She opens her eyes; I cup her face in my hands and give her a smile from pure relief. "There you are." My face is a mere inch from hers and I feel the warmth of her breath as I gingerly kiss her lips.

She blinks her eyes and nods.

"I want you to tell me what happened with Rose, but not until you can easily speak." I continue to rub her back.

"How did you know she was here?" she breathlessly asks.

"She was running across the lawn as I pulled up," I answer.

Her breaths become regular. "I thought she was my friend, but the whole time she was conniving and ruthless."

Still rubbing her back, I kiss her temple. "Bella, she fooled everyone."

She begins to cry, "Oh, Emmett, he's going to be devastated. He really loves her. And Alice is so angry at Jasper. She's hurt so many people." She pauses. "God, I hate being so weepy."

I smile, "It's your hormones." I smooth her hair. "It's part of the pregnancy."

"Well, I don't like not being in control." She closes her eyes." Edward, I feel a little dizzy," she barely whispers.

I put my arm around her and she leans on me. "I'd like to take you to the hospital for a few tests. Nothing alarming, I want to be cautious."

She nods her head.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

Without an argument, I allow Edward to carry me to the car. He gingerly places on the passenger side, tossing a bakery box to the floor and handing me a bouquet of flowers. He straps me in; all the while, he's reassuring and soothing my fears.

I know I hear him say he will take the drive slow, but the dizziness overwhelms me and I tighten my eyes blocking the light with my palms.

Edward is on his cell.

We arrive at the emergency entrance and after parking, Edward whisks me up and heads for the double doors.

Two other doctors pushing a gurney meet us. They roll me into an examination room and immediately want a urine sample. Edward holds my hand, as I'm poked, prodded and hooked up to a blood pressure machine and an EKG. A tech comes in and takes a blood sample.

They start an IV and I feel my head already clearing, but I keep my eyes closed.

Nausea overcomes me and I beg for a container. Edward thrusts a small, empty garbage can lined with a bag under my chin.

My stomach restricts and I lean forward with this God-awful, high-pitched, wrenching sound. Nothing comes up but saliva. Edward wraps his arm around my waist and holds my hair with the other. His face is next to mine and I can't understand why he would want to be that close to me as I dry heave.

He continues to rub my back in circles and whispers, "Let it out, baby, I have you."

The 'babies' don't go unnoticed by me ... Three times.

The nausea subsides and I lean back into Edward's shoulder. He wipes my mouth with a tissue and kisses my forehead. "Try to breathe slowly."

I do as he says, consciously breathing in and out carefully. He places a hand over my bump. "You will _all _be fine."

"What if …" I begin to say, but Edward interrupts me.

"No what ifs. I'm not going to leave you," he reassures.

The two doctors enter the room, both pensively staring at Edward.

I frown, "What? What's wrong?"

Edward shifts to stand, but doesn't release my hand. "What did you find, Garrett?"

Garrett, the taller of the two men, steps forward, "Edward, we feel it's far too early in the pregnancy to ascertain a comprehensive diagnosis, but Bella exemplifies symptoms of preeclampsia. She has swelling of her hands and feet, excessive protein in her urine, nausea and shortness in breath, yet there was no fluid in her lungs. As you know, hypertension can also be the results of having a multiple pregnancy. She also has an erratic heartbeat, which we assume is the outcome of the panic attack."

I watch this banter back and forth as though I am not in the room and I fume, "Would you please look at me? Talk to _me_, I'm the patient."

Edward strokes my arm. "They're my colleagues, Bella."

"I don't care who they are … I'm not invisible. You are talking about me and my babies!"

The shorter man approaches the bed and leans over. "This is what we want to avoid, Bella. You can't afford to get upset. You have to reign in your anger and anxiety."

"And how does one do that with raging hormones?" I ask folding my arms over my chest.

Garrett answers, "You recondition your behavior. You regain control, and command your body to relax."

"That's a bit of an oxymoron, command to relax?" I spit.

"Reprogram," he corrects.

I shake my head.

Edward explains, "You have to stop rethinking."

I raise my eyebrows and motion, "Edward!"

He surrenders, "I know, I know, I'm guilty, too, but we can work at this together. Yoga, meditation."

I sarcastically giggle, "Oh, finding our Chi, our cosmic soul, repeating a mantra?"

He looks me straight in the eyes, "Saving our twins."

"You're not playing fair," I grouse.

"What's going on with you isn't fair and I'll do anything to protect the three of you. Edward

begs sincerely with his eyes. He looks down, then back up at me and places his hand on my bump.

I take a huge breath and sigh, wrapping each hand over his jaw and looking from one eye to the other, "Thank you, Edward. I place a chaste kiss on his lips acknowledging him again.

We hug tightly.

He whispers into my ear, "Please, let me take care of you. It's not a sign of weakness, Bella. It's my need … Please."

I look around, realize we're alone, and giggle, "I guess we cleared the room."

Edward scans, "I guess we did."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Edward parks on the street since Alice's car and James' truck are in the driveway.

We enter the house to find them sitting in the living room. As we enter, everyone exchanges 'hellos'.

Alice jumps up and hugs me. "How are you?"

I hug her back. "I'm okay."

Edward adds, "She's on semi, bed rest."

Alice looks at me with worry, "That's not being okay."

"Well, I will be." I smile at Edward. "I'm going to listen to my number one doctor."

I look at Jasper, who shyly smiles as I approach him. He stands, and we hug. "I understand."

He sadly apologises, "I'm so sorry. I should have gone with my better instincts."

"We all misjudged her, Jasper. She fooled us all." I squeeze him and release.

"She was here."

Alice shouts, "What?"

Chery spits, "This is why you went to the hospital, what did she do?"

I walk over to the ottoman and James catches me in a hug, "Did she hurt you?"

"Hi." I kiss his cheek.

Edward sits next to me and begins to explain. "Apparently, Rose got very drunk and wanted to clear the air, so she came to see Bella."

I let Bella explain Rose's behavior and her confessions.

Alice rolls her eyes and states, "what a piece of work. Jasper told us what she said to him and Emmett. I honestly don't know if I would have believed her, but she really pulled the wool over their eyes."

Edward snakes his arm around my waist. "This is done. As far as we are concerned, Rose will not be a threat. I'm sure the Chief will help with a restraining order to keep her from Bella. Her blood pressure and other symptoms point to preeclampsia and it's far too soon for these issues in her pregnancy."

James asks, "Is that because of the twins?"

Edward sighs, "It might very well be. We need to keep this girl calm." She squeezes my side and kisses my nose.

"But she _is_ all right, Edward? And the babies?" Alice asks with great concern.

"As long as we can keep her resting with no stress, all should be well. She had some infractions with the EKG, but that could very well be the anxiety causing malfunctions in the heart rate," he says in doctor mode. "Her urine was high in protein, another symptom of preeclampsia. Her dizziness, nausea, swelling of hands and feet are also issues."

"So, what can we do?" Cheryl sits forward.

Edward shrugs, "Not aggravate her. She's almost halfway there, so I'm going to 'yes' her to death."

I shake my head highly embarrassed. "I don't need to be babied."

"You have been through enough. I vote for babied," Alice raises her hand and giggles.

"Also, her diet has to change." He looks me square in the eyes. "No more salted chips."

James lists, "Corned beef, ham, cold cuts?"

"Yeah, too salty, unless you get the lower sodium. We want the water retention lowered."

Edward is still in doctor mode.

"Okay, babied." James raises his hand, runs a finger over his neck and tilts his head to one side sticking out his tongue. He makes a choking sound. "To the death!"

We all laugh.

Jasper chimes in, "I can come in the afternoons when I am off and watch old comedies with you, Bella, since we're the only ones who like them."

I smile, "I'd like that, Jasper."

"When I get back from New York, we can search for a place for me or you can look on the Net while I'm gone," Cheryl adds and looks at James. "I've fallen in love with Washington."

I mumble, "More like James."

"And, I'd like to move in, since Alice is moving back home."

… Edward confidently suggests.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Whoo Hoo, the man wants to move in…

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228


	21. Chapter 21

Knock me up, please.

My thank yous first:

It's great to have a Beta that deals with my multitudes of misplaced commas and unrecognizable sentences. When I write, I write the idea. Then, I rethink sentence structure and Fran figures it all out. My Quad Squad of prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia find those typos and suggest scene ideas. I'm grateful for all of them.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. The best love is a review or two or sixty-two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: **I have sent in a O/S for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society: Ms. Evie Has Words- Outtake for Under My Nose. Please, go to the following site, donate to a very good cause and acquire a compilation of many wonderful stories from your favorite authors.

(scrunch together)

**A/N: ADDED ANOTHER AUTHOR TO THE LIST BELOW.**

**Chapter Twenty-one: The New Arrangements **

**EPOV:**

Bella turns to me with utter shock on her face, "What?"

"It's only logical for me to move in," I readily answer. "Cheryl needs to return to New York and Alice will have to go out of town for work. I can change my schedule to days and be here at night for you."

"Edward, I can't expect you to do all of that for me," she unselfishly tries to reason.

James adds, "Why not? Bella, the man wants to protect you as well as his kids. I did the same with Vicky. I changed my schedule to be with her. It worked out perfectly."

I nod at James. "Thanks."

"Look, during the days I have off, I'll come hang out with you, and I know Emmett will be here, Bella," Jasper volunteers. He lowers his head, "Unless you'd rather not have us around."

She smiles. "No, I welcome Laurel and Hardy."

"But Edward, I can't ask you to rearrange your work … your life for me."

"You didn't ask, I'm offering," I insist.

James pleads my case again, "Bella, all should be fine, but what if you get a panic attack? Edward's a doctor. Hell, they're all doctors." He laughs. "But at night, you can feel the security of having the father of your children nearby. It makes complete sense. It gives you both the time to get to know one another. You are giving him a chance to share in this experience. I recall when Sienna was born I would get up with Vicky to keep her company. It's an incredible sight to watch your child nurse. Give Edward this opportunity. Let him be a part of it all."

She blushes and stutters, "I-I-I didn't think of that, James."

"I know you don't want to put anyone out, but no one here feels that way, Bella." He huffs. "Wouldn't you do it for us?"

She sighs, "Yeah, I would, James."

"So stop being pig-headed and let us help. Besides, I will worry if you're all alone when I'm out of town," Alice slyly smirks.

"Okay, okay, I get it." She turns to me, takes a deep breath and exhales, "Edward, would you like to move in … here?" She bites her lip.

I smile.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV:**

Two days pass, and I'm left with the understanding that Cheryl will be back in a few weeks and Alice in four days. However, in the meantime, I will still be alone with Edward and I have to admit I'm a little nervous about him moving in. My hormones rage with … Who am I kidding? I'm horny as hell.

I pace around the house with a brush fire between my legs waiting for Edward to bring his things. He wants to stay in the bedroom next to mine. A wall will separate us. That good looking, sex on legs, wild hair in his eyes and delicious man/encyclopedia will be in bed very close to me when I'm in my bed.

There is a knock at the door and I hesitate, but go open it. Standing with his head down with sorrowful eyes, Emmett greets with a tearful expression. "Hi, Bella."

I look up at my massive bulk of my friend and cry, "Oh, Emmett."

He scoops me up into his arms and we both sob, hiccupping our apologies to one another. I see Edward standing by Emmett's truck nodding his head at me.

"I'm sorry. I thought she was our friend. I shouldn't have believed her. I shouldn't have ignored you, but I didn't know what to do, Belly," he quietly whispers into my ear.

I cradle his jaw in my hands and gently smile, "Are you okay?"

"She left you. She fucking left you when you needed help. I'm numb, Bella. She acted as though you were the world to her, then she fed my the largest crock of shit and I bought it all. I believed her."

"Emmett, you weren't the only one she surprised. I'm worried about your feelings and how you are doing about all of this," I sadly admit.

"It's not about me, Belly. We have to take care of you." He smiles with his deep dimples. "I don't want to talk about her. Edward and I spoke with the Chief earlier and he knows everything has expedited a restraining order. In addition, there're extra duty patrols for your street. She won't get near you again. Also, he will see you tomorrow. Something about picking up a huge, gray elephant."

"Oh, God, he's into buying stuffed animals. I have a small farm of gigantic fluffies," I giggle.

"So, we're good?" Emmett asks.

I smile, "Yeah … we're good."

Edward walks towards us and my heart races not to mention the fact that my lady bits vibrate. I shift my weight from foot to foot.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road," Emmett claps his hands together and heads toward his truck.

Edward reaches down with one hand and cups my face, "You all right?"

I can barely breathe, let alone talk, "Yeah, I'm good."

He bends down and places a gentle kiss on my lips. "I didn't bring any furniture only my books and clothing."

"You could have brought whatever you wanted, Edward. The closet and dresser are clear for you."

He smiles a huge smile, "Thanks."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Edwards settles in as I make a light supper of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, all low sodium, and nothing too strenuous. I bring everything to the table and call out for him.

He peeks his head out from his room. "Yeah, Bella."

"I made something to eat."

He quickly walks to me with long strides. "Oh great, I'm starving."

I swallow hard. Edward's in a gray, wife beater and gray, knee-length sleep shorts with bare, beautiful long feet. I stare at his arms and take in the shadow of light hair peeking out at the top of the shirt. I follow down to his perfectly tight chest of solid pecs.

When I look up to his face, I see this shy smile.

Yeah, I turn beet red.

Edward grabs for my hand and runs his thumb over my knuckles. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I was checking out your chest, too."

We laugh.

We eat and talk with great ease. Edward asks if I have an interest in trying Tai Chi for stress reduction and I look at him and pause. "I haven't felt any stress since you walked through the door."

"Good. We both turned a new leaf." He smiles and takes an enormous bite of his sandwich.

"Thank you for doing this."

He wipes his mouth with his napkin. "Bella, look, I'm not doing anything I don't want to do. James was right. We need time together. I want that. I hope you do, too."

I sigh. "I do."

"You may want to throw me out, though. I'm not that great of a sleeper. I read to all hours of the night and need a snack at midnight," he confesses.

"Sounds as though we have a lot in common. I read manuscripts with no time boundaries and drink tea at the top of every hour."

"Well, you will get tired as the pregnancy progresses." His green eyes blaze me afire.

"I'll adjust. I have you." I blurt out.

"Yes, you do. Maybe you'll allow me to rub your back or your feet. I have great hands."

I quickly glance at his hands with their long, slim fingers. I shutter. "Um, yes you do."

We finish dinner a little on the weird side. Edward rinses the dishes and places them into the dishwasher. I wrap the remaining sandwiches in foil and pour the soup into a plastic container.

We decide to watch a movie in the living room and both grab for '_The Goonies'_. Sitting close, Edward wraps an arm around my shoulder and I lean my head under his chin.

We make snide comments and kid about individual scenes, both laughing at the same time.

When the movie ends, we say, 'good night' and retire to our rooms.

**A/N: VIEWPOINTS WILL GO BACK AND FORTH.**

**BPOV:**

I lean against the door, slowly inhale and close my eyes, smelling his earthy cologne. I tilt my head and expose my neck, feeling his warm breath linger from behind my ear to my collarbone. I hum from within as his mouth opens and his tongue tastes the bareness of my flesh.

**EPOV:**

She rolls my beater over my chest dragging her tongue to the center and pushing me backwards into the door. Wetting my lips, I get lost in the sensation of my loud, beating heart, which is pounding furiously in my ears, rendering me barely able to hear the gentle whimper from her throat.

**BPOV: **

His strong hands massage my upper arms and lightly pat my skin to my wrists. He lifts both arms over my head grasping them with one hand while the other lightly skims my breasts. I want to hold my breath to savor every touch, but I can't focus. My excitement surrounds me from everywhere, he pinches a nipple and I jump.

**EPOV:**

Her petite hands slide down my sides pulling at my shorts until they pool around my ankles. Her fingertips graze underneath the waistband of my boxers and she surprises me by surrounding my shaft and playfully squeezing in a slow upward motion. My toes spread.

**BPOV:**

He reaches under my arms and pulls me to his waist. Our lips meet and I thread my hands into the nape of his neck playing with the ends of his silky hair. I squeeze my legs around his torso trying to get closer. The kiss deepens as our tongues meet and explore. Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture blares in the background. The cymbals crash.

**EPOV:**

She stares into my eyes asking for permission that I readily grant. Her eyes never leave mine as she exposes my hardness, and lowers herself to her knees. With one long stroke, she licks and I plant my legs further apart to balance my stance, but I find myself moving to her music.

**BPOV:**

We have a rhythm, push and pull. Nevertheless, the dance steps become rushed and our movements out of control. The vibrations become louder and shatter into many pieces. I lay limp within his arms, slowly catching my breath.

**EPOV:**

Her ministrations are of thought to arouse and release. The crescendo note explodes my inhibitions and I am set free.

**BPOV:**

I shake my head and tingle from the sensation. I open the door …

**EPOV:**

I catch my breath and smile from the satisfaction. I open the door …

**BPOV AND EPOV:**

And my eyes fall upon my future.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

They were not together as yet, but had the sensation of one another through closed doors.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950


	22. Chapter 22

Knock me up, please.

My thank yous first:

It's great to have a Beta who deals with a multitude of misplaced commas and unrecognizable sentences. When I write, I write the idea. Then, I rethink sentence structure and Fran figures it all out. My Quad Squad of prereaders: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia find those typos and suggest scene ideas. I'm grateful for all of them.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. The best love is a review or two or sixty-two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions. Fran has an door for new writers to explore.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: **I have sent in a O/S for the Fandom for Leukemia and Lymphoma Society: Ms. Evie Has Words- Outtake for Under My Nose. Please, go to the following site, donate to a very good cause and acquire a compilation of many wonderful stories from your favorite authors.

(scrunch together)

**A/N: ADDED TWO MORE AUTHORS,**

**Chapter Twenty-two: The Play Out**

**EPOV**

I open my door finding Bella standing in the hallway. She hesitates towards me, but I see the look in her eyes and I have to take the chance. I scoop her up into my arms smashing my lips into hers. "Please, tell me you want this."

Our heads move from side to side as she mumbles on my lips, "I do."

That's is all I need to hear.

I grab her sides and hoist her up, as her legs wrap around my hips. I feel her heat as she presses into my erection.

We kiss passionately.

There is no shame.

There is no insecurity.

I want her and I can have her … again.

I carefully slide her body slowly down mine pressing her closer to me. She pulls her T-shirt off leaving her naked and strikingly beautiful in her bareness. As aroused as I am, I kneel in front of her to cup my hands around her pregnancy bump. Kissing around her navel I speak to my children, "It's going to get a little bumpy out here, guys. I won't hurt you." I look up at Bella. "And I won't hurt your mother."

I want her now, as I had her before.

This time I _am_ aware.

This time I will savor every touch of her skin, every movement of our bodies and every emotion of this moment.

I raise her up under her arms and suckle her breasts as Bella combs her fingers through my hair and hooks her toes into my waistband, pushing my sleep pants down and exposing my hardened cock.

Shifting my arms around her waist, running my tongue down her neck, I line myself up to her entrance and slowly push myself inside.

Bella gasps and I quickly stop. "Did I hurt you?"

She shakes her head and swallows. "I just need to adjust to you. It's a little tender and tight and it'd been awhile." She sighs. "But you feel so good, Edward." She strokes my hair.

"I don't know how long I'll last, but I wanted us this way."

She runs the back of her hand down my cheek to my jawline. "I understand."

I begin again slowly sliding myself deep within her. Our eyes never stray.

Her soft groans and breaths urge me on. "Edward, I can't explain how intense this feels. My feelings are magnified. My senses are on overload. It's as though my electrical wiring is on high volume." She closes her eyes and swallows. "God, this is incredible; a million shocking little orgasms building to a massive explosion. Please, don't stop."

"I couldn't if I tried."

I rock into her and she follows every beat with her walls tightening around me. I reach down and massage her clit. "I'm close. Try to come with me, Bella."

My movements become rapid and Bella cries out. She grasps my shoulders as I tighten my grip on one hip and with the other, I circle her clit with fast flicking gestures.

My ears fill and the hollow sound of my climax invades the euphoria. She tightens, and quietly moans triggering new sensation of floating in unabashed pleasure.

We are still, breathing hard and holding one another tightly.

I slide us to the floor with Bella's legs wrapped around me. She rests her head on my shoulder, her arms around her middle and starts to giggle.

I look at her, "What?" Sweaty strands of her hair stick to her face and neck. I brush them aside, wrap her long hair in one hand and hold it up blowing on her neck and shoulders.

"Hmm, that feels good," she giggles.

"What's so funny?" I smile at her.

"When we …" She gestures with her hand from me to her. "Our first time, you slid down the wall taking me with you, still connected … You know?"

I frown, smiling, "And?"

"It was as though we were fused together. When I finally backed away from you, there was a suctioning 'pop' sound disconnecting us." She giggles biting her lip. "I-I-I didn't leave you like that. I cleaned you up and tucked you into your jeans."

I tease her, "Like a snap, crackle, pop?"

"She giggles hard, "More like opening a soda bottle that's been shaken."

I smirk, "Did I shake you up?"

She rubs her belly and looks down, "And what do you think?"

"I think I need to try that again … only … slower …. And on the bed."

She broadly smiles, "I think I'd like that, too."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

The house is quiet. Edward's at the hospital, James is on his way to the airport with Cheryl, Alice is with Jasper, and Emmett is on his way here.

I'm not the timid type. I don't cry easily nor do I whine or fuss, but I feel so great that my friends are still my friends and want to protect my babies and me.

I try to read a manuscript, but can barely pass the first line. Giddy and childlike, I think about Edward and me. A dreamy sigh passes over my lips; I giggle, kick my feet and twirl in my office chair. I know I am the color of a tomato when the front doorbell rings.

Yeah, Emmett takes one look and says, "You and Edward did the nasty, didn't you?"

I profess differently, but Emmett knows me all too well and doesn't buy my spiel.

"I can always tell when you're lying Belly Boo, you never quite look me in the eye and your pupils dilate," he announces.

"Tell me again why I am surrounded by doctors," I joke.

"Hey don't bitch and moan, those kids are covered," he points at me.

"Are you hungry?" I taunt him.

"I can eat," he nonchalantly gestures.

"I must be low in protein because I made us steak," I confess.

Emmett smiles, "You have Lea and Perrins?"

"A huge bottle."

"Then, we have a deal."

I watch Emmett eat a twenty-ounce porterhouse, three, large baked potatoes with sour cream, butter and chives, a bowl of peas and twelve crescent rolls. He still has room for dessert.

He points to my leftover steak. "You gonna save that?"

I push it over to him. "No, you can have it."

In one bite, it disappears and a grin appears on his face similar to that of a Cheshire Cat.

He leans back and stretches, "Man, Bella, Edward's one lucky guy. You sure can cook." He kids, "And two buns in the oven."

We become silent.

He's about to say something when there's a loud bang on my door.

Emmett gets up, places a hand on my shoulder and orders, "Sit".

I hear the front door open and a screaming, drunk Rose enters, "Why are you here with her? I thought we had an understanding, Emmett."

He sadly says, "That's over, Rose."

I walk into the living room.

She rushes towards me, but Emmett wraps his arms around her waist. She spits, "It's enough you lied to Edward, but also to your friends. Now, you have Emmett as your guard dog. You took him away from me, Bella."

I say nothing.

"Yeah, I figured you couldn't defend yourself." She waves her arms around."Put me down, Em. This is ridiculous. I'm not going to hurt Bella."

"You left her alone while she's having a panic attack, Rose. You ran out of this house and left her to struggle. Edward saw you," he shouts.

"Please, she was fine. It's all an act. When are you people going to realize this?" She whines, " Bella ... is playing … the sympathy card." She rolls her eyes.

I look her dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry you feel this way, Rose. You know I changed my mind and you know that James made me see reason. I didn't trick Edward."

She laughs, "But you still fucked him! Look how lucky you are. Poor little Bella may have lost a child, but you gained two more."

"That's enough, Rose," Emmett roars.

She goes limp in his arms. "All I wanted was you, Emmett. I love you so much. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Emmett looks at me with the saddest eyes.

She pleads, "Don't throw me away … please … I'll do anything. I made you happy. You made me happy. We're good together, Emmett. No one will love you like I do. I did everything for you. Please, don't leave me." She hysterically cries and mumbles, "No, I can't be alone, again. I can't be alone."

She stares blankly at me as though she's looking through me with lifeless eyes.

I look at Emmett. "We need to bring her to the hospital, Emmett."

"No, I'll take her. You stay here," he exhausts.

Emmett picks her up wedding style, I open the door and he takes her out to his truck. I follow.

"Bella, now's not the time to be stubborn," he admonishes.

"I'm going with you. We'll do this together." I squeeze his arm.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Emmett carries Rose through the electric doors of Emergency as I trail behind him. Edward sits behind a desk, looks up, sees Emmett and rushes to him. "What happened?"

Emmett softly explains, "She came to Bella's. Something's not right with her, Edward."

"Where's Bella?" he excitedly reacts.

"I'm right here, Edward," I reassure him, "I'm all right."

"Let's get her into an examination room," Edward orders.

Emmett walks into a room, places Rose's limp body on a bed while Edward begins his examination. Both Emmett and I stay quietly to the side.

Dr. Angel Reynolds enters the room and greets us. "Hi Bella, Hi, Emmett." She looks a bit longer at Emmett and smiles. "What do we have here, Edward?"

Edward takes the stethoscope out of his ears and wraps it back around his neck. "Hysterics. Her BP is high. I'm about to order …"

She interrupts, "You've been here since early morning. I'll take care of this. Go home."

Emmett speaks up, "Angel, you don't mind if I stay?"

She smiles shyly, "I welcome you, Doctor."

Emmett smiles back at her.

Edward and I ride back home in silence his hand wrapped around mine.

When we get into the house, we make our way to the kitchen. I take a beer out of the fridge, hand it to him and watch as he takes a large sip.

"You're okay?" he asks.

"I didn't panic." I bite my lip.

He nods. "That's good."

"Well, Em was with me, but I've been relaxed all day," I admit.

He smirks, "Really now?"

I smile, "Yeah, been thinking about you."

He wraps his arms around my waist and draws me near, swaying. "Maybe all that exercise we got into calmed you down."

I coyly agree, "I think so. You certainly know how to relax me."

"I was thinking the same thing that you helped me to unwind. It's been a long night, Bella." He starts to back me out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. "Maybe we should … _relax_ one another."

"I might be agreeable to that," I smile.

The kissing begins; first my mouth, then my ears, and to my neck.

"It will be a while before we know anything about Rose."

"I do have a manuscript to get through, but Cheryl's on a plane."

"Seems as if the time is right," he whispers in my ear.

"Seems that way," I say.

I feel my knees hit the bed, and Edward lowers me. "Can I relax you, Bella?"

I kiss the tip of his nose. "Sure, but I'm a little hungry."

"I was thinking the same thing, just a little … snack."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

They may not be married, but they have the honeymoon down pat!

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532 OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930 Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885 Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873 shouldbecleaning id: 5057467

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935 camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124 pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528 Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253 fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216 mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124 winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130 vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084 purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722 NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228 cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948 cristinaN id: 11414683


	23. Chapter 23

**Knock me up, please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. The best love is a review or two or sixty-two. I don't know why some of you **have not **reviewed in the past few weeks. Was it something I wrote? Please, send me the love.

And my Frannie is on her way to Forks, Wa… Yeah, she's seeing Twilight like a native.

My fault I didn't get this chapter sooner to her and my quad. So … we are unBeta'd.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

s: / groups / 896806390388220 / (scrunch together)

**A/N: Added three new authors to the list. Go check them out.**

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Settling In**

**EPOV**

Bella's legs loosely hang off the bed as I straddle her waist, not leaning on her or near the bump, and I tickle her sides. She screams between giggles and gulps for air. "Edward, stop. Awwwww. Stop, please." More giggles. "You're killing me."

I don't want to give her convulsions, but her laughter is music to my ears. She's safe. Rose didn't harm her. And I plan to take my time with her.

I rub my open palms over her arms, lift and pin them over her head. One of my hands restrains her wrists while the other slowly smooths over her goose bumps.

I barely whisper into her ear, "Do you think I could have my snack, now?"

Bella frowns, questioning my request, "There's no food in here."

I smirk, "Who's talking about food? I have yet to taste the fruits of my labor."

Bella reddens, but banters, "Hey, I'm the one who'll be in labor."

I kiss her neck and run my tongue under her jawline, "I planted the seeds."

"Yeah, but I'm growing them," she quips.

"Maybe I want to fertilize," I run my nose down the center of her breasts.

With a slight quiver, she asks, "Are you talking spraying or hosing?" She tries to withhold a smile.

"I was thinking of both, if you are up for it."

She inhales and draws out her breath singing, "Let the snacking begin, my liege."

"I'm not going to hold back, Baby." I release her hands.

She cups my face. "I hope you don't."

Bella grabs a pillow and places it under her head while I moisten my lips and lick my way around her navel and to the 'bump'. Hoisting myself up, crawling back to the floor and settling on my knees, I reach up and pull on both sides of Bella's lace panties. She lifts her sweet ass for me to slide them down easily.

I grab under her knees, and she yelps, as I bring her closer to me. I spread her wide, flattening my tongue and swiping it over her center. Bella excitedly calls out my name and fists the sheets tightly.

"Oh, Edward … Oh, Edward … _Oh, Edward," _she moans and flatly pounds her palms on to the bed, bouncing the mattress. She breathes heavily through her teeth, "This is incredible." She sucks in a breath … very slowly.

I roll figure 'eights' over and around her clit and suck the little nub while popping it from side to side. Bella continues to swat the bed and suck air through her teeth, writhing underneath my ministrations. I slow down my movements and slide two fingers into her, pressing deeply in and out. I get a steady rhythm and Bella pushes to my pull.

Removing my fingers, I secure my hands on each rounded cheek and bring her closer to my lips. She wraps her legs around my neck and her hands fist my hair. Breathlessly she whispers, "Please, tell me if I pull too hard."

I smile, "The harder the better."

Being that I haven't shaven and there is stubble, I rub my chin in straight lines and circles. Bella yelps with a steady giggle, "Oh, I like that."

I point my tongue with quick movements over her clit, then suck hard. Bella leans into me and I circle her walls. I feel the beginning of her tightness. She's close. And with one quick bite, she screams, "Edward."

Riding her wave, Bella loosens her legs around my neck, but I don't let up by gently licking her slowly … deliberately.

I watch her face as she opens her eyes and broadly smiles. She stretches, coos and sits up.

Cupping my slick jaw in her hands, she pulls off her shirt and wipes my face, "Did you enjoy your snack?"

"I'm not done."

She smirks, "I like those words."

I laugh, "Get used to hearing them. You're like a drug."

"I love that kind of addiction," she devilishly enunciates.

"C'mon," I urge her. "Get up on all fours."

Bella jumps up, gives me a quick kiss on my lips and positions herself near the edge of the bed.

I smooth my hands over her beautiful ass and kiss the swell of her back. "Let's take our time." I slowly slide my head up and down her slit feeling her heat and wetness. I tease her with entering her at a snail's pace and rising to pull out, each time massaging her clit..

Bella looks over her shoulder, "Are we spending the rest of the day in bed?"

I hover over her and whisper in her ear, "There are so many places we can christen." I lightly slap her ass and she … giggles.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EMPOV**

Leaning my elbows on my thighs, I look up at the large wall clock and sigh. Time seems to pass too slowly. My legs still feel numb, as I rub them with my palms. I stand, stretch and walk to the vending machine area around the corner to get a coffee. On my return to the waiting room, I see Angel, well, Dr. Reynolds at the nurses station. All eyes are on her and everyone smiles.

She giggles and the sides of my mouth go up.

She turns around, sees me and waves … smiling.

I wave back and nod.

Taking a careful sip of the hot coffee, I sit back down in the waiting area. Angel comes in. "Any word?"

I shake my head 'no'.

She sits across from me, reaches over and squeezes my hand. "Emmett, they'll find out what's going on."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure."

"You don't seem confident," she says with concern.

I sigh. "I can't do this anymore, Angel."

She frowns, "What can't you do anymore?"

I put the Styrofoam cup on the table. "Be with her." I pull my hands through my hairs and scratch the face.

She gently smiles. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "How do you stay with someone one who lied, separated you from a good friend and you allowed it?"

"You stop feeling guilty first."

"But I am guilty. I turned on a friend because Rose told me to. That makes me weak," I mumble.

"No, that says you trusted someone you loved very deeply. It doesn't make you weak, Emmett." She pats my hand. "It does make you question yourself, though."

"Believe me, I have. I can't be with her. She exhausted every nerve in my body by her deception and her jealousy. I can't buy into that. The relationship has been hard since the beginning," I admit and wipe a tear from my eye.

She squeezes my hand again. "Give yourself time."

"You know, you're pretty good at this for an anesthesiologist," I joke. "But you get it."

Angel deviously smiles, "And if I don't, I can knock you out."

I snort a laugh. "You're funny."

"I do my best." She smiles.

"I like it."

**BPOV**

I talk Edward into driving us to the hospital.

I raise an eyebrow, "Was that a whine, I detect?"

"I don't whine," Edward defends.

"Okay, then you're grumpy."

He argues, "I'm not grumpy."

I smirk, "Sex deprived?"

He says nothing and looks straight ahead.

"Are you kidding me? After your snack and the mattress hopping, we defiled all the patio furniture, the sofas, the kitchen island, under the dining room table, the shower, the bathroom countertops, and the nursery-to-be." I wave my hands around. " We can't do it in front of the stuffed animals anymore. That was creepy."

He laughs, grabs my hand and kisses my palm.

"I just need to check on Emmett," I plead.

"I know. Me, too."

"They need us, Edward."

"As long as this doesn't upset you, I'm good with it. But the first sign of any stress, you have to walk away, Bella." He begs me, "Promise me,"

"You're right. The twins first ... I promise."

He smiles and kisses my hand again.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

We find Emmett in a private room with Rose. He sits in a chair with his head down by the bed, as she blankly stares forward with restraints around her wrists and torso.

I quietly approach him and place a hand on his shoulder. He turns around and his eyes are red. "She hasn't said a word or moved since they brought her in here, Bella."

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and he hugs me close to him. "What did the doctors say?"

"Nothing I didn't already suspect. It's PTSD."

Edward nods in agreement.

"Her past was all too much for her."

I squeeze him tighter and whisper in his ear, "We're here for the both of you."

Emmett takes my shoulders and looks into my eyes, "I'll help her through this, but I can't do this anymore. I tried for the longest time, Bella."

"I'm sorry."

"She has held in all these deep emotions. I believe she is acting out all her frustrations and pain on you. She's not stable. We don't know if she is aware of her surroundings." He draws out a breath. "Or she is waiting to react."

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask.

Emmett rubs my cheek and lightly punches my nose with the back of his large knuckles. "Naw, we have to wait this out. Rosalie will talk when she's ready."

Rose turns her head towards me. Her face begins to change from her blank stare to a vile, hateful distortion. She hisses, "Why are _you_ here? Haven't you done enough, Bel-la?"

I calmly walk towards the bed. "I'm sorry, Rose.

Edward steps beside me with a protective stance and suggests, "I think we should go."

Rosalie darts her eyes on Edward, "Yes, Edward, you should go. You should run from her before she ruins your life as she has ruined mine." She laughs hysterically, "And take Em with you. He doesn't want to be here. He's being noble."

"Rose," Emmett pleads.

She screams and jolts forward, "Did you think I was deaf? I heard you, Emmett. I don't need your pity and I certainly don't want you here, Bella. Get out." She struggles with her arms thrashing her body and kicking her legs. Her hair wildly flies over her shoulders. She looks up at us with a murderous glare, an ear-piercing cry and she declares, "I don't need anyone. Get out. All of you get the hell out!"

Two nurses run in and escort us out of the room, closing the door. Rose continues to scream, "Get out. Get away from me."

I turn to Emmett as tears run down his face. "She's been this way for a long time … a very long time."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

_**From the Mayo Clinic: **__**Post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) is a mental health condition that's triggered by a terrifying event — either experiencing it or witnessing it. Symptoms may include flashbacks, nightmares and severe anxiety, as well as uncontrollable thoughts about the event.**_

_**Many people who go through traumatic events have difficulty adjusting and coping for a while, but they don't have PTSD — with time and good self-care, they usually get better. But if the symptoms get worse or last for months or even years and interfere with your functioning, you may have PTSD.**_

_**Getting effective treatment after PTSD symptoms develop can be critical to reduce symptoms and improve function.**_

_**There are more than 3 million U.S. cases per year**_

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532 OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194 jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930 Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885 Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873 shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935 camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124 pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528 Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253 fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216 mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124 winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130 vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084 purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722 NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228 cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948 cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184 backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246 Roshandra id: 11491981


	24. Chapter 24

**Knock me up, please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

s: / groups / 896806390388220 / (scrunch together)

**Chapter Twenty-four: The Fitting In**

**BPOV**

Edward hands me a hot mug of tea, then passes Emmett a glass of liquor before sitting next to me on the sofa.

I watch as Em leans back on the end chair and throws his head back, grimacing as the amber liquid slips down his throat. He exhales and looks at both of us. "I should have never said anything in front of her. Man, what a stupid thing to do."

Edward replies, "Emmett, you had no idea she was coherent. She never gave you any indication to believe otherwise."

Emmett snaps, "I should have … "He fades, takes a long breath and shakes his head. "I can't do anything right when it concerns her."

I place my mug on the end table and lean forward. "Emmett, please don't be hard on yourself."

"What you both don't realize is that her behavior has always been very erratic. I thought she was high-strung with her emotions because she cared so very much for you and Alice. Little did I know she was conniving and treacherous." He clears his throat. "And dangerous."

I smile at Emmett, "We introduced you to Rosalie, Em. We had no idea about her past. Rosalie has always been a little bit of a mystery. When we met in college, she was always alone. So, Alice and I befriended her. She was bold, but we never saw this kind of behavior."

He shrugs, "Guess she reserved that for boyfriends."

"She does love you. I'm sure of that," I say.

"Well, it's an unhealthy love, Bells, not when she left you in serious trouble. Man, I should have told you guys about her, but I thought I could manage her," he admits.

Edward finally says, "Emmett, it wouldn't have changed anything. Rosalie's a very intelligent person, she would have manipulated the situation one way or another and we would have easily accepted her thoughts as truth. We're all guilty."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**RPOV**

I look around the room in a haze as the sedatives calm my rant. I try to focus on my blurry hand, but the restraints keep me from looking closer. I watch a fly buzz around the room. It zips past my ear and I flinch. My mouth is dry and I want a drink. My head is fuzzy, yet I think about my outburst. Ha, I am a great actress, I giggle to myself. They all believe I'm out of it, a _looney tune, bitch on wheels_; a cartoon character from a nut job crazy house. They can think what they want. I know the truth and I won't take this lying down, literally. I laugh.

I'll get a little rest, build up my energy, maybe eat the dinner, and I'll be on my way, but not until I settle a score.

No one takes what's mine and gets away with it. No … one.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

I call the hospital and arrange for another doctor to cover my shift. I won't leave Bella alone with anyone. I don't feel right. She's my responsibility along with my children.

Rose's nurse, Carol-O, ot Mrs. O'Brien, the night nurse for the sixth floor laughs at me for being uncomfortable. "Oh, Edward, darling, I promise you I won't take my eyes off her. You know me." She giggles over the phone in a hushed whisper, "Besides, I didn't take the restraints off." She reassure me, but this pit in my stomach still won't go away.

Emmett plans to spend the night. He really doesn't want to go home and says he'll take residence on both sofas. I'm paranoid and offer my room, because I plan to stay with Bella. Jasper and Alice are on their way with Charlie not far behind.

I stand in the doorway watching Bella's sleeping form. The exhaustion finally hit her from the severity of the situation. As the doorbell rings, I head into the living room.

Alice and Jasper walk hand in hand while Charlie walks behind them, toting a huge, brown stuffed bear wearing a Forks' Police T-shirt and a black mustache under its nose.

I grin at Charlie, "Bella's going to love it."

Charlie questions, "Do I note a bit of sarcasm in your tone, Edward?"

I look the bear over. "Well, it's kind of … big."

Charlie places the bear on a chair, pulls out folded papers and hands them to me. "Restraining orders."

"That didn't take you very long," I say.

Alice sits next to Jasper on the sofa, "He's the chief, Edward, I think he has a little pull."

"I didn't …"

Charlie pats my shoulder, "I know what you mean, Son." He looks down the hallway. "Is she asleep?"

"Yeah, finally," I sigh.

Alice cries, "I'm so glad I decided to stay home." Jasper puts an arm around her.

Emmett treads into the room carefully after seeing Charlie. He jokes, "I didn't know you had a brother."

Charlie nods, "Emmett."

"So, what's the plan, Chief? Can you arrest Rose?" Emmett asks.

"I could get the restraining order on the comparative stories from you and Jasper, but Rose hasn't done anything else. Unless Bella can tell me she threatened her or tried bodily harm, my hands are tied."

Alice spits, "I don't understand. The law makes it easy on criminals."

Charlie sits across from Alice on the other sofa. "Nothing's perfect, Alice."

"You look tired, Charlie," Alice observes.

"I'm all right, Als. I've got an undercover nurse keeping a watchful eye on Rose, so, she's not going anywhere," he informs.

"Is she an actual nurse?" Alice asks.

"Oh yes, we couldn't put her on a floor and have her fumble through procedures. " He looks at me. "She got quite a kick out of you tonight, Edward," Charlie smirks.

I frown, "I wasn't at the hospital."

"No, you talked with her over the phone."

"Carol-O?"

"Top-notch nurse who's an ex-Marine."

Emmett chuckles, "Carol-O is an ex-Marine? Man, now I understand her barking orders at me."

Jasper smiles, "Is she the one with the short white hair and a Texan accent?"

Emmett answers, "The One!"

Jasper laughs, "Edward, you don't have to worry about a thing. She's tough."

Charlie smiles, "We have things covered, Edward. No one's going near my little girl and my grandchildren."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**RPOV**

The room is dim with only one, low, overhead light behind my head. There is no movement until my door opens slowly and one of the night cleaning people grabs one of my garbage cans and empties the contents into a huge bag.

I smile to myself, "_Seize the moment, Rose."_

I fitfully pretend to sleep whispering in a small voice, 'help'.

When I'm right, I'm right. The night attendant comes closer to the bed. I slowly open my eyes and sadly say, "Please, help me. Could you loosen the restraints? I'm so uncomfortable."

The small woman looks at me in confusion. So, I lightly shake my arms with a pleading expression and take a chance, "por favor?"

She smiles at me, looks around as though someone might be watching, and loosens the ties. "Bueno?"

I smile a 'gracias' and rub my wrists. I settle back into the bed and watch her go about the room. Once she comes closer, she smiles at me, bends to pick up a pillow I slyly dropped on the floor and I use the opportunity to strike her over the head with the empty water pitcher.

She falls to the floor …

out …

like …

a…

light.

I quickly pick her up and place her on the bed, tie the restraints around her wrists and pull the sheet up over half her face. Moving all her cleaning stuff to the bathroom, I quickly dress and open the door to the room.

I peek out and the hallway is quiet. My nurse is nowhere in sight. Staying close to the wall, I sneak down to the stairway door. Running quickly, I rush down the six floors to the outside. Out of breath, but free, I stick to the shadows and walk to 'Two Joes' where my car is in the back of the parking lot.

I tie my hair into a bun knotting it and pulling the collar up from my jacket. Placing my hands into the pockets, I find a black satin scarf. Tying it around my head, I walk more confidently in disguise.

It's a short walk; well; anywhere in Forks is a short walk. I reach down under my driver's door, get the magnetic container with the key and let myself in before driving off.

I arrive at my apartment complex in only a few minutes. I'm on the bottom floor so I can quickly go in and out without detection.

Again, I am so smart to have left my purse under the seat in my car. I'm a great boy scout; always prepared.

I pack a few essentials and grab the cash from my safe. I won't leave them a credit trail to follow.

I also know that now is not the time to strike, but I cruise passed Bella's house seeing all the cars in the driveway. She's all shut in like Fort Knox. I drive to 101 and get a huge head start before they know I'm gone.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**CAROL-O POV**

I'm an excellent nurse, a better cop and I never question myself, but something doesn't feel right.

As I leave the ladies room, I see no one is on the floor. I check Rosalie Hale's room and my other nurse, Katie, is by her side.

"Is everything all right?" I ask.

Katie turns to me, "She was a bit fussy, so I loosened her restraints a bit."

Getting closer to the bed, I look down and shout, "Carmen?" I order Katie to free her and then I check the bathroom.

Grabbing the phone, I call Charlie. "Chief, we have a problem."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**CHARLIE POV**

I stand from the chair and start to pace. "What do you mean we have a problem, Carol?"

Edward walks towards me and I raise my hand, "Hold on."

Carol explains the situation. I hear Carmen in the background excitedly shouting in Spanish. I tell Carol to escort her to the station; that I would be there in a few minutes.

I call the station and order an APB on Rosalie Hale.

Emmett shakes his head, "She got away?"

I sigh, "She knocked out one of the maintenance people while the other nurse was in with a patient and Carol was in the powder room." I look at Edward. "We'll find her, Edward."

And at that moment, my daughter walks into the room. "What's going on?"

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Will they find Rose, before she goes into hiding? And where exactly is she going?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246


	25. Chapter 25

**Knock me up, please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I'd say we are about halfway through with more to come.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

s: / groups / 896806390388220 / (scrunch together)

**A/N: Added new author**

**Chapter Twenty-five: The Finding Out**

**CAROL-O POV**

After talking with the Chief, I call hospital security to search the premises, but to no avail. Rosalie didn't waste a moment making her escape.

This whole scenario bothers me. How did Rose leave that quickly with Kate at the front desk or did Kate disappear once again disappear into room six-twelve?

I ask Carmen to sit for a minute as I check something out down the hall.

Walking into Garrett's room, I find him sitting up and watching TV. He turns and smiles, "Ah, my white-haired beauty, how lucky can a guy get?"

I smirk, "You're lucky?"

"Well, two beautiful nurses giving me time in a matter of minutes," he flirts.

My light bulb goes on. "So, Kate checked in on you, too?"

"She stayed a few minutes to fluff my pillows," he boasts bring his hands behind his head and smirking.

"Shall I assume you are happily fluffed?" I edge on with an eyebrow raised.

"Let's just say, she would have gone beyond the call of duty," he plays.

I nod, "That would have been compromising."

He blushes, "Well, not to fulfillment, Carol-O."

I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest, "Are you okay for the night?"

He tests, ""Not unless you have something to add."

I smile, "Enema?"

He squints, "I'm good."

I start to walk out, "Night, Garrett."

"You're a hard ass, Carol-O," he shouts.

And I mumble, "You have no idea."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

I enter a full living room, just in time to see Charlie making his exit and I question, "What's going on?" I point towards the door.

Edward stands at attention, his eyes wide, similar to a deer caught in headlights. Alice looks down at her hands. Emmett begins to speak, but Edward interrupts him, "You had better not utter a word."

Emmett closes his mouth and sits next to Alice.

Edward finally answers, "Bella, Charlie placed an APB on Rosalie."

I bite my bottom lip, slowly nod and sit on a chair. Edward moves closer to sit on the arm. "You okay?"

With all eyes on me, I slightly smile, "She keeps outsmarting us …" I look off. "She's always one step ahead."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**RPOV**

I am a smart cookie changing my Washington, license plates. As cop cars whiz by me, I giggle to myself. "I'm right here, boys, under your nose and in plain sight."

And I never leave anything to chance, so with radar warnings on, I drive at a high rate of speed leaving Forks far behind, driving the fifty-six miles in less than forty minutes. Before I make my turn onto E101, I head into the Texaco station, parking the car off to the side and checking my license plate. All is good.

Still in disguise with the scarf over my hair and keeping my eyes down, I ask for the bathroom key, toting a small bag and locking the door. I pull the scarf off my blonde hair, pinning it up under a warm, brown, shoulder-length wig with bangs. Fluffing it naturally into place, I continue with my charade by darkening my eyebrows, putting in brown contact lenses over my baby blues and painting my lips a dark mocha. To give me a shorter appearance, I remove my heels and slide into ballet flats. Oh, I don't look like me. Ah, I resemble Bella. I smile broadly into the mirror and throw myself a kiss.

I make sure when I hand the key to the attendant that I closely bat my brown eyes and smile seductively. I purchase gas, snacks, energy drinks and a few bottles of water shaking my ass on the way out.

I have a very long drive, almost twenty-six hours, and plan to go straight through only stopping for gas and food.

I am under the radar. They won't find me. They have yet to …

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**CHARLIE POV**

By the time I reach the station, I see Carol in my office. I walk in and close the door. "What happened?"

Carol sighs, "I didn't anticipate working with an idiot, Charlie. I was in the bathroom a matter of five minutes. In that time, the other nurse was making goo-goo eyes with a male patient. The night house keeper went into Rose's room and was assaulted. Carmen's outside. She can tell you the rest."

I shake my head, lean on my desk and rub my mustache. "Damn, that girl is long gone, Carol. Her car was not seen on any of the roads. "

Carol huffs, "Oh, she'll be back." She points at me. "And you'll get her, Charlie."

"Yeah, let's talk with Carmen."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

No one wants to leave Bella. Jasper and Alice take my room, Emmett settles himself on the sofas and Bella and I go into her room.

"Would you prefer if I join Emmett in the living room?" I ask her.

I can see she is on edge.

"No Edward, I'd like for you to hold me right now," she quietly requests.

With two long strides, I grab her in my arms and hold her tightly. "We won't allow anything to happen to you or the babies, Bella."

She looks up at me, "Edward, I know that. I just hate everyone having to be on guard. Until Rose is found, this is going to be a three-ring circus."

After we change, we both crawl into bed. Bella rests her head on my chest; I wrap my arms around her and play with her hair.

"Bella, when I was a sophomore in college, I got very drunk at a frat party one night and slept with a girl I barely knew outside one of my classes. Five weeks later, she came to me professing she was pregnant. Naive nineteen-year-old as I was, I took her at face value and did what I thought was the right thing to do. She moved in with me and I took full responsibility for her care and expenses. Between school and working full time, I was rarely home."

I clear my throat. "One afternoon, with a bouquet of roses in hand, I came home to find her rolled up in a ball on the bed, bleeding and moaning. Her intentions were never to have the baby. She took every dime I gave her, saved it up and went to some hack for an abortion. She was going to tell me she had a miscarriage."

Bella squeezes my hand. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry."

"I still don't know if the baby was mine, but at the time I never questioned her," I snort.

"That's horrible."

"I took her to the hospital with all her belongings, left her there and never looked back.

"Did she ever try to contact you?"

"What would be the point?"

Bella quietly remarks, "Now, I understand why you distrusted me so much."

"I didn't bring this up to belittle you or rehash the past. I want you to know how important you and the babies are … to me. She didn't even try to communicate her decision. She executed, hmm, great word … She accomplished her plan and she honestly believed she could pull it off and I would never be the wiser."

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she sympathizes.

"It was a long time ago." I kiss the top of her head. "Let's try to get some sleep." I rub her arms. "You have a houseful of people on watch."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

The following morning, I carefully slide out of Edward's hold, take a quick shower, dress and quietly make my way to the kitchen. I find Emmett wearing one of my aprons with the ties undone and frying bacon over the stove. The coffee pot's on, bread is in the toaster, eggs in a carton on the counter, and fresh-squeezed orange juice in a pitcher on the island.

I hug him from behind. "Emmett, this was so sweet of you."

He shrugs, "I thought you might be hungry and I was up. I love you, Belly. Did you get any sleep?"

I smile. "Yeah, a little. You?"

He smiles, "Yeah, a little."

The doorbell rings.

We look at one another and simultaneously say, 'Charlie.'

I open the front door to two, large, Raggedy Ann and Andy dolls with dad in between.

"Dad, really?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have to indulge your father. I never had the time to buy you anything before you were born, I worked double shifts and you came early," he pleads.

Charlie throws the dolls onto a chair and surprises me with a tight huge. "I love you, Bells. You have to let me be a granddad. You have to let me be your father."

I roll my eyes, "When you put it that way …"

He interrupts, "You can't say no."

Emmett made breakfast. Are you hungry?" I ask him.

"Coffee would be great." He follows me into the kitchen. "Hey, Emmett."

"Mornin', Chief, any news?" Emmett talks with a mouthful of bacon.

Charlie explains the situation with Rosalie giving his officer the slip and the nurse in question receiving a serious reprimand.

I hand him a mug of coffee.

He stands with coffee in hand, "We have road blocks on all highways, back roads, and residential roads, in and out of Forks. If Rosalie Hale is still in the area, she will be apprehended."

And Emmett mumbles, "What if she's not?"

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**RPOV**

I inch my way closer to the Canadian border patrol. The attendant stands near my window as I roll it down. He bends, looking down at me, and asks for all the necessary documents. I hand him everything.

After he looks them over, ransacks my car, he gives me a nod and hands everything back to me. "Well, Miss Debrovsky, it seems everything is in order," he smiles. "May I ask how long you plan to stay in Canada?"

I smile back and speak with a Russian accent, " Actually, I am cutting through and on my way to Alaska."

"Aw, I see," he flirts.

"I still have a long drive ahead of me. Thank you for being so quick," I humbly gush.

"Have a safe trip."

"I will." Zipping the window up, I speed forward singing 'Goodbye, Forks, I love you'. I giggle loudly, "I'm coming, Alaska!"

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

So, she left the country for Canada and back through to Alaska. Wonder where she is going and who will she be meeting?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246

LatteLemon id: 10791878


	26. Chapter 26

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I'd say we are about halfway through with more to come.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

s: / groups / 896806390388220 / (scrunch together)

**A/N: This chapter is unBeta'd. My RL threw me a curveball, but I couldn't disappoint all of you by not placing the chapter up. Please, excuse all my errors.**

**A/N: Added as new author. Also, I have the author's name, but the id# is one of their stories. Go check them out. please.**

**Chapter Twenty-six: The Getting Busy**

**BPOV**

**Day One of Rose's escape: **

No one goes to work. After breakfast, Emmett is in the kitchen preparing ribs in my slow cooker still wearing one of my aprons. Alice sits Indian-style on a chair at my dining room table with her laptop pounding away on the keys. Her glasses slide down on her nose as her eyes focus on her typing. Jasper has his head in a book on blood cells or the book is called 'Bloods Cells'. I don't know. Edward motions for me to follow him to the back patio. We have our first session of Tai Chi.

There's a light mist, and still a nip in the air as we walk through the sliding glass doors to the screened-in patio. Edward has a small space-saver heater to one side blowing a warm breath in our direction.

He smiles, "I didn't want you to get cold."

I reach up and peck his lips, "Always so thoughtful."

He blushes, stand firmly in front of me, wraps his long fingers over my jaw and kisses me soundly. He ends the kiss, slowly rubbing my nose with his, "I have ulterior motives."

I question, "You do?"

"Yes, once we get all these people to vacate, I plan to curl your toes and have you purr that little meow thing you do," he whispers in my ear.

My heart races and I squeeze him close. Talking into his chest, I breathe, "You keep that up and you'll kill me before Rose does."

Edward freezes, gently grabs my upper arms and leans down to my eye level, "Do you really believe Rose wants to kill you, Bella?"

I shake my head. "I don't know." I back away. "I don't know. She's not the friend I thought she was, Edward. How can someone change so quickly?"

"I agreed with the diagnosis for PTSD, but now …," he trails off.

"Yeah, she's more like a paranoid schizophrenic capable of any behavior. Edward, she knocked out a cleaning lady. She stood there and did nothing to help me."

"The hospital may have allowed her to slip through their fingers, but that won't happen here." Edward reassures me. "Now, are you ready for this workout?"

I nod.

He wears light gray track pants and a matching T-shirt. The gray brings out the beautiful shades of green in his eyes, but the track pants outline his muscular buns of steel. Yeah, that I notice with great detail.

Edward places a CD into the small portable player I have on a wooden bookcase near the kitchen passthrough. Soft, Chinese folk music rings out.

Edward and I stand next to one another with legs slightly apart and feet pointing forward.

His movements are slow as he instructs with gentle care. Our right heels turns to the right twisting our torsos to the right. We twist the heel back to the front and repeat this action with the left foot. We do this two times, stop and take a breath in through our nose and out through our mouths.

The next step, we twist the right heel and the left and lean forward to the right, slightly bending the knee and lunging three times. Our arms remain close to our sides. Straightening to the front, we twist the left heel and repeat the movement bending the knee and lunging again three times.

We twist and bend to the right, bending the knee and lunge, and changing up the movement with a deep squat, or plie in ballet, rolling the shoulders back. We do this for about two minutes. We complete the exercise with rolling each ankle and deep breathing.

One by one, Emmett, Jasper and Alice join us. All of us twist, bend and squat. Jasper chuckles and dances the running man, Emmett twerks with his bulbous buns and Alice does a spin cycle with one foot turning and the other leg up with her arms over her head. Edward looks frustrated and I laugh.

**EPOV**

The Tai Chi releases the tension and stress, but our friends add the best medicine of laughter. I can't get pissy over their exuberant humor. Bella's laugh is music to my ears.

In one silly overture from goofball Emmett, spastic Jasper and Ballerina Alice, Bella bursts out in giggles with the most radiant smile that shoots a shiver up my spine and a rise to my … well.

This exercise is great for preparing for childbirth. If Emmett figures this out, he will go into mock labor of sweat and screams with Jasper delivering his spawn in a catcher's mitt and Alice cheering him on with pom poms. I can only give the bumbling trio so much to process. They really do make everything a joke. Any other time, I would normally feel the annoyance, but now it lightens the atmosphere and evens Bella's tension.

I know she keeps her fears hidden, but her eyes tell me everything. Plus, the mere touch of her hand, I can feel her emotions and she feels mine.

The doorbell rings and all of us jump.

"I've got it."

When I open the door, I shake my head. Charlie walks in holding under his arms two wooden, rocking horses with golden manes and tails of thick yarn. "Damndest thing , I was on my over and one of the neighbors was having a garage sale. I got these for a little nothing."

I grunt, "You tell Bella that."

Bella walks in, "Tell Bella what?" She stares at Charlie's acquisitions. "What did you do now?"

"I got them for five bucks each. It was a steal." He puts them on the floor and demonstrates their rocking abilities. "Like brand new."

Bella's face soften as she watches her father down on one knee rocking the horses. "Thanks, Dad."

"Once you find out what you're having, I can paint them pink or blue or both." He brilliantly smiles.

"I wouldn't want to change them. They're perfect," Bella smiles at Charlie. He carefully stands as Bella rushes in for a tight hug, "So, what brought you back, Dad?"

"I got a call from your friend, James. He has arranged for undercover services for you, and Cheryl hired a P.I. to locate Rosalie," Charlie informs.

She frowns, "I haven't had the chance to talk with either one of them."

I confess, "I spoke with Cheryl. She called to ask about you."

"Why didn't she call me?" Bella asks.

"She didn't want to disturb you."

"Bella, she's worried about you. And I'll be honest, I like the extra help," Charlie admits.

"We gave Rosalie the benefit of the doubt not thinking she could pull all of this off. It was all premeditated, Bells. She knew what she was doing, when she was going to do it. Carol-O is one of my top people. I can't blame her for not anticipating her co-worker was unreliable. Rose grabbed an opportunity and moved on instinct. There's more to her that meets the eye."

**RPOV**

The sign reads, "Ketchikan, Alaska, population eighty-two hundred and fourteen." There are far more trees than people, and it's highly discreet for anyone who wants to 'keep it in Ketchikan'. It's on Revillagigedo Island about seven-hundred miles north of Seattle, two-hundred and thirty-five miles south of Juneau and The Tongass National Forest happily surrounds it's indiscretions … well, mine … I giggle. It's a great place to get lost with all its waterways, the forest and the mountains. You have to take the ferry or a seaplane to arrive on the island.

My mouth waters for salmon, caviar, a hot bath and a glass of wine. I know my cousins will have all that ready as I walk through their door.

They live on the outskirts of the city. A large log cabin on the water; much easier to get to by boat than car, but I want my car hidden in the leaves.

As I drive up the long, tree-laden path, I see the well-lit house guiding my arrival. Tanya, Kate and Irina stand on the wrap-around porch, waving excitedly and running down the stairs in stilettos and tight skirts.

I look at them in shock how well they maneuver the gravel driveway without a stumble.

Wrapped in all six of their arms, I try to talk over their chatter.

Irina whispers in her thick Russian accent into my ear, "I have your old room all ready for you. The bath is drawn, the champagne is on ice, salmon sushi with black roe is plated and you can have the man of your choice." Her ruby-red lips glow as she broadly smiles.

Tanya kisses both my cheeks and purrs, "Since when you are Brunette?"

And Kate snidely answers for me, "She's in trouble again."

I laugh.

"Then, you will stay long, Rozaliya?" Tanya asks.

"As long as you'll have me," I answer.

Kate sneers, "Or until you tire and need to get back to your business."

I hug her tightly, "You know me too well."

She huffs, "We are two peas, Rozaliya."

We enter the house, and the lights are dim in the large, living room where most of the girls host their evening's John. There are two sets of stairways. The upper level is the family quarters while the lower level receives the business. I scan the room, see a big, muscular specimen at the bar and ask Tanya if he is taken. My fortune was still on the rise and she arranges for him to meet me in my room.

As I begin to ascend the stairs, I turn for another look at the curly haired Adonis and think of Emmett.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Hmmm, do you think it's a family business? Rose or Rozaliya is Russian. Wow.

Tai chi (TIE-CHEE). Originally developed for self-defense, tai chi has evolved into a graceful form of exercise that's now used for stress reduction and a variety of other health conditions. Often described as meditation in motion, tai chi promotes serenity through gentle, flowing movements. by Mayo Clinic.

Music for Tai Chi: :/ watch?v = 2DrZNQMSHck

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246

LatteLemon id: 10791878

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358


	27. Chapter 27

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

s: / groups / 896806390388220 / (scrunch together)

**A/N: at end.**

**Chapter Twenty-seven: The Worries**

**BPOV**

Days pass by without word or sight of Rose. I'm still ill at ease with her being out there. God knows where, but I smile and go about my work. I worry about her popping up from out of nowhere. Alice manicures my nails every other day to file down the chewed edges.

Edward is attentive. Hell, everyone watches over me.

With different schedules, my friends take their 'Bella Watch'. Emmett and I cook together since we both love to eat and have large appetites. He brings a new recipe for every cooking adventure and I create the dessert. Jasper and I watch old comedies. He loves the 'Three Stooges' and I have a fondness for 'I Love Lucy'. He believes laughter is the best tension release and stress relief. I tend to agree, when you laugh, you feel lighter. Alice and I play it by ear. We stalk old friends on Facebook and see what they are up to, do makeovers from hair to nails and plan the nursery. Edward and I get to know one another, mentally and physically. He's so good with foot massages and the swell of my back. His long, strong fingers dig deep into the tissues and ease the muscle strain. I tell him that he spoils me, but he says my skin is his downfall … in a good way.

We have a team of bodyguards that observe the house around the clock. Thanks to Cheryl and James, they schedule these massive soldiers with 'Ninja' quickness, 'Navy Seal' covert movements and 'Marine Badass' attitudes protecting my fortress with an unbreakable security.

I'm happy for Cheryl. She and James are on their way here from the airport. The business' new location is Forks. I'm sure her writers wonder why she's now in a hole-in-the-wall location. If they are true romantics, they will get it.

With a quickie divorce in the Dominican Republic and a get-to-know-you vacation with James, Cheryl wears the perpetual smile of ultimate bliss from every picture she posts on her Facebook. Each photo shows her radiant smile and James' look of contentment. He holds her close or he kisses her lips … like two teenagers in wild, crazy love.

Alice and I sit at my desk huddling together and looking at their portfolio of tropical shenanigans, giggling. All of sudden, Alice stops and draws out, "Ohhhh, myyyy Goood."

I look at her, "What? What?"

"Bella, look at this." She points.

I look closer. Still in wonderment, I grab my glasses and take a closer look. My mouth drops open in utter surprise. "They didn't."

"They did. Look at the size of that rock," Alice exhausts while pointing wildly.

"But there isn't a band." I look throughout the pictures. "James isn't wearing a band either."

Alice quips, "Then, they got engaged."

We both squeal.

We hear the front door burst open and the two guards rush into my office with their guns in position.

Alice and I grab one another and scream.

Both guards lower their weapons, return outside and Alice stutters, "That was hot."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

An hour or so later, James and Cheryl walk through the door all tanned and handsy.

She doesn't waste a moment and fans out her wiggling fingers in our faces. Alice and I begin to squeal, but immediately stop ourselves and grab her into a group hug. Then, we inspect the ring.

I turn to James and grab him. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Bella. I never thought I would ever feel this way again," he whispers in my ear.

"What about the girls?" I ask.

"They're the ones who pushed us," he proudly grins.

"And I'm going to follow in your footsteps, Bella," Cheryl chimes. "James has a downstairs office he doesn't use." She slowly explains, "So, I will be working from home." She looks from Alice to me.

Alice beams, "You're moving in together?"

I smile.

"Is that okay?" she pleads. "I know you wanted me to stay with you, but with Edward here, three's a crowd. Well, almost five."

I nod, "And don't forget about your gun-toting arsenals outside."

"How are they working out?" James inquires.

Alice and I laugh.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**RPOV**

There's a slight wind blowing Rose's hair to the side. She moves her hair behind her ear and leans back examining the overhead wind chimes tinkling out their messages as Rose boldly talks on her cell, "I'm glad you see things my way. It's good to share like ideas. You can call me any time on this phone. It's untraceable."

She listens nodding her head. "Yes, thank you for that. I will compensate you handsomely."

She laughs, "I wish I could be there." She laughs harder, "But then again, I will."

Kate glares at Rose with her arms over her chest and tapping one foot. "What are you up to?"

Rose smiles, "Just sending a message to a friend."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

As I park in the driveway, I see the chief drive up behind me. He gets out of his squad car with two large, stuffed panthers under each arm. "Hi Edward."

I smile, "Chief."

"We had a vender come into the station." He stammers, "And these guys look amazingly real."

"They do." I grab one from him. "Let me help, it's heavy."

"You know that Bella loves wild cats," he informs as as we walk into the house past the guards.

"I didn't know that," I say.

Bella walks towards us. "Where did you find these, Dad?"

"A vender came into the station."

"How convenient for you," she kids.

"Remember your cat, Stinky?" The chief asks.

I find this all very amusing. Bella stands there with her hands on her hips, belly out and ready to pounce. I lean back on the door, cross my legs at the ankles and watch the scene unfold.

Alice moves with a purpose from the kitchen, "No, Charlie, that was my cat." She sees the panthers, giggles and teases him, "Getting a little nostalgic?"

Bella shakes her head, "That cat clawed up everything. Don't _you_ remember? You chased that poor cat around the house with a broom saying that black cats were dangerous."

Placing a hand over his heart, the chief defends himself, "I did not."

Alice adds, "Oh yes, you did." She reflects, "It was right after I moved in that you brought him home. You wanted me to have something …"

Bella interrupts, "To love."

"Aww," Alice and Bella simultaneously moan and double team him.

"You're such a good daddy," Alice coos hugging him around the waist.

Bella cries, "You're going to be an amazing granddad, too." She kisses his cheek and lightly smooths his mustache down.

Charlie turns all shades of red becoming flustered, "I never felt I did enough."

Bella blurts out, "You were the one who stuck around."

That brings my head up and I realize that Bella never mentions her mother.

Charlie is beat red, Alice uncomfortably looks at the floor and Bella mumbles, 'I'm sorry'.

I wait for more, but neither Bella nor the Chief say anymore about the subject.

He finally says he has to get back to the station and walks out.

Alice announces, "Bella, you sure know how to clear a room." She picks up her purse and takes out her keys. "Now that Edward's home, I'm leaving, too."

"You won't stay for dinner?" I ask.

"Oh, thank you, Edward, you reminded me."

Alice rushed into the kitchen and comes back holding a container. "Emmett made a huge pot of beef stew. I want to bring this home to Jasper." She hugs Bella. "I'll see you later tomorrow after your appointment."

She hugs me and whispers in my ear, "Talk to her."

Before I can say anything, Bella quips, "I heard that."

"Good, now talk to him," Alice smirks.

We stand there in silence as Alice walks out the door squealing at the guards. Bella smiles with a giggle.

"So, there's beef stew? I'm starving," I say.

She gives me a toothy grin, "Me, too."

We head for the kitchen.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

I know it's time to own up to a few things. Edward eats his stew not questioning anything. He makes it all so much easier for me, now. He doesn't push. He doesn't tell me what to do. He allows me every first move. I owe him.

I wipe my mouth with my napkin and take a sip of tea. "Edward."

He looks up at me.

I sigh. "My mother ran out on us, once Alice moved in. She was planning it for quite a while. I guess she thought with Alice here, we would manage better not that she did anything."

His eyes turn this soft green with a look of sincerity, not pity, "I'm sorry, she was a fool to leave you."

Okay, I tingle all over and if he says another sweet thing, I'm going to throw everything on the floor and ravage him.

He broadly smiles, "I hope you do."

"Oh God, I said that out loud?" I blush.

He nods, "Yeah."

I giggle.

He does that little crinkly eye thing and chuckles, "But in your condition, lying flat would be uncomfortable. I could bend you over, though."

My heart beats faster. "Maybe later." I fan myself. "I want to talk to you."

With a sheepish grin, he grabs my hands, "Talk."

"Charlie did buy Stinky for both Alice and me. Grant it, she went through her loss, but my mother decided it was time to split, too. She ran off with some guy. To this day, we don't know where she went or what she's doing. Yeah, hearing my dad say he didn't do anything is a hoot. That man raised the both of us. Alice and I love the ground he walks upon. So, while he worked his shifts and took on extra hours so we would have what every girl needed, we decided we would take care of him, too. I cooked and Alice cleaned. When he would come home, he would have a hot meal with a very clean house."

I shrug, "So now you know."

"Thank you for telling me," he kisses my hands.

"Now, what were you saying about the island?" I bite my lip and Edward smiles.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Still BPOV**

The following afternoon, Edward and I walk down the hallway to the OBGYN's office. "Are you excited about the sonogram?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am." I slow my steps.

"You okay?" he frowns.

"Actually, I'm nervous."

He hugs me close, whispers all is going to be fine, and I see movement from the corner of my eye. "Oh my God!" A flash of blonde hair flip past me and disappears.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Hmm, did a certain blonde return?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**A/N:** I never mention awards, buttttt, the Twi Fic Fandom Awards are up for the taking. If you feel this story merits any accolades, by all means, please give it a nomination or any of my other stories. The nominations are up until October 17, my B-day… Whoo hoo … If I ever win anything, I will plutz.

: /

Thanks, guys.

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246

LatteLemon id: 10791878

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358


	28. Chapter 28

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

I apologize for the late update, but I haven't been myself. Not sure who I have been, but it wasn't me … But I am back, babies! Let's get down to business.

**A/N: Added a new author. Please, check everyone out.**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: The Inevitable **

**BPOV**

I slide out of Edward's arms and take after the golden bombshell. When I turn the corner, she's gone, but I barrel into Dr. Reynolds, knocking her to the floor and all her file folders go every which way.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dr. Reynolds," I apologize while trying to retrieve the papers.

"Bella, Bella, it's fine. Please, don't bend," she pleads.

Edward turns the corner and helps pick up the files, "Are you all right? Why'd you run off like that?"

I can't tell him the truth that I thought I saw Rose because he would attribute it to stress, and he may be right. I … lie … in a way. "I thought I saw an old school friend." I shrug, "Guess I was wrong." I brush it off to my hormones.

Edward doesn't question me.

"I literally bumped into, Dr. Reynolds," I tell him.

She says, "Please, call me, Angel."

"Okay, _Angel_," I smile.

Edward continues picking up the file folders. "What do you have here?"

Getting to her feet and straightening her lab coat, she proudly points, "I bought a new program that outlines ancestry. It's fascinating."

I ask, "You can trace your family's history?"

"Yeah, it's amazing. Would you like me to do one for you?" she offers.

I hesitate, "I wouldn't want to put you out."

"No, no, it's very simple and no trouble. Just think what you could tell the twins as they grow up," she says with excitement. "I can run through one and give it to Edward in the morning."

I smile, "It doesn't take long?"

"All I do is write in the name and the general location. That's it."

"Well, now you have me very interested. How about coming over for dinner?" I push.

"Now, I wouldn't want to put you out," she giggles.

"No, of course not. Emmett's coming over. It would be nice for him." I slyly add.

"Emmett? Well, okay. What can I bring?" she sparkles.

"You ... And the ancestry report."

"Okay, you've got it," she nods

"Seven good for you?"

"That's great," she says. "Edward, I'll do one up for you, too, okay?"

"Thank you, Angel."

"See you later."

Angel walks in the other direction as we head for the doctor's office.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

As I rest comfortably on the examination table, I jump a little once the tech squirts the cold gel on my massive mound. Both babies poke around and my belly sways. Edward looks with utter fascination; his children are acrobats. The tech is quite unimpressed and yawns.

One of my doctors enters the room and I sit up and panic. "Is there a problem?"

Dr. Lwin smiles, "Everything is fine, Bella." She smiles at Edward and says hi.

"Glad to see you, Kin," Edward nods.

She's a petite, Japanese version of Alice, even the spiky, short hair. She gets me to settle back down and explains why she's here. "I came in as a favor to Edward, and to see this dynamic duo myself." She pats my shoulder. "Nothing is wrong."

Dr Lwin sighs at the tech, "Why don't you go take a break. I'll handle this."

"Well, look at this." Dr. Lwin moves the transducer around my belly. "These little monkeys are holding hands." She points out their connection.

Edward grabs my hand. "Now, we're all holding hands."

I look up at him and giggle, "You're so cheesy."

He responds, "But you love me and you know it." He shocks himself with his comment bowing his head.

I blush many shades of fuchsia, biting my lip and shocking him right back, "I do."

He looks up at me with a questioning frown and then, a brilliant smile.

Dr. Lwin clears her throat, "Well, you're progressing rather nicely, Bella. When you come in for your check up tomorrow, we will do some blood and urine work, so come in with a full bladder."

I giggle, "I usually have a full bladder."

"Oh, would you like to know what the sexes are?" she playfully asks.

Edward and I answer together a hurried, 'yes.'

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

The drive home is quiet. I look out the window watching the trees bend in the wind and rain. Edward looks straight ahead. From the reflection, I can tell he's deep in thought by his knitted brows and pensive expression. I sigh, rubbing my sides gently and leaning back.

Edward clears his throat and quietly speaks, "Are you all right?"

I glance quickly at him, "Yeah." Then, look away.

"Ah, Bella … Did you mean what you said?" He gives me a quick glance.

I turn as much as I can to face him, proudly lift my head and say, "Yes, I did … do." And I don't look away.

We stop at a red light. Edward unbuckles his seatbelt, leans over the console, cups my face and kisses me. At first, it's sweet and gentle. His hands run through my hair. Then, he clutches the back of my neck and brings me closer. His kiss is passionate, full of need and want. We both break, breathing heavily. He looks into my eyes and whispers, "I do, too."

I smile.

He smiles.

Someone honks.

I yell out the window, "Always a critic!"

They yell, "Get a room."

Edward and I laugh.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

When we get home, we begin to make dinner together. Well, we slowly start but we don't get very far. Between a grab here and a tug there, soon we're naked. I lean up against the sink, trying my best not to look at the naked, uncooked chicken as Edward slides between my folds, teasing me slowly.

I sigh, "Edward, please, don't tease me. All my lady bits are vibrating uncomfortably. Either you slam into me or I'm going to back up into your cock and impale myself."

He responds with a chuckle and easily sinks inside. I'm so wet; he slides right out and he rights the wrong.

I giggle, turning my head to face him, "Are you overzealous; you missed the mark?"

He shakes his head, kisses me and growls, "Just a bit slick, Gracie."

I can't answer him as he speeds up his pace and I follow his pounding lead.

Breathlessly he whispers, "You all right?"

I gasp, "Oh, couldn't be better." Edward moves my hair to one side, kissing my neck with an open mouth and swiping tongue.

"I'm getting close, baby," he mumbles into my skin.

I massage my clit; his movements are short and rapid. Out of breath, I feel the burn heighten. "Don't stop."

Edward keeps the rhythm at a quick pace. The sound of skin on skin echoes throughout the kitchen. I moan and the babies move. Edward places one hand over my mound and the other over one breast. I bring my hands up into his hair massaging the nape of his neck, as he squeezes and pulls on my nipple. He tightens his hold and pulls harder on my little nub sending a shock to my nether regions and I explode into a deafening, burning pit of ecstasy. My scream sets Edward off into quick pumping spurts of his orgasm. His hand rides up onto the other breast, massaging both and still teasing my nipples. He pinches harder again and I combust into another orgasm; giddy but sated. He doesn't stop. He continues squeezing and pulling. Despite his lack of hardness, he jerks in quick movements applying pressure to my clit and g-spot. One more rough twist and turn to my breasts and I scatter into fragments. I only exhale a small breath and lean into him. He holds me close and whispers into my ear, "Please, marry me."

My mouth is so dry that I can barely speak, my tongue is stuck to the roof and I exhale a small breath, "Whoooo."

Edward softly kisses my neck, "Bella, did you hear me?"

I close my eyes, savor all the feelings and breathlessly answer, "You drive a hard bargain, Edward. How could I say … no."

He slowly and carefully pulls from me, lifts me up and runs into the bedroom, "Fuck dinner, we'll order take-out."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

I love Emmett. He brings me this non-alcoholic sparkling cider that's tart and sweet. It

tastes great with Chinese food. But that's me; anything tastes great with Chinese food.

Halfway through my Peking duck and lobster Cantonese, I look up with all eyes on me.

"What?"

Emmett belly laughs, "You're really going to town there, Belly Boo."

I place my chopsticks on my plate, wipe my mouth and start to cry. I don't know why, but the tears roll down my face. "I'm sorry."

Edward moves to comfort me, taking my hand in his. "It's all right, Bella." He looks at Emmett and gives him the death stare.

Emmett shrugs. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you out."

I sniff, "No, you were right, I was inhaling."

Angel adds, "Please, we're right here with you, Bella. My plate's almost empty."

"I'm still eating," Emmett announces.

And I giggle, "You're always eating, Em."

He smiles at me, "See? And I don't have hormones pushing me."

"That's because you're so hyper," Angel says. "You need to work off your hunger."

Emmett charms, "Maybe you'd like to work out with me?"

Angel arches an eyebrow, "Maybe that depends on what you're eating."

I bite my lip and wait for his ...

And Emmett goes too far, "Or whom?"

Edward grabs his plate and mine, "Em, help me bring the dishes into the kitchen."

Emmett nods his head and follows Edward.

"I'm sorry, Angel. Emmett is that kind of an open book," I apologize.

She smiles, "I find him refreshing. Crass, but refreshing."

I turn all colors. "So, you're on to me?"

"I don't mind the fix up, Bella. I appreciate the help."

I relax. "Then, I'm right. You do like him?"

She smiles, Yeah, I do."

Both Emmett and Edward walk back in grabbing more dishes.

"You do what?" Emmett asks.

Angel kids, "Maybe ... you?"

He fits pumps.

I want to kill him.

But Angel rises from the table and mirrors his actions.

It's a dream come true. Angel is his equal.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP **_

Okay, gave you a light chapter with a side order of lemons … and romance to come. What do you think?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246

LatteLemon id: 10791878

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358

melistories id: 11278440


	29. Chapter 29

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

A/N: Also, check out new author on list at end. They have a great story, WIP.

**Chapter Twenty-nine: The Securing**

**BPOV**

Edward and Emmett have cleanup duty as Angel and I go through all the ancestry printouts.

Angel reads from a folder of information about my last name. "Swan has three possible origins and two nationalities. It's recorded as Swan, Swann, and Swayne. I went back to pre-seventh century, Old English and the name was written as 'Swon'; in the representation of a swineherd and crossed-linked with the word swan. The pronunciation being the same as the bird. In the Scottish and English version of Middle English, 'swan' was a nickname given to a person of purity or excellence, because of attributes taken from the elegance of the swan."

She hands the folder to me.

I thumb through it and look at her. "Thank you, Angel. This is so interesting."

"Oh, there's more, Bella. I found some family dating back to the fourteenth century."

"You're kidding," I say.

"No." She grabs another folder and hands it to me. "You have two relatives by the name of Christiana and Henry Swaton. They were brother and sister. were considered quite progressive for their time. They wrote their impressions of the genders. She wrote of the demure and delicate thoughts of a woman; the tea and porcelain china, sit up straight in posture and nose in the air. Ah, but Henry wrote about the rawness of men; to bed a woman, to give her drink and take her fruits by hunting, fishing, and mere fucking."

I hoot, "They said 'fuck' back then?"

"Apparently, the fourteenth century was the first time the word was used," Angel states.

"Wow."

"You have quite a few creative ancestors."

"Any bluebloods?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No, no royalty. Throughout the centuries, you have the wealthy and the poor. You'll see as you read. Now, Edward has a few interesting characters in his line."

"Oh really?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he has one great, great, multi-great grandfather that was a doctor who saved many from the plague. There were many doctors who preceded throughout the centuries. I have the readouts with some pictures, too. Also, a pirate hunter; the black sheep of the family, sort of guy."

"I'd like to read about him." I giggle.

"Cillian with a 'K' Cullen was a very righteous man. His only downfall was to fall in love with Grace O'Malley." She shrugs.

"Why?" I ask.

"Grace was a pirate and quite a good thief," she mumbles.

I nod. "Yeah, she stole his heart."

Angel bites her lip. "She cost him his life."

I gasp. "No, what happened?"

"She sacrificed him to show her men that she wasn't a trader. He walked the plank in stormy waters infested with sharks."

I gasp, again, with my hand to my mouth.

"Yeah, Grace stood strong watching him go overboard. The tale states that he died brave and strong. He never begged for his life. He only sadly stared into her eyes, until she had him blindfolded."

"How horrible. She had no remorse?" I question.

"If she did, she never spoke of it. She wasn't the house-wifey type. When she did marry, she took over her husband's ships along with the O'Malley ships and sailed the sea while he stayed home with the kiddies."

I laugh, "A real Gloria Steinem of her time."

"She was one woman you didn't want to cross." Angel shakes her head. "Yeah, Killian was the only colorful ancestor of Edward."

I shyly ask, "Did you do a readout for Em?"

She blushes. "Yes, I did. There were a few doctors in his past, but more statesmen, politicians."

I smile. "That's just wild. Emmett has a passion for politics."

"He certainly is big on doing the right thing. Bella, he was so remorseful over your situation. Never in his wildest dreams did he think Rose would lie to him. He was actually afraid to seek you out because she felt you were betrayed by them all," she pleads Emmett's case.

"I know. We talked about it. None of us knew how terribly disturbed she truly was. And having her out there, now, not knowing where she is … is unnerving," I fade off.

Edward and Emmett walk into the room. They do this quick stare at one another and then Emmett claps his hands together and asks, "Hey Angel, how about we go over and grab a beer at Two Joes?"

Edward yawns.

"See? I think we are about to lose Edward," Emmett kids.

I grab his hand, "Are you tired?"

Emmett burst through. "Of course, he's tired."

I frown at Emmett and look at Angel.

Angel responds, "Well, let's go for that beer and let these two rest."

I get up and hug Angel. "Thank you for the readouts. I can't wait to read the rest."

"Oh, no problem. I was glad to do them. Thanks for dinner."

Both she and Emmett walk to the front door as Edward and I follow.

I hug Emmett. "Em, please say 'hi' to Joe and JoAnn for me. Tell them I'll talk with them soon."

He pats my arm and promises as he scoots Angel out the door, chanting a goodbye to the security guards.

I turn to Edward, "Did he seem like he was in a rush?"

Edward shrugs. "You know Em, he's probably hungry again."

I nod my head.

"C'mon Bella, how about a relaxing bath?"

I wiggle my eyebrows. "Together?"

Edward takes me by the hand and I follow him to our room. Once the door opens, I smell the scent of lavender and lilacs, roses, and gardenias.

Edward whispers, "Close your eyes."

I do as he says as he leads me through to the ensuite.

He stands behind me with his hands on my shoulders. "Open them, Bella," Edward whispers into my ear. I get a chill up my spine.

I open my eyes in utter amazement. With my mouth open, I scan the bath and count out six vases full of colorful flowers that surround my freestanding tub. The room is dimly lit by candles throughout the space. On one side of the tub sits a wine bucket with a bottle of sparkling water and next to it a crystal bowl of fresh strawberries, raspberries, and bunches of grapes.

I turn to Edward. "What …"

He interrupts gently lifting my T-shirt. "I'm going to pamper you."

I smile. Edward leans down and helps me out of my yoga pants and panties. He runs his hands over my ample tush. "This is all about you."

I swallow a dry lump, lick my lips, take Edward's outstretched hand and slip into the bubbly, warm water.

"Would you like me to wash your hair?" he asks.

I look at him, but can barely speak. "Yes."

First, I get to taste the fruits of his labor. Edward grabs a huge strawberry and places it in front of my mouth. I take a bite and savor the sweet tartness of the berry.

Edward rolls up his sleeves, takes the claw out of my hair, grabs a brush and run it through my tangled locks. He gently removes all the knots, his hands massage my scalp and I contently purr. I feel the coolness of the shampoo as Edward rubs the bubbles from my scalp to the ends. He slips his hands to my shoulders and kneads the tension out of my muscles.

Once Edward rinses the soap from my hair, he applies the cream rinse and I am a goner. The spray of warm water lightly covers my front hairline to the nape of my neck and down my back. It radiates warmth throughout my body.

Squeezing the excess water from my hair, I replace the claw and Edward continues his ministrations of a master masseuse. His large hands run down my backbone covering each side and soothing each vertebrae; all very clinical and nonsexual. The thumbs concentrate on my shoulder blades and my neck, easing any stiffness and sending me into muscle bliss.

I lean my head on the bath pillow. Edward moves around to my feet, lifts one up and digs into my arch.

I hiss.

I moan.

I collapse.

"Oh, Edward, every bone and muscle in my body is mush," I sigh. "Even the babies are relaxed."

"That's the objective. Lean back, baby."

I grab a few berries and munch as he rubs from my ankle to my knee slowly kneading my calf muscles.

Edward eyes me with this weird kind of look, clears his throat and points, "Bella, can you hand me that small container? Could you open it for me?" He shrugs. "My hands are wet."

I reach over, grab the porcelain sphere and lift the top. My mouth drops to my jaw and I stare up at him.

He quietly pleads with his eyes, "I've had this ring for a while now. I've been waiting for you to catch up to me."

It's a vintage, single carat diamond with a thin, filigree platinum band.

It's beautiful.

Edward moves to my side. "Since you said, 'yes,' I thought it was time." He takes the ring out of the small container and asks, "May I?"

I nod.

He places the ring on my finger, reaches over and lightly kisses my knuckles, then my lips. "I want us to be a family, Bella."

A tear escapes my eye and I smile. "Edward, I fell for you the moment you walked into the bar."

He wraps an arm around my middle soaking his sleeve and holding me close. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Marry me."

"I will." I smile.

"Tomorrow."

"Aw, there's a matter of getting a license," I add.

"Then, we'll get one and get married."

I laugh, "In Two Joes ... It will be perfect."

He squeezes me and water spills from the tub.

"Let's get you out of here and dried."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

No sooner am I out of the tub the doorbell rings.

I dress quickly as Edward goes to answer it, pulling a dry T-shirt over his head.

When I enter the living room, I find Cheryl and James sitting with Edward.

We are all smiles and hugs.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen you in a few days," Cheryl apologizes.

"Don't be silly, you were moving," I scoff.

Cheryl fidgets. "Well, I was waiting for some information."

Edward rests his arms on his legs, leaning forward. "What kind of information, Cheryl?"

James looks at her and answers, "About Rose or should I say Rozaliya?"

I yelp, "What?"

James continues, "Apparently Rose is Rozaliya Debrovsky, a Russian immigrant."

Cheryl adds, "A B-rated actress who illegally fled her country."

I get excited, "Have you found her?"

She and James sigh, but James reassures, "Not yet, but we will. At least we know who she truly is."

"Bella, she'll trip up. With Charlie, my sources and the FBI, she'll be found."

I breathe heavily. "I didn't say anything, but I thought I saw Rose in the hospital. I waved it off thinking I was paranoid."

"Was that when you took off from me?" Edward asks.

I sadly nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd think I was freaking out. But when I went over it in my mind, I realized it was just someone who looked like Rose." I push off.

James looks at Edward. "Or someone was posing as Rose to scare you."

I shake my head. "I never thought of that."

"How long ago was this?" James asks.

"This morning," Edward says.

"Let's call Charlie. He needs to know." James pulls out his phone.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

I bet all of you thought they were going to have major sex in that bathroom scene. The proposal was better, right?

Now, it will be interesting to find out who the blonde was in the hospital.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246

LatteLemon id: 10791878

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358

melistories id: 11278440

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505


	30. Chapter 30

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

**LONG A/N:** Added a handful of new authors to the list. Check out their stories.

I'd like to focus on one writer whose story is almost complete. If you aren't reading, "Lover of the Light" ( id: 11245905), go check it out. You won't regret it. And Vampiregirl93 is up for four awards in the TwiFic Fandom Awards; Undiscovered Gem, Newbie writer, Snuggle Fic and Drop Everything Fic.

: / . Squish it all back together.

And one more writer: I have been a bit blue and dragged out, but this young girl put a smile on my face. I'd like for all of you to check out her stories. TwilightSavedMe (ID# at the end of the list)

**Chapter Thirty: The Starting to Tie the Knot**

**BPOV**

My father is the kind of man who doesn't waste time. You call him and he's there before you hang up the phone. Once again, he walks into the house with two huge, stuffed gorillas under his arms. One is a very dark brown while the other is a light tan wearing stocking caps that say Seahawks. Carol O. follows him with an enormous smile on her face.

She rolls her eyes and whispers to me, "Don't be too hard on him, Bella."

There is something about her I like. She's hard and soft at the same time; a 'no-nonsense kind of gal', Dad would say.

I close the front door. "Dad, I don't know where you're getting these huge 'things', but we are running out of space. I won't have room for the babies," I kiddingly scold him.

He gives me his puppy dog face. "You're not playing fair."

Carol O. giggles winking at me.

Edward takes the overgrown monkeys from Charlie. "I'll take these."

I watch Edward walk away, and then turn to Charlie. "I know you want to give, but Dad, we really are running out of room," I plead. "Come and sit."

After handshakes and hellos, Dad and Carol O. sit across from Cheryl and James.

"You know, without stepping on toes, Charlie, I give my grandchildren money to go into a college fund." Carol looks up at me and smiles. "It doesn't take up any room, and it is for their future."

I sit on the arm of a chair. "Dad, since you found out about the twins you have doubled panthers, gorillas, bears, and anacondas."

Cheryl gasps.

I look at her and gesture with my hands. "Yeah and they wrap around the room."

Alice walks in from the kitchen with Jasper. "I'd say do a jungle theme."

I smile up at her. "Hey."

"Yeah Bella, we could decorate the room with some trees and drape the snakes over them. Hang the gorillas on limbs and the panthers on the sides." She nods. "It will save space.

Edward sits on the chair placing me on his lap. "That would be good for our boy."

I interject with a smug smile, "But our daughter needs a girlie theme."

Alice squeals, "One of each?"

Emmett enters through the front door and questions, "One of each what?"

Alice laughs, "Child, Silly?"

Emmett squeezes Edwards shoulder. "That's great, man." He grabs my hand. "Aha, you didn't chicken out and the Bellsy said, yes". That's great."

More fuss over the ring and congratulations and we finally get down to business.

James informs Charlie about Rose's true identity.

"Yeah, we got a fax from Carol's connections," Charlie informs and waves Carol O. on.

"Apparently, she's a trickster," she sighs with a giggle. "Rose played some nasty pranks on a few of her co-actors."

Edward asks, "Anything serious?"

"Nothing that's on file, but she does have a history of missing in action," Carol whines. "She does something, and then hits the high road. Where she goes is the mystery. But I bet ten to one, she's now in her favorite hiding spot."

Cheryl adds, "That's what my PIs are investigating. We have an ID, now we need a location."

"She's always one up," Emmett moans.

I look at him, "Ah, what happened with Angel?"

"She was on call and went to the hospital. I came back because …" Emmett trails.

I rib him, "Because you wanted to know how things went?"

He shakes his head smiling. "No. Yeah." He scratches his jaw. "Just checking on your guys."

Edward rubs my back with a huge smile. "It's great. In fact, we were going to call you to ask Joe if we could have the wedding there."

Alice screeches, "There?" She frowns. "Why?"

James adds, "You could have it at the 'Ticking Clock,' Bella."

I smile. "Thanks, James, but we want it simple. Besides," I stop and look at Edward. "It's where we met."

Emmett speaks without thinking, "And did the nasty."

Charlie groans, "McCarty, must you?"

Emmett remorsefully apologizes, "Sorry, Chief, I wasn't thinking."

"That's how all this craziness started," Charlie scolds Emmett.

"Let's not go there," I say. "We're all fine, Dad."

He grumbles, "Let's keep it that way." He glares at poor Emmett.

Edward states, "Once Rose is found, we can breathe easier."

Carol O. reassures, "Oh, it will happen. We have many sources on the lookout, not to mention all of old buddies have been questioned separately. She didn't keep many friends."

"Once she plays her games, she makes her enemies," Cheryl huffs.

"Yeah well, she made quite a few here," Alice spits and crosses her arms over her chest while Jasper nods to Emmett.

"She certainly fooled me." Emmett shakes his head.

"Well, Bella and I really got taken in. We felt sorry when we first met her. I feel so betrayed." Alice reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"It was all a lie, Alice." I sigh.

"I wonder if anything she said had any truth to it," she mumbles.

I lean my head on Edward's shoulder. "We'll probably never know, and I don't care." I yawn.

Edward whispers, "I need to put you to bed, sleepy girl."

Alice is up. "Yeah, let's let the newly engaged get some rest." She hugs me hard. "Tomorrow, we plan a wedding. Oh, then a baby shower and a bridal shower. God, Bella, we have a lot to do."

Edward adds, "And we want to be married in a few days."

Alice gasps.

"Simple, Alice … just simple," he pleads.

"Oh, I have a doctor's appointment in the morning, too," I quickly say. "Then, we'll file for a marriage license."

"We'll work around it." Alice waves me off. "Call me when you're home and I'll come right over."

"I can help, too," Cheryl offers.

"Yeah, that would be great." I hug her. "Thanks, Cheryl … for everything."

She palms my face and smiles. "I'd do anything for you, Bella. Your safety …" She palms my bulging belly. "And the munchkins are very important to me, too. You're the only family I have."

James stands behind her and quietly whispers, "You have the girls and me, too."

I smile. "I'm so happy for the both of you." I arch an eyebrow. "Maybe a double wedding?"

Cheryl giggles, "I just moved in. Let's give the girls a good chance to get used to me."

"The triples are already calling her, 'Mommy', and Sienna and Madison aren't complaining." James hugs her.

I eyeball Cheryl. "See. He's not resisting."

"Let's get you down the aisle first, find the blonde loon, and pop out those babies. Okay?" She eyeballs me back.

Charlie clears his throat. "We're going to head out, Bella." He hesitates, but almost stutters, palming the back of his hair. "Ah, Carol is good at arranging things and she knows all the business owners."

I slyly look between my father and Carol O. and wonder... must be something in the water in Forks. "Sure, if you'd like, Carol."

"I have a friend who's a florist and another who's an amazing seamstress."

Edward beams, "It's coming together."

Everyone leaves in high spirits. This happiness thing is quite infectious.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," Edward says as he closes the front door.

I bite my lip. "All this … exuberance has given me some energy," I tease.

He wraps his arms around me and plays along. "Really? And what did you have in mind?"

"Maybe I could rub your feet?"

He lowly growls, "Maybe I want you to rub something else."

I giggle, "Now, that could be arranged. I could kiss you until we both pass out."

He taunts, "I was clearly thinking of staying 'up', Bella."

"Then, maybe you'd like to point me in that direction."

"If I point any further near you, I'll disappear."

"Like a magician?"

"Let me pull my rabbit out of your hat."

"Only if you conjure _up_ more."

"Oh, my rabbit has the stamina."

"Here's hopping!"

I take off giggling while Edward's at my heels.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP **_

Everything is great at the doctor's office. Dr. Lwin says my blood pressure was normal, all proteins are stable and the babies are perfect. I give credit to Tai Chi, Edward's foot massages, no salt and Jasper's comedy marathon on film.

Charlie meets us at the courthouse and we readily receive a marriage license. It's good that your father is Chief of Police.

Edward goes back to the hospital while Dad and I go to Two Joes.

Joe is behind the bar wiping a glass as we walk in. "Bella. Charlie. Hey. Hey." He skips towards me with a huge smile. "Look at you, little Mama." I get a bear hug and umph.

"Sorry, sorry, did I squeeze you too hard?"

JoAnn comes out from the kitchen and runs for me. "Awww, look at you." She stares at my belly. "A boy and a girl?"

I huff, "Emmett told you?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just know."

I laugh. "You know, you're really good at this."

"I knowwww," she elongates. "I've always had the knack. So, what brings you in?"

"Edward and I are getting married."

"Awww, mazel tov!" She grabs me in a huge hug and sways me back and forth.

"JoAnn, you'll kill her," Joe warns.

"Naw, she's resilient." She stares at me. "I told you." She points her finger. "I knew."

Still laughing, I take a big breath. "Yes, you did."

"So, when's the day?" she asks.

"In three days, if you say _yes_ to me," I beg.

"Yes, what?" She frowns.

"Yes, can I have the wedding and reception here?" I bite my lip.

JoAnn repeats the hug and sways while laughing. "Of course, of course. Oy, I can make the cake and do a real Italian feast." She pulls me away and stares into my eyes. "Is that good?"

I beam at her. "Exactly what I want."

Back to the crushing hug and sway.

I look at Dad as Joe spins him around.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP **_

I arrive home with Alice on my heels and tell her all about JoAnn. With the guards and Alice with me, Charlie goes back to the station.

Our heads huddle together at my computer.

"Since you want an afternoon wedding heading into early evening, then I think a short dress will be appropriate," Alice mumbles as she stares at the monitor.

"Yeah, I don't want anything fancy, Alice."

"You're having the wedding in a small bar, Bella, which is kind of sweet being that you both met there." She is careful with her words. "So, you can go short and simple."

"I found this one," I say showing her a picture. The dress is an ivory lace with an empire- waist and a heart-shaped bodice with a full chiffon shirt.

"Oh, Bella, that's lovely. It's not over-stated or hicksville," she blurts out. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, I get what you are saying. I can still look chic, but not cheap." I gloat and bat my eyes.

"Exactly, mon petite," she says with a French accent.

"Since there will only be a few of us, we don't need all the muss and fuss. Dad got us a judge, and Carol arranged for the bouquet flowers and arrangements. JoAnn will bake a traditional Italian wedding cake. What else is there?"

Alice looks thoughtful. "What about Edward's family?"

As though the air flows out of me, I say, "I don't know a thing."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP **_

Hmm, that's a thought. Time to ask Edward.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

I also have two nominations in the TwiFic Fandom Awards. This story for Drop Everything Fic and 'Saved My Ass' for 5ever Fic…

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246

LatteLemon id: 10791878

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358

melistories id: 11278440

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505

staringatthesky id: 11583406

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218

AGothicReader id: 11595509

archy12 id: 11510091

Twilightsavedme id: 11593269


	31. Chapter 31

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad, PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

**Chapter Thirty-one: The Tying the Knot: part one**

**BPOV**

My thoughts remain on Edward's family the rest of the day. I wonder why he hasn't ever mentioned them. Then again, I disappoint myself for never asking him anything. I keep busy with all the wedding plans with Alice by my side and Cheryl over the phone. Sienna wasn't feeling very well and she's home from school. Cheryl takes her mothering duties very seriously and pampers Sienna. It's really cute seeing this rough, tough businesswoman turn into this caring, doting mommy, doing her nails and feeding her ice cream. Once Sienna throws up, Cheryl panics and rushes off the phone to call James.

I finally decide on the perfect dress. It's a simple tea-length with an empire waist and beaded, heart-shaped bodice in light cream, with two chiffon straps that tie around the neck and flow down the back. The full chiffon skirt has a satin lining and a satin ribbon under the bodice. The best part is that I already have shoes that match.

Alice arranges for it to be delivered tomorrow morning from one of her clients' stores and I call Carol O. asking her if her friend can come tomorrow morning for a quick fitting.

One thing down, the dress is off the list.

Carol also calls a favor into her hairdresser extraordinaire and makeup artist of the 'Who's Who' in Port Angeles. She will come the morning of the wedding and 'doll' us up. Two down.

Bouquets, boutonnieres and a few arrangements of cream roses and gold-colored baby's breath finish off Carol's favors. And we are three down.

JoAnn and Joe start their preparations for the Italian feast from pasta fazule soup, appetizers, and antipasto salad to veal parm, sausage and peppers, vegetable lasagna, and Italian wedding cake, pastries, and cookies. I look forward to the cookies.

They have a nephew that has his own classic rock band. So we will have live music.

No stress.

No fuss ...

Or muss.

All the wedding preparations are in motion. Jasper and Emmett help Edward with the invitations; a word of mouth '_come to the party_'. Dad invites a few of his officers and people from the Rez.

"What's buzzing in that head of yours?" Alice asks.

"Nothing really. We have everything done, delegated and completed," I roll off, counting on my fingers.

She huffs, "Not when you almost have a unibrow. What's going on, Bella?"

I file off my excuses, "I know we haven't known one another very long and our attraction is overwhelmingly magnetic, but I never thought to ask Edward about his family." I shake my head. "And he hasn't mentioned anything about them."

She crosses her legs and leans towards me. "And?"

"C'mon Alice, what if they are strange or worse yet, they don't like me," I whine. "Or what if he has no plans to invite them at all?"

"Who are you and what did you do to my Bella?" she scolds. "Whining is so unbecoming on you." She makes a sour face. "So ask him."

"I plan to tonight. I'm not sure how to bring it up, though."

"That's easy. Ask him if he plans to invite them." Alice raises her hands. "Voila! Bella, tell Edward about all the plans that have been made so far and then ask about his family. It will all fit in."

I frown.

"Are you looking to find something to worry about?"

"I'm being silly?" I confess.

"Bella, you are about to marry a messy-haired, panty-dropping hunk who _is_ a doctor, and the father of your unborn twins who is crazy about you. Get a grip."

I smile. "You're right."

"Of course, I'm right. I'm always right. I want that in writing." She points a knowing finger.

"This was all Kismet … Fate … Beshert*! He's the soulmate you are supposed to marry."

I snort.

"Don't you question me, Isabella Marie Swan. I'm telling you. You didn't even search for him and he found you." Alice crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm telling you …" She points upward. "He has a plan."

"Listen to you, oh biblical one." I make fun of her. It's easy.

I stare upward, start to giggle and we both laugh hanging off one another.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP **_

I sit on the wooden porch swing on my back patio swaying back and forth lost in my thoughts. The sun sets behind the tree-ladened hills in the far background of my yard and the air turns cooler. I don't hear Edward come through the sliding glass doors. He greets me with a light kiss on my temple and sits next to me. I crawl up into his arms and sigh.

His scrubs smell of his soap from his morning shower and I breathe in deeply.

He laughs, "Did you just smell me?"

"I sure did."

He kisses my temple and squeezes me. "So, did you get all that you needed to get done today?"

I look up at him. "Yes. Alice and I went through our list and with the help of Carol O., we accomplished it all."

He frowns. "I thought Cheryl was coming down to help, too."

"Sienna wasn't feeling very well and Cheryl went into mommy mode. It's pretty scary. She's taking all of this very seriously."

"I would hope she does. You have to be there for the kids," he says with such conviction.

I shyly slip in, "What about your family?"

He takes in a huge breath, exhales and looks at me. "I've wanted to tell you about them, I just didn't know where to begin. I've been so grateful that you haven't asked me questions."

"I'm not trying to pry, but I was wondering if they were going to come to the wedding."

Edward takes my hands in his, kisses my palms and holds tight. "I haven't been able to get in touch with them."

"Are they out of the country?" I frown.

"Bella, they're a quirky pair, my mom and dad. They'd rather save the world one small village at a time, than work in a conventional hospital. They've been all over; Africa, South and Central America. A couple of years ago, I went to visit them in the dense jungles of Nairobi. The conditions were deplorable, but the government set up medical stations to treat the tribes. They lived in mud huts and the insects were as large as my palms. Yes, these primitives need medical care, but that goes for anywhere."

I ask, "But what about you?"

"While they chased their rainbows, I stayed with my aunt and uncle. They saw to it I had a good education and a relatively normal childhood."

"Did you ever see them?" Tears escape the corners of my eyes.

Edward wipes them with the pads of his thumbs. "Intermittently, they would visit but just for days."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? Did your aunt and uncle have any children?"

"No, it was good I was an only child. They weren't parental caretakers. My aunt and uncle didn't have any children, so I was their focus. My aunt was quite the nurturer. A stay-home mom who baked cookies and read me stories." He smiles. "My mother's twin but they were nothing alike."

I rub my belly. "That answers so much about our twins, Edward. There aren't any twins in my family."

"So, what about your aunt and uncle? Would they come to the wedding?" I bite my lip.

He smiles, "Yes, they'll be here. I truly think of them as my parents. I'm their son."

This makes me happy and I smile. "I'm really glad you will have some family here in attendance."

Edward massages my belly. "I already do."

He kisses me softly on my lips and we cuddle close watching the sunset.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP **_

The following morning Alice arrives with my dress and minutes later Sarah shows up at my door, sewing machine in hand. She's a little lady with white hair rolled up into a bun, granny glasses on the tip of her nose and support hose riding down her thin ankles.

I'm a solid size four, but the twins have given me twin peaks and the dress is a bit snug in the chest. Sarah works her magic, ripping the side seams as far as they can go and pinning them into place. I try the dress back on and it fits well. Alice helps me put my shoes on and they are a perfect match.

Since the wedding is in the bar, I decide to forgo a veil.

Wedding excitement starts to elevate.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP **_

Wedding Day!

I awake in the morning without Edward. He's in the guest room being held hostage by Emmett and Jasper. He didn't feel right about leaving me alone overnight, but we are forbidden to look upon one another: Alice and her superstitions.

The house is like Grand Central Station. One person leaves and three show is such a buzz in the air that I tingle all over. My foot taps as Carol's hairdresser uses a curling iron to add volume to my do. While the makeup artist lightly paints my face in soft peaches and creams.

Cheryl and Alice escort me to Two Joes in Alice's car. We enter through the back door and JoAnn squeals, "You look beautiful.

I blush. "Thanks, JoAnn."

"Come take a peek at the front."

I follow JoAnn to the swinging door and open it carefully.

There are small lights hanging from the ceiling giving a glow of evening stars. In front of the bar is an open pathway with the tables and chairs on each side. The tables are set with complete dish settings and small bouquets of flowers and candles. It reminds me of a dinner pool table area is now a dance floor as the nephew and his band set up their instruments. I look to the other side, and there are long tables with trays of food over sternos. The smells are mouthwatering.

"Thank you, JoAnn. It's all beautiful."

Charlie joins me in Joe's office wearing a plain black suit, a cream-colored shirt and black tie. He cleans up nice. "You look beautiful, Bells."

"Thanks, Dad."

Charlie clears his throat, "Um, I … I have a little something for you."

I watch with great anticipation.

Charlie takes a small pouch from his inside jacket pocket. "I thought this would look nice. It was your grandmother's favorite bracelet." Charlie removes the thin marcasite braid with pale coral stones and places it on my wrist.

Tears fill my eyes and I sputter, "Thank you, Dad. It's perfect."

Alice sniffles, "That's almost like the bracelet you gave to me when I married Jasper."

Charlie grins. "I had to do my girls up right."

We hear the wedding song begin to play on the keyboard, 'Table for four.' Charlie extends his arm to me and I hold on for dear life.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP **_

* Beshert is a Yiddish word meaning 'meant to be'.

Table for Four by CrusaderBeach. Go listen on Youtube.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246

LatteLemon id: 10791878

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358

melistories id: 11278440

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505

staringatthesky id: 11583406

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218

AGothicReader id: 11595509

archy12 id: 11510091

Twilightsavedme id: 11593269

EllieJacks id: 11543233


	32. Chapter 32

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: **Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

**A/N: **New author and story on rec list at the end of the chapter.

**SUGGESTION: **When the triplets walk down the wedding aisle, please go to YouTube and type in the piano song, 'Table for Four' and watch the wedding take place.

**Chapter Thirty-two: The Tying the Knot: part two**

**EPOV**

I stand in front of the bar with a calm Jasper and a fidgety Emmett.

Emmett leans near me. "Did you see all the food?" He pulls around at his collar.

I smile at him. "Yeah, they really went all out."

Jasper quietly speaks from the side of his mouth, "The decorations are very nice, too." He turns to Emmett. "Can you stop fidgeting?"

Emmett clamps his huge hand over my shoulder. "Yeah, man, they really made this great for you and Bella." He turns to Jasper. "My shirt is tight."

"Then, loosen your tie," Jasper quips.

Emmett loosens his tie and he sighs.

Jasper moans rolling his eyes, "Idiot."

Carol O. walks in our direction wearing an official looking robe and stands in front of the bar. She smiles up at me and pats my arm. "Charlie couldn't get a judge at such short notice, so I volunteered."

I frown in question, "You can perform marriages?"

She giggles, "Don't worry Edward. I'm a notary and a Spiritual Minister. Both can do the job."

Carol prompts the band with a wave of her hand and the music begins. Everyone sits at the tables and silence abounds.

James' triplets begin to walk towards us. Three adorable redhead flower girls have dresses in this frilly, peachy-colored fabric. The one in the middle holds a basket as the other two throw white and peach rose petals onto the floor. They are beaming with delight and giggling with every toss. They walk near their father and fling a lump of petals onto his lap. He smiles at them and they continue on their merry way.

Following them, little Madison carries a small, peachy-colored pillow with the rings pinned to it. She's very thoughtful in her task and somberly walks with her head held high as she makes her way towards me.

I bend down to her and ask, "Are you having any fun?"

She answers stoically, "I was told this was a very serious job."

I tickle her on her side and she giggles. "You can smile, Maddy."

She questions with wide eyes, "I can?"

I nod. "Yes, you can."

Maddy remains by my side all smiles while her sisters take their flower basket and sit with James, Cheryl and Sienna.

Alice turns the corner. I hear Jasper let out a low whistle and grunt. His eyes never leave her face. She blushes and throws him kisses.

As she glides down the aisle, her dress flows with each movement and the peach lace softens her skin color. I glance back at Jasper and I see their magic, both in the moment.

Once Alice reaches us, she stands on her tip toes as I lean down to her. She kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear, "I'm so happy for the both of you." With tears she says, "Thank you, Edward, for making her happy."

We hug tightly.

When we let go, I hand her my handkerchief and Alice stands to the other side dabbing under her eyes.

Next, Angel appears at the end of the aisle and Emmett fist pumps a "yahoo."

She fists pumps back and practically skips down the aisle in a similar dress of peachy lace. Angel stands near Alice and they hug all giggly.

The music stops but for a minute. The room is silent. Once the piano plays, Bella and Charlie stand at the beginning of the aisle.

I stop breathing and take her in.

My smile stretches across my face as Bella does this little flip of her hip and almost pushes Charlie off his stride. The room laughs and I … I … see my bride.

Every step she takes closer to me, I feel her vibration. She radiates a need, an itch to run toward her and quicken her pace.

She's beautiful.

Her long hair flows down her back in massive waves of chocolate, her lovely, long legs step to the rhythm of the song, and her pouty lips break into giggles. The dress is off-white with a lacy top. Ribbon that wraps around and under her voluptuous breasts, and the flowy skirt shows the twins' bump.

Bella and Charlie stand before me and the music ends. Carol O. asks, "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Charlie places Bella's hand in mine. "I do." He nods knowingly and then turns to sit at the front table.

I continue to hold her hand as we face Carol O.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming today to witness the joy of love and to bond that love in holy matrimony. Edward and Bella have chosen their own vows to say to one another. Neither one knows what the other has planned." She gestures to me. "Edward?"

I clear my throat as Bella and I face one another. "Bella, you look beautiful."

She smiles and squeezes my hands. "So do you."

More laughter.

I confess, "I know we went through a bumpy start. I didn't make it easy for you."

She quiet murmurs, "No, you didn't."

"But I came around."

She broadly smiles. "Yes, you did."

I run my hand over her cheek. "I came into this bar wanting to get stinking drunk and do it all alone. I couldn't save that young family and it was tearing me apart. And there you stood, barefoot, beautiful and begging me to share my troubles. You kept talking to me, you kept touching me and you wouldn't let me sink. You owned me that first night, Bella, as you own me now. You're in my heart, in my mind and deep in my soul."

Alice sniffs loudly.

"I'm looking forward to our future, our children …" I place a hand on her belly. "And maybe more?"

She laughs as a tear escapes the corner of the eye and I wipe it with my thumb. "I promise to be a good husband, a good father and your best friend. I will do anything to keep you safe, happy and loved." I shake my head. "Whatever it takes, you have all of me."

I kiss her forehead.

Carol O. sternly bosses, "Hey, I didn't mention anything about a kiss."

Everyone laughs.

"Bella, your vows," Carol O. waves her on.

"Edward, from the moment you walked in and sat at the bar, my heart hasn't stopped racing. When I looked into your sad eyes, I broke into a million pieces for you. Your pain was mine. I had to protect you, because if you harmed yourself, I couldn't bear that loss. Your heart is mine, and I will keep it close and safe. Your way ward hair is mine. I love every strand and every direction it points." She laughs and waves her hands around. "I read that '_Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along'_. I felt you from that second you sat in front of me to you standing here now. As one, together, we are meant to be."

Alice shouts, "Bechert."

Bella happily cries, "Yes, Alice, bechert. He's my past, present and future. I love you, Edward. I will be a good wife to you, faithful and loving. I will be a good mother to our children, no matter how many munchkins we produce. And you are my best friend."

Alice pipes up, "I thought I was."

Bella with her hands on her hips points at Alice and admonishes, "Hey, I never spoke up at your wedding. Besides, you're my sister." She composes herself, as the crowd mumbles with laughter. "As I was saying, Edward, you _are_ my best friend. And I am proud to become your wife and partner in crime."

Carol O adds, "And now back to a little of the formal ceremony. Edward, repeat after me; I, Edward, take you, Isabella, to be my wife." I repeat. "To share all that I am and all that I have," I repeat. "For all time to come. And I promise to do all in my power to keep love as deep and strong as it is today." I tearfully repeat.

Carol O. looks at Bella. "I, Isabella, take you, Edward, to be my husband." Bella repeats boldly. "To share all that I am and all that I have," She repeats. "For all time to come. And I promise to do in all my power to keep love as deep and strong as it is today." She smiles broadly. "Oh, you betcha."

Everyone roars.

"May I have the rings, Maddy?" Carol O. bends down as Maddy walks forward and hands her the small pillow, curtsies and runs down to James. "Thank you, little one."

Maddy looks up from James' lap. "You're welcome."

Carol O. continues, "The ring is an ancient symbol. It's spherical and simple with no begin or no end. It's round like the sun and the moon and arms that embrace around one another. Wear these rings as a symbol of your love that is given and comes back around. Have them remind you where you've been, where you are and where you are going … together. They reflect your individuality, but also your commitment to one another as a couple." She hands me Bella's ring. "And Edward, will you take Isabella to be your wife?"

I place the ring on Bella's finger. "I do."

Carol O. hands my ring to Bella. "And Isabella, will you take Edward to be your husband?"

Bella places the ring on my finger with a small kiss. "I do."

"Boy, these two and their sneaking kisses. With joy and pleasure, I declare you both as husband and wife. Edward, now, _now_, you can kiss your bride."

And I do.

Everyone cheers.

Carol O. cheerfully announces, "Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

The band plays the Wedding March via rock and roll and we walk down the aisle.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

The wedding reception … next chapter.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

A/N: Thank you Sarah (Guest) … a snafu … A mix up in Edward's life… His mom did die when he was 12… Carlisle remarried and went off into the jungles to save the world … I like when people keep me on my toes … I'm so sorry I thought I explained … I'm bad… I left out the step in step-mom.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532

OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773

DiniaSteel id: 3225194

jane-with-a-y id: 2434729

bornonhalloween id: 1784930

Nolebucgrl id: 1901714

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885

Edward's Eternal id: 1986894

HopeSparkles id: 3076873

shouldbecleaning id: 505746

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935

camoozle id: 1918869

RRose id: 2756124

pattyrose id: 1965286

Shadow Masen id: 312528

Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983

deJean Smith id: 11166253

fyrebryd89 id:11258538

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216

mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124

winterhorses id: 11279553

2brown-eyes id: 11142130

vampiregirl93 id: 11245905

readingmama id: 6867084

purpleC305 id: 10615945

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722

NewTwilightFan id: 11037257

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228

cullenlvr83 id: 10477950

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948

cristinaN id: 11414683

Bubbleybear id: 11487184

backwardglance id: 11140333

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246

LatteLemon id: 10791878

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358

melistories id: 11278440

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505

staringatthesky id: 11583406

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218

AGothicReader id: 11595509

archy12 id: 11510091

Twilightsavedme id: 11593269

EllieJacks id: 11543233

Dedicated follower id: 11618127


	33. Chapter 33

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you my readers for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

**Chapter Thirty-three: The Tying the Knot: part three**

**BPOV**

As Edward and I walk down the aisle between all the tables, we squeeze one another's hand and smile.

Everyone smiles back at us.

JoAnn greets us at the end and pulls us over to the beginning of the buffet tables. "Now, I figured if you greet everyone here, they can say their congratulations and then get something to eat." She hugs both of us. "Such beautiful words, kids. I won't ever forget your wedding."

Edward smiles at her. "JoAnn, we can't thank you and Joe enough. This place looks great and the food smells amazing."

"Edward, darling," She places her hands on his cheeks, "You eat and that will make me happy."

"Oh, I plan to," he promises.

She hugs me deeply and whispers into my ear, "I'm so happy for you, the both of you, Bella." She giggles, "I'm thinking of making the storage room the Bella and Edward private dining room." She winks and walks away as my jaw drops to my shoulders.

JoAnn turns to us. "Oh, Edward, I met your aunt and uncle, lovely people. And Bella, they came early and helped set up." She walks back and pinches my cheeks. "They're gonna love you, you shaina maidel.* Okay, you two stand here and I will send people over to you."

Off she runs.

Edward leans down and quietly speaks into my ear, "I had a feeling that Aunt Liz would do that."

I nod, but my thoughts fall into, "_Joe and JoAnn know about the storeroom_."

I blush.

We meet, we greet and we seat everyone for the feast of Italy.

While all the guests are standing in line at the three buffet tables, Aunt Liz and I bond immediately at the end of the bar. One, she carries a pocketbook that would fit a small country inside. She, too, likes to be prepared for anything. Two, her dress nearly matches the dresses Alice and Angel are wearing, which is very appropriate for the mother of the groom. Three, her hair and eyes are the same color as Edward's. Four, she's short like me. And five, we sit together as she shows me pictures of Edward at every phase of his life.

"Being that Edward was the only child, he was my true focus with a camera," she says with great pride as she hands me another stack of photos, explaining each one's event, date, and his participation.

I smile at his baby photos. "He was such a long baby."

"Edward was always the tallest boy in his class. He was younger than most of the kids since his birthday fell in June. Yet, I have to say he was the smartest, too."

I love how she loves him.

"Ed and I could never really tell what vocation he would choose. Bella, I hate to brag, but I will; he was good at everything. With Edward, everything mattered. He took responsibility on his shoulders, a stickler for doing things right." She pulls out a sketchpad. "These are drawings he did when he was ten to fourteen years old. I choose these times because they are a big reflection of his emotions. Edward is highly passionate and sensitive."

I look at the sketchpad and turn the pages slowly. Each sketch has meticulous details and shading. In my mind, I think this is not something a ten-year-old could create.

She starts to put the photos back into her ginormous purse. "I'd better put all this away for now; I don't want to embarrass Edward. He is quite modest."

I search the room and find Edward holding a glass of champagne and talking with his uncle.

I smile.

Yeah, he could do it.

"You love him deeply," Aunt Liz happily sings and grabs my hands.

I blush. "Yes, I do." I hug her. "And I'm so happy to meet you and your husband. I hope we will see you often."

"Well, Ed and I would love that. He's planning to retire next year."

"What kind of work does he do?" I ask.

"Oh, he's an attorney, private practice. That's why we didn't know where Edward would go with his life. He liked the law and medicine. As you can see, he has artistic talent and he's musical."

I giggle, "Aunt Liz, you and I are going to be great friends."

She hugs me. "Oh, Bella, I would love that and also to be a spoiling, doting grandma, too."

I feel so comfortable with her that I take her hands and place them on my rambunctious belly. "Well, you can start now. Do you feel how active they are?"

Her eyes fill up with tears as both babies kick up a storm. She bites her lip, smiles broadly and directs her words to my belly, "Hi, guys. You're pretty busy in there. I can't wait to hold you."

I answer, "In about twenty weeks, you'll get your wish. You know they are a boy and a girl?"

"Yes, Edward told us." She looks reflective and sighs. "His mom would have been over the moon about this. Esme was such a good mother. Edward was her little prince."

"I'd like to hear all about her," I wistfully whisper.

"Oh, my memory is full and long, Bella. I will tell you all about my sister. But please, don't prejudge Carlisle, too badly. He was lost when she died, married another doctor and was whisked off to the jungles." She hums, "Edward didn't belong in primitive surroundings so I begged Carlisle to take him."

Edward approaches with Uncle Ed at his side. "You two are deep in conversation."

I smile at Edward. "Your aunt and I are besties."

Uncle Ed laughs. "Has she been talking your ear off? Really, Liz, I'm disappointed." He points her to bag. "You only brought a handful of photos and one sketchbook?"

She puts her hands on her hips. "Ed!"

Edward admonishes, "You didn't?"

Aunt Liz shrugs.

"I know, she's incorrigible," Uncle Ed kiddingly grouses.

The band starts to tune up and the lead singer announces, "It's that special time for the bride and groom to get up and do that Mr. and Mrs. dance thing."

Edward and I excuse ourselves and walk onto the dance floor.

The band plays, _Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran_. Edward takes me in his arms and we slowly sway to the music.

Emmett shouts as Angel whistles.

Everyone laughs.

But we don't hear them.

We don't see them.

It's just us ... dancing to beautiful lyrics that means so much.

"Thinking Out Loud"

When your legs don't work like they used to before

And I can't sweep you off of your feet

Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?

Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?

And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70

And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23

And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe just the touch of a hand

Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day

And I just wanna tell you I am

So, honey, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

I'm thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are

When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades

And the crowds don't remember my name

When my hands don't play the strings the same way (mmm...)

I know you will still love me the same

'Cause, honey, your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen

And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory

I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Maybe it's all part of a plan

Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes

Hoping that you'll understand

That, baby, now

Take me into your loving arms

Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars

Place your head on my beating heart

Thinking out loud

Maybe we found love right where we are (oh, oh)

La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, lo-ud

Edward softly sings along and my heart melts a little more. And I surprise him on my tiptoes and sing right along, too.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Cullen?" Edward croons into my ear.

I take a long deep breath and massage his neck. "Every second, Dr. Cullen.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Carol O. POV**

"It's great to watch young love," I say to Charlie as he shovels in another bite of sausage and peppers. "He's a nice young man."

He wipes his mouth with his napkin. "Yeah, he checked out fine."

I push his shoulder. "Charlie, you know what I mean."

"Carol, you know what I mean. He loves her. Any fool can see that," Charlie grumbles. "But she loves him, too. And I get to take two little ones fishing in a few years."

I kid him, "That's right, Grandpa, you think you'll still be spry enough?"

He sits taller and flexes his muscles. "You tell me, Carol."

I laugh.

Charlie continues to eat.

"I think you'll have quite a few grandkids to take fishing." I poke at him.

"Well, maybe if I have too much of a crowd, you can join us," he intimates.

I tilt my head. "You finally asking me out?"

Again, he wipes his mouth and grins. "I thought I already did."

I argue, "You asked me to perform the wedding."

"You're also sitting next to me," he adds.

"Yeah, we're at the same table," I complain.

He turns towards me. "And when my dance card matches yours, maybe you'll realize this is a date." He turns and addresses his food.

First time in a very long time my mouth drops open and nothing comes out.

"Speechless, yup, that's what I do." He chuckles.

"Charlie Swan, you old codger, a woman likes to be romanced," I whisper with force.

He winks. "And who said there won't be any romance? I'm a slow kind of guy."

"More like a turtle," I say.

"He did eventually win the race …" Charlie gloats.

We sit for a quiet minute, looking around the room at the happy couple as they dance close to each other.

I shake my head and sigh. "Do they know yet?"

He looks up. "I figured I'd let them find out themselves when they go to pay."

"Charlie, she's going to be mad."

"Oh Bella, will ruffle some feathers, but when I tell her I'm the father of the bride and it's my responsibility, she can't do much about it. Do you want more sausage?" He asks as he begins to rise.

"I'll take a walk over with you and have a look."

Charlie gently grabs my arm and we walk to the buffet tables. "Carol?"

I smile up at him. "Hmm?"

"Wanna have a twirl, first?" He turns his finger around in my face.

I laugh. "Is this part of the romancing?"

"Only when I dip you."

And sure enough, Charlie Swan takes me out to the dance floor, twirls us around and dips me low and long.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Anyone see that coming? Charlie's such a dipper. And he paid for the wedding. What a guy!

*shaina maidel … Yiddish for pretty girl.

A/N: Please, forgive me for not responding to your reviews from last chapter. My grandson was a carrier for Fifth Disease. Let's just say … It's not fun!

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebryd89 id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233


	34. Chapter 34

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

Also, sorry for the delay on updating.

**Chapter Thirty-four: The End of the Wedding and The Mock Honeymoon**

**CAROL O. POV**

Charlie continues to amaze me with his dancing chief is quite light on his feet and can cut a rug in two paces … but that man can dip.

I smile at him. "Charlie, after all the years we have worked together, I never knew you liked to dance."

He winks and leans closer. "There are many things I like to do you don't know about, Carol."

I tease, "Is that a challenge?"

He shrugs. "Maybe." His mustache twitches with a slight smile.

Ed and Liz dance next to us.

Charlie says to Ed, "Are you both having a good time?"

Liz boasts, "It's all wonderful, Charlie. Your daughter and our Edward make quite a pair."

He grins. "That, they do."

I ask, "Do you like the Miller Tree Inn?"

"Oh, it's lovely, Carol. We're in the Orchard Suite on the ground floor. Ed hates the stairs. We're happy we have a small kitchen." She blushes. "We're terrible snackers." She giggles. "I love popcorn and M&amp;Ms at midnight."

Ed pipes in, "Give me a roast beef sandwich and a beer and I'm good to go."

Charlie raises his eyebrows. "Let me ask if you're a golfer?"

"Hate the sport, but I do like small boat fishing," he says with a happy smirk.

"Well, since we won't see the kids until tomorrow night, how about we cast off in the morning?"

Ed looks at Liz. "Would you mind?"

"No."

"Then, I'll come get you around five?" Charlie offers. "Then, Liz will have the car."

"We could make it a day, Liz," I add.

"Oh, I would like that, Carol. Maybe look around at houses?" Liz pleads.

The music ends and we walk to our table. I tell Liz that would be great.

The front door opens and I see a few girls peeking into the bar. I excuse myself and walk over to them. "Sorry girls, the bar is closed for a private party as the sign said on the door."

I recognize Kate and Lauren from the hospital.

Kate wildly looks around. "We can't get a drink?"

I answer, "No, it's a private wedding."

Lauren asks, "Whose wedding?"

"Swan - Cullen," I boldly announce.

Lauren stomps her foot. "He _married_ her?"

I smile. "Quite happily. Now, if you head straight down the main road, Mill Creek is open."

I painstakingly observe both Lauren and Kate scanning the wedding guests getting quite an eyeful.

There's a loud yelp as Emmett swings Angel around the dance floor.

I take in Lauren and Kate's reactions as they snicker through their condescending sneers with their noses in the air.

Lauren huffs, "I've seen enough of this hillbilly hoe-down."

Shaking my head, I watch them walk down the path and out of sight.

Good riddance.

**EPOV**

Bella and I bring two large pieces of cake to our guards for the evening. They happily dig in as I blindfold my bride and carry her over the threshold with no complaints about the secrecy.

I love that she finally trusts me.

I gently release her at this time, I thought I'd bring a taste of the honeymoon to you."

Placing my hands over her shoulders, I turn her to face the dining room. "Our first destination is …"

Bella interrupts and whispers, 'Paris.'

I grab the remote and click on a series of French love songs as they play quietly in the background.

The table is set with fruit and cheese, two glasses of sparkling cider and a huge poster of the Eiffel Tower draped in red, plush velvet curtains to give the appearance of open French doors.

"This is lovely, Edward. How did you ...?" she fades off smoothing the curtain with her fingers.

"As Alice tells it, she knows many window dressers," I relay.

Bella shakes her head and giggles, "I should have known. Was this her idea, too, or did you both collaborate?"

I smile. "Actually, Charlie and I were talking about the safety issues of staying home and Alice and Angel jumped on the bandwagon for a honeymoon extravaganza."

Bella does a combo snort - giggle, "Angel's just as crazy as Alice."

I laugh. "I think she's suited quite well for Emmett."

"Did you see her jump everyone for the bouquet?" Bella boldly laughs.

"Better yet, Emmett tackling two guys to get the garter?"

"Yeah, they have some serious chemistry," Bella informs as she takes a sip of cider. "Oh, this is good. Have some." She hands me a flute, takes a handful of grapes and pops them into her mouth.

I take a sip. "Not bad." I place the champagne glass on the table and grab Bella's. "We've got some chemistry, too." I wrap my arms around her waist.

We sway back and forth to the Parisian love song.

"Soon you won't be able to do this. I'll be as big as a house."

"Bella, you're still very little and no matter how much the twins stretch you, I'll still manage to get my arms around you." I lean down and whisper into her ear, "And should you still want my attention …" I massage her rounded ass. "I will give it to you until you are ready to give birth."

"Oooo, I love it when you take dirty to me, Edward," she croons.

I bite her earlobe. "I'd rather be dirty with you, Baby."

"What's stopping you, now?" she moans.

"We need to get out of these clothes."

I grab her hand and take her to the front bathroom.

"Your robe is in there. You aren't allowed anywhere else in the house … just yet," I order.

"I love it when you are so masterful, but …" Her eyes light up and she bites her lip. "Oh, there's more?" she says with great surprise.

"Yes, so get naked and I'll take you somewhere else." I scoot her.

She pouts, "No nooky in Paris?"

I laugh. "Not now, but we can go back later."

I undo all the buttons on the back of her dress and Bella slips into the bathroom. I quickly head to the bedroom, strip down to my boxers, slide on my robe and check the back of the house. As a second though, I lose the boxers. I remember to click the Parisian music off and wait for Bella by the door.

She shyly looks at me as she exits the bathroom. "So, what's in store now?"

I kiss her gently, take her hand and head for the back patio.

Before opening the door, I ask Bella to close her eyes as I guide her to our created paradise.

When I tell her to open, she gasps and I watch her look from one side of the canopy to the other.

We walk down the lighted pathway of golden globes to the wooden deck. There is a copper tub that overflows with bubbles; hurricane lanterns surround the area and a warming rack of fresh towels. A bottle of sparkling cider chills in an ice bucket with a covered bowl of pineapple chunks.

I barely hear her, 'Oh, Edward.'

I remove our robes and help her into the warm tub. She scoots between my legs and rests her head under my chin. I rub her shoulders and down her arms. "Feel good?"

"Feels great, thank you."

I continue gently rubbing her neck and shoulders.

"Okay, we're in a tub with lanterns and tiki lamps. Can I assume were are in Hawaii?"

"Well, the tub is a poor excuse for the Pacific Ocean … but it's water," I explain.

"With bubbles?"

"Angel thought it represented the volcano."

Bella giggles.

I lean my head closer to hers and graze my teeth over her ear. Kissing her cheek and running my tongue down her neck, I move to the side and Bella leans back giving me access to her pouty, full lips. Gentle pecks turn into passionate, needy kisses. Bella turns around and straddles my lap with her heat over my hardened cock.

She slowly lifts up to slide down on my shaft. Unfortunately, as we move quicker and rougher, the water splashes just as waves crash in the ocean. We both choke on a mouthful and nix the Hawaiian hoopla.

We dry off, put on our robes and walk into the bedroom.

I watch Bella take in all the changes.

"Edward, I love this."

The canopy of the four-post bed has red sheers embroidered with gold flowers and swirly designs. The back of the headboard shows a pattern of golden diamonds, flowers and leaves, as the border of the fabric has mirrored charms and gold beads.

Bella's mouth is slightly open in sheer amazement.

I stand behind her and wrap my arms around her belly. "You really like it?

She turns in my arms. "I do. Red is very sexy."

I walk her backward toward the bed. ""Let's see."

She fully laughs. "At least we won't drown."

Helping Bella off with her robe and throwing mine on the floor, I pick her up, lay her onto the middle of the bed and crawl next to her pushing the zillion pillows to one side. "So, red is sexy?"

Bella moves closer wrapping a leg over my hip, kissing my chest and breathlessly whispering, "This is very sexy. It makes me want to do nasty things to you, Edward."

I kiss her deeply. "Maybe we should keep the red room?"

"As an incentive?"

"Oh Bella, wherever you are, believe me, I don't need any incentives."

"That was so sweet of you to say. Now, stop talking and slide slowly into me, Edward."

"You're such a dirty girl."

"What can I tell you? It's the red."

I stop talking and do as she says … three times.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**RPOV**

Rose sits on the edge of the sofa, then stands and paces the room. She holds her cell close to her ear and moans, "So, they got married. I see." She listened to her caller. "And he was dancing with whom? Really?"

She walks over to her vanity, stares at herself in the mirror, takes a lipstick tube, and covers her lips in deep red and smiles. "Of course I have a plan. I was waiting for the right time. And thank you, I won't forget this."

Rose disconnects the call and makes another. "Hey, it's time. You'll see to the others?" She smiles. "Good."

Rose inspects her lips, pouts and smiles slowly, staring into the mirror. "One,

Two,

Three."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Hmm, so what is Rose up to?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233


	35. Chapter 35

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

I am without my Beta, Fran is traveling in my former state.

**Chapter Thirty-five: The Marriage Beginnings**

**BPOV**

I love my private time with Edward. He's attentive to details, he watches intensely to everything I do and listens to everything I say, and his desire to please is immeasurable. He just can't do enough. I'm so happy he does what I do for him. We take care of one another. "He's the prize I've always wanted to win," I mull in my head.

I awake with a strong arm around my belly with his left hand on 'our' bump. He says they are 'our' children, so the bump is his, too. My head's under his chin resting on his arm and his left leg rests over my hip resting his morning erection on my spine.

We have our early, morning sex down to a science since my bladder is very sensitive. Once I feel Edward rubbing against me, with no words between us, I roll out of bed to the bathroom and alleviate my pressure, brush my teeth, wash my face, brush my hair and remove my clothing. Edward does the same in the hall bath and we return to our perceptive positions.

I relish the feeling of his hardness moving in small thrusts and circles on my bare back. It's our dance and foreplay. Once the fire builds up to raging flames, I lift my leg over his giving Edward ample space to slide in from behind. He kisses my shoulders as his movements are slow and deliberate. His left hand cups my breasts massaging and pinching my nipples. His momentum picks up speed as he plunges deeper hitting all the right spots,

biting my skin and sending shock waves to my core. We both fall over the edge and ride the last wave to the shore.

After a few minutes, Edward runs into the bathroom collecting a warm soapy washcloth and playfully cleans and massages my lady bits which lead to our second round of devout oral pleasure. Devout? It's more like devour.

I don't know if it's a man thing, but he has to kiss me with the taste of _me _on his lips and tongue. I do reciprocate with an Edward breath after phase three of our morning sex routine.

The finale is the shower. We soap one another up paying attention to our 'sensitive' areas. I have a step that gives our height difference a balance. So, I can wash Edward's hair as he washes mine.

After a few hours of raging hormones, splitting wood and cleaning up, we are ready for a hearty breakfast. We both eat plain yogurt with fresh fruit, scrambled eggs and cheese and buttered bagels. Edward has hot, black coffee as I drink decaffeinated tea with milk.

The phone rings and Edward grabs his cell. It's his aunt and uncle. They want to know if they could stop by.

They are at the door within ten minutes dragging huge wrapped boxes with the help of both guards. "We wanted to bring this by," Aunt Liz says with excitement.

They both thank the guards as Uncle Ed stuffs money into their refusing hands.

"What did you go and do?" I ask with a playful smile.

"Well, open it up and see," Uncle Ed chuckles.

Both Edward and I tear at the paper. I just look at them with my mouth wide open.

Edward asks, "How did you know this is what we wanted?"

Aunt Liz answers, "A few birdies told us."

I mumble, "Alice and Cheryl?"

"They mentioned the cribs were in, so we went and picked them up," Uncle Ed teases. "The best part is that they came with matching changing tables. Those are in the car."

I shake my head. "You spent far too much money."

Aunt Liz grabs my hand. "On the contrary, you left a down payment. We owe you that."

Edward hugs her. "You truly shouldn't have."

"But we consider these babies our grandchildren, Edward. Please, don't begrudge us this pleasure," she pleads.

"The girls told us you weren't decided on one or two changing tables, but these cribs convert into beds and the changing tables convert to end tables." She shrugs. "It all made sense. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? It's so thoughtful of the both of you. Thank you." I hug Ed and start to cry. He hands me his handkerchief. "Stupid hormones."

"Well, Edward, get your tools. We can get this done in a couple of hours and then, go to Two Joes. They invited us for lunch."

Liz smiles. "I have more pictures if you would like to see, Bella."

I grab her hand and head for the office. "Have fun, boys."

Two hours pass and there's still movement in the nursery with some cursing and laughter.

Liz and I giggle but continue looking at photos. Edward is the image of his aunt and mother. He has their same eyes and hair coloring.

"Thank goodness he has his father's height." She giggles, "I'm five foot two. Carlisle is over six feet and he's the shortest of all his brothers." She pauses. "Bella, please don't think too harshly about him. I know it all sounds horrible that he left Edward behind and rushed into another marriage after Esme's death. He loved my sister with all of his heart. I don't think I ever saw a man love a woman as much as Carlisle loved Esme. She was his world." She smiles. "Although, Edward does look at you the same way."

I blush.

She continues, "But he was so lost. I begged him to allow Ed and me to take care of Edward. Then, Ed had one of his persuasive chats with Carlisle and the rest was history. He couldn't move a teenage boy to the jungle, after losing his mother and taking away his home and friends. Ed pleaded a good case. It wasn't a tough transition because we always had Edward stay with us."

I ask, "And what about you, Aunt Liz? You lost your sister."

"Yes, she was my best friend. I think I was selfish wanting to have Edward with us, but he was my comfort and Ed watched over the both of us. I never had a problem with him. He was shy in middle school and a bit awkward. But the summer before high school, he shot up to his adult height, gained lean muscle from working out and running. All the coaches wanted him on their teams. So, he played baseball, basketball, and football."

I smile.

"You look proud, Bella."

"I am. I hope our children will have his dexterity because I'm a klutz." I roll my eyes.

Edward calls out for us to come to the nursery. We walk in and both cribs are side by side.

Our daughter's crib is a French white with a high arched back and wide wooden slats all around the crib. The attached changing table is on the right side and has three drawers.

Our son's crib is the same design, but the changing table in on the left and is a deep espresso color.

I walk over and smooth my hands over the railings. "They look great." I turn to Aunt Liv and Uncle Ed. "Thanks, again."

Aunt Liv scoots next to me squeezing my shoulders. "You're welcome."

I giggle at Edward. "Where'd you put all the stuffed animals?"

Edward huffs, "Our bed. I'll bring them back in here and place them around the room."

Uncle Ed heads toward the door. "I don't know about all of you, but I've worked up quite an appetite. I'm going to wash my hands and we can go have lunch. JoAnn promised me a fat corned beef sandwich with your coleslaw, Bella."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

I watch Uncle Ed take a huge bite of his corned beef sandwich humming in delight with drippings of coleslaw on his chin. Napkin at hand, he wipes it away with a smile on his face. "This is great."

Aunt Liv giggles, "I've never seen him dive into a sandwich like that."

JoAnn grins. "I'm so glad you like it, Ed."

"Another good reason to move here," he says with a wink.

Joe adds, "Yeah, and you liked the fishing with Charlie."

Charlie nods. "He caught the biggest fish for crying out loud." He takes a large bite of his Reuben. "Great idea adding the deli food to the menu. And Bella's coleslaw is the best."

I ignore the compliment and ask, "Where's Carol O.?"

"She's working."

JoAnn asks Edward, "Well, how's married life?"

Edward smiles at me, turns beet red and clears his throat. "We're managing our schedules."

Uncle Ed yells, "Schedule? You two have been honeymooning indoors ... day and night … all alone … for days!"

I hide my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Don't embarrass them, Ed," Aunt Liz scolds him. "They're newlyweds."

Charlie doesn't look up from his sandwich as he eats quietly.

"Really, don't be such a tease."

"Did you see their bedroom? There's red see-through fabric hanging from the canopy of their bed, and huge red pillows all over the room that portray a very sexy flair of Morocco. It's quite a romantic atmosphere."

"Shh, Ed, leave them alone," she continues.

Edward squeezes my shoulders. "I'm afraid I take all the blame for that. I wanted to create different places for a honeymoon at home since we cautiously felt it was best to not travel."

JoAnn swoons. "Oh Edward, that was so very sweet of you."

I look up at him. "Yes, it was and I have loved every minute of our time together in Paris, Hawaii and Morocco." I kiss him chastely on the lips.

Aunt Liv pokes Uncle Ed. "You could learn something from your nephew."

Uncle Ed sincerely looks at Edward and proudly says, "He's always been a source of knowledge for me."

Charlie winks and whispers to me, "Same here."

I smile. "Thanks, Dad."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

With a promise to call when they arrive home, Uncle Ed and Aunt Liv leave for Seattle after lunch. Charlie returns to work and Edward and I head home.

I grab the mail as Edward follows me into the living room. I toss the junk mail and find three envelopes with no return address.

I frown as I turn them in my hands.

Edward watches with curiosity. "What are those?"

"I don't know." I shrug. "Maybe well wishes?"

I open the first one and just stare.

Edward asks, "Bella, what's wrong?"

"It's from Phoenix, Arizona … Rose … She wishes us well on our wedding and apologizes for not being here."

"Let me open the others," Edward insists.

I shake my head and open another. "It's from Jacksonville, Florida. She says that weather is great there. _Maybe you can plan your real honeymoon here. Really, you're that frightened to leave the house?_"

I start to tremble but open the third envelope. Edward stands next to me. As I read, I begin to cry, "_New York is a busy place. You can get lost here or sneak anywhere you like without being seen. I didn't like Emmett with that Angel. You need to do something about that, Bella. She could disappear in a snap. And you have guards? Please, you flatter me. Ha Ha. But no one is exempt from me. I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend. Silly me. Well, you keep your eyes open and look behind you. You just never know."_

And all goes black.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Threats. What should Bella do? What the hell is going on with Rose?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233


	36. Chapter 36

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

Sorry, this chapter didn't update on time … last week.

Wishing everyone a safe, happy and wonderful Christmas.

**Chapter Thirty-six: The Devotion and care**

**BPOV**

Drifting as Alice tumbles down the rabbit hole, I seep deeper into the darkness and sounds become lost in a vacuum. Like a feather in the wind, swaying from side to side not cold, but numb, my body feels stock-still and immovable. It freezes as though under a spell watching a movie from my past. I try to scream as the bike goes faster hitting Jake on the back of his shoulders and trying to get him to slow down. The bike maneuvers from side to side each time dipping closer to the ground. I close my eyes with clenched teeth and shriek from terror, "Please, stop."

Jake's long black hair whips backslapping me on the cheeks. His low growl echoes in the wind, "You know it's all wrong. He won't do anything."

I plead through my tears, "Please, Jake, just stop. You're going to kill us."

"Maybe that's our fate, Bella. I can't have you here. Then, I can …"

In midstream of his words, the sun blinds my vision and Jake's long raven hair dips into the light turning each strand a flaxen blonde with massive curls flowing down a slim back. His laugh becomes higher, piercing to my ears. This voice is familiar and unnerves me. Her bitter words chill my bones, "Then, I can have control on the other side."

Rose turns her crazed face to mine. "We're going on a ride, Bella, and I'm in the driver's seat, this time, Baby …"

The distant sound of the name 'baby' rattles through my head over and over muting in and out. I fight with my out-stretched arms slapping and desperately trying to pull hands from my wrists. "Let me go."

Then, back to the fast ride, as we drive over the edge. Falling from the bike in slow motion and slamming to the bottom on a pile of rocks. I land on my side rolling to the hard ground. Rose somehow stands at the top of the ravine laughing and pointing, "If I can't have them, then you won't have them."

Blood streams down my legs paralyzing any movement. I beg for help, but she doesn't move. There are strobe light flashes of Rose, then Jake's face confusing and terrifying me.

I can't hold up my head.

I can't focus.

Hugging my baby bump as it deflates, getting smaller and smaller I fade from the scene.

Rose's words haunt, "I always win, Bella." Her demonic laughter bounces off the walls, repeating and echoing from all sides and around me. I place my hands over my ears, beaten and alone.

I scream in utter terror, opening my tear-laden eyes to Edward holding me close.

"It's okay, Baby. I'm here," he soothes.

I excitedly rant, "Rose is going to kill us."

He continues, "She's nowhere near you, Bella. She'll be nowhere near you. I won't let that happen."

I hysterically cry, "She wins, she said that she always wins."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

Finally, we sedate Bella, but she fitfully sleeps, mumbling and clutching my hand as I sit next to the bed.

Charlie and Carol O. enter the room.

Charlie's eyes scan Bella as he questions me, "You have the letters?"

"I didn't think to bring them, but they are on the coffee table in the living room." I clear my throat. "Only Bella handled them."

"Rose is cagey. I'm sure we'll only find Bella's and the clerk's prints," Charlie mumbles.

Bella awakens and looks up at her father. "Daddy."

Charlie bends to hold Bella as she sobs in his arms.

"You're not to worry, Bells, we'll get her. She won't have a chance to get near you or the babies. You have to calm down, Honey." He strokes her hair. "C'mon, my girl, calm down."

Alice rushes into the room sliding on her heels. Her disheveled hair stands in every direction, her face pales with no makeup and her over-sized sweatshirt hangs passed her knees. She is out of breath and the worry shows clearly in her expression. "I'll track her down and kill the bitch myself."

Carol grabs hold of Alice before she falls forward. "I don't believe you'll need to be that drastic, Alice. The FBI has been called and I have a few friends that are on it. Her time is limited."

Charlie looks over his shoulder at Carol. "Who did you contact?"

"I have a few friends from overseas that I called last week. They're following a lead," Carol informs Charlie.

Charlie stands and caringly smiles at Bella "I'm heading out to your house to get the letters, then the station." He kisses Bella's forehead.

Alice walks around to Charlie and he kisses her on the top of her head. "Do your stuff, Alice."

She smiles and hugs Charlie.

He nods at Carol and they walk together towards the door.

Alice hops into bed with Bella and hugs her. "I passed Emmett on the way in. He said that he'll be by later with Angel after rounds."

I follow Charlie and Carol out of the room.

Charlie asks, "So what did the doctors say?"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair and down my face. "The tests aren't back yet. I'm pretty sure it's preeclampsia. She's going to need bed rest, medication and to be monitored."

Charlie hesitantly questions, "And the babies?"

"As long as we can get Bella stable, they'll be fine," I say.

"Will she stay in the hospital?" Carol asks.

"Just a few days, then I can take her home."

Charlie tries to reassure me. "Well, you can do that easily, son, we'll have extra manpower to watch here and over the house. Plus, no one can walk in here. The guard won't allow anyone other than us, and her scheduled doctors and nurse."

"I can't leave her, Charlie; I'm going to take a leave of absence until this girl is found. I can keep Bella calm and safe."

Charlie pats his back. "Do what you have to do, Edward, and we'll do what we have to do."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**APOV**

I crunch up close and whisper in Bella's ear, "You need to take charge of those crazy, baby hormones."

Bella smiles, hugs me tight, and pleads her case, "I don't know what came over me, Alice. You know I'm not irrational. I'm not a crier."

I cup her face in my hands and lean forehead to forehead. "Bella, it's because you aren't yourself. Be forgiving of you. These aren't normal conditions. Women usually have enough to go through with one baby, but you have twins." I snort. "And how many people have a psycho-maniac looney-tune sending threats through the mail?"

"Edward says I need to calm down; that my blood pressure is sky high," she informs me.

"Then, what's important here? Appeal to your inner Bella; the one with the logic and reason. Let your dad do his job. I put my money on Carol O. I swear that woman knows things and the right people. And do you think Edward will let Rose anywhere near you? Bella, we aren't going to leave you alone for a second. They are doubling your guards. Whoa, you have G-men protecting your fine ass."

She starts to laugh.

"Yeah, that's my girl. Lighten up." I squeeze her close. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"So, can I ask what these letters were all about?" I timidly ask.

"The first one was from Phoenix. She wished us well and apologized for not attending." Bella is the queen of sarcasm. "The second one was from Jacksonville. She made a very snide comment about having a real honeymoon since I was afraid to leave the house."

"How did she know about the indoor honeymoon? That's just creepy," I groan and shudder.

"Wait, it gets better. It came from New York and she intimates about getting lost and sneaking around without being mentioned Angel with Emmett. She didn't like that. Made a few threats."

"What kind of threats? I ask.

"That Angel could disappear. Also, she wants me to get rid of my guards."

"What?"

"And she guilted me about not being a friend ... to watch my back … You never know."

"So cryptic of her." I cross my arms.

"I blacked out after that."

I hug her. "I'm sorry."

"It's funny about all three places. If you remember, Rose talked about living in different cities for a while." My excitement gets away from me. "She talked about Laser, who worked at a print shop in Phoenix."

"Alice, oh my God, yes, He was the head of some commune outside the city limits."

I clap. "The Desert Rats."

"Yes, he wrote a book, 'Little Tails of the City' about their living arrangements."

I moan, "I remember skimming through it. He was so disgusting."

"Wasn't a best seller," Bella points out.

"And Pearl from Jax, who did wild hair," I recall.

"Yeah, and she really liked New York. She loved getting lost in the city. Where no one … knows her."

"We need to tell Charlie." I grab for my cell as Edward comes back into the room.

"What are you two up to?" he says with caution.

I jump. "We remembered some things about Rose."

"Places and people," Bella adds. "We should write down everything."

"You need to lie back down and get some rest, doctor's orders." Edward insists.

Bella leans back and Edward tucks in the sheets. "My doctor or my husband, the doctor?"

"Both. I'm not going to keep anything from you, Bella. Let's lay it all down on the line and get your treatment started. We will make the decisions together. Fair?" he pleads.

I nod. "Fair."

"So, you rest and Alice can inform Charlie of all the new developments," he sternly orders.

"I'm on it," I say and give Bella a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later with Jazz."

"Where are you going?" Bella asks.

"Your house to catch Charlie." I grab my bag, head for the door turning to look back at Bella. "Please, do as he says." She points. "Remember, baby hormones."

She sighs. "Yes, Alice."

**EPOV**

"She's right, you know." He exhausts a large breath and sits on the bed holding my hands.

"About the baby hormones?" she teases me.

As I smooth my fingers over her palms, I kiss her fingertips. "Please, listen to me." I clear my throat. "I finally found my own family, don't let me lose you."

She quietly whispers, "I don't want to lose us. I'm scared, Edward." A tear escapes the corner of her eye. "I promise you."

As Edward thumbs away the tears, he leans in for a light kiss. "Good. I think we'll have all the bases covered."

Emmett barrels into the room with Angel by his side. "And I thought for sure the Chief would have had me banned from your room, Belly Boo." He winks. "So what's going on?"

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Well, finally something positive. Will Alice pinpoint any of Rose's accomplices? You have to love Carol O. She's on top of things even surprising Charlie.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233


	37. Chapter 37

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

Happy New Year to everyone. I hope all your dreams and wishes pan out through the year.

**Chapter Thirty-seven: The Rose Reveal and the Badass Angel**

**EPOV **

Once Bella sees Emmett her mood changes. He engulfs her in one of his bear hugs and she smiles and relaxes.

"I'm glad to see you, Em," she whispers into his ear.

He rubs her back. "You know we're here for you, Bells, no more freaking out, okay?" He cups her face in his huge hands and begs, "We have to keep you calm and those baby hormones cozy. So, please, no worrying." He turns to me and roughly points. "He's not letting anything or anyone near you. I have his back and Angel has mine. Did you know she's a black belt?"

I look at Angel. "I'm quite impressed."

She smiles and Emmett laughs, "Who knew she was such a badass?"

She smirks. "Yeah, so don't tempt me, P.E.!"

I frown and question, "P.E.?"

"Professional eater," Angel chirps. "The man can do some serious damage."

Emmett defends himself, "Well, you should see Bells do some preggo damage. She ate me under the table at the diner one morning."

"Hey, I'm eating for three, what's your excuse?" Bella kids.

Emmett explains, "I'm big guy and I'm active. I need a lot of food to run this …" He smooths a hand down his chest. "Manly machine."

Bella giggles, "Yeah, you've got some manly machine there, Em!"

Angel adds, "More like motor mouth."

Emmett stands tall. "Hey, put your money where your mouth is, woman. I can out eat you."

"And I have no doubt you can, but I know I can out eat you with pie," Angels brags. "I don't know what it is, but I am a bottomless pit for pie."

Emmett flirts and wiggles his eyebrows. "I love pie."

Angel emphasizes, "Fruit pie. Fruit, you perv."

Sitting on a chair near the bed, I watch with Bella as we listen to their banter back and forth.

Eying one another, we nod. He's smitten with Angel, and their little show evens out Bella's levels. Blood pressure is down and her coloring is normal. Even the swelling in her fingers is down.

Bella barks, "Hey, why not a contest? I know Em's favorite pies. So, you tell me what you like, Angel, and I'll make yours."

"I'm a sucker for lemon meringue, cherry, and apple crumb," she answers. "And Key lime when available."

Bella stares at Emmett, "She likes what you like."

Simultaneously, Emmett and Angel say, "It's all about the fruit."

They laugh and smile. Both together, "I've got taste."

Bella looks up at me and whispers, "I swear he found his equal."

I whisper back, "More like clone."

Emmett complains, "You know we can hear you."

Bella looks down. "Sorry."

Angel stands on the other side of Bella. "Look, I want you to know Rose doesn't scare me. She's all talk and sets others up to do her dirty work. You are _not _to feel guilty, Bella. I'm a big girl. Em and I are getting to know one another. Rose needs to get over it."

"I just feel sorry she threw you into all of this," Bella apologizes.

"If it wasn't me, it would be someone else." She broadly smiles. "Then if she wants a fight, more power to her. She's going to need it. She's not going to walk over me or anyone close to me. So, don't allow her to win, Bella. Those three letters were to confuse and upset you. Don't allow that conniving bitch to get her way. She has someone close watching all of us, reporting our every move. I've got a feeling this isn't her first time she's on the run. So, let's be smarter, use our heads and not play into her games."

Emmett fists pumps and mumbles, "Badass."

Angel smirks at Emmett. "One more badass out of your mouth and I will kick that ass."

Emmett pleads with sparkling eyes, "Oh baby, please."

Bella boldly laughs. "Ooo, thanks, you guys. You're better than Laurel and Hardy."

"Jasper's sharing his old movies with you?" Emmett asks.

She nods. "Yeah, all I do is laugh."

"That's what you need." I squeeze her hand.

"I have to admit, these two are far better." She squeezes my hand and grins. "So, about that pie eating contest?"

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**RPOV**

The sun begins to set as I tumble out of bed. Radiant oranges, yellows, and blues cover the lighting of my room giving me a warm feeling in the pit of my stomach. I laugh. Or is it the muscular man-beast that sleeps on his stomach? I take in his massive back with his huge arms outstretched over both pillows. The appeal of his nakedness draws me back to the bed. I run my fingers from his arms to his legs taking his hardness into great consideration. He sleeps deeply from the sedatives in his drink. Control is my manipulation. And should I want it, I will have it with no interruptions or denials.

His body is similar to Emmett's only not as tall and not as smooth. His hair is straight not curly. His hands are large but lack the talent … the caring ...

I sigh ...

He's not Emmett ...

However, he serves a purpose.

I wrap myself in a thick, fleece hooded robe, grab my cigarettes and cell slipping out from the warm room to the covered balcony. It's a little nippy, but the cold never bothers me … or anything else.

I light a cigarette and inhale in a long breath. Once I exhale, I sit on the padded lounge chair, curl my legs underneath the robe and make my call.

"Did you get your money?" I say taking in the beauty of the sunset.

"_Yes, thank you."_

"So, what do you have to tell me?" I lean back in the chair taking another drag.

"_She was brought into the hospital. It appears to be preeclampsia."_

I coldly react, "It's her own fault. Guilty people bring on their own demise." I flick my ashes into the air watching the flecks flow into the wind.

"_I could barely get any information. I heard Edward talk to another doctor about her condition. They have a guard outside her door and have doubled up at her home and no one is allowed into her hospital room unless on the approved list."_

I laugh deeply. "They're scared."

"_C'mon, Rose, you've given them enough to be guarded."_

I rage, "That's the plan."

"_Well, she'll be home in a few days."_

"Good. Your guy was very thorough." I add.

"_I'm glad. He checked every one of your bugs in Bella and Alice's house."_

"I know; every conversation is coming in loud and clear. I can now hear the guards, too."

"_Yeah, Tim is very good at what he does. He said the devices needed to be changed."_

"I know. I haven't changed them in quite some time," I admit.

"_Rose, how long have you bugged Bella and Alice?"_

I casually say, "From the first time I stepped over their thresholds."

Silence.

"Cat got your tongue?" I giggle. "Look, I learned to never trust anyone unless you pay them. Money is your best friend."

"_I thought you were all such good friends."_

"You thought wrong." I huff. "So did I and look where I am."

"_Is there anything else you need me to do?"_

I take my last drag, crush the butt on the arm of the chair and throw it over the balcony. "Keep a watchful eye. If you can get into the room, go. If not, then just watch from the background."

"_I'll do what I can."_

"Thank you. I appreciate all of your help. I will also send a little extra for your Tim."

"Rose, thank you. I'm sorry they turned out to be lousy friends."

"You know, Kate, what can you do?"

I disconnect the call and walk back into my room. I warm my hands over the fire, turn to the bed and think about my amusement while dropping the robe onto the floor and crawling over my imitation Emmett. I close my eyes and dream.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

My room overflows with visitors awaiting Jasper and Alice's arrival with hordes of salt-free Chinese food. Jasper always knows someone who can alter a meal to your liking. Angel and Emmett set up a large folding table at the foot of my bed with chairs. Dad and Carol O. show up with paper plates, utensils, and cold canned drinks. James and Cheryl walk in with a bouquet of flowers, a gigantic basket of fruit and pastries.

Around the table, everyone keeps their voices down, even Emmett. Once Jasper and Alice pull out all the containers of food, we eat heartily. I really can't tell that there isn't any salt on the ribs.

I bring up the idea of a pie-eating contest between Angel and Emmett. James offers his restaurant and Cheryl thinks we should make it an event to raise money ... a sweet competition of the sexes.

Angel is all about the pie war as she chews on an eggroll while Emmett gloats with confidence shoving a whole roll into his mouth.

Charlie says his money's on Angel and Emmett feigns a broken heart continuing his eggroll plunging.

I look around the table and watch my friends. This is what it's all about. They're all here for me; eating food without any salt and spending their time showing me they care.

I clear my throat and say, "Thanks, guys."

Alice tearfully jokes, "You always have to be dramatic, Bella." She smirks.

"Yeah, Bells, you don't have to be hospitalized to get our attention," Emmett announces. "Ah, just remember the hormones and chill."

Charlie stares Emmett down.

Edward grabs my hand. "Since your blood pressure has gone down and you are responding to medication, you'll be going home tomorrow, under my care."

Emmett chuckles, "Yeah, _under_ his care."

Alice and Charlie moan.

"What"? Emmett throws up his hands.

Cheryl quickly blurts out, "We received information on Rose, today. Apparently, she has quite a few trails throughout the country and Canada."

"And Alaska, too," James adds.

"The PI found the people you mentioned, but they refused any information about Rose saying they hadn't seen her in years." Cheryl shrugs.

"I just want to say one thing about her," Angel explains, "I have an idea that will smoke her out."

Charlie frowns. "What do you have in mind?"

"We have to go for her heart." She smiles.

Emmett quips, "I was thinking more like the jugular."

Angel smirks. "Hmmm, maybe both."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Ooo, so what does Angel have in mind?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233


	38. Chapter 38

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

**Chapter Thirty-eight: The Plan of Attack**

**Angel POV**

I clear my throat look at Charlie and Carol O., then, I slowly turn to Emmett. "I think we should get married."

Emmett's eyes bulge out of his head; he smirks with deep dimples, and arrogantly says, "I knew you had a thing for me."

Bella groans.

Edward laughs, then, catches himself.

Alice pokes Jasper and says, "I knew it."

I smack him. "Would you get off. I'm saying we stage a marriage. We openly show affection, continue to go out, and show people at the hospital that we are together. You could do a grand, romantic proposal in public and I'm sure it will get to Rose. Since she told Bella to get me away from you, she'll want to do something to stop the wedding."

Bella shakes her head and pleads, "I don't like this. She could send someone to do you bodily harm."

I stand and pace. "This is where we take the first steps ahead of her and anticipate everything. I trust the Chief and Carol to be thorough. They either catch Rose's lackey or Rose. And I'm sure no one wants to take the fall for her."

James adds, "Look, I have my security people and the ones Cheryl has hired. I know the ins and outs of my club. We could have the wedding there."

Bella disagrees, "James, it's a great offer, but it'll be too obvious. You really don't know them, and Rose will put two and two together. It has to be a place only Angel and Emmett would choose."

Alice adds, "Yeah, I agree with Bella. Rose will know."

Carol nods. "We have a pretty good idea one of the nurses that tried to get in Two Joes is associated with Rose. How would she have known about the wedding?"

Alice jokes, "Unless she bugged us."

All goes silent.

Jasper frowns. "Alice, hmm, you may be onto something. She has had access to all of our homes, cars … everything."

Edward mumbles, "Except here and now."

Charlie puts his hand out, "Let me see your cells."

One by one, we hand over our phones to Charlie and Carol and they search each one. All is clear.

"That leaves your homes and cars, "Carol grumbles. "This girl has planned everything."

"All premeditation. I'd say calculating and conniving in her movements," Edward observes. "Angel, you'd have to be on sensory alert. Any little noise could be a trigger."

I bow my head. "I know."

Emmett protests, "I don't think I like this. We're talking about serious deviations from a very sick mind. She could plan anything for Angel's demise. She's not trained for this kind of covert assignment. This isn't Mission Impossible."

I argue, "I can take care of myself, Emmett. With the Chief and Carol O., I know we can get to the bottom of all of this and this horrible situation for Bella. She won't have to worry about Rose lurking around. She needs to relax with preeclampsia. It's not a simple condition. You know this."

"But you are placing your life on the line and have no idea who will strike and when, Angel," he argues back.

Bella agrees, "I can't ask you to do this."

"You aren't asking, I'm volunteering. C'mon, Bella, you'd do the same for me," I proclaim.

Bella makes a face and huffs. "You're not playing fair."

Alice quips, "Neither is Rose. We have to get her at her own game, Bells."

Edward grabs my hand. "They'll take extra precautions. Right, Charlie?"

He nods. "We won't leave her alone for a minute. She'll be under protective custody on the sly. Rose or her people won't see anything."

I raise my hands. "See, Em, my ass is covered."

"I don't trust Rose. She's so cunning, Charlie," Emmett pleads.

"Carol and I will go to Bella's and check for bugs. If anyone is watching us, we will leave with extra clothing for Bella's hospital release tomorrow. Most importantly, if there are any, we won't remove them. Allow Rose to believe otherwise and don't tip her off that we know," Charlie explains. "Then, we'll come back here with the clothing and it all looks innocent."

Alice asks, "What about our place and Emmett's?"

Carol responds, "Look underneath and inside places. If you don't find anything, we'll check it out, but continue on with your natural conversations. Don't behave nervously. Be natural."

"That's so easy to say. God knows what she has overheard." Alice gasps. "This makes me sick."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

Everyone clears out of my room before Dad and Carol return. As they walk through the door, Dad tells the guard to keep everyone out and stay alert.

I'm on my side while Edward massages my lower back. All this talk of bugs and Angel being a guinea pig has my nerves in knots. Edward's penetrating fingers dig deep into my tense muscles releasing the tightness. I have a slight headache and keep my eyes shut.

I open my eyes slowly as Dad and Carol enter the room. Carol places a small bag on the bed.

"I brought you the change of clothing you asked for, Bella." She smiles.

I begin to sit and Edward helps me move. "Thank you."

Edward looks at Dad. "Well?"

Charlie nods. "We found quite a few." He runs a hand through his hair. "She bugged every room."

I gasp. "What do we do?"

"We won't do anything. As I said, we remove them, we tip her off."

I sigh. "I wonder how long they've been there."

Carol answers, "We found older models and brand new ones."

"How did she get in? This is crazy. Or she bugged us from the very beginning." I rant.

"Bella, please calm down," Edward begs.

"No, she had people under our noses, under the guards' noses. Brand new ones?" I shout.

Edward shakes his head. "Must have been one of the people Alice hired to set up for our honeymoon."

"I'll call her for the details," Dad says.

I sarcastically spew, "Well, she heard all the plans. She knew when to send someone."

Edward rubs my arms. "Please, Bella, this isn't helping you."

"What are we supposed to do? … We're like sitting ducks."

"Bella, we're close. We have a trail, a good trail," Carol tries to reassure me.

"Sure. But in the meantime, Rose is everywhere and we can't pinpoint where."

With fire in his eyes, Charlie looks at me. "We'll get her. I promise you that."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

The next day, Edward brings me home with Charlie in tow. There is a bug under Edward's driver seat so we keep our conversation to Tai Chi and take out for dinner.

When I enter through the front door, I feel as though I am being watched, well heard. I look around feeling uncomfortable in my own home for the very first time. I quietly begin to cry.

Edward kisses my head and whispers into my ear, "It's okay."

"I think I'd like to take a bath. You know, wash the hospital off my skin."

Edward nods and disappears down the hall. Charlie hugs me. "Now that you're home, I'm going to head to the station." He kisses my nose. "You need anything, you call me."

"Thanks, Dad." I grin.

He gets a call. "Chief Swan." Dad chuckles. "There's some kind of a sinkhole. Where?"

He throws up his hands up. "I'm leaving Bella's right now." Dad looks at me in confusion. "A sinkhole, go figure."

I shrug. "Could be worse."

**Angel POV**

After three weeks of Emmett's chauffeuring me to work, since he loves our _car-time_, I get the pleasure of driving him. He rattles on over the phone telling me there's this huge sinkhole outside of his driveway and he can't maneuver around it. "_Would you please come and get me, PE?"_ No, not professional eater, but pie eater. People will think we're gym teachers.

As I hop into my car, I adjust the seat, click my seatbelt and start the engine. To my surprise, it hums perfectly for not being driven. The garage door opener grinds, lifting, letting the light in, and I back up and onto the street. Emmett lives around the corner down a small slope.

I make a quick turn seeing his tall, massive figure standing on the sidewalk.

Smiling, I flex my fingers in a Tinker Bell wave and head in his direction. The decline of the road speeds me up and I gently push down on the brakes. There's a forced squeal and the brakes stick. I pump them a few times with no success. I pass Emmett and quickly veer around the sinkhole. He screams out my name and I continue trying to maintain control.

In my rearview, Emmett runs with great speed after my car but is unable to reach me.

Once I haphazardly turn with squealing wheels to avoid the intersection near the hospital, I drive to the outskirts of town. My heart races along with my car. I just want to get away from other drivers and any pedestrians. There is a road on an incline, but I'm afraid to roll backward into something or someone.

The further out of town, the roads become curvy. I squeeze both hands on the wheel, thinking '_ten and two, ten and two.'_ A huge Mack truck comes into view and I know I can't make this curve without plowing into it. I dart right toward the vacant picnic area skirting tables and BBQs. I can hear sirens in the distance. I manage to hit a clearing still holding on tight.

But then I see the ledge as dust fills my vision and the car lunges forward.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

OMG, she went over the edge? Is this the end of Angel? Poor Emmett.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233


	39. Chapter 39

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

Please, check author list at the end of the chapter. A few new writers to read and one of their stories.

Sorry for the delay in updating. My grandchildren and head lice… not a great combination. And worse? My daughter is out of town.

**Chapter Thirty-nine: The Time is Right**

**Angel POV**

It's a good thing I have quick reflexes. Before the car hits the ledge, I open the door and roll myself to the ground. "Stop, drop and roll. No, that's fire." I fall, curl into a ball and hold my head covering my face. Thank God for bushes. I may have scrapes, but all feels intact.

My car does drive over the ledge and down the ravine. I hear the echoes of multiple crashes, an earth-shattering explosion and see the rising black clouds of smoke.

As I stand, Emmett runs to me with all of his might. He wraps me into his arms, then backs away and holds my hand with a look of regret. "Are you hurt? Did I squeeze you too hard?"

I shake my head, smiling. "No, you didn't hurt me." I pat myself all over dusting off the dirt and leaves, "Nothing's broken." There are sticks, leaves, and muck in my hair. I huff, "I must look a sight."

Emmett groans, "For sore eyes. C'mere." I walk forward; he hugs me and whispers into my ear, "You could have been killed."

I hug him and rub his back. "But I wasn't, Em." I look up at him. "I'm all right."

He kisses my forehead. "What happened?"

"I couldn't stop. Once I hit the decline of your street, the car sped up. I pumped the brakes but they wouldn't hold," I explain. "I had no tension."

He frowns. "Rose." He pauses. "How did she get around all the guards?"

"Em, I haven't driven my car in weeks. She could have had someone do something days ago."

"God, how stupid of me to ask you to drive," he rants.

I place my hands over his jaw and look him deeply into his eyes. "Emmett, you can't blame yourself for this. How would you have known? I certainly didn't. The Chief had people watch my place _after_ she tinkered with the brakes; if that's what happened."

The Chief and two officers approach us. Charlie asks, "You all right?"

I nod. "Yes, I'm fine." I look at the ledge. "But my car went over."

Charlie praises, "That was a brave thing to do, young lady."

"I just wanted to stay clear of people." I blush.

Emmett offers, "Rose must have had someone tamper with Angel's brakes. They didn't work."

The Chief places his hands on his hips, tilts his body to one side, and looks upward. "That girl is the bane of my existence." He huffs and turns to me. "We need to check your garage."

As we begin to walk to the squad car, the news crews arrive. Emmett covers me under his arm. The Chief leads the way, but the cameras and reporters shout their questions.

I ask Emmett ignoring everyone, "How did you get here?"

He chuckles, "I stole a bike from the neighbor's kid."

He points to a small bike with multi-colored streamers on the handlebars lying on the ground.

I laugh.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**CHARLIE POV**

Once I enter the garage, I see the dark red pool on the floor. No need to test it. It's brake fluid. I mumble to myself, "Her lines were cut."

Yet, I set my men out to search everything in the garage looking for footprints, fingerprints, and suspicious looking tools. I know deep in my heart we'll find nothing.

And my frustration continues to build.

I turn and enter the kitchen to find Emmett holding an ice bag on Angel's right wrist.

He glances up at me and argues, "How many near accidents is it going to take for someone to really get hurt? Bella's had too many run-ins and those three letters. Now, this? Chief, you have to stop her."

"We're doing all that we can, Emmett." I bow my head. "The P.I. and the FBI. She's too well hidden. She's had too much time to plan."

Angel insists, "We have to keep this from Bella. She's going to freak out and that's not good for the babies."

Charlie pulls out his phone and moans, "I'd better warn Edward to keep the TV off for the rest of the day."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

Bella is fast asleep, as I watch a special news report flash over the TV screen. I stand, get closer and turn down the volume not to disturb her. In disbelief, the news reporter tells the tale of Angel's unselfish journey to maneuver her wayward car from innocent people. There is a close-up of an enormous dark cloud over the ravine.

Angel stands with Emmett and the Chief as the commentator fills in each blank, "Dr. Reynolds jumped from the car as it spiraled out of control over the ledge and into the ravine. She bravely avoided unknowing pedestrians by taking the forest road placing only herself in danger. As we learn more about this situation, we will update."

I turn the TV off and shake my head. I sit near Bella and slouch in the chair. My thoughts go to Rose.

My phone rings and I whisper, "Hi, Chief."

I pause and listen. "There's been an altercation … Angel."

"Yeah, I saw the news clip."

"Charlie pleads, "I think we need to keep this from Bella."

"I agree. No problem. She's asleep."

"Good. Once I'm done here, I'll be by." He sounds weary.

"Okay, we'll see you then."

**Kate POV**

After seeing the news clip of Angel's little almost accident, I call Rose and let her know her prank was fulfilled. She hopes this finally scares the man-stealer away. Once again, I get the promise of another payment and I feel the relief. I have two-hundred to go and I won't owe anyone anything. I won't have to do anyone's bidding … either.

I pass the nurses' station near Bella's room. Everyone goes on and on about poor Angel and I hear them talking about how Emmett and Angel are now an 'item.' I stand to one side and listen to the cackling chickens talk about how Emmett is smitten with her. It appears the prank brought them closer together. I moan, "She's not going to like this." With a skip to my walk, I head toward the elevator. "And I'm not telling her."

I turn to look at the guard at Bella's door. He watches the nurses with a curious eye taking in their chatter and glancing at me. Our eyes meet, I smirk and he politely nods and crosses his muscular arms over his chest.

I pout my lips and wave when the elevator door closes.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**RPOV**

I want to celebrate because I will get _my_ Emmett back. Angel must realize by now that I mean business and Emmett is truly mine. I'm sure he is the forever gentleman trying not to hurt her feelings. And when I return to Forks, all will see that I am the good friend. Edward will smarten up about Bella's conniving ways, Emmett will see that I am the only one for him and Bella and Alice can be the sisters they think themselves to be. Even mild-mannered Jasper will walk away. Everyone will sing my praises.

I want to celebrate.

I feel alive.

I want raw sex.

My adonis, Emmet look-alike, nakedly sleeps on his back. My eyes rove his body and I focus on his cock. He's not as large as Emmett but he'll do. The sedatives relax him into a light sleep so I can do my bidding on his glorious body and he'll still react.

Like a wildcat, I slowly, yet gracefully climb on the bed and hover over his sprawled legs. I run my hands through the curly hair of his muscular calves, circle his knees and squeeze his inner thighs. His cock twitches with appreciation. Men love my touch.

I slowly pull his legs together and place mine over his sides. I drag my heat over him stroking my Emmy-man to hardness. My robe comes undone; it bunches and interrupts my play. I forcefully pull it off, throw it to the floor and we are skin on skin. Once he is rock hard, I angle his steeple to my awaiting church. I giggle with anticipation. I love it when a man is dreamy and controllable.

Closing my eyes, I slowly enjoy the sensation of being filled. I take a long breath, straighten my body and glide up and sink down. The slight smile on Emmy-man's face makes me giggle again. The man can feel my heat and he begins to respond in like movements. I throw my head back and sway my hair over each shoulder as I grab my breasts squeezing them hard and growling my pleasure.

Slowing myself down and enjoying the friction, I grab Emmy-man's hands, place them over my sensitive breasts and have him squeeze and tease my erect nipples. I tell him he is a good boy and he continues his ministrations.

I begin to tire but I'm nowhere near completion. I slide off his cock and straddle his face. Aw, like the good boy he is, he devours my clit with strong strokes of his flattened tongue. I ride an easy flow but can't yet feel any orgasm erupting. The frustration of the burn without explosion doesn't satisfy me. I tell him to plunge his finger into me as I massage my clit.

I can't reach a climax.

People shout and scream from downstairs but I ignore the outbursts. Forcing myself from his failing mouth, I plunge down on his erect cock furiously pounding my core. I feel a slight tingle announcing the beginning of my pleasure.

I smile.

I continue my bouncing as I feel my volcano about to erupt. Just need a little more friction … I scream, "Yes!"

My giggles turn into hysterical laughter.

"Yes, yes."

I flail in my beginning of pleasure. I'm at the point of deafening satisfaction and ...

The door bursts open and the police raid my room.

I scream in terror, "No!"

Two police officers drag me from my carnal contentment.

I scream again, "No, let me finish."

They laugh.

"Poor sap has been drugged." One officer observes.

"Grab her robe on the floor," the other officer says. "She's a wild one."

I am silent from the shock of being caught.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Charlie POV**

An hour later, I enter Bella's room and my phone rings. Edward and Bella watch me with smiles.

I smile back and I address my caller, "Chief Swan."

With complete amazement, I stare at both kids. "They have Rose in custody."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Rose was caught in the throes of passion … Just karma … she didn't come.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,


	40. Chapter 40

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

For the guest reviewer who likes the story but feels I am drawing it out for more reviews. The Rose storyline is a strong sense of character to draw Bella's friends back to her and show that they are good friends. I hope you come back to read.

Please, check author list at the end of the chapter. A few new writers to read and one of their stories.

I usually don't refer to songs. Elton John's, _the Bitch is Back, _seems to apply.

**Chapter Forty: The Bitch is Back**

**BPOV**

I watch Dad pace around the room, nodding his head and repeating, yes to whomever he is talking with over his cell. At one point, he laughs so hard, he bends over, smacks his thigh and wipes a tear from his eye.

Edward and I watch him with utter fascination and wonderment. _What the hell is so funny?_

He finally ends the call and tries to control his laughter.

I stare at him and throw out my hands. "Well?"

He begins to laugh again.

"Dad!" I yell.

"Oh, Bella. Edward. You are going to laugh so hard," he cackles in between words.

"Chief, please enlighten us," Edward urges him.

"That was the Police Chief of Ketchikan, Alaska."

Edward and I stare and say, "And?"

Dad chuckles again.

"Dad!"

"Sorry. Sorry. They picked Rose up yesterday during a raid at this whorehouse." He laughs.

"What?" Edward and I simultaneously say.

"Apparently, a disgruntled wife was upset over her husband's extracurricular behavior and lack of discretion. She called the cops to have him arrested. As the house was raided, Rose was found in an upstairs bedroom having her way with a drugged up muscleman. She was in the middle of her …" He clears his throat and mumbles, 'orgasm' and they pulled her off the guy."

Edward and I gasp.

"She went on kicking and a screaming for them to allow her to … _finish_." He chuckles harder.

"She's working in a whorehouse?" I ask.

Dad shakes his head and hums, "It's a family business owned by her cousins."

Edward crosses his arms over his chest. "And she's a prostitute?"

"No, she was sampling a client for fun. No money was exchanged as yet, but she was fully engaged with him. He later confirmed she drugged him and he wants to press charges," Charlie informs us.

"So, they are holding her?" I ask.

"Well, when they went to process her arrest, they saw the warrants out for her, got in touch with the FBI and me, and plan to send her back to us, ASAP. Once we are through with her, she will face charges in Alaska and seven other states." He arches his eyebrows and smirks. "She's going away for a very long time."

I lay back on my pillows. "Wow."

Edward takes my hand. "You okay?"

"Shocked," I mumble.

"It's justice, Bella. That girl caused so many problems everywhere she went. With us, it was far worse. Attempted murder can put her away for life with the right judge."

I sigh. "You think you know a person."

Edward offers, "I'm sure half of what she said were lies."

Charlie agrees, "I'm sure she believes her lies, Edward. People like that lie so much, they believe it to be their truth."

Edward squeezes my hand. "So, this is over." He smiles at me, leans down and kisses my palm. I hug his shoulders, laying my head on his.

"As of right now, she's in custody and all her accomplices are in the process of being picked up and booked. Rose sang like a bird. She said that if she was going down, everyone was going with her," Dad proudly announces. "You can easily relax now, Bella. She can't hurt you."

Edward looks at Dad. "So, her arrest was purely by accident?"

Charlie huffs. "So it seems. She messed up."

"That's wild. All these people trying to find her and she gets caught because of a scorned woman." I laugh. "And she didn't get to finish. Oh, Alice is going to love that."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Still BPOV**

Once again, everyone sits around the table having dinner with me in my hospital room; low- salt, Italian baked ziti, salad, garlic rolls and spumoni ice cream for dessert all from Jasper. Dad has the guard remain outside as well as the house. Once everyone is in custody, we can break from this inner prison state. He feels more at ease with the protection.

Dad announces that Rose has been apprehended, and a loud group yell fills the room. Yet, he allows me to tell everyone the circumstances. Alice is on the floor hysterically laughing along with Angel and Emmett. I hear, 'It serves her right' by James and a 'Thank God' from Cheryl. Carol O. chuckles while Dad eats.

In her vengeance, Rose's charges are tampering with Angel's car; well, ordering the task.

Her rap sheet lists crimes of assault, stalking, kidnapping, and grand larceny.

Rose will arrive early tomorrow morning and will be Dad's guest for a week. Both Angel and Emmett beg for a chance to speak with her. I would love to be a fly on the wall with the both of them. Dad says he will do what he can to arrange a meeting. He understands.

Once all is said and done, we plan a pie-eating contest for Angel and Emmett at Two Joes. Joe and JoAnn are more than happy to help out with the venue. Alice comes up with the idea that the winner must be the slave of the other for a week. Angel smirks with confidence, but's it's Emmett's look that fascinates me. He doesn't care. I think he wants to be her slave.

James says he will arrange for news coverage and Cheryl will write the copy for the local newspaper.

I kid Emmett about it being a pre-wedding celebration and he just smiles at me all dimples and white teeth while Angel is beet red.

Alice agrees. She shares a nod and we read one another's mind.

Carol offers to bake the pies with me and I welcome her company.

I feel great for the first time in months. My swelling is down; my BP is normal and Edward promises personal time once everyone leaves if I continue to relax.

After dinner, my doctor checks in and everyone says their 'good nights.' Edward remains with me as Garrett tells us he is very happy with all my results. I'm still not out of the clear, but I'm on the road.

Once Garrett finishes his examination, he's out the door and Edward's in the bed. He wraps me in his arms and I rest my head on his chest. We need this quiet time alone.

"It's been some day, Baby." Edward breathes over my head.

I smooth my hand over his chest. "Yes, it has."

"Long and waited."

"I'm just glad she's in custody. It's such a relief." I sit up and look him in the eyes. "I wasn't worried about me, Edward. If I weren't pregnant, I would have fought back. I wouldn't have been afraid."

He kisses my forehead. "I know."

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asks with furrowed brows.

"For protecting us, loving us."

He smiles. "That's a given."

"Edward, we can finally concentrate on our family. Maybe have a normal life together," I say.

"I think that's possible." He kisses me lightly on the lips.

I smile and cuddle in his arms. "Now, you can go back to work."

"In time," he softly whispers. "Maybe, I can take you on a real honeymoon."

"Nothing can compare to what you did for me. I loved our time together. It was perfect, Edward."

"You don't want to go to Hawaii, Paris and Morocco before the twins are born?" he asks.

"I just want normal at home with you," I repeat.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**KPOV**

Bright and early in the morning, I sit with three detectives, two FBI agents and Chief Swan in a glass-enclosed office. I give them everything I know about Rose. Maybe, they'll give me a break. I didn't know Rose wanted to hurt Bella.

"And Rose told you she was going to play a prank on Bella?" Chief Swan angrily asks.

"She told me that Bella did some underhanded things to her," I answer.

"Such as?" Chief Swan continues.

"She tricked Edward into getting her pregnant and turned Emmett against Rose. She said that Bella was trying to break them up for a very long time. She just wanted to give her a warning that she wasn't going to allow Bella to win."

"You thought this was safe behavior?" he scrutinizes.

"I've had other friends that did worse things after a breakup. I figured Rose wanted Bella to know that she knew about her trickery."

"What about the brakes on Angel's car? Did you have anything to do with that?" He stares me down.

I shake my head. "No, nothing. I only saw the news and heard some of the other nurses talking about what happened. Rose didn't like her. She always thought that Angel was after Emmett. I guess she was right."

"What do you mean?" The Chief asks.

"Many times, Rose saw Emmett talking with Angel, Dr. Reynolds. He was always smiling and laughing with her. It wasn't the same with Rose. He seemed tense and nervous."

"Why do you think that?" Chief Swan pursues.

"Rose was very demanding and forceful. I saw her hit Emmett a few times. He didn't seem happy to me."

"Did Rose tell you that?" Chief Swan digs.

"No. All she wanted me to do was to report on everyone's whereabouts," I offer.

"What else did you do for Rose?" An FBI agent asked.

"Nothing else. I was to be her eyes and ears," I say.

Chief Sawn looks down at me and questions, "Did she pay you?"

"Yes, I'm ashamed to say. She found out about some debts I had and promised to help me pay them off."

"So, you did it for the money?" Chief Swan interrogates.

"Yes."

"Kate, you had nothing to do with setting up any of the pranks?" The FBI agent reiterates.

"No, I didn't know about any of that, I swear."

As the front doors open, I see three armed men escorting Rose into the precinct. She is without makeup, her hair is in a ponytail and she stares right at me and mouths, "The Bitch is BACK!"

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

She's in Forks and she's in custody wearing handcuffs ... that should make her happy, right?

What will happen next?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,


	41. Chapter 41

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for the love and your viewpoints, while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward'. You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. Two new authors with as period pieces and another with a very cool Edward.

**Chapter Forty-one: The Everyday Life**

**BPOV**

While Edward arranges for my release, I sit in a chair with my feet up on his insistence. The tips of my fingers are a bit swollen and achy, my anxiety is still on edge and my blood pressure does fluctuate from normal to high. I have slippers on because the arch of my foot is still swollen and I can't get my feet into my shoes. My proteins are level, but I still have a dull headache around my temples. I have to do better. I have to manage the calm, if not for myself, for my children and Edward.

I smile to myself and know that I love him with all of my heart. With a shrug, a little giggle and a stare at the ceiling, I sit back and allow the cushy chair to surround me in comfort.

Our conversation about truth and communication runs through my mind and we continue to be open and honest with one another. His absolute conviction to honor that promise overwhelms me with the knowledge that he truly wants this marriage to work.

I know and understand the reasons for keeping Angel's accident from me purely from a caring stance. It makes me furious that it was Dad's idea and that he still thinks of me as a child. However, after thinking everything through, Edward felt I should know the truth.

I appreciate the fact that he places himself in my shoes. I giggle, my swollen shoes. He thinks of me first and the babies with no thought to himself. He's unselfish. He's so kind. He's giving. He really wants our family. He shows me all the time his devotion and care.

Edward walks into the room holding papers and pushing a wheelchair. With a huge smile, he happily questions, "You ready to go home, Bella?"

I look up at him, smile, and I start to cry; ugly cry. The kind of cry that crunches up your face, then twists and turns it and makes you look as though you're in a funhouse looking in the warped mirror. And the sounds that come out of your mouth are low and garbled bordering on '_Fright Night' or 'Zombie Invasion'_.

Edward rushes to my side, kneels in front of me and wraps me in his warm, strong manly arms.

I cry harder.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

She cries in my embrace and I feel helpless. "Why are you crying, my love? Have I done something wrong?"

She heaves, "You've done nothing wrong, Edward. You always do everything right." She squeezes me closer to her and whispers, "I love you."

I kiss the top of her head. "I love you." I grab her shoulders so I can look into her eyes. "So, what brought this on?"

"I'm a mess. I let everything bother me and look where it got us? Preeclampsia. I'm worrying you half to death," I moan. "I'm so sorry."

I sigh and lift her from the chair. She squeaks an 'oh' and I sit with her on my lap. "No need, Baby." I kiss her lips gently a few times and then deepen the kiss. She pulls my hair at the nape of my neck and I bite her bottom lip. "I think this is the only way to relax you."

She mumbles through the kiss, "Damn straight."

Bella twists her legs around and straddles me wrapping her arms tightly behind my shoulders. She ends the kiss. "Edward, I promise to do better. I don't want you to worry about me." She lightly runs her fingers under my eyes. "You look so tired. I'll get it together. We'll do the Tai Chi; I'll do anything to beat this preeclampsia thing. But you have to promise me one thing."

"And what's that?" I ask.

"You have to take better care of yourself. No, no, let me take better care of you. Yes, I will rest, but you have to rest, too." She runs her hands through my hair. "I love this longer length." She scratches my scruffy jaw. "I'm not too sure about the stubbles, though."

"If it bothers you, I'll shave," I concede.

"And I want to cook for you and bake for you and give you back rubs … and front rubs …" she trails off.

I smile and she hugs me hard and whispers in my ear, "Now, please take me home and show me exactly how much you love me."

I pick her up, place her in the wheelchair and quickly open the door. "You don't have to tell me twice."

We rush past the nurse's station laughing as the guard following behind.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

I turn into the driveway, help Bella out of the car and we make our way to the front door. The two guards sit in their surveillance van sipping coffee. They give us a nod and we

enter through the front door with cheers of 'surprise'.

There's a huge, colorful banner of '_Welcome Home, Bella'_ that hangs over the feast-laden, dining room table and helium balloons with curly streamers everywhere. It's cheerful and bright and speaks, 'Alice'.

Everyone is here.

I glance over at Bella and for a second I see a look of disappointment, but her smile radiates approval and love as Alice grabs her and she winks at me.

"We all wanted to welcome you home," Alice coos into Bella's ear.

Emmett grabs them both and carefully hoists them into the air in a huge hug and announces, "I made you BBQ ribs with low salt, Bells."

"Thanks, Em." Bella pats his head. "Now, put us down."

Emmett puts them down and shakes my hand. "Man, it's over, Edward."

I look at him and everyone around the room. "Let's get back to normal."

My uncle says, "Here. Here. Hey, we found a house."

Everyone roars their congratulations and the chatter begins.

I look at Bella and she shrugs with a small smile. I mouth a 'later,' and she giggles.

As I head for the kitchen, I find Emmett taking a huge container of Chinese ribs out of the oven while Angel scoops potato salad into a bowl.

My stomach growls and I say, "Looks good. I'm starving."

Angels beams. "Hey, Joe and JoAnn are bringing sandwiches and Bella's coleslaw."

I take a rib and devour it. "Em, best yet,"

Em smiles, "Yeah? Great. Can you tell there's no salt?"

"No, tastes amazing," I mumble as I grab for another.

Emmett proudly explains, "It's all in the seasoning; the spices and the herbs. I think they bring out the flavors better than any salt. It's all from scratch, too, with no preservatives."

"JoAnn called her 'meat guy' and all the sandwiches are salt-free."

I shake my head. "Thanks, guys, for making this diet easier on Bella."

Angel turns to face me. "Edward, when Bella is through all of this, I plan to stay salt-free. I feel better without the water retention. And I have been doing the Tai Chi, too."

"And now that Rose is behind bars, we can all rest better," Emmett matter of factly says.

"The stress of her or one of her flunkies lurking around is gone."

I look at Angel. "Did you decide if you want to see her?"

"She asked for me to visit her. To be honest, I want to go in there and wail on her, but then I would be no different than her. So, I'll go and see what she wants. And should she get too close, well?" She smirks.

Emmett mumbles, "Badass."

Bella walks into the kitchen and puts her arms around my waist. "Aw, here you are."

I show her the rib, pull a piece off and place it in her mouth.

"Hmm, Emmett, these are really good," she hums.

"Yeah, well, they were made for you, sweet cheeks. No salt for no reaction."

As Emmett places the container on the counter, Bella lunges for him. "Thank you, Em Bear."

I can see him swallow hard and his eyes tear. "I'm sorry, Bella, so sorry."

She hugs him tight. "We're passed that, Em, no more. We were all taken in by her."

Angel adds, "Well, no more."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EMPOV**

Angel and I sneak out while everyone eats. I didn't want her to see Rose alone, and finally she let me drive her.

"You know, I didn't have a choice since my charred car is at the bottom of the ravine," she digs.

"I promise to stay near," I pledge to her.

"Emmett, I can take care of myself. There isn't anything she can do to me in a police station."

With force behind my words, I plead, "I don't trust her, Angel. She has no respect for anything. Do you honestly believe she wouldn't?"

"No, I agree. She's beyond rational thinking. But I will find out what she wants to say to me and once she's done, I will walk away; good, bad or indifferent."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

We push open the door of the station and find the Chief at the front desk with Carol O. right next to him.

He smiles up at me and I get his sass, "Carol will be in there with Angel and you and I will be in an adjoining room." He leads, I follow. Angel walks off with Carol O.

We stand behind a two-way mirror and watch as they enter the room. The Chief works a few controls and we get the sound. I fix my eyes on Angel but shift my vision when the door opens and Rose slowly walks in. Her head is down with her hair hiding her face and her wrists are handcuffed behind her back. The guard guides Rose to a chair in front of a table that separates them. She sits in front of Angel.

When Rose lifts her head, her face is pale. She stares into Angel's eyes, but Angel doesn't waver, and Rose says nothing.

Angel takes the initiative and asks, "You have something you want to say?"

Rose leans forward, as in pain, and quietly answers, "Yes, I do."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

I know. I know. I stink … a cliffie. So, what do you think Rose wants to say? And how will Angel react?

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828


	42. Chapter 42

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. You may find someone new to read.

**Chapter Forty-two: The Last Showdown **

**AngelPOV**

As Rose seems to contemplate her words carefully, she doesn't flinch with her hands behind her back. Her disheveled hair falls around her drawn face and the lack of makeup ages her appearance. Of course, the gray walls around us dull the atmosphere. There's no more glamor … just harshness.

I choose to stand behind the table. I'm ready for anything she might try. Carol O. leans in the corner with her hands by her sides watching her every move with a catlike glare ready to pounce.

Rose draws in a quiet breath and stares up into my eyes. "I-I didn't want to hurt you."

I continue to stare with no emotion or any reaction to her statement.

"My intent was to scare you off. Never did I want to do you any harm." She clears her throat.

I question, "And cutting my brakes was a joke?"

"I just figured you would back out of your driveway and bump into a garbage can across the street."

"And never did it occur to you that I could have been killed?" I sarcastically ask.

Rose insists, "That wasn't my intent, Angel."

"I have a flat driveway, and with a quick turn forward, it sent me barreling down the incline."

I explain. "Well, my charred car is at the bottom of the ravine. I would have been more than scared off If I hadn't rolled out of it while it was moving. "

She swallows hard. "I'm very sorry."

I whisper, "Sorry?

I look away from her, walk to the mirror and search for a hint of Emmett, but get myself into a frenzy. "You're sorry?"

She looks down and sadly nods.

"Did you take a submission pill, Rose?" I shake my hands up and down. "I'm not buying this. You … are … sorry?"

I laugh.

I count on my fingers. "You left Bella alone after she had a panic attack. You sent someone to freak her out in the hospital thinking it was you. You had letters sent from three separate places, scaring her into preeclampsia, and you nearly kill me."

I inhale and exhale slowly.

"And you have had your friends' homes bugged for years. Now, _you're_ _sorry_? Is this the sympathy play, Rose? Please, inform me, I'm quite confused."

I stand in front of her with my hands on my hips, staring at her in disbelief. "You're some piece of work." I sadly giggle. "If this weren't all so frightening, I'd truly be in hysterics."

Closing my eyes, I compose myself and mumble, "You're not worth it."

Rose looks up in surprise.

I quietly and calmly state, "You truly aren't worth all of this." I shake my head at Carol O. who watches on with great interest. "I'm out of here."

Rose abruptly stands. "Please, Angel."

I shout, "You tore friendships apart because of your selfish need. You don't get it. You don't have the right. All of your lies hurt people. People who truly cared about you."

She stares at me in amazement.

"Yeah, they all cared about you. All that energy you wasted on hate, on manipulation and it got you nowhere."

"Bella tricked Edward," she snaps.

I point at her. "Now, that's where you are misinformed. And sadly, you played the idea against Bella. You used it to turn and twist Emmett and Jasper's heads around. They thought you were her friend. You even taunted Emmett over and over about Bella gets knocked up by Edward that when Emmett saw them together, he blurted the original plan out not knowing that Bella had changed her mind and that she never thought of pregnancy when she was comforting Edward in his pain. Admit it, Rose, you were inching Emmett away from his friends. You searched for every opportunity to get him alone."

Rose tilts her head to the side and smirks. "Apparently, you think you have all the right answers, Angel. I loved Emmett. I _love _Emmett. He's my world."

I snap, "We know all about your love for him … since you were found humping an Emmett look-alike?" Your world, Rose?"

Rose is speechless.

"Oh, we learned of your unfulfilling ending. You drugged the poor man! He wasn't willing?" I taunt her.

She growls and lunges toward me while Carol O. stands between us. "Sit down, Rose."

"That's the Rose I know," I fire off.

Rose replies, "Again, you know nothing, Angel. You can try to worm your way into Emmett's heart but he's always going to love me … ME!"

"You're delusional. He's happy, now," I push.

"I don't believe you! You're lying," she screams.

"You believe what you want, Rose. You're going to be locked up for a very long time. And while you rot behind a jail cell, I will have time with Emmett. He will make his own decisions about who and what he wants. I will not influence, manipulate or push him in any direction. But I will help guide, nurture and support his beliefs. The thing is, Rose, he is his own man and you didn't respect him. I don't want to tear him down. I want to build him up," I proudly declare."

I start to walk towards the door. I turn to face her. "Love is unselfish. I feel honored to share his space."

The guard opens the door and I exit with my head held high.

Carol O. exhaust a low whistle.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EM POV**

I watch Angel behind the two-way mirror handle herself with great care. I know she wants to tear into Rose for all the horrible things she has done to all of us. Yet, she keeps her cool and maintains her calm. The Tai Chi has the advantage of keeping the peace. Edward is onto something. If Angel can be in the same room as Rose and not rip her arms off, then all of us will manage to get through this situation.

Rose's behavior is untypical of her everyday actions. Normally, she would order and insist on having her control. I laugh to myself for believing, at first, this was sexy. A powerful woman who can dominate and possess me … Me!

I don't doubt Rose loves me, but it's her kind of love. As long as you follow instructions and do as you are told, you will have her deep devotion. Step out of line and she will find a way to punish and hurt you in the worst way.

Angel stands in the doorway waiting for some kind of approval. The Chief excuses himself and she quickly falls into my embrace. I hold her tightly and whisper my pride in her ear.

"Are you all right?" I ask.

She smiles up at me. "I am, now."

One of my arms is around her shoulder while the other hand captures her chin. I bend to kiss her lips lightly, but the need overshadows any tenderness and the passion flares. Her hands cover mine as she gently guides me with acceptance.

She's the opposite of Rose. She is what I need and want. I tell her that and she cries.

We hold onto one another in silence until, Carol O. peeks her head through the open door.

"We're about to transport Rose." She smiles at both of us. "No, she won't be in this area or in the country."

Angel asks, "What about all her lackys?"

"She called out all of them. Rose confessed that one must have pulled the plug. And if she was going down the drain, they all would follow."

The Chief comments from the other side of the door, "Kate is singing like a dove."

"Will she get any immunity?" I ask.

Carol O. answers, "No, no one's getting any favors." She laughs. "Should be an interesting ride to Seattle with all of them in shackles facing one another."

"Thank your lucky stars we aren't on detail," Charlie moans. "That's going to be one long ride."

As we leave the room, we hear the screams of protest from Rose, the high shrill pleas of her innocence and her demands for her justice. It's the last piercing, drawn out call of my name that makes me wrap my arm around Angel's waist and protectively walk her in the opposite direction. The maddening cries fade into the background, knowing the past is behind me and my future is right here in my arms.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**AngelPOV**

We return to the house and find everyone on the patio. Soft Asian music lightly pings through the air as Edward instructs a simple, Tai Chi Kata. He nods for us to join them and Emmett and I fall in. I have to admit the stretching and swaying calm my nerves that I was unaware that were frazzled.

Carol O. and the Chief walk through the sliding glass door. The Chief gives a short nod to Edward and he reaches over to whisper, 'she's gone' into Bella's ear.

Emmett holds my hand and says he'd like to call it a night. Even though it's only seven, the exhaustion is overwhelming. The tension dissipates and I feel lighter.

On the way to Emmett's, he continues to hold my hand. He's more affectionate and tactile.

"Angel?" he mutters over my fingers.

I smile. "Yes?"

Emmett shyly asks, "Will you spend the night? I mean, we can just hold one another. I don't want to pressure you into anything but it would be nice to have you with me."

Before he can continue, I bolt out of my seatbelt, grab his face and kiss him soundly.

We come up for air and I broadly smile. "I promise to be gentle with you."

He follows along. "You know I have been rather frail."

I giggle. "I'm sure all six-foot-five of you can handle my five-foot-eight. I'm going to climb you like a mountain and claim you as mine."

"Do I get a flag at my peak?" he jokes.

Oh, Emmett, you can't kid a kidder. I say, "Nope, but you will rise to the occasion and I will top you off."

He smiles. "I'm going to hold you to that."

I laugh. "Oh, Emmett, I plan on holding."

And he turns beet red.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

They are so cute together. And Rose is going far away and won't be back. Now, let's concentrate on the real love story. Let's have some loving and eventually some babies.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: I'm not going to list stories, but Authors … I read.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828


	43. Chapter 43

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. You may find someone new to read.

Also, on page four, we have the beginning of a very heavy duty sex scene. If not your thing, skip through the tulips.

**Chapter Forty-three: The Best of everything in Groups**

**ANGEL POV **

Emmett and I pull up to his parking spot at his apartment complex in record time. His behind the wheel impersonation of Speedy Gonzalez* is spot on.

I look at him with amazement. "Were you trying to break the speed of light, Gonzalez?"

Emmett does his impersonation of the cute little Mexican mouse with a thick Mexican accent, "Areeba areeba, undalay undalay."

We laugh, and then sit for a minute in silence ...

in the car ...

with no movement.

Emmett clears his throat, fiddles with the steering wheel and finally turns to me and says, "We couldn't talk at Bella's but I want you to know I couldn't get out of the station fast enough."

I nod my head.

"Angel, I want to put her behind me."

"I know," I say. "I know that."

"You were amazing in there … with her," he praises and I blush. "You were strong and stayed true to yourself."

I blush. "Thanks, Em."

"For the longest time, I've been unhappy. I didn't do anything because I didn't want to disappoint Bella and Alice. They really liked Rose," he informs me.

"I'm sorry you were trapped, but they would have understood, Emmett. They wouldn't want you to be unhappy. Bella and Alice finally saw the truth to Rose. They wouldn't want that for you," I explain.

"I want _us_, Angel." He smiles with his deep dimples and his eyes all aglow. "And they _do_ approve."

"Then, let me go climb your mountain, big boy," I playfully growl.

He laughs, jumps out of the car and yells, "First one to get inside comes first."

I laugh and banter, "You're the only one coming inside, Emmett."

He grabs me and flings me over his shoulder. I have the best view of his ass and grope him. "Jesus, Emmett, you're hard as stone."

He brags, "Oh baby, wait until you grab something else. Then, you'll know hard."

"Guess we aren't just going to cuddle." I tease."

"Cuddle schmuddel. It's all relative."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

It's good to be home. Yes, I would love to be in the throes of passion with Edward, but I know Alice and this is typical of her need to celebrate our new freedom. The relief that Rose is behind bars and can't do any harm to my friends or babies is a blessing for me. Besides, Edward and I have all night.

Angel put Rose in her place and Emmett feels he can pursue a healthy relationship with her. I'm glad he is on the right track now. He's not the only one with guilt. Alice and I sigh with relief that Angel is 'crazy-Emmett' normal.

Dad tells me the guards will remain for another few weeks to be cautious that there's not a lurking lackey floating around. Rose's cousin, Kate, certainly didn't have a problem filling in all the blank spaces regarding Rose's past antics with no love or loyalty shown. Bad blood is bad blood. Rose is not a favorite person to many in multitudes of countries according to Kate.

So we leave Rose behind and begin a new chapter. Uncle Ed and Aunt Liz describe the house they want to place a deposit on tomorrow. It's on the outskirts of town, a new community of luxury homes using the surrounding forest as the focus landscape. I like the idea of leaving trees and shrubs and build around them, saving the environment. Edward agrees, as well.

Aunt Liz raves about a narrow pond that runs around the full cul-de-sac . There are spaces for six homes in a very quiet area. She pleads for us to take a peek. Alice is up for the challenge saying it all sounds like a dream community with its tennis courts, golf course, natural waterfalls and their own private spa. Now, that perks up Cheryl's ears and James is all on it. Even Dad wants to go since the pond is licensed for fishing. Jasper smirks that it all sounds far too pretentious for Forks but won't begrudge Alice a look-see.

After the feast is all cleaned up and I moan out a long, drawn-out yawn, everyone leaves with the promise to meet in the morning at The Falls.

Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed go to Two Joes for a beer with Dad and plan to stay the night at his house to give us 'alone' time.

Edward closes the front door, grins at me, and chuckles, "You were very obvious, my tired wife."

I playfully pucker my lips and run my tongue slowly over my bottom lip. "Tired?" I walk to him and cup his cock in my hand. "More like needy."

Edward caresses my shoulders and drops his head over mine. "Are you up for this, Bella?"

I giggle into his ear. "The question is more are you _up_ for it, Edward?"

"You tell me, Baby."

Each stroke I take, Edward's cock fills my hand.

His eyes close, he exhales a long breath and clears his throat, whispering, "You keep this up and I'll lose my control too fast."

"This is all about you, Edward," I beg, "Let me. Please, let me."

He nods his head, takes my hand and leads me to the bedroom. Dropping his pants and boxers at the foot of the bed and slipping out of his shoes, he pulls his sweater over his head and sprawls out in the middle of the bed still very hard from my ministrations.

I equally lose my clothing and stalk my prey on my hands to knees and slowly covering his full erection with my heat. A few strokes and Edward and I dance with need. I kiss and bite his nipples lowering myself down to his stomach and extending my flattened tongue down his abdomen and up his shaft massaging his balls with my roving fingers. I intake my own scent and moan. It's erotic and animalistic at the same time.

Edward is silent running his hands through my hair and pushing himself up to meet my movements deeper into my throat. I inhale and exhale his thickness, gliding him back and forth taking him deeper. He begins to push upward pumping faster. I turn us onto our side to get a better position for release. My eyes focus on Edward as he stares back at me. He watches his cock disappear behind my lips and reappear being gently scraped by my teeth. He hisses a low breath and tightens. As he pulls back, I suck hard and Edward comes in three, full jolts each time grunting in pleasure. He collapses onto the mattress as I gently massage his softened shaft and rub the cheeks of his ass.

His raspy voice is thick and low, "That was amazing."

I smile and cuddle close with my back to his front. Edward engulfs me into a hug and whispers, "Are you tired?"

I nod. "Yeah, would you mind just holding me?"

He kisses the top of my head, pulling the covers over the both of us. "I'm not going to let go."

I drowsily mumble, "Good."

We fall asleep and awake in the same position.

After a quick shower and a hearty bowl of oatmeal and fruit, we dress quickly and rush to _The Falls._

We drive about eight to ten miles out of the city. The forest grows thicker on each side of the road. We turn onto the suggested right from the GPS and we stop short with our mouths down our chests.

High stone walls frame the complex with huge cedar trees lining the front entrance. It's an extraordinary sight that's breathtakingly beautiful with the plush greens of the foliage and splotches of oranges and golds creating starbursts throughout the forest.

The _Falls _is set in the foreground of the vast hills and waterfalls of the surrounding forest. Edward stops at the guardhouse, gets directions and hands me a pamphlet on the compound.

I read, "Each house has a picturesque backyard complete with a trickling waterfall and hidden alcoves. The Falls Association has a Fish Stocking Permit for their residents. All ponds have rainbow trout, largemouth bass, bluegill sunfish, and channel catfish. Complimentary boat dock is optional." I giggle. "Dad's going to flip over all of this."

Edward glances over at the pamphlet. "He's not the only one." He nods his head while turning into the parking lot of the office. "I can see why my aunt and uncle are impressed with this place."

I continue, "There are six models ranging from a cozy, two-bedroom bungalow to a spacious, six-bedroom family home. All standard kitchen appliances are included.

Please, pull the foldout and see each floor plan."

I pull out the foldout and scan the floor plans raising my eyebrows. "Wow."

Edward asks, "What?"

"I look forward to seeing the models," I excitedly squeal.

He stares. "That good?"

I nod.

We enter the office with everyone already in attendance. I poke Edward in the side and gesture towards my father.

Edward chuckles. "I bet he just read the part about the fishing stocking."

Dad mumbles, "All those fish."

Aunt Liz squeezes me. "I'm so glad you both could come. I can't wait to show you."

Uncle Ed laughs. "I've never seen her this excited."

Aunt Liz smiles. "I have never seen anything like this. To build around the landscaping is amazing. I love the idea of waking up to the sound of the waterfall and later watching the sunset over the hills."

Uncle Ed adds, "I want to get on that pond and fish."

Dad happily agrees, "Yeah, that's a deal sealer."

I furrow my brows and question Dad, "You're thinking of buying a house?"

He smiles. "I got an offer from one of my deputies for my house. I didn't take it seriously … until now."

I sigh. "Wow."

Aunt Liz encourages, "Well, let's go take a look at the models. Then, I'll take you to the lot we want to buy."

Sure enough, the homes are spectacular. Every view takes my breath away. Their lot is on one end of the cul-de-sac and as we stand to gaze out at the waterfall, I look from one end to the other and feel this peace. I can see us sitting in Adirondack chairs with a fire pit by the pond. The thought of the twins' safety runs through my mind, yet a fence could easily solve any difficulties.

Edward takes my hand. All of us seem to be in great thought. Alice hugs Jasper. Cheryl and James look very pleased. Dad, Aunt Liz, and Uncle Ed have their heads together. Angel and Emmett just stare at one another.

Hmm, dare I wonder.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

A group move? Conveniently together? How would you like to awake with the sounds of a waterfall? Nature at your feet.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

***Speedy Gonzales** is an animated cartoon character in the Warner Brothers Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies series of cartoons. He is portrayed as "The Fastest Mouse in all **Mexico**" with his major traits being the ability to run extremely fast, and speaking with an exaggerated **Mexican** accent, and also speaking Spanish. Info from Wikipedia.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id:11258538,

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175


	44. Chapter 44

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. You may find someone new to read.

Fyrebirch has a new story and there is a new author up.

I pre-read for 2brown-eyes. Great story.

Also, Guest reader, Kat, I did Google the Speedy Gonzalez phrase. Thank you for your note.

**Chapter Forty-four: The Steps Ahead**

**BPOV**

We walk through the two-bedroom model and I just know this is perfect for Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed, but also for my dad. If he does choose to settle down again with Carol O., they would have plenty of room.

Aunt Liz grabs my hand. "Would you like to see the other models?"

I respond with a quick, 'yes.'

Edward nods his head as he stays with Uncle Ed.

"I find the simplicity of the designs so very sophisticated, yet make so much sense." Aunt Liz says as we walk into another model. "The builders thought of everything. Every convenience as a necessity. Besides, our furniture will work perfectly in the layout."

The entrance takes me by storm and I can't focus on just one thing. The grand room is open with windows that fill the back two-story wall. A second-story balcony crosses a pathway from one end to the other side of the house and a stairway that curves into the right wall. It's elegant with its natural wood railings and steps blending in with the outside surroundings.

We pass the stairway into the kitchen. It takes up the whole width of the house. My eyes once again dart from one area to the next. The six-burner gas stove has a spout coming from the backdrop.

Aunt Liz leans into me. "Such a smart idea for a huge pot needing water." She hugs me. "Bella, you're beaming."

"Aunt Liz, it's incredible."

"Double ovens, two dishwashers. Hmm, it's a house for entertaining," she mumbles.

I add, "Or a large family."

"And this isn't the biggest model," she surprisingly yelps.

I open a door to a pantry that has another door inside. Ha, a hidden bathroom. Aunt Liz pokes her head around and giggles, "Perfect for your baby bladder."

I roll my eyes. "You have no idea how perfect this is for me."

The attached dining room is the other half of the room, which is elegant and unpretentious.

"Edward will like this. He says a dining room should be close to the kitchen."

Aunt Liz snorts. "I'm afraid he got that from me. Who wants to schlep food out of the kitchen to dining room across the house?" She raises her hands, "Makes no sense. These builders have sense."

I smile. "I see."

"That's what I liked about this complex. They are sensitive to the basics. They really do see what a family needs in a house." She nods her head.

Across the great room is a library with floor to ceiling shelves. I love the attached ladder on walls are white with dark wood molding, matching a dark wood desk and chairs. The fireplace is stone and dark wood with carved, spiral columns. There's a full bath with a roman tub and a white, ceramic, vessel sink that sits on a base table of dark wood. Next to that is an enclosed patio/sunroom overlooking the backyard.

And the backyard is a sight to behold; clear pond with rushing waters from the waterfall. There is a wooden dock with a small fishing boat to the side. The fishing poles add a nice touch for the fishing lover. Charlie would be in a daze.

Green surrounds the color palate of blues, oranges, and gold. I hear a rustling and see a small doe kick up its heels and dart within the brush. Aunt Liz coos.

We exit the room and climb the stairway to the second floor. There are two bedrooms on the right side with a full bath in between. Both are the same size and square shape; yet appear larger with the steeple ceilings. We walk across the balcony to the other side and find another bedroom with a small, full bath. Then, I walk into the master suite. Once again, my jaw drops. The vaulted ceiling has dark wood beams on white walls. The king-size bed has intricately carved posts. I walk closer taking in all the details. The spiral of leaves vine their way up to the canopy each vein splinters, filling the leaves with lined designs. This continues up into the canopy with woven sheer fabric throughout the frame. Both Aunt Liz and I outline our fingers over the patterns.

Two end tables with the same ornate designs frame mirrors on both sides of the bed. To the right, there is a vanity and stool with a small ornate mirror. On the other side, there is a huge, tall dresser, and a man's dark wood suit valet. Opposite the bed, there is a matching armoire with a Stereo/TV inside.

Aunt Liz gasps, "I've never seen anything like this. Have you?"

"It reminds me of the suites at the Plaza Hotel. Cheryl loves to spend money when I would visit New York."

Aunt Liz blushes. "I'm behaving like a country bumpkin."

I giggle. "You are a real person. Alice would love this and Jasper would shake his head in utter disgust."

"And Edward?" she asks.

"He would ask me if I like it. And even though he would hate it, he would say 'yes' to me," I proudly announce.

"But would you want it if he didn't like it?"

"No. I could never do that to him or to us. We'd have to agree."

She hugs me.

Edward finally arrives with Uncle Ed, Alice and Jasper.

Alice stands in the doorway and stares at the bed hungrily mumbling, "I want."

Jasper shakes his head rolling his eyes and drawls, "They really did this place up."

Edward opens the French doors to the balcony and we walk out to the view of the waterfalls.

And Jasper surprises all of us. "I'm hooked."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**EPOV**

"Are you going to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours or are you going to sit there chewing on your thumbnail, and bouncing our babies?" I chuckle as Bella fidgets in the passenger seat.

She quickly turns her head and looks at me. "Can you honestly say you weren't impressed?"

"I was very impressed. More importantly, I liked what I saw in you," I say.

She smiles.

"Bella, the model homes were diverse in style and size, yet they fit the surroundings perfectly and with one another."

"I know." I quickly reply.

"It all brought out a calm in you."

"I know." I moan.

"So?" I ask.

"I really want to move there. I like the idea of being close to your aunt and uncle." She looks down. "Unless you don't like it."

"I don't think they're the only ones. Your dad was salivating at the thought of fishing."

She laughs. "I've never seen my dad so excited about an area. They could have cardboard box models and he'd move for that."

"James put down a deposit," I slyly say.

Bella looks at me with surprise. "No, really?"

"Cheryl said she'd marry him tomorrow if he would move there."

"Wow." She looks far away. "What model did they buy?" she questions.

"The six-bedroom."

She shakes her head. "Makes sense."

Which one did you like?" I slowly ask.

"The two-story, four-bedroom, with the balcony off the master bedroom."

I nod.

"I know if Dad decides to get a place and we decided to get a place, Alice is going to want to move, too." She rambles in thought.

"Well, there are six lots on the cul-de-sac," I add.

"That leaves one more for Emmett." She plans.

I smile.

She frowns. "I can't believe Cheryl didn't tell me."

"Oh, I heard it on the sly. I don't believe she knows as yet."

"He can be so sneaky but in a good way." She bites her lip. "So, did you like …"

I interrupt her, "I loved it for many reasons with you being one of them."

"You wouldn't mind being ten miles out from the hospital?"

"Actually, it's less that eight. On the plus side, they have another cul-de-sac on the other side of the compound that has homes almost completed. James bought his there."

"Do they have a four-bedroom?"

I smile. "Next door. There are also two, two-bedrooms, and two, three-bedrooms."

"Wow. That would be perfect," she says with a faraway look. "Same views?"

"A little different." I tease, "More waterfalls and a larger pond."

"Would it be too much to hope for this?" She grabs my hand.

"You say the word, Bella."

"I need to talk with Alice." She pulls out her cell as it rings. "It's Alice."

_The girl has radar._

"Hey," Bella answers.

And I can hear Alice's high-pitched squeal.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Sooooo, group move and soon.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


	45. Chapter 45

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad; PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. You may find someone new to read.

**Chapter Forty-five: The Time Moves On**

**BPOV**

Edward pulls into the driveway and through to the garage. Everyone's cars are on the street. We turn to one another and ask, "Did you expect them?"

We laugh.

As we enter through the kitchen door, we are met by Alice. "Where have you two been? I spoke with you over an hour ago."

Edward nods to me. "We were on the way home, but turned around."

"When you raved about the four-bedroom being perfect for us, we went back and put down a deposit," I admit.

Alice laughs and sings, wiggling her fingers in my face, "Well, hello, neighbor!"

We stare at one another with open mouths; scream, hug, and bounce up and down. Alice stops, rubs my belly and apologizes to my stomach, "Sorry, babies."

And Dad shouts, "We all did."

Still hugging Alice, I turn and look over her head. "You're kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. James bought a place and Liz and Ed were able to change their location." Dad smiles and raises his eyebrows.

Edward shakes his head. "And when we went back, no one said anything. We told the agent that we wanted the property next to Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed."

Emmett pats Edward on the back. "This is a stellar moment. We'll all be together." He loudly roars. "This is fucking great."

We order Chinese takeout from Jasper's low-salt place and sit around the living room.

I inhale a bite. "Oh, God, this is so good."

Alice kids, "Yeah, buying a house can make you hungry."

Jaspers snickers, "Especially with two tenants in the oven."

We all laugh.

Edward asks Dad, "So, it's you and Carol O., Alice and Jasper, us, James and Cheryl, Emmett and Angel, and Aunt Liv and Uncle Ed?"

Charlie wipes his mouth with a napkin. "That's the plan. Our cul-de-sac was going to be the first set of models but they thought the location was too far back from the front of the complex. We were able to get a great deal since the homes are almost completed. I think it's a better area in the back. There are three more waterfalls and the pond is wider." He nods. "Better for fishing."

"And we can all get moved in right before the babies arrive," Alice points out. "Give or take in four months, right Jazz?"

Jasper shrugs, taking another bite of his eggroll. "That's what they said."

"I can't believe we're all going to move together," I say.

Charlie frowns. "You all right with that?"

I huff and bitch stare at him. "Dad, I'm more than all right with that."

Emmett repeats, "Fucking great!"

Angel quips, "And he's a doctor." She elbow pokes him in the side.

Emmett complains, "Hey!"

She mumbles to him, "Maybe Aunt Liz is offended."

"Oh dear, I'm married to an attorney for over forty years. Believe me, I've heard worse." Aunt Liz coos.

Uncle Ed lets it rip, "Fucking right."

More laughter.

Aunt Liz points to him. "See?"

James announces, "Well, it won't be just Cheryl, the kids and me. My mom's going to move in with us. I'm going to convert the basement into an apartment for her."

"Great idea. She'll have her privacy," I say.

Cheryl giggles. "I doubt that, because the girls are very attached to her."

Alice suggests, "We should have the cul-de-sac named for all of us."

"What … like Friends and Family Lane?" Emmett taunts.

"No, but something that describes all of us," Alice continues.

"Doctors, lawyers, lawman and saloon owner?" Cheryl giggles.

"You forgot writers and fashion queen." I smile.

"Seis Casas de Familia in Spanish," Alice offers. "Six family homes."

"Or Sé Tithe Teaghlaigh in Irish or Sei Case Famiglia in Italian," Edward joins in.

"Or Six Fucking Crazies trying to create a street that they have no say in!" Emmett admonishes.

Liv says, "I think they're going with a nature theme."

Emmett coughs, "Six Squirrely Nutsacks."

Dead silence.

"What?" Emmet extends his arms in a pleading gesture. "That was funny."

Angel pokes him. "No, it wasn't."

"Well, we can have individual mailboxes of our own designs. Chief, you could have a fishing boat with your chief badge on it," Alice suggests.

"Just a plain ole mailbox is good enough for me, Alice," Dad states.

Edward mentions, "Let's just get moved in and then we can decide what changes we can make."

"We could just do something different with the 'mail's here' sticky thing," she keeps going.

"Or it can be an individual thing, Alice," Jasper pleads.

"Whatever," Alice huffs.

"We're going to get home to the kids." James stands and takes his and Cheryl's plates to the kitchen.

Cheryl hugs me. "I'll call you later. I know you are making lists in your head."

I smile at her. "I am."

"You are not to worry about a thing. It's a group move," she whispers in my ear. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Everyone else begins to clear out and Edward and I are left to our own demise sitting on the sofa curled up into one another.

"You're happy about this move, Baby?" He kisses my cheek.

"Yeah. You?" I kiss his cheek.

His lips linger over my mouth. "And you're not going to worry over this?" He leaves three small pecks.

"No, I promise to take this day by day and not procrastinate." I lick his lips and slowly wrap my mouth around his with three lingering, wet, sweeps of my tongue.

Edward grabs my arms and brings me closer to him. "We'll figure it all out." He runs his open mouth over my neck and gives me chills.

"And another good thing …" I trail off.

"He hums, "What's that?"

"Think of all the places we can christen, inside and out."

"I'm thinking of christening this sofa again."

We sink into the cushions.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Weeks pass and we flow into a comfortable routine. Edward is back at the hospital. Emmett and Jasper no longer come to babysit me and Alice quit her job to start her own online clothing business. Since its all computer and phone work, she nests herself in my office. We have always been close and work in sync with one another. So, it's a great arrangement.

Cheryl drives down from Port Angeles every other day to either work on a book with me or go to The Falls with instructions for the houses.

Later this morning, Aunt Liz, Carol O., Angel, Cheryl and Alice will plan Cheryl's wedding and my baby shower, the last few things to celebrate in this home. Well, they few things to plan in this home. We want to give the business to Joe and JoAnn for the baby shower, but the wedding is at James' club.

Alice sits at my desk, designing a dress with Cheryl's specifications. When she calls me over, I stare at her drawings in amazement. There are three lovely Tea-length dresses. One is a very pale mauve; the heart shaped-bodice is a sheer chiffon with embroidered designs in mauve satin thread that curves to the hips. The sleeves drop to the mid-arm with wide lace straps, exposing the upper arm. There are two layers of the full skirt with a delicate ruffle on both. The back of the dress ties like a corset giving it a vintage look.

The second dress is satin and chiffon that's also mauve with spaghetti straps. The bodice has small embroidered designs that match the sheer chiffon, long-sleeve bolero. The skirt gathers at the hip in three layers: top layer satin with embroidery at the hem and the two bottom layers of flowing chiffon. The third dress is a short-sleeve, fifties style, fitted V-neck bodice with a brocade front and a sheer back with tiny buttons from the swoop back to the waist. The waistband is a pale satin and the skirt is a two-layered tulle with distinctively embroidered, lace flowers at the hemlines over pink satin. One layer is higher than the other.

Alice always amazes me with her talent. "These are beautiful. Was her color choice mauve?"

"Yeah, she wants a pale, mauvy-pink color with a vintage look with lace, chiffon or satin. I decided to incorporate all her fabric choices. Which one do you think she'll pick?" She looks up. "Or will she pick?"

"Alice, she'll love them all. Knowing Cheryl, she'll probably pick the first one. It classy-sexy and very sultry in your design," I say.

Alice shares, "It's funny, she used the same words to describe what she wanted to feel in the dress." She turns pages in her sketchbook. "Here are the girls' designs as maids of honor."

"Oh, these are darling. I see mauve is the theme." The dresses are simply an empire waist with a satin mauve bow in the back with multi-layered mauve chiffon shirts.

"And here's yours, as the matron of honor." Alice smiles.

I stare at her. "What?"

Alice stops short. "Oh no, she didn't tell me she hadn't asked you yet."

"I'll be surprised when she asks me. Okay? Now, let me see the dress."

She turns the page. My tea-length dress is mauve chiffon with an empire waist of twisted fabric in the center and a full, very full chiffon skirt.

Alice looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

"I like it, but did you have to draw my belly so big?" I question.

She shrugs. "Well, I figured you'd be that round at the time of the wedding."

"You okay? You look a little peaked there." I observe.

"Yeah, it's all the rushing around and I didn't sleep well last night. You know, when you can't get comfortable and you stare at the clock and it doesn't move," she gripes.

"C'mon, let me give you one of Edward's protein smoothies. You'll feel better."

I head for the door as Alice stands. "Whoa." She grabs my desk. "I got up too fast."

"Alice …" I turn and she falls to the floor. "Alice!"

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

So, Alice poops out.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


	46. Chapter 46

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. You may find someone new to read.

Also, some of you wanted to see the dresses Alice designed:

:/ .com

.

:/ .

**Chapter Forty-six: The Big Surprise**

**BPOV**

Alice doesn't respond to the smelling salts. I call emergency and they arrive in under two minutes. We don't take any chances and take her to the hospital. Her blood pressure is high, her heart rate low and she's on oxygen.

She's every bit my sister, every bit my blood. It scares me to see her this way. She's so pale and still.

I sit to the side, watching the paramedics revive her. Her eyes slowly open and flicker. She gives me a smile and closes her eyes once more.

Edward is aware we are on our way. I know he will know what to do … he has to.

Once we turn into the emergency parking lot, the driver jumps out to help me exit the ambulance, as the others wheel Alice through the sliding glass doors. Edward stands to one side as the paramedic lists Alice's vitals. He glances at me with concern and grabs for my hand.

"You all right?" he asks.

I nod. "Yes, I'm fine. She wouldn't come to with the smelling salts."

We enter a room and the paramedics place Alice onto the bed. Edward looks torn between the two of us.

"I'm fine. Do what you need to do," I prod.

With his team, Edward does a full examination.

Minutes later, an out of breath Jasper flies into the room. "What's wrong with Alice?"

And don't you know, she opens her eyes and pathetically moans, 'Jasper'.

Edward sends her down for blood work, as Jasper follows behind.

I sit down and sigh. "Jesus, that girl can sleep like the dead."

Edward sits next to me placing an arm around my shoulders. "So, what happened?"

"One moment she was showing me some designs and the next she collapsed. It reminded me of when we were kids and she overworked herself. She would fall into bed and sleep for twenty-six hours. She'd be dead to the world and I wouldn't be able to wake her. So, something's has to be bothering her or her immune system is out of whack."

"Once we get the tests back, we'll know. Have you eaten?" he asks.

"Yeah, all morning. I'm going to be the size of a whale soon," I kid and kiss his cheek.

Edward kisses me lightly on the lips, looks around and kisses me soundly and whispers, "Just know, Mrs. Cullen, the bigger you get, the more I want you."

"Ah, so you like the extra pounds?"

"I like the extra baby pounds." He wraps his arms around my bulging waist.

I wrap my arms around his neck playing with his hair. "So you plan on keeping me barefoot and pregnant for those baby pounds?"

"I wouldn't mind having more kids when you are ready … if you want."

I sing, "Edward, I sure like all the trying."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

I sit in the waiting room reading a magazine as Jasper enters. He's sheet white with a stupid grin on his face. He doesn't move nor acknowledge me.

I get a little scared when he starts to mumble to himself.

"Ah, Jasper, are you all right?" I touch his shoulder.

He turns to look at me. "It's all your fault."

I lean back and cringe. "Excuse me? What's all my fault, Jasper?"

"One moment, I'm fine and excited and the next, I'm scared shitless, " he rants.

"Would you like to clarify all that?" I hesitantly ask.

"She caught what you have, Bella!" he shouts at me waving his arms all over the place.

It finally dawns on me; I smile and grab his shoulders. "Oh Jasper, this is amazing news. She's not ill. She's pregnant, too."

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," he moans.

"Well, you'd better be ready. Alice is pregnant and you're going to be a daddy!" I shout. "And I didn't impregnate her, you loon. You did!"

"Well, you rubbed off on her," he stutters.

I poke his chest. "Don't you throw your insecurities on me, Jasper Whitlock. You love Alice. For all you know, you could have a mini her!"

He smiles; I leave him to himself and run out of the room.

Alice is in an ER cubical drinking a glass of orange juice and snacking on a piece of cake. She shrugs her shoulders and mumbles, "I just forgot to eat. You know I sleep like the dead."

I stare at her and think, 'She doesn't know yet.'

"Earth to Bella. Where'd you go, space cadet?" She snaps her fingers waving them in my face.

"Sorry. When it comes to food, you and I are like night and day."

"Yeah. You eat and I forget to eat," she chirps.

"I'm sorry. I was so busy stuffing my face that I never asked you to take a break and eat," I apologize.

"Bella, I'm a big girl. It's not your doing. I should have known better."

Jasper stands in the doorway, still looking goofy. He glances at me and I shake my head. 'no'.

Looking out at the nurse's station, I don't see Edward and excuse myself to go look for him; giving Jasper the time and privacy he needs. Within a few seconds, there's a shrill scream from Alice's room and I smile.

"Where's Bella?" Alice yells. "Please, someone get her."

I casually slip into her room. "Do you realize how loud you are, Alice?"

"I know exactly how loud I am. We, pregnant women, are quite astute." She smiles broadly.

"Yeah, you're a shrewd little mama," I giggle and grab her hand and squeeze.

Her eyes open wide. "Oh, I can't wait to tell the chief."

I laugh. "Yeah, then he can bring _you_ the humongous stuffed animals."

"The difference between you and me is that I will love them," she haughtily scorns me.

"Hey, I love them … just not that many," I defend myself. "So, how far along are you?"

"A little less than two months."

"Oh good, we'll have three months of preggos together," I happily say.

Jasper moves quickly to find Edward.

"Sure, "I'll be throwing up and you'll be birthing out. We should draw up an agreement," she suggests.

"Okay, I'll bite? What kind of agreement?" I stare at her in wonderment.

"Well, you're having a boy and a girl. So, if I have a girl, we can arrange a marriage with your boy. And vice versa." She crosses her arms over her chest. "What do you think?"

"I think it's not the dark ages and we should let nature take its course." I frown at her.

She huffs, "Bella, you don't see the whole picture."

"Alice, can we just get passed the pregnancies and go from there?"

"Bella, sometimes you have no vision."

"Alice, can we just get passed the pregnancies and go from there?"

I sigh and roll my eyes.

Alice excitedly rants, "And they get to grow up together on the cul-de-sac. This is great. New homes and babies," she announces. "Sounds like a magazine."

"Don't get carried away, little mama," I poke fun.

"And we have so many babysitters. But who cares, we are all going to be together. Did you know that Carol O. knits?" Alice is on a roll. "And Aunt Liz sews. I can design children's wear and they can create the prototypes."

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Alice."

"No, no, I'm not. This could be a great venture. Listen, easy kidswear from nature. And we can do a photoshoot in our backyards. You can do all the promo writing, and I do the designing. Bella, we always wanted to work together. This is it. This is perfect. We don't have to leave our homes." Tears flow down her cheeks and she rubs her flat belly. "I won't have to travel."

"Aw, Alice, you already quit that job," I inform.

"Yeah, that's right."

Edward and Jasper enter the cubicle.

Jasper asks, "Why are you crying, baby?"

"Get used to it, Jazz. It's all hormones. You have to be patient," Edward advises and winks at me.

I squeak over and hug Edward. "And Jazz, if you can have half of what Edward has, you'll be doing great."

"Believe me, I'd be happy with a quarter," Jasper huffs.

"Oh, you're all my man, Jazzy. I don't need anyone more than you," she coos.

"And on that note, we're going to leave you two lovebirds alone." Edward moves us out of the cubicle and as we turn the corner we run into Emmett.

"What's going on with Alice? She okay? I heard she came in by ambulance." He looks at both of us back and forth. His energy is all over the place. "What?"

Edward nudges me. "She passed out at my house." I try to explain, but Emmett is Emmett.

"Passed out? Why? She's all right?" He stares into my eyes. "Oh God, it's something awful. I know it. She's so thin and forgets to eat. And when she does eat, she plays with her food. She's anorexic. Oh no, she's withering away."

"Emmett, stop!" I grab up at his face. "She's not anorexic. She's not withering away." I look at Edward. "Our friends are all drama queens."

Edward nods.

Angel approaches us. "Who's a drama queen?"

I smile. "Emmett."

"Alice was brought to the hospital and he's on a rant that she's anorexic and withering away!" I say.

Angel frowns. "She's not anorexic. She likes to mash up her food. She's a drama queen, too, but not anorexic."

I blurt out, "She's pregnant."

Angel coos, "Aww, another little mommy. That's wonderful."

Emmett looks from Angel to me, grabs Angel and picks her up tossing her over his shoulder running down the hallway, "Nooo. You're not catching that now. Not now."

Edward and I start to laugh as everyone stares down the hallway at screaming Emmett.

"I knew it, Edward says, "Emmett and Jasper share a brain."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Soooo, maybe Angel should fall in with Bella and Alice. After all, plenty of room on the cul-de-sac.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


	47. Chapter 47

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. You may find someone new to read.

**Chapter Forty-seven: The Time Passes**

**BPOV**

After Alice's trip to the ER, we go home to plan our move. Alice doesn't want to procrastinate with anything, especially with Charlie. She calls him and he shouts his joy from the rafters.

Ten minutes later, Dad shows up at the front door with a huge, realistic-looking, stuffed Kangaroo with a baby in its pouch. He informs me it's a Joey.

Alice rests on the living room sofa, a huge bowl of fruit on her lap and a gigunda bag of chocolate kisses.

Dad whispers in my ear, "She has cravings already?"

I scoff, "No Dad, this is just Alice."

He nods, rolls his eyes and walks over to her. "Here, my girl." He shows her the kangaroo and _Joey_.

"Oh My God, it looks so real!" she shrieks.

"Ya, I would have been here sooner, but I saw this guy selling these on the side of the road."

I sneer, "Did you even get out of the car?"

"Naw, he threw it in the back for me," he beams.

I shake my head.

Alice inspects. "This is amazing. Hey, Bella, we can both have bedrooms decorated like zoos for the kids."

"And if you want, I can pick up a few more on the way back to the station," he says to Alice and she gives in to him.

"Dad, you want a soda?" I start to walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah, if you have a Sprite," he yells after me. "Why aren't your guys here?"

"Jasper's still at the hospital and Edward went for food," Alice hastily answers. "We're not alone, Charlie."

"Good."

I hand him his drink and he takes a sip.

Alice looks at me; I nod at her and clear my throat. "By any chance, is there another reason why you came over, Dad?"

He's nervous.

"You're all right?" I panic.

He waves his hand. "I'm fine."

Alice questions, "So what is it that you want to tell us?"

"Well, um, we've made a decision."

I look at Alice again as Dad looks at his feet.

"Who's _we_?" Alice digs.

"Carol … and me."

"Okay ... And that decision is?" I roll my hands in front of me. He still looks at his feet. "Dad?"

He nervously takes a long breath and mumbles, "We're going to live together."

I take a sigh of relief.

Alice knocks her head back on the sofa a few times. "And?"

"And nothing." He shifts his eyes from Alice to me. "We're not kids, and we both have grown children."

I giggle, "And you don't have to start a family."

Alice laughs. "Oh, Charlie, you want our approval for living with Carol." She wipes her tears. "That's so sweet."

"I don't need your approval … Well, I taught you girls about respect and decency," he fumbles.

"Dad, we're not going to think less of you or Carol if you live together," I reassure.

Alice grabs her stomach and laughs. "Oh, you're killing me, Charlie. You think we're going to think you're 'living in sin' with Carol."

"Well, I thought you might want me to marry her."

"Are you serious? Do you _want_ to marry her?" I ask.

He paces, then sits on a chair. "The thing is, I did ask her and she turned me down." I get a side-glance. "She said she felt we needed more time together."

"Well, that's not a 'no'. Look, Dad, when Edward found out about my pregnancy, he proposed. It was the lousiest proposal and for all the wrong reasons. When he finally got it right, it was the right time. Just let this go. Okay?"

He nods his head. "Okay, you're right." He huffs. "I never thought I'd be asking for advice from my two girls."

Both Alice and I rush to his side and hug him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, Charlie."

"I love you guys."

Edward walks in; arms full with bags and sees the love fest.

He looks at me and mouths, "Do I want to know?"

"I mouth, "I'll tell you later."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

We all settle into a routine for the next few months. Alice and I meet with Cheryl every other day at the cul-de-sac. Jasper and Edward won't allow us to travel by ourselves, so Angel, Aunt Liz, and Carol are our designated drivers. We check out all the work, look for any mistakes and measure for furniture and odds and ends.

Luckily, Edward wants to take us this afternoon because of the weather warnings. The reports say heavy thunderstorms, but we haven't had any to date.

It sprinkles as we drive the eight point three miles to The Falls; Jasper's clocking. We greet the guard at the gate, Mr. Hannon. He's a retired, Port Angeles police officer with a gruff face but sincere smile. He doesn't ask for ID, he knows us well enough and waves us on as we pass through.

We just make it inside before the rains grow heavy, shutting the door against the elements.

The wind kicks up creating a graceful dance around the trees; a ballet of pliés, Grand Jetés and de Côté; a bend, a leap and movements to the side. I smile at the tall Sitka Spruces and Red Cedars as they stand in their majesty. It's a sight that will always amaze and impress.

I stretch my back and turn to the sides. The twins seem to settle down and I take a break and watch the storm build from the large, back windows.

Cheryl couldn't make it, today. Something about their water heater not turning on, and staying home to let the repairman in.

Edward brought a slew of light bulbs since we have full power. He and Alice scurry throughout the house lighting every room as I leave the candles and matches on kitchen island. When they return to the living room, the winds howl and the rain plummets as the waterfalls crash into the waving pond.

Thunder rolls in the background and splinters-like, jagged fingers of lightning scratch the dark sky, leaving trails of faded dust in its wake.

Alice sits cross-legged next to me on the floor. "Reminds me of when we were kids."

"Yeah, looking out the back porch with Charlie yelling at us to get inside or we would get fried by the lightning. What was it with him and thunderstorms?"

"The house was hit by lightning when he was watching a Seahawks game. We lost power, the TV caught fire and he was livid. It was after Renee left," I explain. "He screamed and screamed."

"But that was a one-time thing."

"No, actually, it was the second time. Dad was fishing with Billy Black on a pier at one of their fishing holes. A storm came in and lightning struck the pier. Billy was thrown out of his wheelchair and into the water. That really scared him. Then, there was the time ..."

Alice interrupts, "Exactly how many times was he had a close encounter with lightning?"

"Seven."

"Wow, that explains it. I'd be leery, too," she adds. "You okay? You look more pale than you normally do."

I smile. "The twins aren't moving a lot, but I feel so much pressure." I rub my belly. "I just needed to sit for a while."

Edward walks up, sits behind me and rests his head on my shoulder. "Well, every room now has light bulbs."

I pet his head. "You're so good at things like that. I'm sure you have extras."

"Yeah, we do. I put them in the upstairs hall closet," he breathes into my ear. "When the storm calms, we can head back."

A loud crash of thunder vibrates the house and seconds later, a bright flash of lightning fills the sky. I jump in Edward's arms while Alice grabs my hand. "Jesus, that caught me off-guard," I huff.

The lights go out a few seconds later.

"Shit, I just …" Edward moans.

Alice stands. "I saw you put some candles and matches on the island." She lights some candles.

I make a quick move and a sharp pain runs through my side. I inhale a large breath and exhale slowly. "Ouch."

Edward begins to stand and I grab hold of him. "Ouch, that really hurts." I bend forward.

"Bella?" Edward calls wrapping an arm around me.

He kneels in front of me. "What's wrong?"

I start to pant and loudly suck in air. "Ow, ow, Jesus."

Alice quickly jumps to my side. "We're here, Bella."

I lean back on Edward while Alice squeezes my hand. ""Shit, It feels as though a battering ram is pounding on my cervix."

Edward places his hands on my stomach and the dam bursts. Slimy liquid rushes out of me in a rapid deluge.

Edward looks at Alice and shouts, "Her water broke!"

Looks like the twins are about to make an entrance.

A/N:

Plié: (plee-AY)refers to the bending of the knee or knees with a strong turnout from feet, knees and hips.

Grand Jeté: (grahn zhuh-TAV) Large jeté".It indicates a big leap. When you jump, you shoot out the front leg to the front and the back leg back. Your legs have to be fully extended and the toes have to point.

de Côté: (duh koh-TAY)Means "Sideways". Used to indicate that a step is to be made to the side, either to the right or to the left.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Looks like the twins are about to make an entrance.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


	48. Chapter 48

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. You may find someone new to read.

**Chapter Forty-eight: The Time Comes**

**EPOV**

Bella leans against me as her body lurches back. Embryonic fluid flows in a full stream out of my wife and puddles around her. With my hands on her belly, I feel the hardness of her walls pull downward. My children are about to be born.

I softly whisper, "Bella, are you all right?"

She pants in quick breaths, "Wow, that actually felt good."

"Bella, your water broke," I say.

She nods. "Ah, I know."

"Just stay calm, I'll call the hospital."

Bella grits her teeth and quietly groans. My girl holds bravely back, smiles up at me and pain shatters her lovely face.

I grab my cell from the island and there is no reception.

Alice does the same and all we have is dead air.

The storm continues with cannon bursts of thunder and crackling lightning. We can't drive in these conditions and I doubt an ambulance can get here in time.

Alice holds Bella's hand and she whispers words of encouragement. "Hey, we've waited a long time for these two to make their entrance." She laughs and Bella nods panting. "I wouldn't expect anything easy from you, Bella. We are out in the boonies and you decide to give birth. I love that you want to give us a challenge. And you know what? I am so ready for you."

"How so, oh faerie of the woodlands?" Bella giggles through her clenched teeth.

"I have been carrying a huge bag around with me because I had this feeling," Alice smugly confesses. "I knew you would do this."

"Alice, I don't have any control. Eww, I feel another, aww, twinge."

"Alice, let's get her pants off and I'll move her closer to the island," I calmly instruct.

Carefully, Alice slides Bella's pants and underwear off and I move her into the kitchen with more light.

She digs into this huge purse, pulls out a packet of organic baby wipes and announces, "I knew we could possibly be without water." She hands the packet to me. "You can use these to clean up Bella."

"Thanks, Alice." I look at her in utter amazement.

"What else do you have in there?" Bella asks and groans quietly.

"Well, I Googled things you would need for an impromptu delivery. I told you I had a feeling. So, I found this website, 'Emergency Preparedness for Childbirth', and they give a list of supplies for a birth kit."

I chuckle. "Alice, I could kiss you."

"Save your strength, Loverboy, you're going to need it. As I said, Bella never makes anything easy." She rolls her eyes.

And sure enough, Bella begins to huff and puff in a rhythmic meter. Her view is the backyard and she focuses on the light patterns in the sky. I know she won't scream. She'll do everything in her power to keep herself together.

Alice pulls the whole kit and caboodle out of her 'magical' bag, and I inspect all the items and sigh. Alice is a lifesaver, well, two lifesavers. We huddle together around Bella. Alice becomes her leaning post and I position myself in front of her putting on gloves.

After a gentle examination, I conclude she's seven centimeters effaced. We're over halfway there.

While Alice calms Bella, I arrange all the items from the childbirth kit. Actually, she has two of everything, for each baby. I nod my head and smile at her.

"What?" She quips.

"You were very thorough," I praise.

"Why thank you, Edward," she mouths.

Every time Bella experiences a contraction, she leans back on Alice as she sings in her ear, "_You're having his babies … What a lovely way to say how much you love him."_

I quietly chuckle to myself, but as time moves forward, I think Bella is ready to burst.

Bella relaxes and Alice rubs up and down her arms. "You're doing great."

Bella tiredly says, "Thanks, Alice, but please stop singing."

They put their heads together and giggle through breaths.

I check my cell again and still no coverage and still no break with the weather. The storm rages with high winds and heavy rains.

Bella laps her lips. "My mouth's so dry."

"Sorry, Baby, if I had some ice chips I'd give them to you." I squeeze her hand.

"Edward, go into the bag I have lemon glycerin swabs."

"Alice, you're brilliant." I search through the bag and pull out a box with foiled packets. Opening one, I give a swab stick to Bella.

She places it in her mouth and moans happily. "This is good."

I offer one to Alice and she rolls it around her mouth like a lollypop. "Yeah, this isn't half bad."

"At least, they'll treat the dryness." I pop one in.

We sit in silence with the storm in the background and the intermittent slurps from the swab stick.

Alice begins to snicker, giggle and belly laugh. "We sound like a group of pigs."

I add, "Actually, depending on their age, they can be a drift, drove or litter. Older pigs are a sounder of swine, a team or a passel of hogs and a singular of boars."

Alice frowns. "How do you know this stuff?"

"When I was a kid, I always liked farm animals."

"And you remembered all of that from childhood?" Alice questions with bug eyes.

Bella moans, "I could go for a pulled pork sandwich or a BLT." She quietly groans. "I think about food and I get a contraction."

We hold her hands as she breathes slowly, staring out at the sky. She whimpers with her eyes closed and whispers, 'fuck'.

"You're doing great, Bella."

She relaxes and leans back on Alice. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Alice."

I check Bella's progress and she is up at eight centimeters. At this rate, she will go into full labor in the next hour. Still no cell coverage.

She's under a lot of stress trying to be brave and hiding her fear.

To occupy her mind, I mention baby names. "You know, I haven't given much thought to any names. Have you?"

She looks guilty. "No, we've been so busy, but I thought we'd have time. Would you want our son to be Edward, Jr.?"

I shake my head, "No, not really, but I would like simple names our children can live with and not be hindered by."

Bella goes through another tough contraction, still suffering in silence. I can't imagine her yelling out, 'You did this to me' with expletives.

Once her breathing settles, she exhales deeply and exhaustedly and says, "I do like the Emily, and I would like both children to have names that begin with an 'E.'"

Alice adds slyly, "Bella, how about Elijah?"

Bella grins, "From the _Originals_?"

Alice coos, "Yeah, he's hot."

I frown, "Who's Elijah?"

"It's a character from a vampire TV series," Bella explains.

"I look at Alice, "And he's hot?"

Alice nods. "Yes."

I kid Bella, "Other than his hotness, do you like this name?"

She answers, "Do you?"

"I kind of do and Emily."

Alice says, "You know what would be nice? Emily Esme Cullen and Elijah Charles Cullen."

I smile at Alice, "Perfect."

"Hey, I'm quite handy to have around," she proudly rants. "And I'm on a roll."

Bella takes a long, rough breath in. "I feel like I should push."

I see the crowning of a head. "Yeah, Baby, push."

Alice leans forward helping Bella get into a better position. She bends her knees cupping her hands over them, holding her breath and pushing hard. Short, quick breaths and she relaxes, but only for a few seconds. She continues to push clenching her teeth and quietly growling. A little head of brown hair peeks out."

"Bella baby, try for one long push. I know you are tired," I say.

She stares at me, nods and breathlessly whispers, "Okay."

Bearing down, Bella's face grimaces in determination and pain, pushing with all of her strength. "C'mon, baby."

Alice wipes her brow with her sleeve and cries, "Oh my God, Bella, you're doing this. It's amazing."

The shoulders appear, and I'm able to grip under the arms and help ease out my son. I overwhelmingly announce, "Elijah!" I check my watch and then, I cut the cord. Alice jumps up and begins to clean his screaming little form with organic wipes then suctions his mouth and nose with a bulb syringe.

"Oh Bella, Edward, he's beautiful," Alice cries through his loud screams.

That leaves Bella and me to deliver Emily by ourselves.

I look at my tired wife. "How are you doing?"

She gives me a radiant smile through her tear-stained face, "I'm okay. He sounds so strong."

Alice shouts, "He _is_ strong, kicking and screaming, Elijah Charles."

Bella bites her lip. "I can do this, Edward."

"I know you can. Push, baby, let's welcome Emily."

The lioness bears down with all her strength, passion, and motherly instincts and roars, "C'mon, my little girl!"

When her head peeks Bella's opening, I stop and stare.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Bella shouts.

I look at her with bewildered eyes. "Red hair," I start to chuckle. "She has red hair."

Bella pants and pushed hard. "C'mon Dad's girl."

The same as Elijah, I ease my little girl out from underneath her shoulders. Screaming, little, red-faced angel squirms in my arms. I check the time.

Alice wraps a blue blanket over Elijah, hands him to Bella and then takes Emily to clean.

I watch Bella with Elijah. She smiles at me as I pull off my gloves. "Alice, thank you."

Through her tears, Alice whispers, "You're more than welcome." She sniffs. "And when I deliver …"

I say, "We'll be there."

Alice wraps Emily in a pink blanket and hands her to me.

She sits next to Bella and quips, "I think I missed my calling as a nurse."

Bella leans on Alice. "No, you didn't."

And at that moment, the lights go on.

We all laugh.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Isn't it always that way? Go through the adversity and the calvary shows up after the fact or in this case, the lights go on.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


	49. Chapter 49

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

**A/N: **Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

And check out the author list at the end of the story. You may find someone new to read.

**A/N:** to guest reviewer: I'm pretty sure you said Ed's mom passed when he was 12 and his dad was a doc. Are you changing the backstory? It was around when both said I pretty much raised myself.

Edward had a stepmom. I will go back and check the writing to clarify. Thank you.

**Chapter Forty-nine: The Moving On**

**EPOV**

Once we stop laughing, there is a loud bang on the front door and I get up to answer it.

Mr. Hannon stands soaked to the bone with a flashlight in hand and an umbrella.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but when you didn't pass through the gates and the storm started, I got a little worried," he says.

"Thank you, Mr. Hannon, we were a bit detained. My wife gave birth to our twins." I gesture for him to follow me. "We had no cell service and the lights went out."

"Is everyone okay?" he asks.

"Come see for yourself."

Mr. Hannon tries to wipe his shoes on the mat, but I tell him not to worry about it.

We enter the kitchen as Alice covers Bella with a towel. Both sit on the floor holding a baby.

"Well, I'll be." He bends to look at the babies. "They're their mom and dad, I see."

Bella beams at him. "Mr, Hannon, please, meet Emily Esme Cullen."

Alice follows. "And Elijah Charles Cullen."

"I see you two kept your mommy and daddy busy. And the aunt?" he questions.

Alice proudly nods. "Yes."

"Well, let's give a call to the hospital and get all of you there safely." He begins to press numbers.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**BPOV**

It's a good feeling to be in the hospital. The babies are officially clean and in their bassinets by my bed. I'm thoroughly clean and ready for a long nap. On the records, we are officially a mommy and a daddy. I curl into Edward as we hold one another for a quiet minute before the family bombards us to see the twins.

We simultaneously say, "I'm proud of you."

I kiss his lips. "You were amazing."

He smiles. "So were you."

"I wasn't scared, Edward, I knew you would take care of us," I say.

"Well, I was," he admits.

"Well, you didn't show it and you had Alice," I boast. "Wow, Alice."

"Yeah, she really surprised me with her miracle bag," Edward chuckles. "And you didn't curse me for knocking you up."

I giggle, "Aw, we did that together?" I look into his eyes, his beautiful, soulful, green eyes. "You kept me calm, Edward." I smile and smooth my thumb over his stubbly jaw. "You delivered your own children."

"You know, I was considering pediatrics, but I like the challenge of the E.R."

"Well, you got both today," I quip.

"Yeah, I did." He kisses me.

There's a knock at the door and two elephant heads poke in and quietly asks in a low voice, "Can the grandpa come in?"

I giggle and roll my eyes. "Of course, Dad."

Edward jumps out of the bed as though he was set on fire and stands to one side.

Dad pushes the door open and follows these two gigantic, gray mammoths.

I look behind him and ask, "Where's Carol O.?"

"She's at the station, but will be here before visiting hours are up."

Handing the elephants to Edward, he ignores us and goes straight to the bassinets and chokes up, "I'm going to venture to say that you both got your twins; Daddy's girl and Mama's boy."

Edward grins. "Meet Emily Esme and Elijah Charles."

Dad finally turns to look at the both of us with great surprise. "Charles?"

"He has some big shoes to fill," I say.

Dad turns all red and huffs.

Alice and Jasper enter the room, holding a huge bouquet of pink and blue flowers. She giggles, "If he grows a mustache any time soon, we're in trouble."

We all laugh.

Aunt Liz and Uncle Ed 'knock, knock' with a huge basket of fruit, candy and diapers?

James and Cheryl follow with a slew of pink and blue balloons, a bottle of sparkling cider and a picnic basket.

Emmett slowly walks through the door with a wrapped package, a large bouquet with two baby dolls, and places them on a table. "Ah, Angel will be by later, she's in surgery." He looks at the babies, smiles and hugs Edward. "It's cool, man."

He hovers over the babies looking from one to the other. "They're beautiful." He turns to me. "I'm happy for you, Bella."

I beam. "Thanks, Em."

Charlie sits near the babies and announces, "Okay, I've waited long enough." He extends his arms. "If no one objects, I'd like to hold my grandchildren."

Emmett moves to the side, as Edward grabs Emily and places her on Charlie's right side and then Elijah on the left. All the cells phones are out taking pics.

Dad sits with tears in his eyes. "This is an incredible feeling." He continues, "And I'm going to take them fishing on our pond, have tea parties on my deck or yours and share them with all of you."

Aunt Liz cries with tears running down her cheeks taking Emily from Charlie, as Uncle Ed grabs for Elijah. Dad gets up and helps Aunt Liz to sit in the chair. Each one takes a turn holding the twins making comments on their cuteness.

We open James' picnic basket, eat sandwiches, drink the sparkling cider and toast the new beginnings.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

I secretly worry about our move and how we'll manage everything and the babies. For the time being, Edward and I decide to rent the house out and not worry about a sale. Then, there is the matter of furnishings. I have to stay in the hospital a few days because of my blood pressure. They need to monitor my progress and the babies need to stay with me since I nurse them.

I can hide my concerns from everyone except for Alice. She knows me too well. We do discuss the decorating and share a love for a jungle theme for the children's rooms. Charlie is very open and offers to buy more stuffed animals. I know I can't fight him. Alice says to 'join the jungle' and get my 'Jane' on.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Edward helps me into the car after he secures the twins in their carseats from their Auntie Alice. _She didn't forget a thing._ We pass the street of our home and I frown in wonderment and point in the direction. "Ah, Edward, you just -"

He interrupts, "We're going home, Bella."

I blink. "Um."

He smiles with his beautiful lopsided charm. "We're going _home_."

It seems I don't have anything to do when I arrive at my _new_ home. Alice finds her pregnancy an energy booster and moves all of us into our perspective dwellings with the assistance of Carol O. and her multitude of 'friends' who know this person and that person.

Aunt Liz has more verbal muscle than we could ever imagine. That woman can bark an order and get people moving at lightning speed. And I have to mention James and his persistence. He doesn't let up until he gets what he wants. Then again, it's his magnum force of nature beside him who can make anyone speak her language and jump as high as she commands. Any drawing, design, knick knack, lamp, area rug, even light, switch covers are exactly as I want them.

My mouth falls to my chin as Edward opens the front door, I slowly walk in and look around. He grabs hold of the twins' carriers and follows me.

I breathlessly 'oo' and 'ah' in a deep whisper, "How did she do all of this?"

He chuckles, "She did it six times. After you went into the hospital, Alice figured it was now or never. She had a cleaning crew come in and scrub the kitchen."

"Edward, I was only in the hospital for three days."

He shrugs, "When Alice gets something in her head, she doesn't back down. Does she?."

"Yeah, she's a force to reckon with, but how did she get all the furniture on time and all these fixtures?" I question.

"She called in favors. Got things delivered overnight."

I worry. "It must have cost a fortune."

He shakes my head. "Favors."

I walk into the grand room to the windows. They have a ceiling to floor sheer curtains a lighter shade of avocado than the walls. It brightens the dark wood of the molding, ceiling beams and the furniture.

Over the entertainment center, there is a massive tapestry of the Cullen Crest. Woven colors of greens and gold blend depicting the lion-head griffin with fanned claws and an ornate vine tail, an open-palm hand with markings at the top, a V-shaped band with shamrocks and a ribbon banner with the Cullen name shapes the bottom. It's impressive and commands your attention.

The kitchen is warm and invites with its old-world charm. Alice has my copper pots hanging over the island from a rod iron, pot rack. The high stools rod iron matches the rack with green and gold padded cushions, same as the tapestry.

I look through my full pantry and, sure enough, in my hideaway half-bathroom, I find boxes of chocolate kisses and M&amp;Ms, my secret cravings.

My table and chairs set fits perfectly in our dining room. The extra extension lengthens the table another foot and the room still has space.

Across the way, the library has all my books and I believe Edward's filling the shelves. My desk is in the corner with my computer all set up. Two brown leather, wingback chairs with gold studs sit in front the of the fireplace.

Tears fill my eyes. "She did an amazing job."

Edward nods. "Okay, two more rooms and then you rest."

We head upstairs to the twins' room. I walk into the jungle in pure amazement. Every stuffed animal is strategically placed throughout the room. Both cribs with attached changing tables and dresser drawers are side by side, each with Elijah and Emily sheets, bumpers and blankets. The mobiles hang over each crib with one of Dad's plush snakes wrapped around the chains.

Edward gives me a quick smile. "Your father's idea."

I roll my eyes.

We put the twins in their cribs taking the baby monitor with us.

And once again, my mouth falls open from the sheer shock of a new bedroom set very similar to the model.

Edward stands behind me, puts his arms around my waist and leans his chin on the top of my head. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing. But I have one question. Why are there empty picture frames in every room?"

"Alice thought you'd want pictures of the twins in every room." He shrugs.

"She thought of everything." I stare at the bed.

"She certainly surprised me."

I run my hands over the bedspread and I turn to face Edward. "If I could, I would take you in this bed right now!"

"How about a rain check in six weeks?" He kisses me.

I sigh, smile, and sing, "No one said I can't do you." I start to unbutton his jeans, he swallows hard and then there's a piercing wail over the monitor. I press my head to his chest and whisper, "Rain check." I run out of the room, hearing him groan.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

The epi is next.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, cristinaN id: 11414683,

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


	50. Chapter 50

**Knock Me Up, Please.**

I thank my Beta, Frannie, and My Quad Squad: PAD, Eve, Cheryl and Dinia. I love these ladies.

Thank you, my readers, for your love and your viewpoints while hanging out with me. I appreciate every review and answer every single one. I even respond to follows and favorites. What? My mother taught me to send thank you notes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

A/N: Check out Fran's Facebook page, 'Pay It Forward.' You will find other readers, experience many discussions, and Fran opens the door to new writers for you to explore.

Only nice people request friendship, please.

Also: Fran has a FF page 'Words of Love for Meli' from Meli's Stories. She is going through cancer treatment. To ease her difficulties, Fran gathered up a group of writers to create stories for Meli's enjoyment. Take a peek, read a story or two, and leave a review with good wishes for Meli. Thank you.

: / /w w u/ 7714837/ Words-of-Love-for-Meli

And check out the author list at the end of this story. You may find someone new to read.

New story I began this morning: 'The reaper' by Miss Baby id: 11867871.

Also, give a peek to 'The Gentleman's Mare' by The Reading Maniac id:11706597 .

And a shout out to a guest review that made me smile: chicagochi4183 Thank you, I'm so glad you loved the chapter. I hope this one ends with your liking.

Well, we begin the end.

**Chapter Fifty: The Epi**

**BPOV:**

Edward and I exit the plane, walking quickly to the terminal. Standing off to the side, we see Alice, Jasper, and Aunt Liz smiling broadly and anxiously awaiting our arrival.

Alice hugs me tightly, "What the hell took you so long? You landed twenty-five minutes ago."

Edward answers while shaking Jasper's hand and hugging Aunt Liz, "Yeah, sorry about that. One of the passengers fainted."

I interject, "And they asked for a doctor."

Jasper chuckles, "Do you ever get to take a vacation without working?"

Alice snips, "On your honeymoon."

"Well, the end of it, Alice," I say. "So, how are my kids?"

"Bella, I hate to disappoint you, but they were too busy to miss you or Edward. Between Uncle Ed and Charlie, they spent a lot of time fishing on the pond," Aunt Liz confesses. "We baked, they made a mess and they learned to clean up."

Edward chuckles, "I'm sure they did."

Alice nods. "Yeah, and Emily loves makeup."

I stare at Alice. "You didn't."

"Hey, Elijah had fun, too, with Max." She pokes me.

We make our way to baggage claim.

"I had to buy another suitcase to hold all the souvenirs," I complain. "And yes, I have recipes for you."

Alice squeals, "Great! I'm so glad you actually went to Morocco, France, and Hawaii for your honeymoon."

Jasper hurries us up. "Let's get going. Everyone is waiting for you at home."

"Yeah, Angel made a huge feast," Aunt Liz announces.

"Angel cooked?" I ask.

Aunt Liz giggles. "It's amazing what went on in the three weeks you were gone."

"Do tell," I prod. "How was the pie eating contest?"

Jaspers laughs. "I think we should let Emmett tell you."

I happily yelp, "She beat him!" I hug Edward.

Edward kisses the top of my head. "I hope you have pictures."

Alice shrugs. "I took a video."

Jasper proudly puts an arm around her shoulders, "It's classic."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

We arrive home to find James in his backyard manning the barbecue with Emmett. He has this massive, two-layer, brick setup that works with two propane tanks. It has a large, wide grille with a hearth overhead, and off to the side is a marble countertop table and an actual working sink. Emmett calls it the 'Outside Kitchen'.

Cheryl, Angel and Carol O. place bowls of food onto the three picnic tables that are in a triangle design. When we do sit down to eat, the three-year-olds are in a barricade with all of us sitting on the outside of the tables. It's a brilliant idea. James' older girls love it because they get to attend the terrors while we eat in peace.

Dad and Uncle Ed are on all fours giving horse rides to the twins and Alice's son, Max. Both struggle to get up and chase the kids around.

Aunt Liz shouts out, "Ed, watch your back. You're not twenty-five anymore."

Uncle Ed moans back at her, "I know, I know."

Charlie winks at me. "You're looking good kid." He smiles at Edward. "Glad you're home."

The kids finally acknowledge us by jumping off Dad and Uncle Ed, hugging and asking us what we brought back for them.

Typical.

Edward and I excuse ourselves for a quick shower. Before we can leave the yard Dad stops to tell us that he's heard from Agent Tyler regarding Rose. She's been detained in a high-security prison in Russia. She won't be seeing the outside for a very long time. He smiles and hugs me. "It's safe, Bells. She can't hurt you anyone."

I whisper into his ear, "Thanks, Dad."

Edward and I rush through our shower but take a bit more time easing some tension.

As we pass by the kids' room, we see the addition of a few very large dinosaurs in the corner.

I shake my head and Edward laughs. "Where does he find these things?"

I shrug. "No one knows."

We join the feast and Alice shoots me a wink. I turn pink, and she mouths, "I thought so."

I begin to shovel food into my mouth very quickly. Between the burgers, slaw and ribs, I keep the flow going.

Edward stares at me and then, there's silence. I look up from my Dixie plate and all eyes are on me. "What?"

Alice snickers, "Are you breathing between bites?"

I wipe my mouth and frown. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Emmett blurts out, "The last time you ate like that you were pregnant."

I bite my lip, as Edward takes my hand and whispers, "The cat's out of the bag."

Charlie shoots up from his seat and grabs me, "I'm gonna be a grandpa again? Whoo-hoo, number three."

Edward volunteers, "Ah, no; four."

Charlie squeezes me. "Twins again?"

I nod.

"You pack a powerful punch, Edward," Emmett proudly shouts and then announces, "Well, it's a good time." He stares at Angel.

She says, "Me, too." She scrunches her nose. "But no twins."

We all shout and dance around hugging one another.

Then, Alice stands on the table, waving her hands. "And me, too!"

Squeals of laughter and all of us run around with excitement while the children stare at us.

Maddy stands and asks, "What about you, Mommy?"

Cheryl smiles. "I have all of you, I'm quite happy with my five girls."

And James happily says, "I … Well, we have an announcement."

Emmett kids, "She knocked you up?"

Laughter.

Angel pokes him hard in the ribs and he moans.

Cheryl looks at the girls. "It's official. The adoption went through." She hesitantly looks from one girl to the other.

Maddy crawls under the tables to get to her, as the others follow.

I cry into Edward's side.

We all cry with joy. Oh God, so cheesy. I want to vomit. Oops, I have to vomit and run across the lawn to my house with Edward right behind me.

"Bella?" He shouts.

Rushing into my hidden bathroom off the pantry, I just make it to the toilet and hurl everything I just consumed.

I sit on the floor with my head leaning on the frame, wiping my mouth with my palm.

Edward takes a washcloth and wipes my brow. "Feel better?"

He then hands it to me and I wipe my mouth. "Yeah, "I breathlessly whisper.

He sits behind me rubbing my back, and I lean into him.

I huff. "Imagine, the three of us are pregnant."

He chuckles, "That's a lot of wild hormones, baby."

Alice yells my name and finds us on the floor. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "Hey, how about you?"

"I'm fine. Aw, Angel got a little queasy and went to …" she gestures. "To her house."

"How far along are you two?" I ask.

"We're just weeks apart. Two months, you?" She asks with wide eyes.

"Almost three."

"So, since you're doing twins again, we can expect another betrothed arrangement?" She says with a smirk.

"Alice, this is all in your head." I spin my fingers in circles around my ears. "We're not royalty."

"We are in our own little world. I'm not nuts. It's bechert," she confidently snarks at me.

Edward whispers in my ear, "Don't fight it."

"Besides, we were able to change the name of our street to Family Way," she proudly announces.

We both rub our bellies and Edward says, "Beshert."

We slowly get up and make our way back to the party. Dad and Uncle Ed have the three- year-olds out on the boat with Maddy while everyone else sits on the dock.

The triplets yell out that it's their turn and it's time for boat rides. Cheryl snaps the safety vests on Vanessa, Vivien and Victoria while James stays close with Sienna.

Aunt Liz's cells rings; she answers and looks pensive. She walks towards the house, pacing back and forth.

I look at Edward as he watches her, too. "What do you think that's about?"

He keeps his eyes on his aunt. "I don't know."

Emily, Elijah, and Max run from the dock to sit near us. They yawn deeply and rest on the lawn chairs. Within minutes, they are all sleeping soundly.

Alice crawls in with me to show me the pie eating video on her phone. Edward leans on the chair behind us watching in amusement.

_Alice stands barefoot on the bar with a microphone in her hand. She points to the left. "In this corner, a woman, who, with one touch can anesthetize you into a deep sleep, Dr. Angel Reynolds."_

_The crowd at Two Joes shouts out, "Angel, Angel, Angel." They clap and hoot all around the room._

_Alice points to the right and continues, "And in this corner, we have the man who professionally eats his way to trophies and can sew you back together with one hand tied behind his back, Dr. Emmett McCarty."_

_Hisses and boos, "Emmett, kiss her ass. She's going to knock you down, big man. The lady has her eating game on!"_

"_Now, the rules. You have to finish one pie before you can begin to eat the next one. If anything falls on the floor, that pie is eliminated. You have thirty minutes to eat your pies. The one with the most empty pie plates at the end of thirty minutes will win." Alice looks at the clock. "And … five, four, three, two, one. Eat … your … pie!"_

_Angel slices her pie into four pieces and devours each section, the remnants all around her mouth._

_Emmett digs his hands in and shovels mounds of crust and fruit filling into his pie hole._

_Alice narrates, "Not a drop falls onto the floor. Both doctors are neck in neck." She laughs. "Or both are stained with pie on their neck or necks."_

_The crowd roars._

_Pie is in their hair, on their faces and smeared in their clothing._

_Angel continues cutting her pies and gobbling up each quarter, as Emmett shoves the dessert down his throat._

_The crowd continues to cheer. Alice walks back and forth on the bar exciting the crowd by raising her hands and shouting, as Jasper keeps count running back and forth._

_Alice rings a huge cowbell as she shouts into the crowd. "Time is up. Put down your forks." She looks at a messy Emmett. "In your case, put down your fists."_

_Jasper totals the aluminum pie pans, writes the numbers on a piece of paper and hands it to Alice._

_Alice yells, "Drumroll, please."_

_Everyone slaps their hands over the tables in a roll. _

"_Emmett McCarty has twenty-three finished pies!" Cheers and boots stomp._

"_Angel Reynolds has twenty-three and three-quarter finished pies. The first winner of the pie-eating contest is Angel Reynolds, and all proceeds go to the children's wing of the hospital!"_

_The crowd goes insane with screaming and hollering. Someone throw colorful confetti and champagne glasses are in hand. _

_Angel towers over Alice, as she stands on the bar. Alice interviews, "Well, you did it, Angel. What do you think attributed to your win?"_

_Angel smiles, wipes her sticky face with a towel. "I grew up eating pie. In the South, it's a staple." She giggles. "I love pie."_

_Then, from the crowd, Emmett shouts, "I love pie, too. And I'll be in yours later tonight!"_

_The crowd roars and Alice shouts, "TMI, Emmett. TMI!"_

Bella and Edward are in tears from laughing.

Edward stands straight and clears his throat. "Yeah, I agree with Jasper. It's a classic."

Emmett pouts, "She got lucky."

Angel pokes him, "And you _didn't _later that night."

Jasper hugs Angel. "I love this girl."

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

As the sky darkens and the air begins to cool, everyone is in a circle around the gigantic fire pit in James' backyard.

The twins and Max turn in for the night. I have my monitor in my hands. James' girls opt to watch a Disney movie with Sienna as the babysitter.

Edward and I speak briefly about our trip promising another night for details.

Aunt Liz keeps looking towards the house.

James tells us that Mr. Hannon has a fancy for his mother and he seems to be quite taken by Dr. Cope. She pa-shaws us, but the apparent feelings are mutual. So, James' plan to move Shelly in with them worked out rather well.

Charlie and Carol O. cohabitate with simple ease; seems she too, is obsessed by stuffed animals. Now, Alice helps Angel with the designing of her child's jungle room since she has many plush felines, sharks and dinosaurs.

I snuggle closer to Edward and yawn. Dr. Protective wants to take me to bed. He says he wants me to rest. I say he's frisky. Either way, I win.

A dark figure walks around from the side of the house and Aunt Liz jumps up and greets him. They hug tightly.

Uncle Ed rises slowly and hums an 'Oh my God'.

Aunt Liz walks arm in arm with the stranger.

Uncle Ed gasps, "Carlisle?"

The End… for now.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Beshert: Yiddish for meant to be.

I bet you didn't expect that … That may be an opening for a few outtakes, eventually.

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

Thank you to my amazing Beta and friend, Fran. She writes/rights all my wrongs. LOL. She's the best! She will Beta hours before I need to update and never complains. Thank you, Frannie. I have more stories and want you there if you'll still have me.

To my quad squad of pre-readers; Thank you, Eve, Jean, Carol, and Cheryl. I appreciate all of you watching my back and taking the time to check my typos and mistakes.

And to all my readers, a huge thanks. Review more; it really makes me happy to hear what you think.

**And … New Story: Rescue Ink**. Please, watch for it, so place me on your author alert.

Thank for hanging with me. I started this story on April 1, 2015, and finished writing it one year later. Time does fly.

Also, as soon as I finish the screenplay, 'Under My Nose', I will let all of you know its status.

Major hugs and squeezes_**.**_

_**KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP * KMUP**_

**Time for recs: This list is authors with one of their stories.**

Postapocalypticdepository id: 4165532, OhGeeFantasy id: 4486773,

DiniaSteel id: 3225194, jane-with-a-y id: 2434729,

bornonhalloween id: 1784930, Nolebucgrl id: 1901714,

AshesAshes83 id: 4246885, Edward's Eternal id: 1986894,

HopeSparkles id: 3076873, shouldbecleaning id: 505746,

RobsFan-tasy01 id: 2751935, camoozle id: 1918869,

RRose id: 2756124, pattyrose id: 1965286,

Shadow Masen id: 312528, Robsmyyummy Cabanaboy id: 10168983,

deJean Smith id: 11166253, fyrebirch id: 11777818

skittlesmomma27 id: 11293216, mrsmcavoy23 id: 11300948,

Stilldreaming85 id: 5302124, winterhorses id: 11279553,

2brown-eyes id: 11142130, vampiregirl93 id: 11245905,

readingmama id: 6867084, purpleC305 id: 10615945,

bicyclesarecool id: 10084722, NewTwilightFan id: 11037257,

Now Taking Numbers id: 11431228, cullenlvr83 id: 10477950,

tiffanyanne3 id: 11334948, Miss Baby id: 11867871

Bubbleybear id: 11487184, backwardglance id: 11140333,

AlmondEyes1234 id: 11485246, LatteLemon id: 10791878,

MyWindowIsOpen id: 11517358. melistories id: 11278440,

sweetwordsofmine id: 11475505, staringatthesky id: 11583406,

FICTIONAL-STAR id: 6872218, AGothicReader id: 11595509,

archy12 id: 11510091, Twilightsavedme id: 11593269,

EllieJacks id: 11543233, littlemissvampire1854 id: 11716598,

ceceprincess1217 id: 11042171, The Reading Maniac id: 11706597,

heartfortwilight id: 11722297, 101BlankPages id: 11735711

Chatterboxcharlie id:11693828 Kestra EchoWolf id: 11760678

wildlotus1 id: 11731175 SparrowNotes24 id:11793793


End file.
